The Orichalcos Effect
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Sequel to TOA. The Green Magic is coming, and worlds are in danger of destruction; human, monster, and wizarding. Six heroes shall stand and claim the power of the dragons. Can the worlds be saved? We shall see... Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover.
1. Prologue

**_The Orichalcos Effect_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it, nor do I own anything that revolves around the YGO series. Both series are copyrighted to their individual creators and whatever companies and publishers represent them. I only own Original Characters, Original Card Information, plot twists, and this idea of a crossover. Rated M for some adult situations, some violence, language, and other things...

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
September 1st, 1995, Scotland, UK_

_The time of darkness is at a standstill.  
A magic veiled under green, shall rock our world.  
And the world outside the realm of magic,  
Shall fear the light of green...  
Both worlds with lost souls, collected and sealed,  
To fuel a monster thought long and ancient.  
The evil lord temporarily sealed,  
Returns when the green magic is destroyed.  
For you see, the lord when he returns,  
Returns with no memory... returns to his plans of  
World domination and purity of blood...  
A hero with a past far greater that he knows,  
Shall take the mantle of the other saviour,  
And destroy the darkness that plagues the light  
Once of course his own destiny is revised...  
As I tell you this, shall I remind you all?  
That you are brave when the magic reveals,  
And Godric's Home shelters our courage.  
The students, who work hard, are home to Helga,  
As she takes in who show their spirit...  
The brains of the class, the hard thinkers of the rest,  
When you arrive, Rowlena bids you welcome.  
And the cunning of the rest, those how show pride,  
Salazar's home, shields the students of emerald.  
The time of darkness is at a standstill,  
However, only temporary...  
Beware the Green Magic, for the heroes arrive...  
They combat against the Green Magic...  
The Legendary Dragons shall arrive in our world...  
Controlled by the heroes who appear to save us all..._

No one said a word as the Sorting Hat became silent once again. Only a select few understood the hints of that Sorting Hat's Opening Speech. And once again, why does this point to that magic that the Order discovered truly by accident over the summer? Dumbledore feared that dark terrifying magic that emanated from these strange gold objects that seem to exist and at the same time not exist. Harry and Cassandra were brought into the whole mess, once a wizard and a witch.

Harry and Cassandra are no longer one of them... because this dark magic had burned their cores away, only to be revealed as a host to magical spirits that now live within them, as souls. And if that wasn't enough, around the month of August, random muggles have been found hospitalized. Further searches found out they had lost their souls, but the Dementors have yet to have left the Prison of Azkaban. Nor have any of the victims undercover Aurors found out show no signs of being kissed.

As he decided to think this through at a later time, he bids McGonagall to begin with the Sorting.

"Alexander, Harrison," McGonagall called out the first name off the list.

Halfway across the world, a man looks up, fingering a green stone in his hand.

=0=0=

"I can never get used to these uniforms," Harry said, as they returned home from school the next morning.

"Don't sweat it. It grows on you. You just like wearing your own clothes," Mokuba replied, as the younger Kaiba had followed the duo to their place. The two closed the door to the bedroom, and began changing, while Mokuba raided the fridge and snagged himself a can of Cherry Pepsi before planting himself in Harry's favorite recliner.

"So Harry... how is that Blue-eyes White Dragon of yours?"

"It's well. Surprising that I'm one of the other duelists who owns a Blue-eyes other than Seto," Harry responded back, through the crack of the bedroom door, getting dressed.

"Surprised Seto didn't try and take it from you," Mokuba stated, flipping the channels with the remote.

"Whatcha think of this?" Cassie asked Harry.

"Looking great on you, dear. Too bad guys who try and peek at you will get punched."

"You jealous?" She asked in a sly manner.

Mokuba shook his head having heard that bit from the living room. "Wish they'd keep it to a minimal," he muttered.

After seeing his two best friends getting real frisky on Harry's birthday... they still have a photo of his brother somewhere of when he was complaining about needing some Tylenol after he had saw the duo on the bed paused in mid-rut. Mokuba looked up when the door to the bedroom had opened twenty minutes later and the duo had stepped into the living room.

Harry's new clothing consisted of woodland camouflage cargo pants, with the standard black belt with his Dueling deck strapped to the right of his hip alongside a second deck strap. He had a set of chain links hanging of his left hip. The sneakers were dark green with white stripes and black laces, and the socks were a light gray. He wore a baggy fishnet shirt overlapping a white tank, wearing a fleece unbuttoned dark gray vest with an oval pauldron covering his right shoulder. Accessories worn was a necklace with two charms of a lightning bolt and a stave dangling from the silver chain, and one hell of an expensive looking, silver blue-tint Rolex watch on his right wrist, which Kaiba had got him for his fifteenth birthday (quite a surprise too for everyone else, even Mokuba).

Cassandra's new clothing consisted of black jean shorts with two chain links connecting off the right pant leg to her dark gray belt with her two deck straps hanging off her right hip. She wore navy and white striped sneakers with pink shoe laces, black socks, and had a gold bangle with a red oval gem hanging off her left ankle. Like Harry, she wore a baggy fishnet shirt overlapping the black strip of cloth that covered her assets, wearing a half-zipped white hoodie with the gray sleeves, the red kanji in vertical over the right sleeve spelling out "One-Winged Fox". Accessories other than the gold jeweled bangle, was a silver necklace with two charms of a fox head and a feather, her ears pierced with small pink teardrop earrings, and her own wristwatch, only suited for the outdoors.

"Looking good," Mokuba said after giving the once-over with the two.

The two smiled. "We should get you your own set of fashion too. We gotta look good after all," said Harry," when we're not in school of course."

"Maybe. Let's hurry up. I want to beat the traffic to Burger World."

"We can then stop by the mansion. Since tomorrow is the weekend, we can stay over for the night."

"Awesome. We can watch mid-night movies and such." Cassie snatched the keys, and their Duel Disks. Harry's was a now customized model. Instead of the traditional white, the Duel Disk of his was colorized after his signature monster Pretty Girl Maya, with pink colors replacing the gray portions, blue replacing white and golden yellow replacing red.

Harry as the trio walked down the street, pulled out Maya's Duel Monsters card, staring at her image depicted on it, surrounded by a pink border. Maya was that special to him, as Kochi was to Cassie, since her signature card had a lavender border.

"You know... I'm very surprised you two haven't been caught yet."

"Oh, because of that thing we did in the west side boy's restroom?"

Mokuba glared. "You guys could have been caught!"

"So, it was out of order! It was a perfect place for us."

"I just wish you two would keep your secret activities to a minimal, especially in a public place such as school." The two teenagers blushed, remembering what they did two weeks ago.

"Come on, Mokuba... if you and Rebecca ever get together, I'm sure you two would have done the same, if not something equally similar."

Mokuba scoffed at that idea, though his cheeks were starting to burn. "At least I would withhold on my desires. I don't know which is worse, you two or horny cats."

The two looked at one another, and then back at Mokuba. "We're corrupting you, Mokuba-kun!"

He sweatdrops. _Tell me about it..._

=0=0=

"It is going close to two years Bellatrix, and still our lord and master has not awaken," complained her husband.

"I know that... we'll still try however. Severus is helping after all, and keeping up the duties master has set for him, a spy on Dumbledore and the Roasted Turkeys."

"What about Malfoy... he had swooped in after his brother was locked in Azkaban, and stolen the money that supports our very cause, and left his family in the gutters of Nocturne Alley."

"He'll be found, and then once he's killed, Draco can inherit the money, and then we'll work on freeing Lucius from Azkaban..."

Meanwhile, a group of newbie Death Eaters, practically Slytherin graduates of Hogwarts, the group of seventeen cornered a man in an alley somewhere in Italy. The victim they chased turned around wearing a necklace with a glowing green stone.

"Charter Malfoy, you have what we need, now die so we can claim it back!"

Jets of green light fired from their wands when the name of the spell was shouted out, but suddenly a shield of magic erupted around Charter. The green stone glowed more vividly, stunning the group as the Killing Curse has been blocked completely.

"The Killing Curse was supposed to be unblockable! No one survives!" One of them yelled.

"Ha! Unblockable my ass!" He cackled, as the group of seventeen stared in horror, "You think your wizarding magic is enough to save you all... oh, just wait! Witness true magic!"

He gripped the stone at the end of the chain and instantly a powerful green glow appeared. A green column of light engulfed him, stretching upwards into the sky further than anyone could see in this near secluded area of Italy. The seal's arcane six-pointed star burned into the ground with a vivid glow, as the circle lined with runic-like symbols. And he gazed back at them, his eyes tinted red, and the seal, but much smaller, now was branded upon his forehead.

"Your souls are too weak, therefore I cannot let you live... you shall simply die. Come forth to me, **Orichalcos Gigas** (4/400/1500)!"

To the Death Eaters, appearing in a flash of green light was an ugly brute of a troll, broken chains shackled to its wrists, and garbed in tattered brown rags for a tunic, with metal straps crossing the large muscled chest, and wrapped around the forearms and ankles. Its head was dwarfed by its immensely large body, large arms, legs, and powerful fists; however it snarled and beat its chest with a war cry. The wizards and witches immediately feared for their lives, ran, but then smashed into the barrier that had them all trapped. Charter Malfoy laughed manically as Gigas attacked them, returning to life and gaining more strength when they kept firing Killing Curses at it. It got too powerful that the Killing Curse no longer affected it, with the Attack Position strength of six thousand and four hundred points; it had reduced them to bloody smears.

They were in all aspects dead. Gigas vanished as the seal faded away. He had no doubt he was discovered what with all the uses of the Unforgivables upon Gigas, so he made a quick get away, snatching a rope ladder that flew through the area, connected to a helicopter flown by his partner, Gregory Rain. As the heli flew off into the distance pops echoed signaling the appearance of the Italian Ministry Aurors, taking in the sight of the English Death Eaters: dead. One Auror ran to the nearest garbage and hurled at seeing one of the heads smashed wide open with the brain matter smeared across the bloody ground.

"Che cosa è accaduto qui?" The chief who led this group of Aurors muttered, sickened by the sight of brutal death. Nonetheless, this warranted investigation.

=0=0=

"Now gentlemen... you have a job to do. You are to travel to Domino City, Japan, and find the three Egyptian God Cards. After you have collected them, one of you shall draw out the controller of the God Cards, and trap him within a Seal Duel."

"Of course, boss," was the reply.

"Malfoy, Rain. I wish for you to remain hidden. When the time comes, you Malfoy may duel against Mr. Potter, and Rain may duel against Miss Black. Until then, remain hidden. Understand, gentlemen?"

"Yes, sir," they replied.

The man with long sea green hair smiled malevolently. "Good. Dismissed."

The time has come...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

And thus begins... Waking the Dragons with a twist in the tale...

* * *

It's been a week since the Italy Death Eater incident. Somewhere in the ocean, there was a shipping vessel which held a research, which included Professor Arthur Hopkins manning a one-man submarine vessel down beyond the depths it could handle. Despite all warning from his team above water, Arthur kept his search going, and found the ruins he was searching for his entire life. And, upon reaching this destination, Arthur was amazed to discover the ocean waters having not penetrated this open area. The discovery that he had made... amazed even him.

=0=0=

An old squib by the name of Arabella Figg watched her television, as the early morning news for MSNBC was on.

_"Professor Arthur Hopkins has made a startling discovery of a lost civilization within the North Atlantic Ocean,"_ the newscaster reported for MSNBC Great Britain.

"A lost civilization discovered by a muggle?" Mrs. Figg questioned, as she continued to listen to the news discovery.

=0=0=

In Japan, similar news reports were made, though here... the day was coming to an end while England was slowly awakening from slumber. Of course... ever since the news of Yugi being made King of Games... and the holder of three of the most powerful monster cards in history... many people have tried dueling him, and many were forced to duel through Jonouchi the self-proclaimed Godfather of Games, Harry, Cassandra, and in one point, Kaiba stepped forward, just only because he wanted to beat Yugi himself and claim back the fame and glory (but let's not go into that); let's focus the attention away from Hopkins discovering this lost Atlantean-like civilization deep within the Atlantic oceans... and onto two former high-time duelists Ryuzaki and Haga. Both whom after walking into one another, were now trying outrace one another in hopes of defeating Yugi, and claiming even just one of the Egyptian God Cards.

Ever since their fame has left them high and dry, lately, they were nothing more than comedy relief, especially since Harry and Cassandra at one point outdueled them for a whole week. Trying to beat each other to the Kame Game Shop, they didn't see what was before them until they both crash into a black-cloaked man, who barely moved. Haga and Ryuzaki sprawl onto the cement ground. On this cloaked man's are, was an odd Duel Disk, blackish green in appearance, unlike any of Kaiba's creations.

"Hey, watch it, will you?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, however... all I see are two unfortunate souls whom are about to lose..."

They blinked.

"Hey, does the Shinigami know you raided his wardrobe?" Ryuzaki questioned.

He lifted his head up, and they got a clear look of his face, as his eyes began to glow green.

_"Quod vala de ku vestrum animus!"_ he chanted, now officially scaring the two teenagers, "Arise you fools, and duel!" He commanded, thrusting his arm before him. The arm disconnected and swung, before the five plates formed, completing it with the sharp shink of a blade jutting at the end.

And because no one was around when this happened... no one was there to witness the flash of green magic. And on the roof, they watched.

=0=0=

It was Tuesday. School was in session, however, Anzu Masaki stood against the fence on top of the high school, staring out. Yugi had disappeared before Algebra class begun, and since then has not seen him. And all the years she and Yugi have known each other, Yugi would never skip class.

_Yugi... I hope you're alright..._

The sign switched from red to white, signaling the pedestrians to cross the street. Among this group of adults was a skipper, Yugi Mutou... or rather, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, Yami...

_We never switched during the middle of class, Yami,_ Yugi spoke to the spirit, as Yami crossed the street to the other side, and turned in his direction.

_Yugi, you did bring the Egyptian God Cards, right?_

_Yeah, so that no one would try and break into the house to steal them... hold on a minute,_ Yugi blinked, _have you finally figured out what we need to do with the God Cards?_

_Yes... I could feel them calling out to me, leading me from the school... it was as if they knew what I have to do... to recover the lost memories I once possessed, and the powers I once wielded._

Yami looks ahead, and stops.

There stood Harry and Cassandra.

"Harry, Cassandra, what are you two doing here?"

Harry smiled. "We felt odd today, so we ditched Mokuba during our lunch period and left the school... it appears you're skipping as well..."

=0=0=

"The God Cards were calling out to you?" Cassie asked.

"Yes... so I took over and left Yugi's school," Yami explained.

"We felt something odd, so we skipped school... our instincts were right..."

Yami nodded softly as they reached the block. The Domino Museum was coming into sight.

"I still remember Battle City," Yami said, "and I remember those visions the Sennen Puzzle revealed to me, Kaiba, and the two of you."

"Yeah, I still can't get that image out of my head... seeing myself holding Cassie, the both of us turned to stone..."

Yugi followed behind as a spirit, joined by Kochi and Maya.

"Hopefully... I can finally figure out the mystery of my past..."

"And we can discover what it is that we have to do... Isis did say that the two of us hold a power not seen for a very long time..."

As the trio (six if you include Yugi, Maya, and Kochi) reached the steps...

"Yugi!" They turned around, and were surprised to see Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi.

"Harry! Cassie!"

They caught up.

"Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi..."

"Hey, what are Harry and Cassie doing with you Yugi?"

Harry spoke up. "We ditched Mokuba back at the school... we felt something odd, and we found Yugi wondering the streets. We joined him here."

"Yeah, he's going to be pissed at us for ditching him like that..."

"But Yugi, why did you leave like that?" Anzu asked.

"I had something that I have to do... and as for Harry and Cassandra, this affects them too in a way. However, I did not wish to put any of you in harms way, not after Battle City with the dark entity that was Marik."

The trio was somewhat amused, as Anzu sighed. "Yugi, for years I've been giving my friendship speech; hasn't it sunk in yet? No matter what happens, Yugi, we are all there for you!"

"Yeah, man," Honda included.

"Even if the world is in danger, I'll stand by ya, Yuge."

Yami nods. "Thank you for your undying support, my friends."

"Yeah, now let's go and see what we have to do, right?' Harry called out.

=0=0=

"Hm... and there they go," Malfoy muttered, pulling his eyes from the binoculars.

"So, he's going to see what's what, huh?" said an Australian-accented voice.

"It doesn't matter," said a cool yet regal-like voice, "the Orichalcos will feed on souls we collect."

Rain snorts with amusement. "Like the souls you collected, Grerimo?" Rain said, though directed towards the man with the monocle.

"Easy prey," he said, holding the two cards that entrapped Haga and Ryuzaki, both displaying looks of fear and terror.

Malfoy shook his head. "You four may encounter them, but the two of us must remain hidden until the time comes... I've already planned on how to lure Potter back to England... and it involves his former family and the Wizarding World."

"Your wizard magic may be weaker than the Orichalcos, however it does have its uses," spoke the Australian voice again. Malfoy and Rain grinned. It is the reason why they were on top of the nearby Domino Police Station, and not detected...

Elsewhere in the world, within a dark chamber, the man with sea green long hair was chanting in a lost language. The words he spoke were of using the power of the Pharaoh to drain the dominion of the beasts, and to rid the fury of ten thousand years. His voice echoed across the winds, and in the museum where the Pharaoh and his friends stood, his words whispered into his ears, to hold the cards up, and devote entire faith in his trust.

However upon doing so, the trap was sprung, and the leader of this organization casted his spell, freezing the tablet and instead of bringing forth memories, instead began to drain the energies of the three Egyptian Gods. The Orichalcos worked its magic, as his men disappeared as the chaos begun to unfold across the entire world, mostly in three different continents. United Kingdom: Many people ran as Duel Monsters began to appear one by one, many confused and caused chaos, while others just simply drove in to attack. One such place was not even safe, for Hogwarts came under attack. Albus Dumbledore and the Hogwarts Professors began using their magic to banish them away. And Dumbledore felt this sick feeling deep within his heart, that something bad was about to happen. And never before had he been right. The wizarding world suffered the same, as Fiends and Zombies, attacked fleeing people.

North America: most cities across the states came under siege by waves of Duel Monsters, appearing quiet suddenly. Japan: Screams cried out, alerting the Yugi-tachi as the dark energy had drained the cards of power. Harry and Cassie ran out first, and soon they followed after them.

"Holy shit..."

"Duel Monsters everywhere," Jonouchi stuttered. They were all surprised, as Duel Monsters of different types rampaged the city. The Grim Reaper of Cards floated right behind them, and swung its blade. Harry had pushed them all to the ground a the attack had missed.

"Crap! The Reaper of the Cards!" Honda yelled.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed, as he activated his Duel Disk, and brought out the first card that came to mind. Maya appeared in a flourish, and she unleashed her magical attack, shattering the Grim Reaper.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Harry muttered.

"It has to be something more than a malfunctioning Duel Disk..."

"Shit... I hope Mokuba's okay..."

Cassie grabbed her boyfriend's shoulder. "He'll be fine. After all, he is part of the gang."

Harry nodded softly.

"If I know Mokuba, he'd be heading straight to the mansion... we should go and see Seto and see if something happened at Kaiba Corp."

"Good idea," Yami said.

"Can ya really get us there?"

"Like I said, being an unofficial Kaiba, I can get us through security easily. As long as you guys don't try anything stupid."

=0=0=

"The Prefects were attacked, and now these monsters appeared," Minerva said, banishing a Reaper of the Cards creature from her.

A Twin-Headed Dragon roared and attacked with twin fireballs, however a Protego form Dumbledore shielded them, before he sent a Reducto. The dragon roared and shattered.

"Dumbledore!" Moody appeared, attacking creatures left and right, "I just got away from the Ministry. It seems all of England are under attack by these monsters, both muggle and wizarding."

"Duel Monsters..." James whispered, as Lord Poison rose from the mud. However the creatures shattered as Lily casted her own Reducto at it, "These have to be Duel Monsters... I recognize some of these creatures," James stated, as he attacked and destroyed a flying zombified turtle.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore muttered.

=0=0=

"Maya! Attack with your Heart Slash spell!"

Maya giggled and with a wave of her stave, pink energy hearts destroyed the fat purple penguin-like creature, and the sphere of darkness surrounded by sharp spines and spikes.

"This whole city is freaking out here," Honda said in amazement. A white lizard with a mane of silver fur around its head hissed at them, and then scurried up the side of the Victoria's Secret store.

"I should have brought my Duel Disk with me to school today."

"However they can still be destroyed like any other monster," Jonouchi said. Harry was the only one who has his Duel Disk on him at this time, so thus he was the only one who could clear a path if they came under attack.

"Wait! Look! It's Ryuzaki and Haga!" Cassie pointed out.

They stopped before them, however they looked... well, as if someone ran them over with an ice cream truck and now they were brain dead. They bypassed them when they muttered about the great beast devouring their souls, and the age of destruction coming near, and made it to Kaiba Corp, where it was nothing less than media frenzy.

"Isono!" Harry called out. Everyone parted ways as the Yugi-tachi made it through and into the building while security was holding them back, "Isono, what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but we do not even know ourselves. However I am afraid you will need to leave. Mr. Kaiba will hold a press conference later tonight, so if you wish to seek for answers, watch the news."

"What of Mokuba, is he okay?" Cassie asked.

Isono nodded. "Mokuba is fine; however he's kind of mad you two ditched him at the school."

The two sweatdropped.

"I knew he was going to me angry with us..." Harry muttered.

Cassie nodded. "We should have taken him with us then."

Now it was Isono's turn to sweatdrop.

_If they keep it up, Mr. Kaiba may try and get away with murder,_ the man thought.

=0=0=

The school of Hogwarts awoke to a school in lockdown. Because of monsters appearing in the towers now, all students were ushered away towards the Great Hall, which Dumbledore used his magic to expand the Great Hall.

"Lily, you may understand much about that card game Harry and Cassandra play," James spoke to his wife while breakfast was somewhat fo a hushed affair among the students, "you should go and buy it."

"James... I may know much being a muggleborn, and having grown up in the muggle environment."

"Sweetie, listen... Dumbledore said that he had an idea about that Duel Monsters game... our magic could defeat them, but he's wondering if they could be beaten like they would in that card game we all seen during that tournament over the summer..."

Lily sighed. "Alright... but I would at least need you to come with me, James... and Sirius and Remus."

James nods. "Of course Lily-flower... I'll tell Dumbledore later."

"I just hope Harry and Cassandra are okay," Sirius spoke up. If the monster attacks happened in England, it could also occur around the world. Unfortunately it had.

Night however fell back in Japan, where the Yugi-tachi was at the Kame Game Shop, with the TV on. News across the world were making all sorts of reports, of dragons and otherworldly creatures appearing, minding their own business, causing chaos, or in few reports, attacking other defenseless victims. For a group of teenagers, they sat in the living room of the Mutou household, while at the game store Sugoroku tended to the condition of the three God Cards, and Mrs. Mutou was currently cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Wow... so it's also happening around the entire world..."

They saw the Eifel Tower, which was in France, where the serpent-like dragon known as Genghis the King Dragon (or something along that name) wrapped around the top. Which then switched over to a report just made in India, where a dragon that looked like Curse of Dragon, was roaring, wanting to be left alone on top the Tas Mohall.

"Hey, look, it's Seto!" Harry pointed out, as the news was interrupted for the Press Conference which was now beginning, and broadcasted all over the world.

=0=0=

A magical screen was erected inside the Great Hall, where most of Hogwarts was being kept during Lock Down, since the towers were dangerous due to several creatures lurking. With the TV Lily charmed to run magic, and a good steady signal using magic as a focal point, they were all interested to see what was what.

"Hopefully, we can see what is going on," said Dumbledore.

"This has to be something more than that, Albus," said James.

"I just hope... it does not have to do with what the Sorting Hat spoke during the Storing Ceremony..."

=0=0=

"We have done much intensive research into this ordeal, and now, I can stand here and say without question that Kaiba Corporation has nothing to do with these monsters appearing," Kaiba announced, "our holographic simulation machines are working in perfect condition, and have no faults whatsoever in development and in its production."

=0=0=

"So if it's not illusions..."

"What are making these monsters appear...?"

=0=0=

"Well... guess that's that..."

"He has to be covering it up," said Honda.

"No... They can't be holograms... they have to be real..." Cassie crossed her arms and leaned against Harry, "remember back at the museum? We all saw that power surge, before the stone tablet crystallized into ice... that was when those monsters began to appear... and how I was able to use Maya despite not being in a duel to attack and destroy the monsters that tried to get in our way or outright attack us."

Yami nodded. "I was thinking the exact same thing, Harry..."

"Now what is going to happen?" Anzu spoke up, worried.

"Well, first off we all keep our Decks on us at all costs and our Duel Disks... just to be safe," Harry said. Cassie kept hers close after the detour to their home to retrieve it, "they have to be real... remember what we heard from those two bozos Haga and Ryuzaki?"

"Yeah... I remember... they mentioned something about the age of destruction and the great beast that will devour our souls..."

"Hold on a damn minute! Don't tell me that we're really under attack by real monsters?" Jonouchi questioned.

"I'm afraid so," Yami spoke.

Mrs. Mutou cried out as she ran to Sugoroku and helped the old man up. They heard it and ran downstairs to investigate. Upon seeing Sugoroku on the floor Yugi reclaimed control, and kneeled by his grandfather, concern shining in his eyes.

"Grandpa! Are you alright?"

"Yugi... he took it... he took the God Cards," he said, "hooded men came in and attacked me, and then they stole the Egyptian God Cards, Yugi..."

"Oh no!"

A loud roar echoed outside in the night sky, as they left the game shop. Hovering above the city was Obelisk the Great War God.

"Holy! It's Obelisk!" Harry cried out.

And then, Ra and Osiris joined the Class B monster.

"Osiris and Ra..." Yugi whispered.

Then, bright lights illuminate their eyes, forcing them to block the light. Three motorcycles was the cause where three men sat.

"So... you want the God Cards back?" said the first biker.

"You'll have to go through us, first," said the dark cool voice, the second biker with the imposing physique.

"That is, you can defeat us," said the third biker with the Australian-like accent.

"The God Cards don't belong to you!"

"Oh, I beg to differ Pharaoh, they serve a new master now," sai the cool voiced biker.

Wait! How does he know about the spirit of the Puzzle?

The three gods vanished, as the man held the cards in his hand. "You want them? Follow us!" The trio then revved their motors and donut spinning, shot off towards the industrial section of the city.

"Damn it! We need to follow them! And reclaim those cards!" Harry yelled.

Yugi agreed. "Right! They won't get away with harming my grandfather!"

As they followed after them, Yugi had switched back control to Yami.

=0=0=

Their chase ended at a building which was still under construction. Reaching the top, they were exposed to the cool night air.

"Figures... bad guys always lead to dangerous environments..."

"Ahahahaha! Welcome, Pharaoh!" called out a voice.

"What the...?"

"Above you!"

They looked up towards one of the cranes, and on the very top, was the cloaked man that Ryuzaki and Haga encountered a day before.

"Who are you? Why don't you come down here and face us like a man!" Jonouchi yelled.

The man smirked. "Very well then..." He surprised them by simply leaping off the top of the crane, and landing with a soft grunt instead of splattering against the cement-laid foundation, "well, Pharaoh... I know why you are here. You wish to reclaim something which I have taken form you... the three Egyptian God Cards..."

He removed the hood, revealing himself. They noticed that this man, the way he spoke and looked, he originated from England. "And of course... I do have what you seek, however you have what I desire... your very soul."

"And just who the hell are you?" Harry spoke up.

"Me? Very well, if you must know the one who shall take your souls, I am Grerimo."

Yami hops onto the raised wooden platform, as the man joined him from across. "You are playing with forces beyond your understanding. Hand them back to me before someone gets severely harmed."

"Now Pharaoh... I know all there is about the ancient powers which the god cards wield, and if you wish to claim them back, you have to duel me for it."

"Alright... but don't say I didn't warn you!" Yami stated, as the Duel Disk activated. The man grinned and activated the Doma Duel Disk, and slots his deck right in.

"C'mon Yugi! You have to stop that evil creep!"

"He'll win. I have no doubt in his skills," Jonouchi said.

Yami drew from his deck, and summoned forth Beta the Magnet Warrior. Next, one card was placed facing the ground, and the turn passed onto Grerimo.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Beta the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Grerimo:** 0 Facedown,  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 8000

Above high above, out of view of the others, the three bikers walked towards the edge to view the duel.

"Hm. An interesting start... no matter. I summon **Marauding Captain** (3/1200/400) in Attack Mode." The armored warrior with the two swords appeared, as the wind caressed his blonde locks of hair, "and Marauding Captain has a special ability, allowing em to summon another monster at a level of 4 or lower right to the field. So, I call upon my **Shadow Tamer** (3/800/700)."

Appearing from her card, was a female human monster, carrying a deadly looking, kangaroo bull whip. She was clad in swimsuit-like armored clothing, with a barley legal skirt attachment, with a bit more silk to cover her torso and tsomach. Scandalized clothing in Anzu and Cassie's minds though...

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Beta the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Grerimo:** 0 Facedown, Marauding Captain ATK/1200, Shadow Tamer ATK/800  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 8000

"Are you ready?" Grerimo questioned, causing Yami to narrow his eyes, "for I hold a card that is as old as the sands of Ancient Egypt... behold, Pharaoh: **The Seal of Orichalcos**!"

He held the destructive card high into the air as wind kicked up. A slot opened up, and he sends it in, locking it within the Doma Duel Disk. The runes on the machine began to glow a vivid green, before radiating with energy. High above the air, the same runic circle formed and slowly began to lower itself right toward the ground.

"What is going on?"

"You'll see, Pharaoh..."

Soon it burned itself into the wood, and lined intersect, forming the pentagram star, finishing off with a burst of energy radiating outward at the seal's completion. The wave of energy knocks away the Yugi-tachi.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Beta the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Marauding Captain ATK/1200, Shadow Tamer ATK/800  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 8000

"My friends!" Yami cried, as he rushed to them, but the seal's field prevented him from leaving its area, thus repelling him back.

"Sorry, Pharaoh, however you cannot leave. The Seal of Orichalcos prevents us from exiting the duel, and all outsiders from penetrating inside... you will see that the rules of the outside world... no longer apply..." He lifted his gaze, and his eyes were tinted a light red. The seal not only burned on the ornament decorating the front of his chest of the robes, but it also burned upon his forehead, glowing eerie green.

"This duel has become even more deadly than ever before... the ancient magics of the Orichalcos... will take the soul of the loser of this duel..."

"Very well, however I warn you: I am not familiar when it comes to ancient magicks."

"Oh...?" The Puzzle reacted, however it abruptly was cut off, surprising the spirit, "sorry, but the magic of the Sennen Items did not exist when the Orichalcos first appeared... your branch of magic is useless... long with your little golden trinket. The Orichalcos rests upon my side of the field, and grants me the power that shall do away with your soul..."

Just like him, Shadow Tamer and Marauding Captain both gained an increase in power, the seal forming on their foreheads as well, and thus, making them more evil.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Beta the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Marauding Captain ATK/1700, Shadow Tamer ATK/1300  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 8000

With that, Grerimo orders his Marauding Captain to lash out, and destroy Beta. Since it was in Defense Mode, Yami did not lose any Liffe Points. "Sorry, but you triggered my trap, **Soul Rope**! When my monster is destroyed, I can then summon a monster at a level of 4 or below, for a Tribute of one thousand Life Points." He grabbed his deck as his Life Point counter dropped to seven thousand, "and this monster shall help me. **Gamma the Magnet Warrior** (4/1500/1800)!"

"You gotta do better than that. For now, I end my turn with a card placed down on the field. Go ahead Pharaoh, and try your best, hm?"

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Gamma the Magnet Warrior DEF/1800  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Marauding Captain ATK/1700, Shadow Tamer ATK/1300  
**Yami's LP:** 7000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 8000

"I'll do more than just try, now watch! I summon **Alpha the Magnet Warrior** (4/1400/1700)!"

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Gamma the Magnet Warrior DEF/1800, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Marauding Captain ATK/1700, Shadow Tamer ATK/1300  
**Yami's LP:** 7000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 8000

"Hm... sorry, but my trap is triggered. **Hidden Soldiers**! Now Pharaoh... I am sure you know what this card must do... so I'll skip the card lore. This however now allows me to summon a creature which exists within the darkest of shadows: **Makyura the Destructor** (4/1600/1700)!"

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Gamma the Magnet Warrior DEF/18/00, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Marauding Captain ATK/1700, Makyura the Destructor ATK/1600, Shadow Tamer ATK/1300  
**Yami's LP:** 7000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 8000

The monster from Battle City whom served Marik, now fought on the side of the Orichalcos, when it flipped the card like a wall, clung on its backside. It leapt away as the trap vanished, and landed in between Shadow Tamer and Marauding Captain. And like with the last two, the Eye of Horus shined with a red aura, while the seal formed over its forehead.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Gamma the Magnet Warrior DEF/1800, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Marauding Captain ATK/1700, Makyura the Destructor ATK/2100, Shadow Tamer ATK/1300  
**Yami's LP:** 7000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 8000

"And with the Orichalcos, this shadow creature is now infused with a power far much stronger than the Sennen Items!" The beast lifted its wicked claws, looking very sinister. Shadow Tamer cracked her whip against the ground, and Marauding Captain sneered, blades ready to slice.

"I too have a Spell Card of which I wish it play, and it's my **Shallow Grave**! With this card, we can access our graveyard, and summon any monster we wish... and I choose Beta."

Beta reemerged from the card graveyard, and floated between the two taller and bigger magnet warriors. Then, they shattered one by one, swirling in a wind of energy as they combined and created the fusion form of itself, "Now, they can combine into one, and create the powerful **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior **(8/3500/3850)!"

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Marauding Captain ATK/1700, Makyura the Destructor ATK/2100, Shadow Tamer ATK/1300  
**Yami's LP:** 7000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 8000

Harry and Cassie got up, rubbing their heads, as did Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda. The wave of energy had completely knocked them out momentarily.

"Damn... that hurt..."

"Hey look, Yugi's still trapped within that thing," Anzu pointed out.

"Yeah... and it looks like they are still dueling... Yugi has his Magna Warrior out..."

Cassie smiled worriedly. "Hopefully, it'll be enough for whatever monsters that guy brings out."

"He better think of something quick before he gets his rear beaten," said the Australian-accented duelist.

The pink-haired young man snorts in amusement. "Hold on, Valon... he'll do fine. Isn't that right, Rafael?"

The man named Rafael just smirked.

"That is true, Amelda."

Marauding Captain is eliminated from the duel, as Valkyrion was commanded to destroy Grerimo's monster.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Makyura the Destructor ATK/2100, Shadow Tamer ATK/1300  
**Yami's LP:** 7000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6200

"Yeah Yugi! Beat this clown!" Harry called out.

"Harry, Cassie, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi! Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, Yugi, but don't worry about us, just concentrate on the duel!" Anzu called out.

"Well, nice play. It has been so long since I had such a refreshing duel, Pharaoh," Grerimo explained, "of course in the end you'll face the same fate as the rest of my victims."

Harry snorts. "Bull! You can't win, not without the power of the Egyptian God Cards!" Then he realized what he said. The others did as well.

Grerimo grins sinisterly. He grabs a card, and plays **Monster Reborn**, reclaiming the monster he just lost.

"Wait a minute! Few can ever control the power of the Egyptian God! It'll just destroy you if you summon them!"

"Oh? Watch me Pharaoh, and fear the power of your own creatures destroying YOU! I sacrifice Marauding Captain, Makyura the Destructor, and Shadow Tamer, in order to summon to the field, **Obelisk the Great War God **(10/4000/4000)!"

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6200

The three creatures cried out in pain, which they heard, as they vanished one by one. Soon the familiar wind of power encircles the building, as Obelisk makes his grand terrifying appearance. Grerimo laughs insanely as Obelisk rose to its full height, behind the mortal that dared summon it. However, upon emerging, the seal's power slowly infested the God of War. It fought against the ancient power, but succumbed to its will, when the seal formed its familiar mark upon the god's forehead, and its eyes now shined with a mad lust for blood and destruction.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4500  
**Yami's LP:** 7000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6200

"Oh my... Obelisk..."

"It has that thing on its forehead," Anzu whispered.

"And not only that, but it became much stronger..."

"Now you see Pharaoh! Obelisk is now infused with the Seal of Orichalcos! The most powerful creature that has ever existed, now flowing with the most powerful force ever imagined!" Yami could only stare in horror, as the God of War was poisoned by the seal's energy, glaring madly at him. Valkyrion flinched, backing a bit but keeping its blade up. "Trapped within my circle of doom, Pharaoh, you shall be finished once and for all!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Thank you, ma'am," called out the register clerk. Even with all of this chaos, some shops braved the dangers to keep running their business, such as the local game shop in downtown London.

"There, I spent a total of €15,000," Lily said, having converted the Galleons from the Potter Vault into muggle currency.

She had purchased the Duel Disk, for only €3,000, and several kits and booster packs that totaled the spent amount.

"Let's hurry up and get back to Hogwarts."

Lily nods, and when they returned to the alley they Portkeyed from, Portkeys back to Hogwarts.

=0=0=

"Hm, look around you Pharaoh; you are surrounded by my impenetrable circle of magic. I have the very creature which brought you glory, now staring down upon you, infused with a magic that has existed long before your time, and all you have to defend against my powerful creature, is that wimpy magnet warrior of yours."

He chuckled softly. "First, you lose the duel, and then you lose your soul... who knew that the very creature which once served you now will destroy you completely!" Obelisk let out an earth-shattering battle cry, scaring the girls.

High above, they watched the fight continue on without interruption, while the Yugi-tachi could only wait and see the outcome of this dangerous duel.

"Obelisk the Great War God, strike down his Magna Warrior!" The God of War lashes out on the command, obliterating Valkyrion.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4500  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6200

"Damn... because of that Spell Card, Obelisk is five hundred points more powerful..." Harry spoke softly, "and in Yugi's deck, I doubt he has any cards that could barely break past the 4000 zone..."

_Harry's right,_ Yami thought, _I don't even have any monsters that could even stand up to Obelisk now that he's grown more powerful... but what can I do?_

Grerimo wavered a bit, as his vision began to double. They saw this, as the trio smirked.

"Well, the boss did say that the magic of the Gods and the Orichalcos may not mix so well," said Valon.

Amelda just smirked. "He's getting too old..."

"Well, it was why Malfoy and Rain suggested that we let Grerimo duel the Pharaoh first off... to gauge his strength."

Yami then had an idea, as his turn began. "Albright now, Grerimo, first off I play **Graceful Charity**! As long as I discard two cards from my hand, the three I draw first can be kept..." He summoned **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts** in defense mode, and then placed a card facedown. Grerimo smirked after shaking the cobwebs from his mind draws a card... and then Obelisk upon the command obliterates Gazelle.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown,  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4500  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6200

"Pharaoh, the Age of Destruction is near... the great beast from centuries ago shall soon awaken and finish the task it was set out to do, and wipe out mankind. However... your very soul shall fuel the beats that which shall awaken..."

"Wait a minute... didn't we hear that from Ryuzaki and Haga earlier today?"

"Yeah, you're right," Anzu replied.

"You did something to Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga, didn't you Grerimo?" Cassie yelled out.

The man, upon hearing the girl, chuckles and pulls out two cards from his sleeve. On their surface were Haga and Ryuzaki.

"Yes, I did... you know, how about this: if somehow you win this duel Pharaoh... I'll release these two souls... however if you lose, the God Cards will not only be lost, but so shall you!"

"I WILL save them," Yami promised.

"Try, if you can, Pharaoh," Rafael chuckled, as the Yugi-tachi now turned their heads to the outcropping of another higher building level.

"Hold on! It's those biker dudes from before!" Jonouchi yelled out.

"You have a hell of a lot of questions... but haven't you been listening? We are known as Soul Collectors. And our friend down there has two souls that he captured just a day ago."

Grerimo chuckles lightly. "I'll free them if you can defeat me, which is highly unlikely."

"Damn it... they can trap souls inside cards...?"

"Isn't it like what you told us about Pegasus when he once held possession of the Sennen Eye?" Cassie asked the gang.

"Yup, exactly that," Honda replied.

"Looks like these people got the same, if not similar, powers Pegasus once held," Jonouchi said.

And remember that monster problem from before? They're still around... a **Luster Dragon 2** (6/2400/1400) appeared suddenly, screeching as it dived towards Yami's friends.

"Crap!" Harry and Cassie called out, kicking their Duel Disks on.

"**Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune** (3/1000/1200)!" A brown and white fox with a large angel wing, sparkling white, coming out from its right shoulder blade appeared, its tail swaying a bit. On its forehead there was a lavender print of a crescent moon and the eyes of the fox was an amethyst rose color.

"**Pretty Girl Maya** (5/2300/2000)!" The female adolescent mage of Black Magician Girl appeared, twirling her stave and pointing it before her.

"Attack that dragon together!" They commanded. Their summoned signature monsters obeyed the command. The combined attack of Heart Slash and Feather Kunai destroyed Luster Dragon 2.

"Phew, that was a close one..." Jonouchi muttered.

"Those monster problems are still occurring..."

Grerimo laughed softly. "Well... it appears that you can attack them... very odd indeed. Now, if I remember, we're currently in a duel."

"Yes, and I believe it is now my turn..."

"Go on. The sooner you make your move, the sooner Obelisk can trample your Life Points down to nothing!"

"I know all there is about Obelisk... his strengths, and weaknesses."

"Yeah right," the Englishman scoffed.

Yami smirked. "I play Monster Reborn! And I bring back my Magna Warrior!"

The warrior from before reappeared, armed and at Yami's command.

"That old thing? Incase you forgotten, Obelisk had already crushed that weak monster."

"I know, however I am giving him another chance."

"But my monster is stronger than yours," Grerimo explained.

"Incase you have forgotten, Valkyrion is made of three monsters! And I prove it to you! Valkyrion, disassemble!"

The monster leap into the air as it exploded into separate parts. Soon all the parts reconverted, and the three magnet warriors now were before Yami, facing off against Grerimo and his God Card he controls using the Orichalcos.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Beta the Magnet Warrior ATK/1700, Gamma the Magnet Warrior ATK/1500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4500  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6200

"I play from my hand this Spell Card which shall help me take down Obelisk! **Brave Attack**!"

**Yami:** Spell/Brave Attack, 1 Facedown, Beta the Magnet Warrior ATK/1700, Gamma the Magnet Warrior ATK/1500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4500  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6200

"Go, and attack my magnet warriors! Alpha, swing your blade as hard as you can!" Alpha swung the blade, causing a large cut to form across its stone-like chest before shattering away.

"That's all?" Grerimo questioned, confused.

"Not yet! Beta, attack!" Beta crashed against the scar, and then shattered.

"Ha! You are doing nothing more than sending them to their grave! They can't even penetrate Obelisk's strength..."

"Guess again... because right now, I see a noticeable scar..."

"WHAT!?" He looked back, and Obelisk groaned, "But how!?"

"I played Brave Attack, which allows me to take down my own God Card as a team."

"Hm, Alpha has fourteen hundred attack points, plus the seventeen hundred from Beta..."

"Jonouchi, don't hurt your brain, okay?" Cassie spoke up with a soft giggle.

"Yeah... Yugi already has Obelisk beaten. You see seventeen and fourteen equals thirty one. Adding fifteen now equals forty six. See guys?"

Yami smiled, as Grerimo, overhearing this, slowly begins to pale.

"And if you add two zeros at the end... it makes a grand total of forty six hundred attack points... one hundred points higher than forty five, and thus..." Gamma slams its magnetized fist into the chest of Obelisk, and is destroyed. The chain reaction occurred, as numerous cracks spread slowly around the rock-hard abs of the God of War, then spreads across the entire body of the titan.

"NO!" Grerimo cries.

"Obelisk... is beaten," Yami declares, as Obelisk roars one final time, before succumbing to its ultimate destruction, and is destroyed. Grerimo screams out as his ultimate monster was destroyed.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown,  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"Yugi did it!" Anzu yells.

"Yeah! I knew he can!"

"Hmph, you may have defeated an Egyptian God Card, but I still have what it takes to defeat you, starting with **Treasure from Heaven**!"

Both players drew six cards. Yami look sat his hand, and spots Watapon.

"I summon **Watapon** (1/200/300)." The pink fluffy creature appeared in defense.

"Aw, so cute," Cassie and Anzu coo. Honda, Jonouchi, and Harry just blinked twice.

"It's still my turn," Grerimo spoke aloud.

"I'm aware of it. However, Watapon has a special ability. If it's added to my hand from the Deck by the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster Card, it is then Special Summon right onto the field."

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Watapon ATK/200  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"Weak and bloody useless... unlike this monster: my **Warrior Dai Grepher** (4/1700/1600)! And thanks to the Orichalcos, he's even stronger!" They noticed that Dai Grepher's eyes began to glow, but now he appeared to scowl with an angry pissed look, as the grip on the blade tightened. The seal glows upon its forehead.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Watapon ATK/200  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Warrior Dai Grepher ATK/2200  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"You activated my trap card, **Dark Renewal**!"

"What is this?"

Yami smiled. "Watch and learn. This trap allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard, for the tribute of two monsters on the field, one from you, and one from mine." Dai Grepher vanished into a ball of energy, as did Watapon, both drawn into the open casket which then closes shut, "and now, I can bring back a Spellcaster, and I choose **Black Magician** (7/2500/2100)!" The casket reopens, and this time leaping out and joining his master's side was the purple mage of black magic.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"But how? You never summoned it, nor did I ever see you play it!"

"Oh, I had it in my hand, but when I played Graceful Charity, it was the one card I selected to discard along with another."

"Heh, it doesn't matter! I'll still destroy you! And these two cards will help me."

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown,  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

Yami glares, as Black Magician spins its green staff and takes direct aim at Grerimo.

"Black Magician! Unleash your magic, and lower his Life Points!"

Suddenly a card lifted up, and out appeared four Shield Tokens (1/0/1000) holding large shields. One is destroyed, however three, infused with the Orichalcos, remain. They looked almost similar to Giant Stone Soldier.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Shield Wall, 1 Facedown, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"What in the world?"

"Nice, isn't it? Shield Wall is a pleasant card to use. In reinforces my Defense with four monsters one which you had just destroyed. Black Magician will never get to my Life Points. And now, I will add even more defense. My **Bronze Knight** Spell Card shall add to my help. With the Tribute of three cards in my hand, three Bronze Knights (4/500/500) now appear to me!"

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Bronze Knight, 1 Facedown, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/500, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

Three armored knights, duplicates of the knights that litter the hallways of Hogwarts as decorations, appear before Grerimo, up close to the man behind the Shield Tokens.

Harry blinked in shock. "What the? That's six monsters!"

"Yeah! That's cheating, pal!" Jonouchi yells, "Page 3 of the handbook clearly states that five monsters can only be in play per duelist!"

"Sounds like someone needs the new rule book," Valon spoke up, chuckling softly. All eyes turned back to the biker gang, whom are still there, "check the rules: The Seal of Orichalcos shall allow the user the use of his or her Spell and Trap Zones (depicted in italics indicating that monster is positioned in the back row) as Monster Zones if the front row has been filled. In other words, the holder of the card can have up to ten monsters."

"But... if that is true... then two of your Bronze Knights should be in the front."

Grerimo chuckles. "The card I used just then however bypasses that small little rule, Pharaoh. Bronze Knight while the Orichalcos is in effect, are always summoned to the Back Row. And you can't get to them without first going through the Front Row! And since all of my monsters gain five hundred extra Attack points you'll never deplete my Life Points that easily, OR take them down!"

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/1000, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"Your lone Black Magician is no match for my army of creatures..."

Black Magician tightens his hold on the staff, glaring more harshly at Grerimo, as was Yami.

"I am afraid there's nothing you can do to stop me, now... so say farewell to your soul!"

=0=0=

"There you go Professor Evans," Hermione said, handing some sheets of paper to the woman, "Fawkes was much useful instead of trying to use one of the Hogwarts Owls."

Lily smiles. "Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome Professor, but why did you wish to know much about that card game?"

"To take an interest in Harry's choice of hobby, I suppose..."

"I see. Okay then."

"You hurry on back to your friends."

She nods and leaves the back room. The door opened and she left, as James steps in.

"Well honey?"

"I got it to work... It wasn't easy, but I managed to fix it so that it runs off magic instead... that Seto Kaiba created one complex technological device. I had to use a type of crystal shard I reference searched from the Hogwarts Library, a magical battery of sorts."

James nodded, understanding that one bit. Magical batteries were a type of crystal used to store extra magic, to power magical devices and wards.

"And this deck of yours?"

"I used the cards I felt were best reflecting me... I even found four cards that reminded me of the four of us..." She took out the four, and showed them to her husband. They were **The Stag of Light** (6/1900/1700), **The Lily of Life** (6/1500/1300), **The Wolf of Darkness** (6/2400/2150), and **The Grim of Death** (6/2100/1600).

"They look near like our Animagus forms..."

"Except The Lily of Life is a giant lily with a halo and glittery wings," Lily points out. Not to mention, a small female fairy sprite hidden within the center of the giant floating lily flower, with long red hair.

"I see that..."

"Would Harry be interested to see his mother interested in his favorite hobby?"

James smiled softly. "I hope he does... only you would understand much about the muggle world and its technology."

=0=0=

**Yami:** 2 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/1000, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"Hold on there Grerimo! I'm not finished!"

He was about to draw, when he looks up at Yami, who holds up **Dust Tornado**. "What?"

"Dust Tornado! It shall now rid the field of a Spell or Trap Card, and I choose the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Yeah! Now ol' red eyes won't be so damn tough without that card of his!" Harry cheered. Then the giant whirlwind disbursed... leaving the seal unharmed.

"What the hell?" Harry and Cassie curse.

Grerimo chuckles softly. "If you're finished..."

"But... why wasn't it destroyed?" Yami muttered.

Rafael smirks. "He doesn't even know that the ancient seal is to powerful to be shattered by a measly little trap card..."

"Now then... I play **The Warrior Returning Alive**!"

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/The Warrior Returning Alive, 1 Facedown, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/1000, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

A card slips out of the Duel Disk, and he snatches it and places it in the Back Row.

"Warrior Dai Grepher returns from death, and once again infused with magical strength."

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/1000, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000, Warrior Dai Grepher ATK/2200  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"But then I also play this Spell Card. It's called **Allied Forces**. This handy Spell Card not only increases my soldier with more strength, but the same goes for the Bronze Knights as well."

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, _Warrior Dai Grepher_ ATK/3000, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/1800, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 6000  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"Warrior Dai Grepher, eliminate Black Magician!"

Black Magician holds back the sword slash, but then is struck in the side by Dai Grepher lashing out with his leg, followed up by the swing of the blade. Yami growls as his loyal magician is destroyed.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, _Warrior Dai Grepher_ ATK/3000, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/1800, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 5500  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"Now, Bronze Knight #1, slaughter his Queen's Knight with Medieval Sword Slash!" The knight leap into the air, but the sword missed as she vanished from the field, "what in the world? She bloody vanished!"

**Yami:** Spell/Magical Academy, 0 Facedown,  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, _Warrior Dai Grepher_ ATK/3000, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/1800, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 5500  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"Yes, my facedown card allows me to replace her, with **Black Magician Girl** (6/2500/2100)!"

The shower of hats faded, but one was different from the rest. She grabs her trademark hat that fell from the sky, and places it on. With a soft giggle, she now stood by her master, awaiting the command.

"That isn't fair," he grunts.

"Oh yes it is. Magical Academy allows me to switch a monster out, for my second favorite mage." Black Magician Girl gives out a wink, "and now, she shall rid the field of your monsters!"

"Unlikely..."

"Just watch... first off, she receives a boost due to Black Magician now resting in the Graveyard."

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2800  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, _Warrior Dai Grepher_ ATK/3000, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/1800, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 5500  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

The spirits had since then returned to their cards and the Duel Disks turned off, but Maya giggled, seeing her sister.

"Too bad, Pharaoh, but I think your girlfriend is a bit too weak to tackle my stronger monsters, nor will she survive to rid the Front Row of defense."

She glares at Grerimo, as Yami closed his eyes, and draws from his deck...

_Perfect!_

He slots the card in, and activates it. "Now, I play **Diffusion Wave-Motion**!"

**Yami:** Spell/Diffusion Wave-Motion, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2800  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, _Warrior Dai Grepher_ ATK/3000, _Bronze Knight_ x3 ATK/1800, Shield Token x3 DEF/1000  
**Yami's LP:** 4500  
**Grerimo's LP:** 6100

"Black Magician Girl, go and eliminate his monsters!"

She grins, taking to the air before lashing out, sending waves of pink energy radiation outward. Valon and Amelda couldn't believe their eyes at the lucky draw. Normally she wouldn't be able to use such a power, but with Magical Academy, it gave her the level necessary to wield the destructive spell. Grerimo could do nothing but watch as his Front Row was eliminated, followed by his three Bronze Knights, and finally Warrior Dai Grepher.

"And the more monsters you have... the more Life Points you lose." Black Magician Girl lands right next to Yami, smiling. Grerimo couldn't believe his luck, as his Life Points struck zero.

**Yami:** Spell/Diffusion Wave-Motion, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2800  
**Grerimo:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,  
**Yami's LP:** 4500  
**Grerimo's LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** Yugi Mutou!

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen..." He grabs Obelisk from his Graveyard, along with the two cards holding the souls of Ryuzaki and Haga captive, and throws them. They somehow fly through the air, and are caught by Rafael.

"We had a deal!" Yami yells, before he an the others watch as the very seal that surrounded them shrinks down, and just surrounds Grerimo. He screams out into the night sky, as a beam of green energy shoots into the air, as particles drift upward.

"Master, no! Please! Spare me!" They could only watch as the Orichalcos collected the loser's soul: Grerimo's. He finally collapses as the seal vanished, unresponsive.

"His fault he lost," Rafael mutters.

Yami finally turns off his Duel Disk, as Black Magician Girl, who no one saw held a strange look in her eyes, vanishes.

"Wait! We had a deal!" Yami yells. He was a bit tired after that Seal Duel.

"Sorry, but you don't have to beat one of us to reclaim them... you have to defeat ALL of us. However..." He grabs the two cards in his hand and smirks, "because you DID win that Seal Duel, you can have back these two souls." He summons them form the card, and the souls fly across the sky, as their screams echoed, and vanish.

He then throws the cards down, and Yami snatches them. The images that held Haga and Ryuzaki vanish from the surface, rendering the card useless. Harry walked over to Grerimo, as the three men disappear from view, despite Jonouchi's yelling for them to get down for a fight.

"Harry, be careful," Anzu warned the boy.

Harry ignored her and grabs the card that was lying beside him. Flipping it around, he and Yami, overlooking his shoulder, gasp. On its surface was Grerimo, imprisoned behind the seal.

"I was afraid of this... when he lost the duel... it sealed his soul..."

Cassie grabs the necklace that dropped form Grerimo's neck, and gazes upon the green glow of the mystical shard. "Yugi... this was around that guy's neck we saw earlier..."

"It could have been the power source..." Yami spoke softly, as he gently takes the shard from the girl, and stares at it as well. Too many questions, and not enough answers...

Just then, they heard police sirens off in the distance.

"Oh crap... I think that little light show alerted police and now they're investigating..."

"Wait a minute!" Anzu yells, "You two are magic user's right? Don't you have some sort of spell or something that can get us out of here quickly?"

Harry shakes his head. "No. Before Malik turned over a new leaf, he used the Sennen Rod to issue a Shadow Duel between us, and Malfoy and Rain when they wanted revenge for their first defeat. It had destroyed our magical cores; however, it allowed our Duel Spirits to reside in us instead of the cards. Like Yami here with the Sennen Puzzle..."

"We gotta get outta here and quick!" Jonouchi cuts in.

Yami nods. "We should... tomorrow before we head to class we'll go and look for Ryuzaki and Haga."

With that, they quickly left, leaving behind the unconscious and unresponsive Grerimo.

=0=0=

"Ow!"

Mokuba, with a paper fan he dragged out from no where, glares at Harry and Cassie after he swats the two over the head when they met up at the front locker areas.

"What was the big idea ditching me at the school yesterday?"

"Sorry Mokuba," they replied.

"It's just that we felt this odd feeling, so we left and headed downtown. We encountered Yugi who was skipping his classes, saying something about heading to the museum. It's about the Egyptian God Cards."

Harry nods. "Yeah. We wanted to bring you with us, but then Seto would have probably yelled at us..."

Mokuba's eyes soften, and he tosses the fan aside. "It's alright, I understand... somewhat... though Yugi skipping class...?"

"A shock to us too... but yeah, he did."

Mokuba chuckles a bit.

"Say Mokuba, during lunch we can catch the bus and head to Burger World, how about it? I'll pay for it."

Mokuba grins. "You got it."

"So Mokuba, have you heard anything about Rebecca lately?"

"Oh, Rebecca-chan?" The two caught the suffix added to the girl's name, as did their spirits, "she's coming to Domino this week with her father Professor Arthur Hopkins. Something about a business trip..."

"Ah..." They grin mischievously, which Mokuba caught, and slowly backs up.

"Wait a minute, don't you go and get any ideas!"

They still grin.

The lunch hour came, and during their free period, Yugi and the gang had left the school in search for Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga. It didn't take long, finding that they somehow ended up in the park, behind a ring of thick tall bushes surrounding a tree... One would get odd ideas... then again... maybe they are lovers... Nah...

"Now hold on, why don't you tell us everything that you remember yesterday, hm?" Yugi asks.

"Fine. First I got up and used the bathroom."

Haga swats Ryuzaki upside the head. "You idiot. We were minding our own business when we ran into one another downtown. Of course with many duelists trying to kick your rear just to claim one of those God Cards, we wanted the same thing. However..."

"However we didn't see who was in our way until we crashed into some dude who raided the Shinigami's closet of his black cloaks. He said some mumbo jumbo, and then he told us to duel. So we all dueled. He squashed Haga like an insect."

Haga swats him once more. "You were holding us back, Ryuzaki!"

"Shut up! We would have won, but the dude played this Spell Card... He called it The Seal of Orichalcos. That's all we can remember afterward, other than that strange flash of green light."

"C'mon Harry! Cassie!"

Their attention was momentarily taken from the situation, to across the street at the entrance to the park. There was Harry, Cassie, and Mokuba.

"No, really, Mokuba-kun, I think it would sound great!"

"Yeah, first time you bring a girl into your bedroom," Cassie giggles, causing the younger Kaiba to blush.

"Would you stop teasing me about it already?" Mokuba yells out, but the duo only laugh at their friend's misfortune and his love for dear Rebecca Hopkins.

"Alright Mokie," Cassie says, "however, when she does arrive to Domino, you will take her to see the city and everything, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good, then you have a date in a week," they said, as they cross the street, heading back to their school.

"Hm, I wonder what that was about," Honda mutters.

"We can find out later... first thing's first is finding those biker thugs and win back the Egyptian God Cards."

"Hold on a minute! The cards are gone?" Haga yells out.

"Yeah, that thug and his friends stolen them from the game shop and harmed my grandfather..."

"But we'll find them, beat them, and get them back. And that means you two will tell us everything you know if you see three suspicious-looking biker thugs."

The four decided to head back to the school before they got in trouble. Ryuzaki and Haga, once they were alone, look at one another and grin. That isn't good...

The days have gone by, until a week had passed, and still nothing about those three thugs who still hold the God Cards. It was an early Tuesday afternoon, when classes were let out early for some reason. Over the week the monster sightings have become less and less until they had all vanished, however no one on Earth was unaware of the dangers that would lurk further on.

The Yugi-tachi, minus Harry and Cassie of course, were all walking down the street leaving the school, their minds wandering to the Orichalcos, and the missing God Cards, and the mysterious relation between them. And then... in enters Rebecca Hopkins. Who after she got reacquainted with Domino City after her day spent Monday afternoon with Mokuba Kaiba, had finally found the Yugi-tachi... who knew Anzu could get so jealous with her hanging off Yugi's arm like that.

=0=0=

"Remarkable, isn't it?"

"True," Sugoroku replied to Arthur.

"Grandfather!"

The two men turned around, as the Yugi-tachi, this time with Harry and Cassie, entered the room which held the Tablet of the Pharaoh, still encased in the shard of ice.

"Yugi! Just the person I needed to see. I believe I have a theory about this monster sightings that' been seen around the world a week ago, and it has something to do with you."

"Huh?"

The others looked to Yugi as well.

=0=0=

A sea plane flew through the air, across the clouds before it slowly began to descend. The pilot of this plane was none other than Rafael. His two friends Valon and Amelda sat behind him in passenger seats.

"Well, we're home, gang," Valon speaks up.

Rafael smiles as the clouds break, and now reveals to them a fortress-like tower build on an island surrounded by sand, foliage and sharp jagged rocks on one side of the island.

"Wait until the boss learns that we have found the Pharaoh," Rafael says, as the plane continues on, towards the island.

* * *

Yes, you read correctly... however Lily familiarizing herself with the game Duel Monsters goes in accordance with the plot. However, the Wizarding World shall get a bigger shock in the next upcoming chapter. **The Grim of Death**, my original OCG, has a counterpart Trap, **Michizure** (also known as Murder-Suicide).

**The Stag of Light 6/1900/1700 Beast/Effect/Light**  
_When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Monster from the Graveyard to the field in face-up Attack Position._

**The Lily of Life 6/1500/1300 Plant/Effect/Wind  
**_When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you gain 1000 Life Points._

**The Wolf of Darkness 6/2400/2150 Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**_This card may be Special Summoned from your hand without Tribute only if you hold in your hand "Mystical Moon"._

**The Grim of Death 6/2100/1600 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_You can activate this effect when this card is sent to the Graveyard. Destroy 1 monster on the field._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As a reminder, I do not own anything relating to the Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter series; just this idea of a crossover. All I own is Charter Malfoy, Gregory Rain, Cassandra Black, Claire Black, Original OCGs, Pretty Girl Maya, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune, and I also own what is about to happen next.

* * *

While Arthur Hopkins begins his tale to Yugi and his friends, back in England, the time zone is different. It's night time here in the countryside of Scotland, where a magical castle is located, seen by muggles as ruins. The monster problem no longer plagued the castle so classes resumed. Currently however, Lily was walking along the courtyard of the castle while the rest of the school was fast asleep, including the Prefects and Head Students, whom were given the night off. She soon stopped at a tree located in the courtyard. This was the same tree she would sometimes see her lost son and Sirius' daughter sit down together under its shade, performing their own business. How she misses him...

_If only I was a better mother, I wouldn't have lost you... all it took to realize my horrible mistake, were you disowning yourself from the family... forever breaking us..._ She wiped a tear from her eye, before a dark chuckle echoed.

"Well... you miss your son, hm?"

She didn't trust the sound of that voice, as she pulls out her wand. Stepping away from behind the tree was a large brute, clad in dark robes with the hood covering his face.

"Death Eater! How did you get past the school defenses!?"

"Death Eater? Nope... not even close... I don't even have the Dark Mark. If I did, I couldn't even get into the school's premises... or even less PAST the front gates!"

Lily shot bright glittering gold sparks into the air, before it got banished form her hand and landing into the nearby fountain.

"Not so fast..." During the gold sparks that lit the area briefly, he had caught a glimpse of the left forearm, which appeared swollen, "I see... so you're interested in Duel Monsters? Or is it because you wish to be interested in your son's hobby, and hope he returns back to his mother?"

A cruel laugh left his throat, as Lily glared. He lifts up his arm, and the disk he wore activated, the sharp blade jutting out.

"Now then... since you apparently familiarized yourself with the game, you are going to duel against me... and if you don't follow my demand, I'll unleash my creatures and have them raze this ancient castle of magic right into the ground. And if you make any sudden moves... a simple AK will end your life. Choose carefully, bitch."

Lily glares, before she tears away the night robes she wore clad in a pair of sweat pants, and a women's light green tank.

"I've studied on my deck I created... hopefully, it'll help me..."

He chuckled. "Good girl, you chose not to die... however, the rest of your friends will have to remain pats that fountain, or else I'll kill you there and now and leave."

She turned around, as Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, James, Sirius, and Remus were forced to halt in their steps.

"Now Mrs. Potter... apparently your Duel Disk was tampered with... otherwise it wouldn't work in this environment... however, I wonder how much pain I can cause when I sent the card with your face on it... heheheheheh... to your son in Japan."

**MCL's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

"I'd be a fool to give out my real name, so just call me MCL. Short for Malice, Chaos Tribe, and Life Energy... I place two cards facedown," Two cards materialized before the cloaked man, "and end my turn. So go on ahead, Mrs. Potter, try and defeat me, you newbie."

**MCL:** 2 Facedown,  
**Lily:** 0 Facedown,  
**MCL's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

_Alright, I've studied a lot on this. I've had a week to learn much about this game. I just hope this pays off..._

"Okay, I place two cards facedown as well... and then I summon my **Black Forest Witch** (4/1100/1200) in Attack Mode."

**MCL:** 2 Facedown,  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Black Forest Witch ATK/1100  
**MCL's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

"Black Witch, attack him!" She commands. The Black Witch of the Forest unleashes a ball of energy that strikes the man in the chest, knocking him back for a moment. As his Life Points decrease, he triggered the trap.

"Hm, nice, but I activate my Trap Card. **Recycle Life Energy**. From now on, if any cards I have with the name Life Energy in it reside in the graveyard I can recover them and add them to my hand."

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, 1 Facedown,  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Black Forest Witch ATK/1100  
**MCL's LP:** 6900  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

"And now that your turn has ended, I activate my other facedown card, **Darkness Maze**! Now this allows me to Special Summon to the field **Naga Sotuva** (6/1000/3000)!" The area behind him flared with energy, solidifying with red muscled mass of... fleshy type of material. Bones of all kinds littered the walls, but what made it most noticeable was the giant head sticking out. It looked like a dragon; however its mouth was wide open, sharp fangs for teeth releasing a continuous spray of water.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Darkness Maze, 0 Facedown, Naga Sotuva DEF/3000  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Black Forest Witch ATK/1100  
**MCL's LP:** 6900  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

With the card he drew, he smiled. "And that wasn't my official summon. I now bring to the field my **Fiendish Hopper** (1/500/500) in Defense Mode." A large cricket insect appeared, with purple eyes and serrated hind legs.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Darkness Maze, 0 Facedown, Naga Sotuva DEF/3000, Fiendish Hopper DEF/500  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Black Forest Witch ATK/1100  
**MCL's LP:** 6900  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

"I end my turn."

Lily drew from her deck.

He's not attacking... but why? "That creature of yours may be strong, however... I will not lose... I'll make my son proud of me... both of them." Glaring, she grabs a card form her hand, "I discard one card from my hand, to Special Summon **The Tricky** (5/2000/1200) in Attack Mode!"

Appearing beside the forest witch was a masked Spellcaster in do clothing, gloves, boots, a flaring cape, and the appearance was that of a jester. The mask had a giant question mark on it, releasing a bit of a boyish giggle. Creepy much...

"Attack my Tricky monster!" The Tricky giggled, releasing spheres of stars, which blew up the bug. However, three portions of it remained, and transformed into three **Hopper Tokens** (1/500/500). Black Witch then attacked next, and destroyed the first token monster.

"Before I end my turn, I play **Offerings to the Doomed**. I destroy your Naga Sotuva!"

The beast let out a dark groan of a cry, before shattering away. The man was not pleased, however he was very interested in how the witch, a muggleborn at that, was quickly able to adapt to the card game.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Hopper Tokens x2 DEF/500  
**Lily:** 1 Facedown, Black Forest Witch ATK/1100, The Tricky ATK/2000  
**MCL's LP:** 6900  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

The next card he drew however... would turn the tables. "You may have gotten lucky; however I play this Spell Card!" Then a sword shot down, and speared through it. Behind the man, his card (The Seal of Orichalcos) was pinned under a giant sword.

"Activate Trap: **Lifeforce Sword**."

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Hopper Tokens x2 DEF/500  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, 0 Facedown, Black Forest Witch ATK/1100, The Tricky ATK/2000  
**MCL's LP:** 6900  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

"You're lucky... you have prevented me from using the Seal of Orichalcos."

"The Seal of Orichalcos?"

The man scoffed. "No matter, I'll still beat you girl... I use the Spell Card **Gathering Life from Token Souls**, and with this card, now sacrifice my two tokens, to summon forth a powerful man of demonic region. He is **Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness** (7/3000/2000)!"

The two tokens vanished. A sinister evil laugh was heard, as the first protagonist from the NES Ninja Gaiden II title appeared with a flourish of dark shadows. His white eyes seemed to penetrate right into her very core of her soul, as that evil laugh appears to surround her.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 0 Facedown, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/3000  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, 0 Facedown, Black Forest Witch ATK/1100, The Tricky ATK/2000  
**MCL's LP:** 6900  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

"Eliminate that Black Witch of hers!" Ashtar unleashed a ball of chaos energy, and the attack eliminated her Black Witch. She cries out as the force made her lose her footing and fall onto her bottom.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 0 Facedown, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/3000  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000  
**MCL's LP:** 6900  
**Lily's LP:** 6100

"Foolish little girl... stay where you belong, you mudblood," the man hissed. She forced herself back up, as the man ended his turn with placing a card down on the field.

"Now, because my Black Witch was destroyed, I can now bring forth a monster to replace her. And I choose **The Lily of Life** (6/1500/1300)!" Appearing before her was a large lily flower, white with tipped pink. It bloomed beautifully, revealing a sprite fairy with long red hair. The flower had a golden halo hovering above and at its base were two angel wings that shimmered off glittery lights.

"And now that my turn as officially started, I play **Treasure from Heaven**, and **Graceful Charity**!" Hands were refilled.

"Wow... she is doing well for her first duel," James whispered, as the angel women appeared, and rained glowing needles down onto his wife's deck.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 1 Facedown, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/3000  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000, The Lily of Life ATK/1500  
**MCL's LP:** 6900  
**Lily's LP:** 6100

The three cards she drew, she had two monsters she needed. In her hand was Polymerization. She discards Scroll of Bewitchment and Elf's Light.

"Now, I activate Polymerization, fusing from my hand Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden!" The two monsters appeared, before they were engulfed in a swirling portal. Soon coming forth was an explosion of feathers, as a woman in gleaming knight-like armor, appeared. She opened her eyes, her short dome-like red hair, and her glowing blade raised high. Ashtar backed off briefly. "Meet my **St. Joan** (7/2800/2000)!"

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 1 Facedown, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/3000  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000, The Lily of Life ATK/1500, St. Joan ATK/2800  
**MCL's LP:** 6900  
**Lily's LP:** 6100

"HA! That bitch isn't strong enough, mudblood!"

Lily scowls. "You may think so, but not yet! I equip to her **Silver Bow and Arrow**, giving her three hundred points more! Now, if I'm right... go and destroy that evil demon!" The sword, which fused with the silver bow, was lifted up. Grabbing the string, she fired a stream of gold light that slammed into Ashtar, causing him to shatter.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 1 Facedown,  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000, The Lily of Life ATK/1500, St. Joan ATK/3100  
**MCL's LP:** 6800  
**Lily's LP:** 6100

"Now, attack!"

_Damn it!_ He cries, as the attacks landed true. He glares though his face remains shrouded.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 1 Facedown,  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000, The Lily of Life ATK/1500, St. Joan ATK/3100  
**MCL's LP:** 3300  
**Lily's LP:** 6100

"You... I summon **Night Diver** (4/1800/2000), and Tribute a thousand Life Points, to lower your monsters by five hundred!"

The monster Night Diver was an armored creature. Its type is currently a mystery, though in Duel Monsters it's a Machine-type monster card. It flew in the air, and levitated on jet propulsions before the man. Suddenly, it unleashed a wave of energy that struck all three monsters but did not damage them... only weaken them.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 1 Facedown, Night Diver ATK/1800  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/1500, The Lily of Life ATK/1000, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 3300  
**Lily's LP:** 6100

"And now... I activate my facedown, this is called **Life Energy**, and it boosts my Night Diver incredibly!"

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Night Diver ATK/2200  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/1500, The Lily of Life ATK/1000, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 3300  
**Lily's LP:** 6100

"Eliminate that flying weed." It unleashed a fiery attack, and The Life of Lily burned away, the sprite shattering. She dropped down to four thousand...

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Night Diver ATK/2200  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/1500, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 3300  
**Lily's LP:** 4900

Then due to the card's effect of The Lily of Life, gained a thousand points...

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Night Diver ATK/2200  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/1500, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 3300  
**Lily's LP:** 5900

"What the hell?"

"Lily of Life, when sent to the graveyard, grants me a thousand Life Points after Damage calculation. So, even if I had dropped down to zero, the card's effect would grant me a thousand Life Points, thus keeping the duel active."

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Night Diver ATK/2200  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/1500, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 3300  
**Lily's LP:** 5900

She drew since her turn began. Her Life Points rose by 200 due to the effect of Marie the Fallen One. Her Life Points returned back to 6100. "I play **Dian Keto the Cure Master**. I gain one thousand Life Points." Her Life Point counter rose to 7100. She overlooked her hand, "I sacrifice The Tricky, to bring forth another monster. **Chaos Command Magician** (6/2400/1900)!"

The Tricky vanished and in its place, was a heavy-dressed Spellcaster. He barely looked up, but all can tell his eyes were set at a dark glare towards Night Diver, as he hefted its strange stave.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Night Diver ATK/2200  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2400, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 3300  
**Lily's LP:** 7100

"I equip **Book of Secret Arts** to my Chaos Command Magician! Attack with Well of Magic! Then follow up St. Joan with your Sword of Justice!" Chaos Command Magician generated a well of magic, before the magician unleashed the stored energy. Following closer after the destruction of Night Diver, was St. Joan, slashing at the man.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 0 Facedown,  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2700, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 0200  
**Lily's LP:** 7100

He chuckled softly... "Before your turn ends, I activate this card in my hand. Pain Split..."

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, Spell/Pain Split, 0 Facedown,  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2700, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 0200  
**Lily's LP:** 4500

Her Life Points took a duplicate hit of 2600 damage. Now he began his turn, by recovering Life Energy, and then drawing.

"I place one card down, and use Monster Reborn to bring back Night Diver..." The beast returned, with a cry while one card formed.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 0 Facedown, Night Diver DEF/2000, Set Monster  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2700, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 0200  
**Lily's LP:** 4500

She drew from her deck.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 0 Facedown, Night Diver DEF/2000, Set Monster  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2700, St. Joan ATK/2600  
**MCL's LP:** 0200  
**Lily's LP:** 4700

"I place this card down on the field, and switch my monsters into Defense."

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 0 Facedown, Night Diver DEF/2000, Set Monster  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician DEF/1900, St. Joan DEF/2000, Set Monster  
**MCL's LP:** 0200  
**Lily's LP:** 4700

"Flip Summon: **The Mystical Ringmaster** (4/1000/1200)!" Due to three Spell Cards active on the field, Ringmaster gained an increase in ATK strength, "destroy that facedown card!"

Lily smiled, as flipped up was.... a wad of pink gum with eyes and upside down smile.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 0 Facedown, Night Diver DEF/2000, The Mystical Ringmaster ATK/1900  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician DEF/1900, St. Joan DEF/2000, Marshmallon ATK/1000  
**MCL's LP:** 0200  
**Lily's LP:** 4700

He growls as the damage calculation was set, however at the end of the Battle Phase, he lost 1000 Life Points. And since Marshmallon cannot be destroyed, it remained on the field. This duel was done for.

**MCL:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Gathering Life From Token Souls, 0 Facedown, Night Diver DEF/2000, The Mystical Ringmaster ATK/1900  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Silver Bow and Arrow, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician DEF/1900, St. Joan DEF/2000, Marshmallon ATK/1000  
**MCL's LP:** 0000  
**Lily's LP:** 3800  
**Winner:** Lily Potter!

He frowns, and calms himself as the Duel Disks shut off, and he picks up the card from the ground. He places the Orichalcos card back into his deck. "Too bad... I couldn't use the Seal of Orichalcos on you... and for a newbie; you survived a duel with a dangerous duelist like me... you were just lucky." He was going to say more, when he closed his mouth.

_"Rain, what are you doing, get back to HQ now! Stop fooling around!"_ Malfoy's voice came over his ear piece. Though it was low, Lily didn't hear the command from Malfoy.

"Hm... you haven't seen the last of us." He vanished with a Portkey he had on him. And over the horizon, the first hint of sunlight breaks in.

=0=0=

The man was gone, and the Portkey couldn't be traced... the residue of magic that is. The school started unlike any other; however, the children never knew that danger was JUST outside at the courtyard of Hogwarts. Lily's first official duel was against a man who threatened to do her in and sending her corpse to Harry in Japan. That is what they assumed. Lily however was truly lucky to have not experience the ancient magic that was the Orichalcos. It wouldn't be the last time they have heard of them...

* * *

**Maze of Darkness - Continuous Spell  
**_Special Summon to the field 1 "Naga Sotuva" from your hand or deck. Shuffle afterward. When "Naga Sotuva" is sent to the graveyard, destroy this card._

**Naga Sotuva 6/1000/3000 Fiend/Effect/Water**  
_This card cannot be Special Summoned or Set unless the Spell Card "Maze of Darkness" is currently in play. All Water-Type Monsters gain an additional 500 Attack and Defense Points._

**Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness 7/3000/2000 Spellcaster/Effect/Dark  
**_Tribute 1 DARK-Type monster to negate Battle Damage done to this card. If this effect is used, this card cannot attack on your next turn, and is changed into Defense Position._

**Gathering Life from Token Souls - Continuous Spell  
**_As long as this remains on the field, both players may use Token Monsters as Tribute._

**Life Energy - Equip Spell  
**_The monster equipped with this card gains an additional 400 Attack points._

**Recycle Life Energy - Continuous Trap  
**_During your next Stand-by Phase, recover your discarded "Life Energy" Spell Cards and add them to your hand._

**The Mystical Ringmaster 4/1000/1200 Spellcaster/Effect/Dark**_  
Increase the Attack of this card by 300 for every Spell Card activated by your or your opponent._

**Night Diver 4/1800/2000 Machine/Effect/Wind  
**_Tribute 1000 Life Points to lower the attack of all monsters your opponent controls by 500 points._

**Fiendish Hopper 1/500/500 Insect/Effect/Earth**  
_When this card is destroyed in battle, Special Summon 3 "Hopper Tokens" to the field._

**Black Forest Witch 4/1100/1200 Spellcaster/Effect/Dark**  
_When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, select 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 or less from your Deck, and Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position. You may remove this card from your Graveyard to inflict direct damage of half this card's ATK to your opponent's Life Points._

No Seal Duel... and Lily's deck is a mix of Shizuka's from Virtual World arc, and Anzu's deck, same storyline plot, however, from there it ends and the mixes start. Next chapter... Timaeus awakens... and the plot thickens... but... is it as canon, or does the author have a twist up his nonexistent sleeve? Sorry about the short chapter, however, I'm working on bringing the Wizarding World more into view while still working on this entire plot.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The afternoon was spent listening to Professor Hopkins explain his reasons for the monster sightings. You see, Professor Hopkins had explained that he may have found the lost city of Atlantis, where upon dragging back a team with him, have discovered stone carvings of different monsters. On several theories, Professor Hopkins believed a parallel universe existed alongside their own, and where several magical sorcerers during Egyptian times may have had the power to summon them, those who protect the humans, and others that wish to destroy all life. Though it sounded like a farfetched theory, Jonouchi did believe it. Because after all, being surrounded by magic, people who use said magic to try and rule the world or destroy it, like the Battle City incidents, the knowledge of real magic (more modern times of magic than the ancient magical forces)... well, anything's possible. Though, still hard to believe Rebecca is a college student at her age of thirteen when she did tell the Yugi-tachi. The only ones who knew were Cassie and Harry.

The day was closing, and Sugoroku offered to take Arthur and Rebecca to the airport. Rebecca though did give a not to Cassie and Harry, telling them to hand it over to Mokuba the next time they meet, and then just to tick off Anzu, hugs Yugi around the neck and hops into the car. At the home of one Yugi Mutou later that night, Yugi was in bed, but he was unable to get any rest. The words that Professor Hopkins said earlier still echoes in his mind.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Yugi looks over to the edge of the bed, where Yami sits.

"Nope... I'm still troubled by the words Professor Hopkins told us earlier today..."

"Hm... if Professor Hopkins words are true, about the existence of Duel Monsters, I do believe this will be our toughest fight yet..." He looked towards the window, to the night sky.

=0=0=

Elsewhere, storm clouds hovered over the ocean, around the island where the biker gang flown to. In a swirl of magic, Rain drops in, and he tossed the now unusable Portkey over the side, which was just a basic ball-point pen. He walks up the front steps, and into HQ. He walks down a basic path, which the walls are lit with silver knight statues, and flame torches for lighting. Among some parts of the wall, were stone tablets of various carvings of humans, and humanoid creatures.

The next room... the wall was littered with these stone carvings. However Rain ignores his surroundings and continued walking, down a dark pathway and soon enters the room. There, was Malfoy, Valon, Amelda, and Rafael.

"Sorry I'm late... decided to visit Hogwarts, Malfoy..."

"Oh, and what did you do there?"

"I captured the soul of Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper of the school while he was asleep... the half giant was as drunk as a skunk, smells strongly of Goblin Rum too." Malfoy snorts under his breath. He walks past the ground and takes out the card, which holds the image of Hagrid... asleep.

Their leader turns around, and takes the card offered to him. "Hm, yet another soul sealed; one of weaker magical energies..."

"I was close to using the Orichalcos on the mother of Potter, but that witch learned how to play Duel Monsters, and prevented me from using it with Lifeforce Sword."

"You did not reveal yourself too early, did you Gregory?" He questions.

"For all they know, I'm a mysterious Death Eater-wannabe by the name of MCL."

"Good..."

Rain backs away, and stands beside Malfoy.

"Now, what is the status of the target? Rafael?"

Rafael steps up. "We located the Pharaoh like you asked us to. However we were unable to capture his soul. We however did complete your other objective... and stolen the three Egyptian God Cards."

He gazed upon the cards that Rafael introduced, all within a carefully crafted oak box. He reaches in, and takes them out. "Excellent... the three Egyptian God Cards." His dual-colored eyes of light green and yellow, soaks in every detail of the three powerful cards, as the energies within the cards thrum with their holy power.

He smiled softly.

"I didn't expect you guys to defeat the Pharaoh so easily, since we have just begun this... but the three gods... now, that is exactly what I needed... their powers shall be useful... to helping revive the great beast."

He walks over to the Great Wall, where three statues held open mouths. In each stone tongue, the glowing cards were placed. Before he gazes high upon the wall, where he eyes glowed with the ever burning flames.

"Serpents of the Orichalcos, heed my call," he chants, "I offer thee the Gods of Egypt. Use their divine might to unlock the sacred chamber of the Great Beast. Awaken him from his ancient slumber, by accepting my offering!"

His laughs echo within the giant chamber, as the powers drained, before collecting as one, shooting towards the top of the tower where a giant green bema of energy is fired into the sky. The energy spreads with a loud echoing clap, as an aurora borealis forms high over the skies, spreading across the globe. Its light was strongest over the island, as light filled the once darkened room.

"Soon my friends, the time has arrived. The Great Leviathan will soon awaken, and mankind shall be rebuilt! Muahahahaha!"

=0=0=

School was yet again in lockdown, while Aurors combed the school. In the small home of one Rubeus Hagrid, Dumbledore looked down sadly at the big man. He was asleep, but never woke up... it was discovered, much like many of the previous victims, his soul was missing.

"We did tests, and his soul is gone. He shows signs of a Dementor Attack, yet at the same time, he does not show the signs of being kissed," Kingsley Shacklebolt explained to the Headmaster, "whatever happened to him must be related to that wizard Mrs. Potter encountered early in the morning..."

"Yes... I think we still do not know what is going on, but I think that MCL person has something to do with all of this," the old man thought aloud.

"He was a wizard, dressed in Death Eater clothing, but we couldn't see his face at all... but the weird thing was... he wore a muggle device on his arm," Lily told Tonks, who was there with Kingsley.

"A muggle device?"

"It looked like this." She used her wand and traced the image in the air with her magic. A best detailed art of the Doma Duel Disk worn by the disguised Gregory Rain, "it functioned completely well despite the magic that soaks the land around the castle. He used it to challenge me to a game of Duel Monsters... I won the duel, and he used a Portkey and escaped. Earlier on, he had threatened to send my dead body to my son who lives in Japan..."

"Hm... we'll need to have a Pensive Memory Lily, if you don't mind. We'll file this away at the Ministry, and post a wanted parchment for this MCL."

"Of course, of course," she replies.

"Oh Merlin, look at that!" One Auror yells form outside. Everyone exits the house and now they looked at the sky which the Auror points. An aurora filled the England skies.

"What in the world... An Aurora Borealis..."

"But... what's causing this...?" Dumbledore questions.

Things were looking much stranger, yet dangerous as each mystery piles on.

=0=0=

The Puzzle shined brightly, as Yugi tosses and turns in his sleep. Soon, a golden glow radiates from the mystical item...

... And Yugi and Harry find themselves inside the Sennen Puzzle.

"Harry?"

"Yugi?"

_"Please! Help us!"_ A female voice calls out.

Yami turns to face the two boys. "Someone is calling for us..."

"Yeah... but who could it be?"

"Wait... you heard it as well?"

Harry faces Yugi. "Yeah, back at the museum when Rebecca and Professor Hopkins left... I heard a voice calling for help... I just didn't say anything."

_"Please! Someone help us!"_ The female voice calls out again.

"There's that voice again..."

"We should split up. Harry! You stay with Yugi; there are traps in this maze of doors and stairs that could harm you... I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Right... though I question how I ended up here when I'm still with Cassie back at home..."

"We'll figure it out later. Let's go."

Harry and Yugi run in one direction, and Yami goes another direction.

They wondered for fifteen minutes, opening up various doors, before two doors they opened led them back where hey first arrived. Appearing beside Harry, was Maya.

"Harry? What are you doing, and where are we?"

"Maya?"

"Yeah...?"

Harry looks at the two Yugi's, then back at her. "We're somehow inside the Sennen Puzzle..."

"Wait, what? How? The two of you live some distance away from one another," she explains.

"Yeah... I know Maya..."

"Maya," Yami speaks up, "I am unsure how Harry eneded up here in the Puzzle the same time as Yugi did... however.. for fifteen minutes we have been searching for something. Someone was callin out to us..."

"A voice?" she asks.

"Yeah, but this is like a never-ending maze... the voice can echo out from everywhere."

"How can we ever find where that voice came from?" Yugi asks.

"Who knows, Yugi," Harry replies.

A coo echoes. The foursome turns around, and sees Kuriboh bouncing off the ground from the top of a set of stone stairs.

"Kuriboh?"

"Kuriboh...? What is he doing here?" Yugi questions.

Kuriboh calls out to them, and then turns around and bounds away.

"Wait... he wants us to follow him!"

"Let's hurry!"

The four run off after Kuriboh. Up the stairs, Kuriboh had already gotten a lead, as he crosses some stairs, and then over a gray stone bridge-like cropping, soon into another hallway. However, the dead end led to a door, which the huggable fur ball vanished into through the keyhole.

Yami opens the door with caution, and they're greeted with another room. It was all black and white...

"Wow... I've never been here before..."

"Nor have I..."

Then the voice echoes again. Kuriboh, form nearby, coos at them and bounces away, and around a corner of a house.

"Follow that fur ball!" Maya calls out.

"Stick close!" Yami yelled, as they ran. Turning the corner, it was pitch black, but they had stumbled into the hole, which soon rainbow colored lights dance across their vision. White soon explodes, and high over the sky, four white auras extinguish, revealing the party unharmed though they were falling still through the open blue skies.

They slowly slow to a stop, and are now hovering over a new land. Several islands float in the sky, and below them are lush forests, towns and villages as far as they can see, and even mountain terrains. Below them, was a giant castle, a type of kingdom, in Yami's opinion. Over the darkness of the nearby mountains, was a pitch black aura radiating darkness. Within this darkness was a giant yellow eye. They saw familiar creatures being sucked into the eye, two of them Nightmare Penguin, and Injection Fairy Lily.

"Duel Monsters!"

"But... but how? And where are we?"

Then, they zip through the air by force, as they fly into the castle. Inside, zipping through various passageways, they end up in the large chamber... where on a giant pedestal, were three dragons made of crystal.

"Damn... they're huge," Harry says in awe.

"Crystalline dragons..."

"They're very impressive looking," Maya compliments, as they finally land on the cobble stone floor.

"I knew you'd find me!"

They turned around, as a swirl of magic forms, and in drops Black Magician Girl.

"Black Magician Girl!" Yugi and Harry exclaim.

"Yes, it is I... but please, call me Mana," she tells them.

"Sis!"

Maya runs and hugs the older mage, and Mana laughs a bit, hugging the girl.

"Hello Maya..."

"Eh?" The three look at one another then back at the two female Spellcasters.

"Oneechan, what is going on? What are we doing here?"

"Please, allow me to explain..."

"Go on then, Mana," Yami complies.

"A great and terrible evil threatens to end the existence of both our worlds Pharaoh."

"Hold on... you mean we're in a different world? But that means Professor Hopkins's theory was true."

She nods. "Yes, for as long as mankind has existed, the Dominion of the Beasts has existed side-by side with the human world." The four listen intently, "for thousands of years, and as far as history was existed, both of our worlds lived together, though separate. However, we depend on one another. But... now a great evil threatens to end that survival... and we need your help."

She lowers her gaze to the ground, holding herself as a dark but sad look crosses her face. "This evil exists high above the skies... devouring the life force of monsters and humans alike, just as it did centuries ago. Its very existence could mean the end of our lives, as it will swallow all life. We need your help... all of us..."

Various monsters, beast and human, all appear form the darkness of the casted stone pillars, as they float or walk behind Mana. Kuriboh coos softly, as he hovers beside Mana.

"The four of you are our only hope..."

The four of them, would be Yugi, the Pharaoh, Harry, and Maya.

"We'll help, oneechan," Maya speaks up.

"Yes. We will help you, Mana," Yami says as well.

"Yeah... no evil can win, as long as there are those who can stand and fight," Harry bravely speaks, "right Yugi?"

Yugi looks up, and nods. "We'll help, but tell us Mana; how are we able to combat this giant monster?"

She levitates into the air, and they too fly as well, her magic guiding them up.

"You see these dragons are the protectors of our world... they have fought against the great beast ten thousand years ago... but in doing so paid a price... and now they rest here, sealed in time, unable to defend us from the evil a they did so long ago," Mana whispers.

Harry floats up next to Mana, and places a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him, with a frown.

"Mana... what can we do to help?"

"Harry... Pharaoh, Yugi, Maya... the legend states that brave warriors shall have the power to wield their strengths... they hold the key to unlocking them from their time-sealed sleep... and I believe... that you two are one of the brave heroes... the warriors of prophecy."

"Prophecy..."

"What if you are wrong?" Yami questions.

"I am never wrong... you once saved Egypt form the Shadow Games long ago... I believe you can do it again, and save our worlds from destruction."

"Yugi? Harry?"

Harry nods. "Let's do it, Yami. Ready, Maya?"

"Yup."

"Yugi?"

Yugi nods. "Yeah... let's do it guys."

They each grabbed a portion of the golden blade, and then begin to tug hard. The sword did not give, but they continued struggling to remove the sword from the crystal ice. And then... it budged... a brilliant flash of light explodes as the sword is removed, and their vision is once again white out. It clears, as the sword falls down to the ground below. The dragon statue starts to glow, as cracks develop along the surface. They watch as the power form within grows, and explodes forth, revealing a teal dragon, unleashing a magnificent cry. It was one beautiful dragon. A legendary dragon... one of the three great dragons Mana spoke of.

"You have done it my friends! You have unsealed Timaeus from his sleep! According to legend, you four and Timaeus shall be linked together, as soon as you command his name!"

And they called forth his name in a loud commanding voice.

=0=0=

"What in the world is that thing?"

Everywhere across England, many people are outside in the streets, looking up high at the sky as a giant swirling portal fo energy hovered high over the planet. At Number 4 Pivot Drive, a family of three had locked up their entire house, while Vernon Dursley, who was released from prison on parole, grabs his gun, while his wife shrieks about freaks performing their freaky magic upon them all, while trying to hide her son Dudley, who was on house arrest for a rape of a seven year old girl a month ago, was being shoved down the basement, into the fallout shelter Vernon built for "Apocalyptic events" or "The Freak Incident".

Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley were abuzz with the strangeness that hovers over the sky. The goblins had locked away their banks, and locked Gringgots down, preventing any and all access to occur. They however knew the truth... seeing as they are goblins who have crossed over from their home world to the human world. And while the goblins remained inside Gringgots, that darkness cannot draw them out by force. At Hogwarts, Dumbledore kept the children inside the Great Hall, while he and the other Professors, whom are in the Order of the Phoenix, are outside, with the other Order members.

"Everyone can see that strange swirling darkness high in the sky Dumbledore... we do not know what is going on here."

"I'm afraid to even find out myself, Kingsley... what about the muggles?"

"They're reporting these events across England, and while half of us at the Ministry believe it to be magical, the other half believes this to be something else of origin. Some muggles are reporting this as the signs of the Apocalypse."

Dumbledore sighs. "Damages?"

"Just wide-spread fear and panic," Tonks told the old wizard.

"Why do I have a feeling all of this is related to Harry and Cassandra," Severus muttered softly. They herd him however. Then they heard a loud cry, and form the forest several dragons take flight into the sky. They watch as other monsters that have vanished make themselves known... the only thing was... they were flying, winged or not, towards the mystery that represented itself high above the planet. And would you believe, few humans were being pulled into the sky, flying towards that darkness. Yes, this giant swirling portal was seen by humans everywhere across the entire world, and in Japan, two boys suddenly wake up, filled with power which fades away.

"Cassie, wake up sweetie!"

She groans, and slowly wakes up, rubbing her eyes, as the aurora fills the skies even more.

"Get dressed, quickly, we gotta see Yugi!"

"Wow... that was weird..." Yugi was awake, as he gets out of bed. Then he remembered what happened... "Oh no!"

=0=0=

While Sugoroku and his mother were worried about what was happening, all of the monsters whom had settled down around the planet were all being attracted towards the eye in the sky. Harry and Cassie, who were awake met up with Yugi, and soon the Yugi-tachi were together again, while Domino was going nuts over this bizarre event. While the eye can be seen, the point of origin is downtown Domino City, at the Center Park, where many of the monsters worldwide were being drawn by force, absorbed into the growing crystals emanating from the swirling darkness high above them.

"Yugi, any idea what's going on?"

"Yup, and it's bad, trust me," he replies.

=0=0=

"Look at that..."

Dumbledore stares long and hard.

"Crystal pyres..."

They gasp, as the monsters have all vanished... and it splinters and shattered completely, revealing a giant yellow eyeball.

=0=0=

"Now the Pharaoh shall learn the true might of its power. Leviathan, go and show him how strong your power truly is!" The man commands with a dark laugh.

=0=0=

The eye gathers in a brief glow of energy, while everyone screamed and panics... and then it fires a devastating tornado-like effect, concentrating in on the Pharaoh.

=0=0=

"It's attacking!" James pointed out.

"Yes... but where?"

They could only watch as the whirlwind of energy fires from the giant glowing yellow eye, down to the ground below. They did not know, it was over Domino, targeting the Pharaoh.

=0=0=

Yugi and Harry were caught in the attack, as the others made a run for it. However they were blown back when they tried calling out to them. Within, they braced the impact, before a bright glow appears before them. Two cards appeared. The name it read held the words "Eye of Timaeus".

"Let's do it, Yugi..." The card he held was grayscale imaged, but Yugi's held full color detail.

"Come forth as we summon you: **Eye of Timaeus**!" They call out bravely, holding the colored card high overhead. The card glows and energy explodes forth in a massive beam, disrupting the attack. The dragon of legend appears, unleashing a prideful roar.

High overhead the Yugi-tachi stared as Yugi and Harry stood tall and confident.

"Timaeus!" Yugi commands.

"Protect us from that monster!" Harry finishes.

Timaeus roars as it flies high into the air.

=0=0=

"Holy shit!" Sirius shouted, pointing towards the teal dragon seen far in the air. It was large yes, but in England, it was barely noticeable unless you could spot the dragon. Form their position, Timaeus looked like the size of the American dime.

"Could it be?" Dumbledore wonders, remembering the words the Hat spoke of... about dragons appearing.

Timaeus roared as the eye attacked again, unleashing the same whirlwind attack. However, Timaeus was ready. Gathering its power, it unleashes a blast of flames which both attacks soon collide in the center, causing a brilliant flash to erupt.

=0=0=

Yugi and Harry watched as the attacks collided, before surely, Timaeus was overpowering the other monster's attack. Soon it completely disrupts the wind attack, and flies true, striking its target. With full force, the eye explodes.

=0=0=

He shields himself as red flames dance before him. _This cannot be..._ He scowls as he watches on, unable to do anything. His plan was halted for the time being...

=0=0=

The darkness fades away, however shooting across the globe, were green stone fragments, some large, and some like tiny shards. Timaeus, with its job complete, unleashes one final cry before disappearing in a flash of light, and is absorbed back into Yugi's card.

Both boys held up the eye of Timaeus, as they study its card lore.

_"You did it..."_

They look up, as Yami and Maya materialize behind Harry and Yugi.

_"You have defeated the beast, but only temporarily. It was weak so it had retreated for the moment... however, many of us are still prisoners from the inside..."_

"Now what?"

_"You must defeat the Great Beast... he will return soon, and his power will grow. You must destroy him! Time is running out!"_

She disappears in a blast of pink magical energy, swirling high into the sky before she vanished. As she did the aurora seen around the planet disappears completely. They now stare down at the cards, as the one Harry held had a greyscaled image. However, when they brought both cards together, they began to glow, showing that boht cards equally held the dragon's power.

"Timaeus is strong... but not strong enough it seems..."

_"We must release the other two dragons,"_ Yami theorized.

Easier said than done...

=0=0=

Malfoy and Rain look at one another. Time to make their reappearance...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was a bright and sunny day in Domino City. At the Kame Game Shop, Yugi had his friends over at his place, as they crowded the second living room of the two story home. On the news, they reported from other news sources across the world, that because of the strange auroras the entire world witnessed, there were various events of weather gone out of control. Earth quakes in places where earthquakes are nonexistent, tornado events in the lower area of the United Kingdom, among other reports of chaos and panic across the globe... Harry reaches over and switches it off when the Japanese news reporter decides to switch over from grim and dark tragedies to the lottery.

"So, whatever happened here, effected the entire planet," Anzu said.

"Yup, but thanks to these cards... Yugi and Harry managed to kick that monster's super-natural butt." Jonouchi was looking at the cards, Eye of Timaeus, both the colored card which Yugi is holding onto, and the grayscale card, Harry will hold onto.

Then Honda snatches them. "I still don't understand how a Duel Monster's card was able to do all of that."

Harry smacks them both over the head and snatches Timaeus back, handing Yugi the colored card.

"Like Jonouchi, said, weirder shit has happened to you guys, and you've recently learned during the Battle City Tournament that modern magicians exist, but live in a secret society."

"Oh yeah... you and Cassie were once a wizard and witch," Honda remembered.

"Until Malik forced us into a Shadow Duel which destroyed our magic permanently... before he turned over a new leaf of course," he adds in.

"Any real duelist can tell, that kind of card needs to be handled with great care, right Yugi?"

"Yup... this card is very powerful..."

_It holds within, the spirit of an ancient dragon,_ Yami spoke to Yugi telepathically, _that dragon lend us, and Harry and Maya its power, to combat against the forces of evil... and even though it's powerful, it could be very dangerous..._

"But Yugi, what could we do? I mean, what can we do about this whole mess we're all in."

"Who knows...? I wouldn't even know where to begin searching... there are the monster sightings, and then that giant eye that tried to kill us last night... and then there's that biker gang... ya know, the one that steal's people's souls..."

"Hold on!" Jonouchi cuts in, interrupting Cassie, "Lemme see that card again, Yuge."

"Okay, but be careful..." He hands it over.

"Hm, maybe if we summon that dragon, it could give us a clue, huh?"

He gets smashed over the head by Honda. Yugi, Anzu, Harry, and Cassie just stare.

"I thought you said it should be handled with care, Mr. Expert?"

Now they sweatdrop, as Jonouchi and Honda begin fighting, trying to apply pro wrestling move son one another. Harry by then snatched the card back during the whole scuffle.

"Can ya smell what Jonouchi's cookin'?" Jonouchi yells, as he trapped Honda in a Arm Drag Hold.

"All I smell are your rank feet!" Honda cried out, counter-applying a leg lock on the blonde's head.

"Excuse me?" Sugoroku called out, as he entered the room. The room descends into silence, "I got mail for you, Yugi."

"For me?"

"Yup. It just arrived five minutes ago."

"Who's it from, grandpa?" Yugi asked the old man, as he got up, while Honda and Jonouchi sit back down.

"Don't know myself... you know my eyesight isn't as it was back in my days as a young man."

"Hm... what's it say Yuge?" Jonouchi asks.

"Hm..." Harry peers over Anzu's shoulder, "from the office of Pegasus J. Crawford."

Blink. Blink.

"Pegasus!?" They exclaim.

=0=0=

St. Ottery Catchpole was devastated by that tornado that suddenly ripped through the area during that weird aurora event. The town was being repaired... however here at the Potter home; they were sheltering the Weasleys after they lost their home. They managed to claim whatever there was salvageable, and quickly move away. They'll rebuild their home one all the fuss was quiet...

Lily walks up the stairs after exiting the Floo. She points her wand at the door she stops at, unlocks it, and walks inside. This was Harry's old room... which she's kept as it was... with the bed undressed and made, the few furniture in the empty room empty of anything.

She sits down on his old, small bed, and lays down in it.

_Please come back home..._

=0=0=

"Okay, let's vote: Raise your hand if we should watch this tape?"

Harry, Anzu, Yugi, Cassie.

"All oppose?"

Jonouchi and Honda raise both their hands into the air, like they were being held at gunpoint.

"Okay the, we view what Pegasus has to say." He snatches the tape before Honda could and walks over to the VCR and inserts it in.

"But Harry!"

"You guys did say that the last time you've seen Pegasus, he didn't hold the Sennen Eye... and that was after Yugi won his duel with Pegasus... he may have turned a new leaf, like Malik did."

_"Hello, Yugi-boy, it's been awhile."_

"Are we... still in the room?" Jonouchi asks, peeking from behind the couch.

"Yup," Anzu replied.

_"You never write, you never call, after all we've been through, you could have atleast send an email, Yugi. Now, incase you've been living under a rock for the past two days, you'd notice that Duel Monsters have been running amok around this fair world of ours."_

"Yeah, no shit," Harry mutters.

_"Hm, right now I'm sure Harry may have made a comment just now."_ The gang blinks, _"Are you enjoying your very own Blue-eyes, Harry? I hope so... hopefully Kaiba didn't take it. Anyway, if I'm right, Kaiba-boy's been taking the heat for all of this; but frankly, I know who is truly causing all of this chaos."_

"Eh? He knows?" Jonouchi says.

"Hush," Cassie says.

_"However it is far too dangerous to spill any secrets over this video tape. Harry, Cassie, one of you destroy this video once this message has been played. Right now though, in order for me to tell you what I know, you must come straight to America to see me in person."_

"Say what?" Jonouchi yells.

_"You must come and see me. Enclosed in the package is a Duel Monsters card, which is in truth a key card. You must not lose that!"_

"Sheesh, fine I won't lose it," Yugi mutters.

_"You must hurry Yugi! That card is the only way you can enter Industrial Illusions without tripping off security! Guard that card with your very life! They mustn't take it!"_

Then the video cuts off.

Harry walks over and takes the tape, and then promptly smashes it in half over his knee... but failing to do so. "Shit," he curses, then tries it again. And again... and again... about seven to eight cracks later it finally splinters. Once more, and it's shattered in half.

"You're cleaning that up Harry," Yugi told the raven-haired teen.

"Yeah, yeah..." He was already picking up the pieces that flew, and tossing them into the nearby trash bin.

"Well Yugi?"

_We should go. Pegasus may be the only one who could help us,_ Yami told his lighter half.

Yugi mentally agreed. He got up and looked at the others. "I'm going."

"If you're going, we are too," Harry and Cassie replied.

"Well... if you say so, then I'm with ya all the way, Yuge."

"Count me in."

"Yeah, I'll come as well."

Yugi smiles. Of course while all of this conversation was happening, there was a mechanical little bug hidden in the room... outside the game shop, were Haga and Ryuzaki eavesdropping.

=0=0=

Deep within the ocean, lying on the floor was a fragment of the beast Timaeus destroyed the other night. Crackling with green energy, and flashing softly in the deafening darkness that surrounded this broken fragment. High above the waters however, a storm was brewing around the island. "The time will come soon... Great Leviathan... With the power of the three deities of the Egyptian Gods, you will be reborn... and with enough souls fully awaken, and inherit the ability to swallow the Earth... no one will be able to stop us... no one..."

//FLASHBACK//

"Come forth as we summon you: **Eye of Timaeus**!" Yugi and Harry bravely command, holding the card high overhead them. The card glows and energy explodes forth in a massive beam, disrupting the attack. From a brilliant flare of light, the teal dragon, Timaeus, appears with a prideful roar.

//END FLASHBACK//

"The Pharaoh, and also Harry Potter, now holds the power of a dragon within their deck... I would have expected the Pharaoh to be given such a power, but for Mr. Potter to also wield the same power... things will be different."

"Master Dartz?"

"Yes, Malfoy? What is it that you wish?" He calls out.

From the shadows, Malfoy steps up, along with Rain.

"We believe it's time that we come forth... I have a plan to lure Harry and Cassandra back to England... all I need is your permission to carry this plan out."

"Hm... very well then, Malfoy. What is it you plan to do?"

"Target Harry's family... once he finds out through an anonymous message, he'll come rushing back to England... more so, Hogwarts, where I'll trap him by using the souls of the children as bait... he'll then fall to me, and I'll also work on sealing Albus Dumbledore as well. Such a soul like his would help fuel the Great Beast as well."

"Yes... Albus Dumbledore... a powerful mage of his age would do great... very well then Malfoy, you have my permission."

Malfoy bows and ducks back into the darkness. Rain follows.

"The Pharaoh and Harry holding a dragon's power is but a mere set-back, something that shall be taken care of... Rafael! Valon! Amelda!"

"Yes Master Dartz?" He comes forth from another shadow, "Do not worry about a thing, Master Dartz. I'll drain the Pharaoh's power, so that the Great Beast can awaken," Rafael speaks up.

"Hm... you should really listen sometimes it's quite a useful skill. I don't just need the Pharaoh's power..."

"I got someone who I want... Seto Kaiba..." Amelda steps up.

Valon appears as well. "Hm, very well... that bloke Jonouchi should be fun to duel against."

"Oh, Jonouchi, I think I know why..."

"Oh, and what about you and the sudden interest in Kaiba?"

"Stop it you two! We're in the presence of our master!" Rafael speaks up, silencing the two.

"The Pharaoh and his friends... they are on their way to speak with Pegasus... I want you to track them down... I believe they may be stopping by in England first off. Charter Malfoy is on a mission of his own to stop Harry Potter, with my permission to do so."

"Pegasus?"

"And to think I called you a bad listener... Go and see Pegasus!"

The three bow to him.

=0=0=

"You guys! We have a major problem!" Harry calls, barging into the Kame Game Shop with Cassie.

The others, all packed and ready, looked over at them.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry only hands Yugi the letter he received this morning. Both Yugi and Yami gasp at the message written on the letter. The others peered over Yugi's shoulder, and they too were stunned.

_I have your family captive... if you do not show up to Hogwarts in London... the souls of the entire school will be sealed by the Orichalcos. You better show up Harry James Potter... or it'll be your fault every single man, woman, and child of Hogwarts was claimed by the Seal..._

"No signature... but... whoever did this has the power of that Orichalcos... we'll have to put our trip to California at a later date... look... I just don't want this to happen..."

"Hogwarts, that's the boarding school you gone to right?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah," Cassie spoke up, "it's also part of the Wizarding World we told you guys about..."

Harry clenches his fists. "We're taking a detour to London, guys..."

"Right... can't let this whackjob threaten to steal the souls of little kids... that's just evil," said Jonouchi.

=0=0=

At the airport, Sugoroku had dropped them off, and the Yugi-tachi soon found a private jet waiting for them. Thanks to Harry, he managed to coax Isono to well... borrow one of Kaiba's private airliners... they wanted to ask how, but then again... they didn't want to know.

"Mr. Potter," Isono greets them down at the lanes. Several butlers grabbed their bags and carried them inside, "you DO know that Mr. Kaiba would not be very happy, right?"

"I can handle it... besides; even he isn't all that heartless when it comes to family being threatened..."

Isono nods. "I suppose so..."

"Alright, flyin' in style!" Jonouchi and Honda rush onto the jet plane, and Harry and Cassie both sigh.

"Better keep them in line..."

"Tell Mokuba we'll come back soon, okay Isono?"

"Of course, Miss Black."

"Uh... Mr. Isono? How did they persuade you into allowing us to borrow one of Kaiba's private jets?" Yugi asks meekly.

Isono face palms. "They used Mokuba's technique against me..."

Yugi and Anzu stare at one another, then at the backs of Harry and Cassie entering the plane. And as the gang board the plane... in the luggage compartment, an extra bag was set by accident. Don't ask how Ryuzaki and Haga both managed it squeeze into that bag... but they're in for a very long trip.

_"This is Kaiba Jet 007, requesting permission to take off. Over."_

_"This is Control Tower. Kaiba Jet 007 is clear for take off."_

_"Roger that."_

The Yugi-tachi all sat down in their seats, or in this case, the sofa for Harry and Cassie, as the jet taxis down the runway, and begins to ascend into the skies. In England, from a shady motel in Knockturn Alley, Malfoy, after applying charms to disguise his true self, leaves the shady motel. Inside however, one would find several bodies scattered, all of them Death Eaters. One body in particular, was Bellatrix... all of their souls collected.

=0=0=

"You two scare me," Yugi tells Harry and Cassie.

The two just grin back.

"Well, Mokuba did tell us that it works, he showed us some time... and when we need something, we use it... only works on cute kids."

"And you two are cute?" Jonouchi blinks.

"What? We can be if we want to," they reply in unison.

Yami just chuckles in amusement.

"Ya sure Kaiba would try and, you know, see if he can get away with murder?" Honda asks Harry.

"I'll explain everything to him... he'll understand. Besides, he did tell me to forgive my parents..."

"Wait, when was that?"

"Kaiba Craft 3... Before his duel with Isis," Harry muttered.

//FLASHBACK//

Harry walked into the kitchen area of the airship, as he raided the fridge for the leftovers. As he gathered himself a plate, and has it heated in the microwave, he saw Kaiba standing there, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Harry..."

"What?"

"I don't know what happened to your mother, and frankly I do not care for this magical hocus pocus crap... but listen... you at least have people who care for you."

"I know," he deadpanned, back turned to the older Kaiba.

"Harry... I may never understand your pain, but I can relate."

"Oh, enlighten me."

"... I'm an orphan."

That got his attention.

"Mokuba and I never knew our parents. Kaiba is our adopted name, that I had made famous after I beaten a man named Gozuboro, our step-father, in a game of chess. You see, he made me his heir to the Kaiba fortune, and then gave me a challenge. I had beaten him at his own challenge and raised the claim he granted upon me with one hundred times interest in cash and liquid assets. I have completely taken over the company, and changed it from a military war horse to the gaming company of today."

"..."

"Listen Harry, even if you still do not see them as your parents, they gave you life. Cherish the fact that you HAD parents... parents who gave enough DNA to grant you a life in our world."

The microwave beeped, and he took out his plate of food.

"... Why tell me all this?" Harry asked.

Seto stared at the younger teenager.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, when we first met... I can see neglect in your eyes, and why you left your home country to live here in Japan."

"I see..."

"You and Cassie are the only close friends Mokuba ever had. Before you came into our lives, he was targeted once by a mad-man who wanted to take over my company, and then with Marik and the Ghouls just to get Obelisk from me, and before that, there were five evil men who almost killed me and Yugi and his friends in a virtual reality game."

"Hm..."

Seto sighed. "I trust you and Cassandra to keep my brother company when I am not around. I love Mokuba very much, and I would do anything to protect him. With you and Cassandra, that one fear of losing him will never come true." He gave him a rare smile.

"We enjoy Mokuba's company as well." He smiled back.

//END FLASHBACK//

"Wow... Kaiba really said all of that?"

"Yup... we all knew who Gozuboro was, when he tried to destroy us in the Cyber World..."

"I'll never look at money bags like that ever again..." Jonouchi whispered.

"Hardly anyone knows of what they went through... please keep it a secret, can you? Kaiba made me promise him to never tell a soul of the hardships he's went through."

Yugi nods. "Sure, we promise, right guys?"

"Yeah, I guess," Honda agrees.

"Same here."

The duo smile softly.

"Alright, what kind of food you think we'll get served?" Jonouchi questions the others.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Honda agrees.

Insert sweatdrop from the others.

* * *

And here is where we slowly drift from the main storyline. Malfoy has something in store, and Hogwarts will be the bait used to lure the Yugi-tachi in, mainly Harry.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

While Kaiba Jet 007 was flying towards its destination, England, back in Domino, Kaiba has just sent another of his employees out of the office. Ever since that incident two nights ago, things were going out of control. Seto sits down in his chair, growling. Because the incident wasn't timing enough, he was planning unveiling his latest project. The door then kicks open as Mokuba rushes in.

"Seto!"

"Mokuba, what's the matter?"

"Someone's buying up shares of Kaiba Corp. I just saw it on one of the computers when I arrived here from the mall."

Kaiba didn't want to know why Mokuba was at the mall, but he had an idea... Harry and Cassie. "I'll ask later about the mall business, now what do you mean someone is buying shares of the company?"

He types away on his computer, and brings up several windows. He gasps.

"See, Seto?"

"What in the world...? Half the company was bought!"

The phone rings.

Kaiba snarls and snatches it. "What!?"

_"Hello Kaiba-boy."_

Kaiba looks over at the video, and glares. "Pegasus... it was you, wasn't it?"

_"Guilt as charged."_ He chuckles amusingly, _"but now, it looks like we're business partners. Oh it'll be so much fun."_

"This is my company, Pegasus," Kaiba said with gritted teeth.

_"Oh look at you, no fun at all. You are always so uptight... you know what would do you some good? A nice relaxing vacation!"_

"Bite me," He replies, "I will never allow someone like YOU try and take control of MY company! Do you hear me?"

_"Oh, relax! I don't want your silly little gaming company. I just wanted to do something so that I can force you to do something for me... plus I was bored and it was a lot of fun..."_

"Pegasus..."

"Now, since both of our reputations are going to be shot, I thought we could boost our public image by having a duel. What do you say Kaiba-boy?"

"You're insane..."

_"Oh, I'd reconsider that answer, because if you don't, I'll buy the rest of the company and break it apart! So, what's your answer?"_

"Fine!" Kaiba shouted, "Fine... you got a rematch, Pegasus..."

_"Hm, glad you saw it my way. Now, I set up an arena at Duelist Kingdom... so take your time in getting there. I'll leave the door open for you. And, don't forget to bring your Blue-eyes White Dragons. Bye now."_

"Seto-niisan?"

Kaiba packs up his things and leave the office, the door slamming shut.

"Isono?" Mokuba calls out, having paged the man's office, "Uh... Isono?"

_"Uh, yes Mokuba, sir?"_

"Oh, you're there. Can you hold any and all calls until further noticed? Kaiba's going off to Duelist Kingdom to visit Pegasus."

_"Sure thing."_

Isono sweatdropped as he had just arrived to his office from the Domino International Airport. He never did tell Mokuba the message Harry wanted to give the younger Kaiba. "First Mr. Kaiba leaves, and now Mr. Potter and Miss Black have one of his private jets... I'm so going to get fired for this..."

Mokuba decided to catch up with his brother, who was just about to enter the elevator. Together... they go down to B5, where Kaiba soon unlocks the chamber, unlocks a cabinet, and grabs his briefcase and rebuilds his deck. Strapping on the duel Disk, the Kaiba brothers leave and head to the roof of the company, where Kaiba kept Blue-eyes White Jet parked.

=0=0=

Elsewhere, it was night in England when they had finally arrived. The pilot was told by Harry to remain at the airport, because he would need them to take them to California in the US after his emergency has been dealt with.

"After we get to California, you can return back to Domino."

"Of course Mr. Potter. We'll remain here at Heathrow."

Harry leaves the jet, and joins his friends, who were dressed with their coats they brought along fo the London weather.

"Hope you guys know your English..." Harry said.

"Yup, I do."

"Same here," said Jonouchi.

"Glad that you do. I was afraid Anzu would have to help with the language barrier," Harry said.

"Let's hurry up... the first place we'll go to is Gringgots Bank."

"Gringgots Bank?" Yugi questions.

"Yeah... it's a wizarding bank," he whispered, as they were walking through the airport, "we'll need to get to the pub first off." As they step outside, the weather was cloudy. Not storm clouds, but the usual light gray clouds blocking the sunlight.

"Can't believe we're returning back..."

Harry shakes his head. "And we swore to never step foot into the Wizarding World ever again..."

Flagging down a cab, they all pile into the back... well, squeeze in. Yugi had no choice but it "cuddle up" with Anzu, while Cassie planted herself in Harry's lap.

"Where to?" The English cabbie called out.

In Hogsmeade, Malfoy appears in a swirl of Apparition. The man smiled as he walks down the empty cobble streets, and down the path past the train station, to the path that led him to the castle ahead... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

"So, first time to England I take it?"

"For my friends... we're from Japan," Harry told the cabbie.

"Ah, Japan... no wonder your friend has weird colored hair. Reminds me of a starfish..." The guy's chuckle, as Yugi blushes a bit, "you two look like you're form around here."

"We were born in London," Harry told the man, "we just returned from Japan because we're here on vacation, and we brought our friends with us."

"Vacation, eh? Sounds expensive... ya parents know?"

"We're emancipated," they calmly replied.

"Ah, sorry to hear that... I'm an orphan myself... both me mum and dad died, and I was left at the local orphanage in London. Grew up fine and well. Got a wife, three kids. Expecting another bundle of joy in two more months... hard to live on your own."

"Oh, congratulations on the upcoming baby," Anzu told the cabbie. The gruff-looking man smiled.

"Thanks."

In twenty minutes they finally pull up at the corner of London, the block where the Leaky Cauldron was located at. "Listen, I don't want to take your money, so for once, this ride is free."

"Oh, well... thank you, sir," Harry says, as they climb out, "but here's something for the trouble anyway. I don't want to leave just like that." The man nods, and accepts the 50 euro. Closing the door they walk down the street.

"Nice kids..." He turns the corner and drives away.

"So, where is this Leaky Cauldron?" Honda asks.

"Muggles, those without magic, cannot see it unless you're allowed to... that's what we figured. They say there's muggle repellant charms set-up, but those who have kids with magic and are muggles themselves... well they see magical areas just fine."

"Is that it? Looks like a dump," said Jonouchi, pointing to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Cassie stare at their friends, and then back at the Cauldron.

"Wait a minute... that's the place? Looks rundown," said Anzu.

_I can see it just well... must be due to the magic of the Sennen Puzzle... can you see it Yugi?_

_Yeah, I can see it too... weird..._

"Alright... a perfect reason for this... you guys have been around magical forces so much, that you can see magical areas like any other wizard or witch..."

"Really?" Honda asks.

"Nope... we just assume it to be... that or because we've all experienced ancient magical forces like Battle City... the modern magical energies no longer can repel any of us."

They walk up to the pub, and open the door. The bell jingles, alerting Tom the bartender. As he heads to the front, he stops, seeing two people whom have left that day before Hogwarts of 1994.

"Harry Potter and Cassandra Black," he says.

"Hello Tom," They reply, "we need access into Diagon Alley... we have something to take care of at Gringgots..."

"Yes, yes of course Harry Cassandra... but who are your friends?"

"Our friends. They're wizards and witches as well from Japan... they just can't bring their wands because of some rule The Japanese have," Harry easily lies. Tom however nods and taps the bricks.

"What's he doing?' Jonouchi whispers to Honda.

"Beats me..."

He taps the final brick, and each one caves in on itself, and rearranging itself into an open archway into Diagon Alley.

They stared in awe, as Tom walks back behind the bar again.

"Follow me guys. The bank is the tall marble building ahead of us." Harry and Cassie go in, and they soon follow. Yami, behind Yugi as a spirit, looks around in amazement himself. Honda, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Yugi couldn't believe that such a world could exist in secret right beside them.

"Strange, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure is... I mean, magic existing... and not because of the Sennen Items..."

Harry chuckles a bit. The alley was a bit empty today though, but they were getting some odd looks form shoppers inside the other wizarding shops because they were teenagers in strange muggle clothes, walking down the cobblestone street.

"This is Gringgots... follow us."

They entered the bank, and inside, today was kind of slow. As a man walks out, bumping past Anzu without so much a care in te world.

"Sheesh, rude much," she snaps.

"We don't have much manners much... it's somewhat embarrassing," The two said.

"Griphook?" Harry called out to the bank.

One goblin looks up, in complete surprise.

"Harry Potter! What are you doing here?"

"Business relating to an adventure we've gotten dragged into..."

"You mean the Orichalcos?"

Yami switches places with Yugi right away, as the others tensed up.

"How do you know about the Orichalcos?" Yami asked.

"Because we know about that beast that hovered above the Earth yesterday, or in your case, last night..."

It clicked.

"You guys aren't magical... you all came from that other world, didn't you?"

"From the Monster World... yes, we all did. Our clan, half of us, migrated to the human world, and stumbled upon the Wizarding World. After many fights, we settled down, and now... we control the wizarding gold... yesterday when that giant eye appeared in the sky, we had locked down the building and remained. If we didn't, we would have all been dragged out by force and sealed by that creature..."

"Charter Malfoy has my family captive... I need a way to have my Duel Disk work in Hogwarts, and a way for all of us to get there... can you help us?"

Griphook stares long and hard at the group of kids before he slowly nodded. "Come with me... I can help repel the magic off your device... and a way to get you to Hogwarts."

Meanwhile, back at the Heathrow Airport, two unfortunate teens somehow got locked inside the bag they squeezed into... and since the jet was empty... well, no one heard their cries for help.

Hogwarts... the school was settling down for dinner after a crazy day. It was the usual conversations and chatting form students across this vast hall. However, dinner will soon be interrupted. The doors slam open by magical force, as a cloaked man stormed into the Great Hall. Dumbledore and the other professors immediately trained their wands at the man all standing from their seats, however did not attack... not just yet...

"Who are you and what are you doing here in Hogwarts?" Dumbledore demanded, his magical aura flaring.

The cloaked being chuckled... as his smile was unseen. "I'm here to lure a certain hero in... by using the souls of the children as bait to force him into a duel with me, and yours as well, Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore fires a wordless Stunning Spell. However, the man grins, as the stone around his neck glowed. A Swirl of green magic appears, and completely neutralizes Dumbledore's spell, and the other spells launched by the other professors.

"Ahahahahaha! It's no use! Your magic is useless against the magic I wield!" He bellows with a sinister tone.

=0=0=

"Hurry up guys!" Harry yelled, as he and Cassie ran down the path that took them to a castle in the distance. The Yugi-tachi could see this ancient castle of magic as well.

"So beautiful," Anzu spoke softly.

"Looks like something out of a fantasy RPG," Jonouchi said.

Hogwarts was taken under siege, and no magic could penetrate the magic that shielded the cloaked stranger. As he stood there, watching the children whom were forced to remain. He had them trapped, and the only way they would be free is if the guest of honor shows up. The Yugi-tachi made it ot the gate, which was locked. Growling, Harry was about to ram it down when Yami steped up, and held the Puzzle. The gate's soon were blasted open, and they continued running. Malfoy looked to the doors. He smiled as the doors broke down five minutes later of calmly waiting, and in stormed the Yugi-tachi.

"Well... Harry Potter, we finally meet again..."

"Harry?" Severus muttered, blinking as there stood the Ravenclaw student of his former magical school. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore looked up, surprised as well, including Chase, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and half the entire school population.

"Look, it's those muggle friends of Harry's."

"Cassandra," Sirius whispered, seeing her standing behind Harry.

"It has been a long while... the last time we met was on the island where Duel Tower once was."

"Wait a minute... I know you!" Harry gasped.

"Hold on... I recognize that voice," Jonouchi says.

"Yes, I believe you do," said the robed man, "after all..." he pulled off his hood, exposing blonde-white hair, "I am the only one who can enter the Malfoy Mansion, and seal away the soul of the Dark Lord, Voldemort!" He revealed the Orichalcos card, and on its surface made Hogwarts gasp. The students could see a terrified image of the dreaded Dark Lord trapped behind a green ring with arcane symbols, as the stone he wore on the black chain necklace glowed with dark malice.

"It's him! That guy we encountered at Alcatraz Island!"

"What are you doing here?" Yami demanded, having switched places with Yugi.

"Charter Malfoy..." Draco Malfoy stared in shock, at his father's brother standing there, confronting the other Potter teen, "what are you doing here? And how did you seal Voldemort's soul that easily? A dark wizard like him wouldn't give up without a fight..."

"Oh, it was real easy... being a Malfoy; I have the blood that the house runes and wards can read and sense, thus allow me entry. It was real easy to follow the magical signature of the Dark Lord using this stone of the Orichalcos."

"Look you guys, he ha that same stone that Yugi have to Professor Hopkins," Anzu pointed out the necklace that was seen around Malfoy's neck.

"Hmph. Once I found him, it was very simple calling its power, and sealing him. I can still hear the screams he made, as the power of the stone ripped his soul right out from his body and sealed him into the card, along with the life energy."

He chuckles softly. "After all, he never expected it. I had virtually caught the greatest Dark Lord of all time OFF GUARD! Ahahahahahaha!"

He smiled once more.

"Your mother Harry... now, Rain had told me when he came to Hogwarts on a little visit... he entered this small hut which housed the Groundskeeper of this school. Dead asleep after drinking that intoxicating hard shit known as Goblin's Rum... Hagrid never knew that he was sealed by the Orichalcos, the same card that would have collected Mrs. Potter's soul as well, had she not used Lifeforce Sword to stop it from happening."

Lily gasped, as did the other Professors who were there on that night the incident occurred. When the man Lily encountered mentioned the name Orichalcos, it clicked in their minds. Even Dumbledore was terrified, now that the mystery of Hagrid's lost soul was revealed. So that was why their magic had little to no effect. The man's green stone, this Orichalcos power, he wore around his neck, shielded him completely from wizarding magic.

"Use Lifeforce Sword?" Cassie question.

"Yes. The mudblood familiarized herself with her missing son's favorite hobby... Duel Monsters! She's a newbie duelist who just won with pure luck against my accomplice."

Harry growls. "Malfoy! Why target the children? My family? They have done nothing, and are innocent in all of this! You shouldn't even drag them into your personal grudges against me!"

"But Harry... it worked didn't it? It is quite simple, really..." He smiled, "I knew you were in the area. Ever since the Orichalcos arrived, and Yugi lost the God Cards to us, you couldn't help but come back to your home country, and question the safety of your former family once of course you learned of said fate. Master thought this was a great idea to trap you, once I told him of my plot... and now the rest of your friends have a front row seat to see me seal you away once and for all!"

The Yugi-tachi gasped, as Harry fully realized what was going on. It was a trap! Malfoy used the children and his family because of their innocence. They don't know or could never understand of this ancient force of magic that has existed long before the age of Ancient Egypt. And he fell for it.

"And now Harry James Potter, for my master..." he exposed the green and black Duel Disk, activating the machine that was powered by the Orichalcos, "I shall seal away your soul within the Orichalcos! Your power shall be large enough for the beast to devour..."

Harry glares. "Cassie, stand back!"

"Harry!" She cried.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt!"

She pulled him around and kissed him. Malfoy rolled his eyes, disgusted as the two teens momentarily made out. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily could see the love that poured form the two... they were truly in love with one another. Severus looks on, his heart going out to the two of them. Their lips slowly part ways.

"Don't you dare lose," she whispers softly.

"I promise you Cassie..." he whispers back.

She lets go of him and she walks back and stands between Yami and Anzu. Turning around, Harry brought his arm up, and his Duel Disk switched on as well. Its amazing how one small shard of magical-repelling metal a goblin crafts its weapons can easily buffer out magical interference against muggle electronic devices.

**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

He drew the first card, and cackled quite evilly. "And now Harry James Potter, time to die! I activate **The Seal of Orichalcos**!"

A tremendous beam of green light suddenly grew, and expanded as runes carved right into the ground. Soon, the circle expanded outward, pushing everything solid such as tables, benches, the cutlery, dishes, and even the students and professors themselves until the field was large enough for the duelists which took up the middle full portion of the Great Hall. The students and the Yugi-tachi got separated at one end, and the professors were pushed against the back windows. The seal's pentagram traced along the ground, and flashed once completed. Finally, to end the effect, Malfoy slowly lifted his head, and the seal burned away glowing upon his forehead, parting his hair to the side. His eyes glowed with a red tint.

Harry frowned. He was trapped, and the only way to escape is to win. "It is time to lose your soul to the Orichalcos... and feed your life force to the Great Beast..." Malfoy stated in a calm, but cold voice. And then, he laughed... a dark terrifying laugh escaped his throat, and he sounded completely insane. Harry simply stood his ground.

"I won't lose to you, Charter Malfoy," Harry stated, eyes narrowed into a glare. Behind him Maya materializes, also glaring straight at the insane Malfoy, "WE will not lose!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Harry:** 0 Facedown,**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"You're doomed, Potter!" Malfoy cackles, "My plan if foolproof, and you'll be sealed away!"

"Not a damn chance!" Harry retorts.

Malfoy smirks. "Fine then, you fool. I place a card facedown on the field and end my turn."

"Harry, be careful!" Yami yells, "The Orichalcos is a very dangerous magical force."

"I know!" Harry yells back.

"Just knowing how the Orichalcos works, won't save you in the end, Harry... just you wait..."

"Shut up!"

**Harry:** 0 Facedown,**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"I place tow cards facedown!" Two cards appeared before Harry, and then I summon **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** (4/1400/1200) in Defense Mode!" The familiar elf warrior appears in a flare of lights, sword raised in a defensive stance. Hogwarts was amazed. Many of the Purebloods or wizard-born unbelieving of what they were seeing... except the very few whom were able to witness such a thing.

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"Your move, Malfoy..."

Malfoy narrows his eyes, and draws his card.

"I summon forth **Freeshooter of the Mind** (4/1600/1800) in Attack Mode! Now go and eliminate that puny elf!" The monster when it appeared, unleashed a hiss and charged Celtic Guard, as the seal appeared on its forehead, raising its attack strength to twenty one hundred.

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/2100**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

However, when it lashed out with a wild strike. Celtic Guardian surprised both the creature and Malfoy by blocking the hit, and then forcing it back with a kick. The creature snarls and backs away.

"The fuck is up with that!?"

"Sorry, but my Celtic Guardian cannot be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more." Celtic Guardian smirks at Malfoy, who snarls and ends his turn. Now Harry drew his card, and was amazed.

_Yes... this will help._ "I place a card facedown, and end my turn."

**Harry:** 3 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/2100**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"Damn... fine then. I summon Blue-eyed Silver Zombie (3/900/700)." A giant blue eyeball appears, clamped in the bony jaw of a skull with bat wings. Two disembodied hands, of a clawed goblin, hovers beside it. The forehead of the human skull gains the seal, and the giant eyeball changes from blue to red.

**Harry:** 3 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/2100, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"Attack his Celtic Guardian!" The eyeball fires a blazing bema of energy, as it zips right towards Celtic, who stared in fear. Suddenly, he was saved as a golden sword flies down and is struck by the beam. The attack is deflected away as the sword is sent hurling back, and is caught by a small creature standing on top of the still halfway open doors.

"What in the world was that?" Malfoy growls, "who keeps interrupting me!?"

"That would be me," said **Sir Metaknight** (7/2600/2400), as he turns around, sword firmly held. He took a huge leap, into the seal and lands beside Celtic Guardian, "where evil exists... I shall arrive..."

**Harry:** Trap/Emergence of the Masked Warrior, 2 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/2100, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

The trap card shatters. "Your turn ends due to the trap's effect, and mine begins, Malfoy."

Malfoy glared, but Harry ignored it, drawing from his deck. "There it is... I have him." He looks at Celtic Guardian, "Sorry, but you've helped me well." The elf nods as Harry faces Malfoy again, "I activate **Cost Down** and **Monster Reborn**!"

The two cards rose into the air.

**Harry:** Spell/Cost Down, Spell/Monster Reborn, 0 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/2100, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes... I use Cost Down to cut of all monster levels by two. Discarding this card, I now sacrifice my Celtic Guardian." The elf smiles at Malfoy as he vanishes, "Now, I summon forth **Godric's Courageous Gryffindor **(7/2400/3000) in Attack Mode!"

All the Hogwarts students stared, mainly Gryffindor House, as appearing form a swirl of fiery red magic was the red-haired man himself, Godric Gryffindor. He drags out his wand, and holds it in clear view of everyone.

**Harry:** Spell/Monster Reborn, 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/2100, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"And now, Monster Reborn brings back the card I had just sent: **Salazar's Cunning Slytherin** (7/2500/3000)!" Now it was the Slytherins' turn to stare in disbelief, as the mascot of their house appears in a swirl fo sparkling green magic, and stands side-by-side with the Gryffindor mascot, his black silky hair rustling a bit as he pulls out his wand and holds it outward.

"Nice to see you again, Godric," Salazar spoke.

Jaws dropped.

"You too, old friend," Godric replies.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/2100, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

"Amazing how our souls have been called back from the dead..."

Harry stares, just shaking his head. He must have somehow in a way channeled their souls from the grave.

"Yes, but... what is going on, anyway? I recognize the Great Hall..."

"You... how?" Malfoy hissed, "You two... shouldn't have returned back from the dead... no wait... the Orichalcos, that's what happened. Being within the seal, channeled your spirits to come forth in the physical sense, through your Duel Monsters cards..."

"Duel Monsters?"

Harry simply lowered his duel disk, to show the two men their card forms. It clicked... somewhat.

"You are in the Orichalcos... a field of ancient dark magical forces... if I lose, the Orichalcos will take my soul... and Malfoy there will steal the souls of the children of Hogwarts. I cannot let that happen!"

"Very well then... if it's to stop an evil from destroying Hogwarts, I'm up for a fight," Salazar stated.

"Same here... I shall not allow any harm to befall the wizarding children of this generation to fall."

Malfoy cackled. "Heh. What the hell ever... make your damn move already Potter!"

Godric and Salazar were surprised to see that their master was of the Potter generation, but Harry only continued his play. "Now that I have summoned forth powerful monsters, time to lose some Life Points! Godric, eliminate Blue-eyed Silver Zombie!"

"Take this!" Godric waved his wand, and unleashed a fiery whip and snaps the end of the tail at the flying creature, shattering it.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/2100**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 7000

"Metaknight, eliminate Freeshooter!" Metaknight sprinted across the field, and carves the monster in half, destroying it as well.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 6500

"Salazar, direct attack!"

"_Bombarda!"_ Salazar shouted, firing the spell. An explosive blast echoed as Malfoy is sent flying, and he collides painfully against the seal's barrier, and he slides down snarling under his breath.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

"Activate **Pain Split**..." A cracked grin is seen. Harry is suddenly struck by an invisible attack, and he too is sent flying, crashing against the seal's barrier, crying out in pain.

"Harry!" His friends cry out.

"Son!" Lily cries, seeing Harry get hurt.

"Oh Merlin, what just happened?" Hermione questioned. She was still confused over what was going on.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Pain Split, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 5500  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

Malfoy got up, but Salazar and Godric ran over to Harry, and helped him up.

"Wait a minute, what is going on?"

_The seal... it must have mad the monsters appear to be real... remember what Mana told us about her world that existed alongside Earth. The Orichalcos must have the ability to make the monster appear real when within that seal..._ Yami theorized.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" Godric asks.

"I'm... fine... using Salazar's effect, I take back Monster Reborn. I end my turn, Malfoy." He reclaims the card from his Graveyard.

Malfoy grins, and draws from his deck. "Harry Potter... soon you shall fear the Orichalcos... you'll forever be sealed away, your life forced devoured by the Great Beast... hmhmhmhm..."

=0=0=

Seto Kaiba glared ahead of him. Pegasus stood at the other side of the room, the very room where they both dueled before during Duelist Kingdom. Mokuba waited on the spectator's ramp overhead, as the Dueling Platform lowered, and locked in positioned. Kaiba steps up at his side, and plugs his Duel Disk into it, while Pegasus just placed his deck on the deck space.

"Now, since we're on my field... I go first." He grins, as instead of 8000, they were using Duelist Kingdom rules, which means their Life Point counter was set at just 4000, though that was just all Pegasus wished to use...

"I summon **Toon Alligator**, and place a card facedown. Now, come on and get me, Kaiba-boy."

The two cards appeared, while a toonish gator with an axe blade appeared.

Kaiba glared. He summons **Spear Dragon**, and attacks with it, eliminating the cartoon gator. Of course due to its effect, Pegasus loses 300 points before switching into Defense Mode. Afterwards, he places 2 cards facedown.

Pegasus draws, and then chuckles. "Well, this is useful. I activate the Spell Card **Toon Table of Contents**. I can now bring out a card with the word Toon in the title..."

Kaiba just stared, as his mind registered what Pegasus was planning on using. "Not again... **Toon World**?!"

"Oh, why so grumpy? It's one of my favorites out of all the cards I have created." He chuckles amusingly, revealing the card he draws out of his deck.

"I'm surprised you haven't been locked away in an asylum yet..."

Pegasus just smiles, as he activates Toon World.

=0=0=

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Negate Attack, 0 Facedown, Dark Lucius LV4 ATK/1000**  
Harry's LP:** 5500  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4000

"Go..."

Malfoy smiles.

"Now, where was I... oh yes, I remember now... **Contact with the Potions Master**. I select to raise my Life Points by 1800."

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Dark Lucius LV4 ATK/1500**  
Harry's LP:** 5500  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5800

"Now, I raise my monster to Level 6!" Dark Lucius snarls, as dark energy radiated of it, as its attack strength rose higher, and it grew more powerful looking, decked out in more armor. Next, Malfoy equipped Black Pendant.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Dark Lucius LV6 ATK/2700**  
Harry's LP:** 5500  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5800

"Now, attack Godric Gryffindor!"

"Not so fast! Negate Attack!" Harry calls out, and Malfoy hisses, ending his turn.

Harry draws, and grins. "Now, activate **Soul Exchange**! I now sacrifice YOUR monster, to bring forth **Pretty Girl Maya** (6/2300/2000)!" Lucius vanished from the field with a loud roar, and Malfoy was forced to discard his monster card. Appearing in a flash of magic was Harry's Duel Monster spirit, Maya. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, before looking at Malfoy and gives him the middle finger.

Harry chuckles, seeing Malfoy about to pop a blood vessel. "Oh, that was just funny..."

Cassie was giggling at the sight of Maya granting Malfoy the single digit salute.

"Now I activate **Soul Unison**!"

**Harry:** Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5800

Sir Metaknight is now enveloped within a white aura before transforming into a sphere of light and shoots towards Maya. She is struck in the chest and she levitates before Harry as a white blinding light bathes the Great Hall. All of her clothes disintegrate from her body, leaving her completely nude before black cloth wraps around her entire body, leaving her feet, neck, head, and hands bare. A royal purple cape clips to her, by shoulder gauntlets that snap into place. Armor formed around the upper torso, white with gold trim around the edges with an M symbol displayed on the left shoulder pad. Her hair was let loose, but Metaknight's mask forms and completely covers her face. Armored gauntlets compact and form around her arms, followed by white gloves with plates sewn over the knuckles, with white streamline armored boots with yellow gold trim and gold plated shoes. Completing the look, a white metal belt forms around her waist, where the Galaxia Sword now rests at her left hip. She lands, grasping the blade and drawing it free, as the blade is lit in its own aura.

"Soul Unison: **Knight Soul** (7/3300/3000)!"

**Harry:** Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5800

"Not so fast! I activate **Sealing Swords of Light**!" The blades crash down around them, preventing them from making any moves."

**Harry:** Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Sealing Swords of Light, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5800

"Fuck," Harry cursed.

Malfoy grins. In his hand, he held a ritual card. _Excellent... now to bring forth fear... all I have to do is stall, and get enough monsters as Tribute..._

=0=0=

"I activate the Spell Card **A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon**! I return to my hand Blue-eyes White Dragon. Now Pegasus... this spell will allow me to eliminate every Spell and Trap card YOU control! Now, eliminate his Toon World and his cartoon mage! You're finished Pegasus!" Kaiba yelled, as the fiery dragon unleashed a destructive shockwave across the playing field. The winds shattered Toon World. As a result, Toon Black Magician Girl was eliminated due to the destruction of the Spell Card. The turn ends with the summoning of **Virago the Destroyer**.

"Are you quitting, Pegasus? I would, if your strategy was as lame as that..."

"Sorry... I just... haven't been myself lately... in fact... I mean that quite literally."

The Kaibas widen their eyes at the sudden change of voice. Then, he rips his face off, revealing latex, followed by the clothes torn off and the wig. It was Amelda.

"You'll pay for tricking me like that!' Kaiba yells, "Now, identity yourself!"

"The name's Amelda, Kaiba-boy," Amelda replies, activating his Doma Duel Disk, "Now, let's duel!" He draws form his deck, and smiled. The duel is still on, so he still has the same Life Points as from using a copied deck of Pegasus.

"Now, this card will change everything. I activate the **Seal of Orichalcos**!"

The Orichalcos seal formed high overhead and lowers itself in place of the dueling platform. The star finished forming, and the same seal now burns away upon Amelda's forehead, making his eyes tint to an eerie red.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, like you'll believe me? The Orichalcos now locks us within its barrier. However... when I win... I'll claim your soul... but this time you will not be set freed!"

=0=0=

"What in the world is going on here!?"

"A ritual, can't you tell, Potter?' Malfoy spat, the grin still evident on his face, "this summons forth a monster with such a taboo name... he cannot be spoken about, not even in hushed terms. A demon of unimaginable power..."

The gates slowly opened, revealing within an underground cave lit by the fires of hell. Horrified screams rang through the air, as the demonic creature walked slowly from the cavern world he was sealed in. The door soon closed with an audible clang thus silencing the demon wails from the caves, but the demonic man continued to walk towards Malfoy. He stood there with a smug expression on his face, as the ritual gates slowly vanished from existence.

"Meet the demon of the underworld, freed from his prison... **He Who Shall Not Be Named** (9/3400/4000)..."

He was pale-skinned, with a beautiful handsome face. His eyes burned red like the brimstone of hell. His hair fell in long black curtains, with two long antenna-like licks of stiff hair, coated in diamond and as red as blood. Tall, lanky, but coated in a small layer of muscle, he was bare-chested, revealing the numerous scars that danced across his pale skin. However, his right pectoral muscle had several rust brown bolts impaled into his skin, which also held down gunmetal gray metal, decorated with the written kanji "TERROR FROM HELL". Gauntlets decorated his shoulders, shaped like horned human skulls. A series of belts strapped up and down his forearms, and he wore black bracer gloves with the fingers exposed. The pants he wore were made of leather, black as the night and looked tight around crotch area. The leggings however flared outward, and below the knees stitched with silver armor plating. The boots were large, thick, and brown, with metal iron bolted around the sole of the feet. A large belt around his waist held a dangerous wicked sword, and jutting from the shoulder blades were black raven wings the spans the demon man's height. They were currently folded neatly against his back.

**Harry:** Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Sealing Swords of Light, 0 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3400**  
Harry's LP:** 5000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5800

"Holy shit," Harry and Maya mutter.

"Now, come forth my creatures of the dark!" **His Master's Faithful Pet** (7/2550/2700) burst through the ground, sending debris raining down as a giant snake rose from the ground. Then two more rips were heard. The snake head had split from one to three. The main head was of a cobra, the left head was an Asp, while the right head resembled a cross of some rabid wolf and an ugly-ass pit bull. Next was Blue-eyed Silver Zombie, the only Zombie-type monster in the Card Graveyard that can be recalled due to the card effect of He Who Shall Not Be Named.

Finally, the Orichalcos empowers the three demons. "ATTACK!" He Who Shall Not Be named eliminates Godric with the swing of the sword, while the serpent destroys Salazar with a blast of acid.

**Harry:** Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Sealing Swords of Light, 0 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3900, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 2950  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5800

Now, it was just Harry and Maya, as they both glared at Malfoy, who was cackling insanely.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!"

* * *

I'm also trying to fuse in the duel between Amelda and Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom with the duel between Harry and Malfoy, so... if you're confused by the switch arounds... oh well.

**The Demon from Underworld Prison - Ritual Spell  
**_This card is used to Ritual Summon "He Who Shall Not Be Named". You must also offer monsters whose total Levels equal 9 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

**He Who Shall Not Be Named 9/3400/4000 Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark  
**_This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "The Demon from Underworld Prison". Special Summon to the field from the graveyard any 3 Zombie-Type Monsters in Defense Position, and 1 'His Master's Faithful Pet"._

**His Master's Faithful Pet 7/2550/2700 Reptile/Effect/Earth  
**_This card cannot be Special Summoned or Set, except by the effect of "He Who Shall Not Be Named"._

**Freeshooter of the Mind 4/1600/1800 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_If this card is destroyed by a monster effect, destroy your opponent's monster and inflict five hundred damage points._

**Knight Soul 7/3300/3000 Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark  
**_By removing from play "Sir Metaknight", this card may remove from play 1 monster the opponent controls. If this effect is used, this card cannot attack on your next turn._

**Salazar's Cunning Slytherin 7/2500/3000 Spellcaster/Effect/Dark  
**_Select 1 Trap or Spell Card from either Graveyard and place it in your hand._

**Godric's Courageous Gryffindor 7/2400/3000 Spellcaster/Effect/Fire  
**_Each time this card directly inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, it gains 200 ATK and loses 200 DEF._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N:** I think it's time to remind everyone the rules. I do not own anything official that belongs to the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, the Harry Potter Series, or any outside sources. I just own Original OCG, OC characters, and this plotline.

* * *

"Tell me Amelda! Who put you up to this!?"

"No one..." He responds, closing his eyes, "I'm here to represent everyone who has been ripped apart by your company. Once I defeat you, you'll never mess with anyone's lives ever again!"

Kaiba grunts. "Get in line. I've heard that one before..."

=0=0=

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3900, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 2950  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5800

Since his turn ended, the swords Malfoy used to stall just to summon forth his ultimate ritual monster were destroyed.

"Do you have what it takes to stop my all powerful creatures? I freaking doubt it, Potter!"

Harry glared, as he drew from his deck.

"I'll find a way to win... just watch!" He adds the card to his hand, and then grabs another. "I use the same tactic you pulled on me!"

"Not so fast! I activate from my hand **Goblin Out of the Frying Pan**! For five hundred Life Points, I negate whatever you were planning on activating and return that card to your hand!"

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Goblin Out of the Frying Pan, 0 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3900, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 2950  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5300

Harry's activation of Sealing Swords of Light was negated. A low growl emanates from his throat.

From behind the Yugi-tachi, Harry's parents and Cassie's father had used the side exit to get around to the students of the school, whom were still doing the following things: staring like brain-dead pigeons, panicking, or all of the above.

"What is going on here?"

They turned around, as they saw the boy with the mystical item again.

"The Orichalcos... Harry is fighting for his very life. The Orichalcos is a dangerous magical force, much older than I have ever come across..."

"Wait, Yugi. Doesn't Harry have a copy of that Timaeus card you hold in your deck?"

Yami remembered, and pulled out his deck, and took out the card. Only his widens his eyes when he gazed upon the image. "The image is grayscale..."

"What?" The others crowded around, and stared at the Eye of Timaeus card, which the card image has indeed gone black and white.

"But then that means... Timaeus felt Harry was in danger..."

"I'm guessing that since apparently you and Harry both share the same Spell Card, that dragon spirit must have gone to Harry to protect him..." The others could only nod. Cassie's theory may have some holes in it, but it was the best she could come up with.

"Wait a minute... that's the same dragon we all saw yesterday... when that giant eye appeared in the sky," Sirius pointed out.

Now this was very interesting.

"You saw it too?"

James nodded. "I don't think it's hard to notice a giant demonic eyeball hovering high above in the sky casting a dark glare upon us all..."

Yami looked away. "It was a dark and evil monster that wishes to destroy all life... Timaeus on that night simply held enough power to drive it away... it's still out there somewhere..."

=0=0=

Mokuba watched, with fear as his brother lost Virago, only for it to reappear by Amelda, changed to a FIRE-attribute, and his Gorlag monster to become even more powerful, by five hundred more points.

"Hm... watch out... because it's time for me to win this!" He draws, and then grabs another card, "I summon **Pitch-Dark Dragon** (3/900/600) in Defense Mode!" A black demonic-looking dragon roars, as it appeared before Kaiba, "next, I place one card facedown. Go on ahead Amelda. Make your move."

"Hm... I see... that's Deck Destruction Virus... I know your entire deck in and out Kaiba..."

"Hm, so... that's why you wanted me out here, because you're a big fan of me. Amusing... if you wanted an autograph, you could have just asked..."

"No... I wanted you here, to get revenge!"

"What ever did I do to you?" Kaiba demanded.

Amelda only reaches into his back pocket, and takes out a broken action figure of Diamond Dude.

"Hm... you do know your holding a busted action figure, right?"

"It's all I have left... of my family... it used to belong to my little brother, yet I will never see him again. Your bastard of a father took him away from me!" He snarls. Seto and Mokuba were stunned by the revelation.

His red-tinted eyes droop a bit, sadness filling. "I can remember that day... when your father's tanks rolled into the city... We were there when it happened, just one of the many refugees running, trying to escape your father's evil army... It was on that day... it was the last I would ever see of my little brother..."

He grits his teeth, as the memories surge through his mind, protecting his younger brother, and the tanks attacking the refugee camp, and then barreling on through as his brother disappeared, never to be seen again. It was also on that day he learned who was responsible... Gozuboro Kaiba. And on that day, he swore revenge against the Kaiba Family... with the help of Dartz and the Orichalcos.

"And now... you run his evil empire... so it's your fault as well!"

=0=0=

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, He Who Shall Not Be Named ATK/3900, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 2950  
**Malfoy's LP:** 5300

"Hm, well, how about this. **Calling of the Warriors**! This card will also respond, since Maya is Unisoned with Metaknight!" Appearing beside the Duel Spirit was Blade and Sword, "and now... **Tri-Point Rave**!" The card activates form his hand, "eliminate He Who Shall Not Be Named!"

Blade, Sword, and Maya charge the demon, who pulls out his sword and kicks back Sword and Blade, however blocked the downward chop of Maya's attack. Grinning, he spins around and swats her away. However Blade leapt from behind and slashes at his back, and Sword attacked from the other side. Maya gets up and charges again, as the demon roars and blasts them back. He charged and Maya blocked the sword strikes with the golden sword, before they interlocked in a struggle, both glaring at one another.

"NOW!" She yells, and two swords pierced him in the back. He Who Shall Not Be Named grunts as blood slowly pools from the puncture wounds made by the two swords held by Blade and Sword.

"No! You can't!" Malfoy yelled.

Maya glares at Malfoy. "We just did!" Spinning around, she swings and cuts the demon, releasing him from his lower torso. Both halves shatter away. Malfoy's Life Points dropped equal to the defeated demon's attack strength.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300, Sir Blade ATK/2100, Sir Sword ATK/2200**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 2950  
**Malfoy's LP:** 1400

"You..."

"I end my turn, you freak show."

Malfoy draws, and then grunts. "**Treasure from Heaven**." Not only did he draw, but Harry did as well. "Well, about time... I activate this Spell Card. All three of my **Dian Keto the Cure Master**!"

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300, Sir Blade ATK/2100, Sir Sword ATK/2200**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Blue-eyed Silver Zombie ATK/1400**  
Harry's LP:** 2950  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4400

Harry glared. "That sends him back to forty four hundred Life Points."

Malfoy smiled. "I'm glad I shifted my deck a bit... now, time to get rid of that bitch of yours, but first off I sacrifice Blue-eyed Silver Zombie!" The zombie monster vanishes with a haunted cry, "and now I bring forth this terrifying monster. It's called **Ancient Mummy of Dark World** (6/1800/2600)!" The mummy that appeared was wrapped in decaying bandages. Red beady eyes glowed from the slit where the eyes should be, and the hall was filled with a sickening scent of decayed flesh and rotting bones, enough to make the gang choke.

"Damn! What is that awful stench!?"

"Who knows, but that smells so rank right now!"

"Ugh! Fuck," Harry swore, bringing a rag and tying it around the lower half of his face to try his best at blocking the scent. Maya wraps her cloak-like cape around her, gagging at the smell. Malfoy however didn't care much. And thanks to the Orichalcos...

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300, Sir Blade ATK/2100, Sir Sword ATK/2200**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Ancient Mummy of Dark World ATK/2300**  
Harry's LP:** 2950  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4400

"Ancient Mummy of Dark World, eliminate the weaker knight first!" Bandages shot out and ensnared Blade. Sword grabbed Blade's hands, but more bandages shot out and repelled Sword. Blade cried out for help until he was destroyed, suffocated under the bandages.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300, Sir Sword ATK/2200**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Ancient Mummy of Dark World ATK/2300**  
Harry's LP:** 2750  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4400

"Now my serpent, eliminate the other knight!" Sword screamed before he was devoured by the snake. Tilting upward, an audible gulp is heard as Sir Sword was swallowed. Then... it belches.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Ancient Mummy of Dark World ATK/2300**  
Harry's LP:** 1900  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4400

Harry growled, as Malfoy ends his turn.

"Just you wait, once your bitch is gone, I'll end this duel and seal your soul forever!" He broke into a dark evil laugh.

He simply drew from his deck and held it up. He was surprised at what he drew: Eye of Timaeus. However, the card he held was grayscale. Now, it was colored in. _Timaeus..._ He could hear the dragon roaring within his mind. He looks up at Malfoy, eyes narrowed. He was going to use this card, even if Yami deemed it held a dangerous power. It could very well be his only hope.

"Malfoy, you'll never understand that evil cannot win, and I will prove it to you right here and now!"

"Oh, what are you planning to do?"

Harry smiled. "I activate **Eye of Timaeus**!" Harry commands. The Yugi-tachi stare as the card was activated. Soon a loud roar is heard as the teal dragon materializes before Harry, and stands by his side.

During the whole commotion, Cassie slowly lost her vision, as everything around turned to a field of white. At the same time, Kaiba, who was down to his last four hundred Life Points, was about to draw, when he too experienced the same white out.

=0=0=

"What is going on here? I must be hallucinating..."

He looked to his left, and saw Cassandra looking around, confused as he was.

_What is she doing here?_

They land before a dragon statue... the same three dragons Yugi and Harry saw.

_"Kaiba, Cassandra... you've been selected to wield the might Critias..."_ Mana's voice calls out to them, _"All you must do is release the sword from the ice..."_

"What is going on...? I was in England... and then... now I'm here..."

"I don't know... must be a freaky hallucination..."

_"Kaiba, Cassandra... once you remove the blade, you can then command the power of Critias..."_

The floated up to the blade, and then with a fierce tug, the sword was released, as the ice shatters away, revealing a black fierce-looking dragon. It growls softly as it gazes upon them.

"About ready to awaken from this dream..."

_"Bring your hand up, and call out his name. Join forces with his power."_

Kaiba snorts, but brings his hand up, as did Cassandra, just following orders. Then they command his name: Critias.

=0=0=

The card Yami held flashed with a soft white light then faded away. Timaeus roars loudly, as he flared with a white aura for a brief moment. Cassie's eyes focused, and she looked around. She lifted her Duel Disk, where her deck was slotted in, and pulls out the top card...

=0=0=

"I'm waiting Kaiba... make your move already!"

Kaiba stared at the card that he just drew. _What in the world... I never had this card in my deck before... Was it a dream...?_

=0=0=

_Fang of Critias...?_ Cassie stared at the dragon that was now residing in her deck. However, her card image was grayscale... the one Kaiba drew was colored.

=0=0=

_Play the card Kaiba! It's the only way to win!_ Mana calls to him.

"Now I play **Fang of Critias**!"

"What the hell? You don't have that card!" Amelda shouted.

"Oh, what do you call this then?" He activates the card, as the card appears on the field, and then Deck Destruction Virus activates as well.

"Now, I activate Timaeus' special ability! Fuse together with Maya now! Activate **Timaeus Cross!**"

"I fuse together Fang of Critias with my **Deck Destruction Virus** Trap Card, to form a brand new dragon!" Kaiba yells.

"Hold on..." Amelda/Malfoy stared in shock as Timaeus/Critias begin to fuse with Pretty Girl Maya/Deck Destruction Virus, "you... you can't do such a thing!"

"Looks like I just did, Amelda/Malfoy." Harry/Kaiba replied, smirking.

"Now, come forth to me... **Doom Virus Dragon**!" Appearing in a mass of grayish purple smoke was one ugly dragon. With rows of spikes, and its skin looking like the warts of a scaly bump-riddled toad skin, this dragon rises before on Kaiba's command, unleashing a powerful roar while glaring at Amelda with its yellow eyes.

Maya glowed as she returned to her original form, and then Timaeus fused into her. What happened next was that her entire clothing changed to match the color scheme of Timaeus. Her hat gained the crystal-like eye that was on the forehead of Timaeus, while dragon scales began to harden over the boots, her gloved gauntlets, and Timaeus' webbed ears sprouts form the sides of her magician's staff.

"Now... here's what happens. First off my Doom Virus Dragon automatically destroys any monster higher than 1900. That means, your lose Gorlag and MY dragons you stole from me!" Doom Virus Dragon unleashes ropes of green vines, shattering each one with a vice-like squeeze.

"Now Malfoy, watch and learn, you psychotic megalomaniac! I discard Timaeus Cross and the **Blue-eyes White **Dragon in my hand, to activate the next fusion of Cross Mode: **White Dragon Cross**!"

"Doom Virus Dragon! Attack directly!" Doom Virus Dragon roars, unleashing a billowing gas-like attack from its mouth, however Amelda grins, and activates one final card.

Maya glowed as her cross form shatters, leaving her naked, yet again, for all to see before light envelopes her form completely, until a sphere of light surrounds her. Her silhouette forms in the center of the ball of light, as Blue-eyes White Dragon completely melted over her shadow. The ball of light shatters away, and Maya slowly lands on the floor of the Great Hall, spreading forth her majestic white dragon wings.

Her arm gauntlets changed to match the blue-white color of the dragon, but gaining a Dragonic-like feature. Over the hands of the gauntlets, were three long dragon claws. The bottom portion of her staff had now fused with that of a curved blade. Spiked knee guards how protected her, as the feet of the thigh-height white boost were now dragon feet, with attached ring pauldrons around the hip area. A tail now formed behind her, and the tip cracks the ground gently. She still wore the same skirt outfit, but now it was outfitted with armor, and the pink is now replaced with silver blue. Feminine blue-white armor was outfitted covering her upper chest with a oval red gem set in the center just between the breast area, and the fins of the dragon sprouted where her ears once were, which snapped into place a clear beaked visor. The dragon's head reformed into shoulder pads and attached themselves to her shoulders, finishing off this transformation, with a pair of ribbons floating harmlessly down her backside, attached to the silk strap that now covers her modesty from the back, which was a light blue color.

The duel between Kaiba and Amelda was considered a draw. The card he used made Kaiba lose 950 Life Points, while he suffered 1900 from Doom Virus Dragon. Thus, the Orichalcos was unable to steal a soul from this duel. Amelda however vanished, promising that he will get his revenge. For Malfoy back in England however...

**Harry:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: White Dragon Cross ATK/4300**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Ancient Mummy of Dark World ATK/2300**  
Harry's LP:** 1900  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4400

"Now, since Maya is now in White Dragon Cross, I am allowed to search my deck for one specific card, and then shuffle it afterward." He pocked his cards and soon located the card. Holding it in his lips shuffled his deck four times before reslotting it, and holding it in his hand. But then... he grabs it with his fingers, along with another card.

"Now... I activate the Spell Cards **Burst Stream of Destruction** and **Monster Reborn**!" His friends and girlfriend widen their eyes in shock. The card appeared on the field and lifts up, showing the image of an angry Blue-eyes White Dragon preparing an overcharged White Lightning attack. The second card appeared, Monster Reborn, and began to glow.

**Harry:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, Spell/Burst Stream of Destruction, Spell/Monster Reborn, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: White Dragon Cross ATK/4300**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, His Master's Faithful Pet ATK/3050, Ancient Mummy of Dark World ATK/2300**  
Harry's LP:** 1900  
**Malfoy's LP:** 4400

"Wait a minute! Wait a freaking damn minute! You can't do that!"

"Oh? What do you call Maya?" He grins, slotting it in as Maya holds out her right arm, and soon a swirl of lights form, transforming her entire right forearm into a Blue-eyes White Dragon head. The mouth opens up, and she smiled, "While Maya is in White Dragon Cross, she is now allowed to use any Blue-eyes oriented cards... Burst Stream of Destruction is a very powerful card. This card allows me to eliminate and destroy every single monster you have on the field, Malfoy... but the price for using this card is that I cannot attack on this turn with my girl."

"NOOOOO!"

Harry smiled. "Too bad Malfoy," he said, sounding almost like Seto Kaiba, much to Jonouchi's reaction, "And with Monster Reborn, I bring back the dragon used to form White Dragon Cross!" The card is spat out from the graveyard and dramatically, he snatches the card and strikes a fearsome pose, "Now, Maya! Prepare your weapon!" He slaps the card back onto the field next to Maya's card.

She lifts it up as energy begins to spiral into the throat of the dragon head. Soon a ball of sparkling energy collects, forming into a crackling sphere, building bigger and bigger. With a loud cry, Blue-eyes White Dragon makes its reoccurrence back from the graveyard, as Maya's arm shook from the collected, fully charged, energy.

"HOWLING DRAGON CANNON!" Maya screams, and unleashes the attack in a wide destructive beam attack, which released the echoing cry of Blue-eyes.

Malfoy screams out as a powerful explosion rocks the school, causing everyone to crash to the ground, and the younger children to panic and scream out in fear. When the smoke slowly faded away, Malfoy was on his knees, throwing a temper as both his monsters have been destroyed.

"And now... Blue-eyes White Dragon! White Lightning Attack!"

**Harry:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: White Dragon Cross ATK/4300, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 1900  
**Malfoy's LP:** 1400

He's struck down by the attack, screaming out, near howling as the energy attack fades away, and he collapses back, smoking from the lightning attack.

"Make your final move, Malfoy..."

Malfoy could do nothing... he was too stunned... he shakily drew, and summoned **Spiked Brain Matter** in Defense. With a snort, Harry ended this duel. Draw a card. Blue-eyes White Dragon destroys Spiked Brain Matter. Maya finishes of with White Bolt.

**Harry:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: White Dragon Cross ATK/4300, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Malfoy:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry's LP:** 1900  
**Malfoy's LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** Harry Potter!

"It can't be... it was foolproof..."

The seal slowly shrinks down, until it surrounded Malfoy. He then looks to the sky and screams out his final words.

"IT WAS FOOLPROOF!"

His voice screamed much harder as the Orichalcos slowly stripped his body of his soul, of every last bit of his energy, before the green seal slowly fades away. Malfoy collapses to the floor, and remained unmoving. Maya's Cross Form shatters, leaving her back in her original form, as Timaeus reappeared, before all three monsters vanished. Maya simply faded away, returning to her spirit form, resting within Harry, who bends to one knee.

"Harry!"

They rush over to their friend, as Cassie wraps her arms around her boyfriend.

"You did it Harry! You won!"

"Yeah... I did..."

Harry smiled softly to al of his friends, who were surrounding him. They never noticed they were still seen by the entire school. That is, until a flash of green light blast the professors away, leaving Dumbledore by himself. Everyone turned around, and saw Gregory Rain standing there at the entrance.

"Say goodbye to your soul, Albus Dumbledore!" He bellows, cackling as he commands the power of the Orichalcos. Dumbledore fought back with his wand, but the aura of green magic shielded him. That allowed Rain to finish the chant. Dumbledore cried out as his soul was stripped away from his body, and the old man soon collapses to the floor.

The Hogwarts Staff could only stare in stunned reaction, the Yugi-tachi in horror, as Rain smiled at the job he performed. With his own wand, he summons the card ejected from Malfoy's Duel Disk, and grins. In his hand, he held the souls of Albus Dumbledore, and Charter Malfoy.

"See you later. Cassandra, I'm coming after you soon... better watch out, foolish little girl..." He quickly grasped a fist-sized stone, with his wand turned it into a Portkey, and vanished from sight.

* * *

Kaiba survived, both he and Cassandra now hold the power of Critias... and Malfoy is now sealed away. That just leaves Gregory Rain, who attacks Dumbledore in view of everyone, and steals the soul of the greatest wizard of his time... After this incident, it is now time for everyone to continue their mission to see Pegasus in California... once of course they have gotten their rest...

**Timaeus Cross 6/2300/2000 Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Light  
**_"Eye of Timaeus" + "Pretty Girl Maya"  
__This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending the above Fusion Material Monsters from your side of the field to the Graveyard (You do not use "Polymerization".) _

**White Dragon Cross 8/4300/3500 Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Light  
**_This card cannot be Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or Set, except by Tributing 1 "Timaeus Cross" and 1 "Blue-eyes White Dragon" to the graveyard. Search your deck for "Burst Stream Destruction" and add it to your hand. Shuffle afterward. This card can use any "Blue Eyes W. Dragon" support Spell Card while in play._

And just for detail...

**White Dragon Soul 7/4300/3500 Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Light  
**_This card gains 500 ATK for every "Blue Eyes W. Dragon" in your graveyard. This card can use any "Blue Eyes W. Dragon" support Spell Card while in play._

**Spiked Brain Matter 2/900/400 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Flip: Draw 1 card from your deck. If it's a Spell Card, activate it._

**Ancient Mummy of Dark World 6/1800/2600 Zombie/Dark**

Forgot to add this last card from the last chapter.

**Contact with the Potions Master - Quick-Play**  
_Select and activate 1 of the following 2 effects:_  
_1● Increase your Life Points by 1800 points.  
1● Inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
2● Select 1 Zombie-Type monster and Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position, for a Tribute of 1100 Life Points.  
2● Decrease the status of 1 monster your opponent controls by 800 points for 3 turns._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter series. I make no money writing this.**  
**

**Note: **Lemon was deleted. Original content will be placed on another fanfic-allowing website.**  
**

* * *

"This is just perfect, juuuust perfect. First the strongest wizard of darkness is captured by the Orichalcos, and now the exact opposite is captured by the Orichalcos..."

"Glad we're not magical anymore."

Harry just snorts in agreement. "Yeah..."

Yami was still vary of the wizards and witches. Aurors have been combing the school ever since the Orichalcos Seal Duel and they were now being held at the castle's medical facility. The others looked up with the old woman, Minerva McGonagall, had walked into the room with two Aurors, the Potters and Black, and Minister Bones.

"What do you want? We do have to get to the US soon to speak with Pegasus,' Harry said. He and Cassie volunteered to take over whatever happens to them. Since the duo have much knowledge pertaining to the Wizarding World of course.

"Mr. Potter... the school professors have told us that you were in this... card duel with Charter Malfoy... "

Harry glares at the Minister.

"It is a similar duel that most of England saw between that boy over there and another older teenager with two giant creatures..."

The Yugi-tachi looked to one another, and then Harry turned to look at Cassie.

"Sweetie, just how high was that frequency?" He asked.

"I don't know myself... we were having communication troubles, and when Osiris' attack backfired and caused a rain of super-charged lightning bolts to rain down around the island... well, it must have given enough power for half the world to witness the Clash of the Egyptian Gods..."

"Well there was that one report I read in the newspaper once that spoke about every single television and radio that blew up," Anzu spoke up, "and similar reports made in the Internationals Section."

"That was when Osiris and Obelisk clashed together," Yami said.

Harry turns back to them, after he stared at the body of Albus Dumbledore, who looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. "All you need to know is that the Orichalcos is an ancient force of magic that apparently has existed long before the Wizarding World came into existence... even if you found Gregory Rain, you lot wouldn't even harm him. I would guess even the Unforgivable Curses are neutralized when in contact with the Orichalcos..."

"The Orichalcos is a dangerous magical force, that we are trying to combat against," Yami explained, "and right now only one man has the answers to many of the questions we seek to have answered, and you are holding us like prisoners."

"Silence, muggle," one of the other Aurors said, until Minister Bones gives the pureblood Auror a harsh glare.

"So what if they're muggles, we are too after we lost our magic completely," Harry said, much to their shock. The only ones who did knew, but still wouldn't except it, were his family and former uncles.

"Besides, we're doing fine," Cassie spoke next.

Harry stared at them with a dark look. "And like I told my family... even if I have forgiven them, if any of you people," he hisses, "ever bring harm to my network of friends and family, I will never be forgiving of any of you ever again..."

Cassie then looked to her boyfriend. "Oh... Harry that reminds me... during the duel when you summoned Timaeus to the field... I sorta blacked out..."

"What?" The Yugi-tachi now turned to the girl, completely ignoring the wizards and witches.

"Yeah..." she reached into her deck and pulled out a dragon card, Fang of Critias, "I woke up and found myself in this grand stadium-like chamber, standing next to Kaiba..."

"Kaiba!" They yelled, causing the magical group to step back.

"Yeah... then we heard a voice telling us that Critias has chosen us to wield his power. After we pulled the sword form his lower jaw, the crystal broke releasing a black fearsome dragon. And then we joined forces with Critias... my card however was the same as yours Yugi... the card image of Critias is grayscale."

She flipped the card, and showed her friends the Fang of Critias.

"So, another dragon has been released from its sleep."

Jonouchi cuts in. "Hold on... first off Duel Monsters began to appear across the world and terrorize the human race. Next the Egyptian God Cards were stolen by that biker gang. And then weather goes completely whacko around the world, at the same time that giant yellow eye in the sky appeared."

"Well duh, Jonouchi, that's what it sounds like to me," Honda said.

"The Great Beast then draws out every Duel Monster and absorbs them before revealing itself..." Yami says next.

"Before attacking Harry and Yugi, afterward you two summoned that teal dragon Timaeus and destroyed that supernatural monster's butt back into retreating and saving Domino in the process. Now Pegasus knows what's up but wants us to come to his company down in California. And now, Cassie not only holds a similar dragon power, but so does money bags?"

"Sounds like it to me..."

"This is sorta confusing, you know... I mean, who'd ever thought that Duel Monsters would even want to come and destroy the world."

"Not to mention Arthur's theory about a parallel world of monsters existing alongside the human world is correct," was Anzu's next sentence.

"Who knows what kind of magical creatures may have actually come from another world... wow... that could completely fuck up Wizarding World history as we know it." The two members of the Domino Trio then grin at one another, "Cool."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe wizards and witches never existed at all and Merlin was in truth a Duel Monster himself! We could very well be Duel Monsters ourselves, from a long line of Spellcaster-types!"

"Or better yet we're long line descendants of Black Magician and Black Magician Girl!"

"Stop it you guys," Anzu cuts in, causing the duo to look down in mock hurt.

"Would have been cool to be a descent of Black Magician," they mutter.

Sirius still cannot help but grin. His daughter does have the Marauder's gene. Yami crosses his arms. "All things aside... we still need to see Pegasus... before those thugs get to him first..."

Honda butts in. "But what about that Dumbledore fellow... from what Harry told us, he is one of the most influential people in their society... and that Voldemort character is the exact opposite of him."

They didn't see the magical folk sans Harry and Cassie flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

"Right now, the leaders of light and dark have been captured by the Orichalcos," says Harry, "and the Orichalcos is still collecting souls of innocent people and monsters. We have to stop whoever controls this force from destroying the Earth. If we do, we could very well save the captured souls of everyone the Orichalcos has stolen."

"But then wouldn't that release that evil Voldemort (magic people flinches) person, ya know... him being revived and trying and destroy the planet?" Jonouchi questioned.

"He'll have to deal with Dumbledore because his soul will be saved as well, and Hagrid... poor man," Cassie whispered.

"We'll save everyone that the Orichalcos has sealed... right guys?"

"Well, it's not like we've been involved when it comes to saving the world from destruction," Jonouchi says.

"We're in this through the end!"

Someone clears their throat, and the Yugi-tachi has remembered... they had an audience. It was McGonagall who cleared her throat. "Forgive for saying, but I highly doubt a bunch of children could stop this dark magic from destroying our world."

"I'm sure you and the Order of the Phoenix already knew much about the Battle City incident, because of my parents," said Harry.

"And my father," Cassie adds.

"And from my brother and his friends when they decided to use a Portkey to find James, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, only to find out Lily was banished to the Shadow Realm, and is, or was, one of the countless victims of that dark evil entity that was forever destroyed by Malik."

"And Yugi," Jonouchi adds.

"And the spirit of the Puzzle," Cassie finishes.

"Let's just Obliviate those muggles..."

The Puzzle begins to shine, and Yami stands up, as do the others, with Harry and Cassie joining their friend.

"You will not harm my friends," Harry and Cassie yell.

"Stop it now!" Amelia nearly screams, "You shall do no such thing, and you are now booted down a rank, Auror!" She snaps, and then turns back to the missing Potter and black, with their muggle friends. Yami's puzzle stops glowing.

"Save it... we don't have no more magical energy, and even if we do, it's something else far different than wizarding magic... you've kept us here long enough. Now, we have a mission to complete, an evil leader to defeat, and a planet to save from certain destruction by this Great Beast..." They all held hands, and then they realized what was up. Harry held in his hand a Gringgots emblem in his hand. "Gotta love the creator of Portkeys," was Harry's final words, as they vanish.

Severus was the first to make a reply.

"Well, how very interesting..."

"Interesting indeed," said a voice. Fawkes had swooped in, and dropped the Sorting Hat next to Dumbledore, as his pet phoenix now stands on a nearby tray table, next to his bonded.

"And to think what I revealed was coming true... oh I'm sure you remember, Acting Headmistress McGonagall," The hat says in amusement, "_Beware the Green Magic, for the heroes arrive... They combat against the Green Magic... The Legendary Dragons shall arrive in our world... Controlled by the heroes who appear to save us all..._ and to think, two people who disappear from our world, now has a tie with bigger things stored in..."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Minister.

"_A hero with a past far greater that he knows, Shall take the mantle of the other saviour, And destroy the darkness that plagues the light once of course his own destiny is revised..._ figure it out yourself. I said a similar role during the Tri-Wizard Tournament year... just hope the other saviour doesn't die before this event occurs."

"You know much more than you're letting on," Severus states.

The hat gives them a smug grin. "Oh, what do you think, Severus? You are the only man who cared deeply for Harry and Cassandra... they hold you in high regard, and I dare say... see you as family. If something ever happened to you, I would bet my own magical force that they would do everything possible to save you. Am I right, Severus Snape?"

Severus didn't reply, because he knew the Sorting Hat was right... the ragged old hat sewn with magic by the four Hogwarts founders was absolutely right.

"You know I'm right Severus... even if they did save their biological family, it would only because they stuck their nose into an affair that would have affected the Wizarding World much later than expected." The man then left the Hospital Wing, "You know I'm right, Snape! You know it!"

A little out of character for the Sorting Hat, but he does know things that most others may not know of... except possibly Dumbledore... who knows, eh?

"Not only is Riddle's soul been stolen by the Green Magic, but the same fate has befallen Dumbledore's as well. And the only people who could very well save all of us from destruction, rests on the shoulders of a group of non-magical teenagers." The Sorting Hat chuckles at their reactions, "just because you are gifted with magic, doesn't mean you are superior to all others... one of these days, I would bet that the muggle world will become so advanced that the Wizarding World in the far future will disappear, like sands of time..."

"That will never happen!" yelled the same Auror who's already gotten in trouble. The others questioned who this Riddle person was.

The hat just smiled darkly. "If you keep true to your delusional beliefs, it will happen... just take a look around you... already the muggles have created technology that would completely baffle most pureblood families, and one of these days, they could create a technological device that would unveil the barriers that separate us from them... then what will you do?"

The hat then closes the rip that was his mouth, and stays silent.

=0=0=

The gang was now resting on board Kaiba Jet 007, which had now taken off and was flying towards the last stop: San Francisco, California, USA.

"Now what?"

"If they follow us, we may have to fight them, but knowing them... they're too scared when it comes to evil havin' a power that could stop them... for some reason it's always been like that. Some other portions of the Wizarding World see the British as an embarrassment because their last Minister, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, allowed many criminals to get away scot-free by claiming they were under mind control. Complete bullshit..."

"Mind control?"

"The Imperious Curse is like the power the Sennen rod holds, however in order for the Imperious Curse to take effect, you have to be within the vicinity of the person, unlike the Rod which had search out victims, and without energy placed them under trance. The Imperious Curse can be broken like the mind controlled person under the Sennen Rod... it takes will and determination."

"What are these Unforgivable Curses?" Anzu asked.

"Imperious we've told you guys already. The second is the Cruciatus Curse. It subjects the targeted person under a force of pain unlike you've ever experienced in your life. If a person subjects another under the curse for too long, you could go insane."

"The last one of the Killing Curse," Cassie finishes, "simply put, it's a green bolt of magic that takes away the life of the target," fingers snap, "just like that. It's a darker green... eerily like the color of Harry-kun's eyes, unlike the Orichalcos which is a brighter green."

"And if I would have to guess... the Orichalcos can completely block out all three of those deadly curses... since it could easily deflect or completely block wizarding spells..."

"That sounds just nasty," said Honda.

"Yeah..."

"You guys are our friends. We will do everything we can to protect you," Harry told the group.

This strengthened their friendship even more.

=0=0=

"Master Dartz... I bring you more souls," said Rain. He hands over a total of 34 cards, all of then containing one sealed soul, "Malfoy lost to the Potter boy, but I escaped after collecting his card and also stealing Albus Dumbledore's soul too."

Dartz smiled softly, as he turned around, his green and yellow eyes staring down at the various people Rain collected. "Excellent, Gregory. Now, go and join Valon, Amelda, and Rafael. Your target is the U.S. Meet with them there."

"Of course Master Dartz." With a bow, he sweeps out of the room.

Dartz chuckled, as he turns back to his computer... which pops up the Blue Screen of Death.

"..."

Anger tick.

=0=0=

In the dark chambers, the thirty four souls have been sealed in their tablets. Dumbledore's soul was displayed next to Lord Voldemort's soul. The thirty-fifth tablet contained... despite denying all physical reason... the broken Mac computer.

=0=0=

The morning came, and everyone was awake while eating a breakfast spread prepared by the cooks of the jet. It was four pancakes, two eggs, three sausage patties and bacon strips, plus two 12 ounce cartons each of milk and orange juice for beverages.

"Ya know, I woke up in the middle of the night and thought I heard moaning in the cabinet," Anzu said. Harry and Cassie flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by Yami hovering behind Yugi.

"Maybe you were just hearing things, Anzu," said Harry.

She shrugged. "I guess so..."

The two younger teens were fighting hard to keep the blushes from appearing. The only ones who DID see them was Maya and Kochi, but that because they were up all night playing Spell Counter Poker.

"So... when we get to San Fran, how are we going to get to Industrial Illusions?"

"Well, if Pegasus is expecting us, he'll have sent someone to pick us up at the San Francisco International Airport."

And soon enough, three hours later into the afternoon, they were picked up at the airport by a chauffeur sent by Pegasus. The bag which had Ryuzaki and Haga hidden in was discovered... and they've been carted to the Lost and Found depot. From there, they had gotten a sight-seeing tour of the fantastic city, while on their way to I2. Now, this is where hour three pops in, when they suddenly notice the driver had pulled to the side of the road in the middle of no where, gets out of the car and disappears into the nearby abandoned gas station.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Don't know... but I don't like the looks of this," Anzu replied.

Twenty minutes later, and they got tired of waiting for the driver to return. The gang all climb out of the limo and began their trek towards the lot.

"Hello?"

"Where'd that guy go...?"

They looked around the gas station, and Honda just left the roach-infested restroom. The guy completely vanished.

"Can't believe we're been abandoned in the middle of nowhere..."

Then Jonouchi's ear twitched, as he looked around. The sound of a motorcycle engine echoed in this area.

"What is it Jonouchi?"

"You hear that?"

"Nope... all I hear is my stomach growling..."

"Shh... I hear it too..."

The gang locates the noise, coming from down the freeway. Off in the distance was a cloud of dust. Within this dust cloud were a bunch of equally-dressed biker thugs driving identical BMX cycles. As they ran to the street, the gang slows to a halt. Yami implored to Yugi for the switch, and they did so, as the guys put themselves in front of the girls.

"Well... a bunch of kids lost in the middle of no where... you should be careful... never know who you'd encounter," one of the thugs joked.

"Crap... they don't seem very friendly..."

"Uh guys?" Jonouchi speaks up, "let's just run for it!"

"Get them!" The leader yells, as the teens ran for it. The bikers whooped and hollered as the revved their bikes and gave chase.

Up above from a nearby canyon cliff was Valon and Rafael.

As the thugs outraced them to the limo, they all began pulling out from their belt loops steel pipes. The leader had a long dangling chain. Harry, the only one actually equipped with a weapon, pulled out his rod and extended the double-end poles. The bikers then attacked. One drove right in but Harry blocked the strike, shielding Anzu as the biker drove past.

"Cassie!"

She jumped onto his back as he crouched down, and one jump kick sent a thug crashing to the ground. She ducked as one other thug took a swing, but a card was flung and struck the guy, causing him to crash. Valon and Rafael noticed this, as a new player entered the scene. While Honda grabbed Anzu by the wrist and pulled her back towards the car, Yami following, Jonouchi watches as several cards rain from the new biker riding the crimson cycle taking out the thugs one by one. Harry and Cassie ran back, and pushed Honda out of the way.

"Damn it, that guy took the keys with him."

"Hold on," Harry said, as he kicks the panel below open, and with a picket knife he had on him, began to hot-wire the car.

"You know how to hot-wire a car!" Anzu yelled from the back.

"So what? We learned much about electronics. I've also tweaked with a car once before, or don't you remember that car I found junked up in the forest and towed back to the house to mess with?"

Anzu face-palmed.

Jonouchi picked up one of the cards, which was Harpie Lady. Then it got snatched from his hand. He saw Mai's face briefly behind the glass of the helmet.

"Mai..."

The leader lashed out his chain, but she wrapped it around her Duel Disk and managed to crash him into the dirt. The bike however skid and struck a nearly tanker pump, which sparked a fire somehow.

"Aw crap!"

The limo started, as Harry managed to get it to run. "Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi rushed to the front passenger side and got it, slamming it shut as Harry put the petal down, and sped off. Just in time too, because the spark of the fire soon caused the entire station to go up in smoke and flames. From the smoke, Mai reappeared, but soon drove off in another direction.

"I can't believe you Harry..."

"What? You can find a lot of things on the internet," Harry told Honda.

"So... who was it that saved us back then..."

Jonouchi smirked. "It was Mai," he told the others.

"Mai?" Honda questioned.

"Mai...?" Yami was surprised too.

"Yup... saw her myself..."

"Well... we need to get going and fast, and find I2," said Cassie.

Harry nodded. "Just hope we don't get pulled over by police... we don't have any licenses to drive a vehicle..."

=0=0=

The Kaiba's had a silent ride as Seto flew from the empty castle lot that belonged to Pegasus. First he was lured in by some fraud that portrayed Pegasus just to get at him, and then wanted to destroy him because of the actions of his bastard of a stepfather. And now... the duel was pushed to a tie after he somehow received the Fang of Critias. But not only that, but during the duel, he wasn't the only one there in that chamber, but so was Cassandra Black. It didn't make much sense to him. The card recently added to his deck held a strong power, and in his mind, he could only think of one man who could have any sort of information... The REAL Pegasus J. Crawford... which means, despite an email room Kaiba Corp requesting that they return back, Seto instead ignores it and has navigation computers set a course to Industrial Illusions, located in California.

=0=0=

"I can't believe you broke the limo down!"

"Sorry! Sheesh, how the fuck was I supposed to know, huh? Sue me then."

The Yugi-tachi abandoned their limo just a mile back, because the engine had overheated to the point that it seized up and died on them.

"From now on, let a pro do the real driving, okay Harry?" Jonouchi says.

"Sheesh..." They were also forced to carry their luggage around down the empty freeway, "I wouldn't have to hot-wire the car, and drive so fucking fast if a certain SOMEONE didn't take his sweet time getting in!"

"You got sumthing to say to me Potter!"

"Yeah I do Jonouchi!"

Both were growling at one another, ready to throw fists.

Both girls grabbed the boys by the ears, yanking hard. "Stop it!" They yelled.

"Anzu and Cassie are right," Yami spoke up, "we do not need to have any fights now. We have to locate Pegasus..."

"But... how Yugi?"

The guys had calmed down, realizing they were in a tight spot now.

"Yeah, they may have already known we're here in America, so they must have gotten to Pegasus first..."

Then, they heard a sound of a truck. Looking down the freeway, a truck was indeed driving down.

"I have an idea," Harry said, "and if you make a reply to that Jonouchi, I'm smacking you with my pimp hand."

"What?"

Cassie sweatdrops.

The driver of the trust was minding his own business, listening to some country music, when up ahead, he spies Anzu Masaki... now, since she's a beautiful young lady, this guy gets suckered into pulling off to the side... And now our driver is in a bad mood after being force to not only pick up Anzu, but her friends as well, all were crowding the back of the open truck.

"Well, smart idea, Harry."

"Shut up," he deadpans.

=0=0=

Back in San Francisco, Ryuzaki and Haga have had the most displeasure of troubles... first was the gym bag they had somehow forced themselves into. Next they got locked in the plane for two days or so, and then they managed to get dumped in the back alley streets of the city, gotten freed only to get mugged by a bunch of street thugs on a Mafia turf... and then they were now chasing down a burly black dude who had rushed past, whilst mugging Haga of his wallet filled with their traveling money. However their luck was about to turn, by a large die being thrown and striking the guy in the face. He had dropped the wallet, and was about to grab it, when Otogi placed his foot on it. The guy decided to run for it.

"So, you guys know Yugi, huh?"

It's an hour later, filled with food, that Otogi was now driving his sports car down the highway, with the two hitchhikers in the back.

"Amazing that I bump into two of Yugi's friends in my neck of the woods."

"Yeah..." Haga lies, "we're Yugi's friends alright." He gives Ryuzaki a glare to keep his mouth shut.

"So, you'd know if it's true. Rumors across the Dueling Community state that Yugi lost his Egyptian God Cards."

Haga nodded. "Yeah... it's true. Right after the tournament they were stolen by a bunch of biker thugs from out of the country... so we flown all the way here to California to help Yugi reclaiming the cards back."

"We heard that Pegasus J. Crawford may have some information about the God Cards, and who stolen them," Ryuzaki spoke next.

"Is that so?" Otogi asks, "well, then we wouldn't be good friends of Yugi if we didn't drop in to help. Hold on guys, we're heading down to Industrial Illusions!" The two guys grinned as Otogi got off the highway and down a different ramp.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

The gang has been dropped off at the front gates of I2, and they left their bags at the front doors which were left wide open. As they entered the front lobby, it was completely silent, and the power was off. Right now, the feeling that danger was lurking was a high standard. Even Yami was suspicious of this whole thing.

"Well, the phone's dead..." Harry hangs it up.

"No power at all..."

Then the iron gates slammed shut, trapping them inside. And if that wasn't it, they heard the sound of a motorcycle revving up. From the top balcony, the red rider drops down, and spins to a halt, kicking the stand down and mounting off... after revealing her long locks of blonde hair.

"Holy... it is Mai!"

They group rush back to greet her, but her dark glare kept them back.

"Look you guys!" Cassie pointed to the Duel Disk she wore... it was the same Duel Disk worn by Malfoy, Grerimo, Rain, and the other three punks who stolen the God Cards.

She looks at them, pulling out a single card off the top of her deck. "I'm not Mai... at least, not the Mai YOU used to know..."

/FLASHBACK/

The Seal of Orichalcos traced its mark high in the sky, cutting off the top office of Pegasus from the rest of the building. Inside the large enough office, Mai, with the seal coursing through her and her Harpie Ladies, dueled off against Pegasus, who was only left with one hundred Life Points. He had Thousand Eyes Restrict out on the field, which fused with Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"You though it was fun to steal people's soul sin duelist Kingdom? Well then... allow me to show you how I'll steal yours. Activate **Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation**!"

The card rose into the air, before exploding forth into a flaming blue phoenix. "Since I have six Harpy Ladies, I can eliminate six monsters you control..." The blazing blue phoenix rushes the field, and eliminates Thousand Eyes Restrict and Harpie's Pet Dragon, "and due to my Spell Card's effect, the sum of their attack points is subtracted from your Life Points!"

Pegasus screams as the Seal slowly shrinks down, surrounding Pegasus, who had lost the duel against Mai. Her monsters all vanished as the seal pulses, and strips Pegasus' soul away from his body. On the card that collapsed to the ground... was Pegasus, trapped behind the seal.

/END FLASHBACK/

"Say hello to Pegasus..." She reveals the card to them.

"No..."

"Is that... Pegasus?"

"Question: Did you do this to him?"

Jonouchi glared. "You better start talking Mai!"

"Or else what?" Valon's voice spoke from above.

They looked at the balcony, where they spotted Valon and Rafael. "Hey Mai, why don't ya share with us, hm?"

"Shut the hell up! These geeks are mine!" she yells at Valon.

"Geeks?" Jonouchi muttered in disbelief.

"Now... I was pathetic enough to be a part of your play group, but no more!' She activates the Duel Disk, as the blade creates that sharp shink noise at the end, "and now I'm going to tear you all apart one by one... starting with you, Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi didn't like it, but he put up his Duel Disk, switching it on.

**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

"You losers held me back from achieving true power in the world!" She yelled, "But not anymore! Say hello to my true friend: **The Seal of Orichalcos**!" The aura of the Orichalcos began to pulse, as she slots it into the field slot, and the Duel Disk flashes with green energy. The aura of green springs up around her like a whirlwind, before spreading out, engulfing the Yugi-tachi. The whirlwind soon faded, and the seal had burned itself into the ground. Jonouchi was trapped inside, while the others got shoved back, and were now helplessly outside the barrier.

"If you think you're scared now, just wait until you lose," she chuckled sinisterly.

"Mai! Don't you remember what we've been through? Mai!"

The aura of darkness pulsated around her body, before she looks up. Her eyes tinted red, and the seal glowed on her forehead, her lips curled into a mad smile.

"No... The Orichalcos is controlling her," Harry muttered.

Yami agreed. "This duel must end..."

"Or else Jonouchi will end up just like Pegasus..."

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

"Mai please... can't we talk...?"

"Sorry... I play **Harpie Lady** (4/1300/1400)!" Appearing in a swirl of feathers was Mai's trademark monster. The eyes of the Harpie began to glow red, as the seal now began to burn itself into the creature's forehead.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

"Just you wait... because when this duel ends, the loser's soul shall be sealed away forever..."

"Mai! Please! Snap out of this! I know we can just talk this through!"

* * *

**Interesting twist... especially since the Wizarding's World's two leaders of the light and the dark have been captured by the Orichalcos. However... was the hat right about Severus? Well, yes he was. Both Harry and Cassandra hold Severus in high regard, however Severus wishes to deny that fact but cannot because it was the truth. And hearing it from a hat sewn by the magic of Godric, Helga, Rowlena, and Salazar... well... Anyway, we're getting back on track, however, the bit about the future of the Wizarding World's survival, is a little take on that new Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds I've heard about (and seen a few of the episodes).**

**If GX takes place ten years (I believe) in the future, and 5Ds is further ahead of that... how can the world of Harry Potter fit in such a space of timeline where the future is nothing but Duel Monsters and highly advanced technology? I'd be surprised if someone on this site tackles that challenge: a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds/Harry Potter crossover plot.**

**... If someone can figure out where I parodied the Mac Computer sealed by the Orichalcos bit... I applaud you. Ya know, while preparing the upcoming Christmas dinner, I thought back to that part about Severus saying if the hat knows more than he lets on... here's an Omake of that scene.**

* * *

"You know much more than you're letting on," Severus states.

The hat gives them a smug grin. "Oh, what do you think, Severus? You are the only man who cared deeply for Harry and Cassandra... they hold you in high regard, and I dare say... see you as family. If something ever happened to you, I would bet my own magical force that they would do everything possible to save you. Am I right, Severus Snape?"

Severus didn't reply, because he knew the Sorting Hat was right... the ragged old hat sewn with magic by the four Hogwarts founders was absolutely right.

"You know I'm right Severus... even if they did save their biological family, it would only because they stuck their nose into an affair that would have affected the Wizarding World much later than expected." The man glared, "You know I'm right, Snape! You know it!"

"Are you on something?"

"What are you talking about?" The hat replies. Then, somehow, the hat pulls out a lit joint and takes a drag, causing them to stare in disbelief.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Queenofspades19**: Nope. And I rather get run down by a semi with a full loaded trailer than do drugs. I own a Windows and a Mac... those new Mac computers that near emulate Windows, not the old-ass boring Macs. I use my Windows to store... well... online manga... o.o and stuff like that... I use the Mac laptop for everything else, though most of the time my wife controls it. But yeah, it was some weird funny thought bubble that popped into my mind when I had reread that portion where Severus asks the Sorting Hat if it knew more than it lets on...

**For the other person:** Nope... no magic for Harry and Cassie. Already put that up there; read the chapter duel between Kaiba and Isis in _The Oriental Adventure_. She does state Harry and Cassie hold another type of power. But, I do have someone else planned for the secondary holders of the Legendary Dragons... Lily Potter will become more involved in this affair... and once again the Wizarding World threatened by a magic that they can never fight against.

**For everyone else:** I appreciate any and all of your reviews you taken the time to leave behind.

* * *

She just glares. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

"I'm waiting for you to come to your damn senses!" Jonouchi yelled.

"I can't believe Mai would side with the enemy," Honda growled.

"We can't let this happen... the Orichalcos will steal one of their souls... Mai! Look at yourself! You're letting the Orichalcos control your mind!"

_We have to stop this duel from happening, Yami!_ Yugi exclaims.

_But how? The Puzzle's magic is useless against the magic of the Orichalcos..._

"Hey Pharaoh!" Valon calls out, causing Yami to glare at the young man, "stop mumbling to yourself! Once the seal's been made, it won't disappear until a soul has been collected."

"And Pharaoh, once your friend is done for; I'm coming after your soul as well."

"Hey! I though I said to buzz off?" Mai snaps. She turns to glare back at her former friends, "once I'm through with the blonde monkey, Yugi is mine..."

The Yugi-tachi glares back.

"I never liked her... no respect at all," Rafael grunts, "anymore lip and she's next."

"Ah, give her a break." Rafael now turns his attention to Valon, "she's new at all of this... and besides, she's cute when she's feisty. I wonder if she's the same in bed."

Rafael sweatdrops. "Hell no. Don't even go there..."

"What's wrong, Jonouchi? Make your move already, because sometime this year would be good."

"No... I won't... I won't duel against you."

She glared. "Hmph... should have known. You're afraid to lose, just like you did in Battle City..."

"No, I'm afraid that I'll win... because if I do, you'll lose your soul to the Orichalcos."

A dark glare silences him. "I have no soul," she said darkly. The others stared in stunned reaction. Valon whistles in amazement, "The old Mai held me back... a weak and pathetic lonely little girl... so I traded in my soul for power! And now that my weaker half is gone, all I have left is power to destroy anyone who stands in my way!"

"Damn, she sounds just like Marik," Harry hisses.

Jonouchi glared, and then slots his Dueling deck in, thus making this duel official. He draws from his deck, and holds Alligator Sword.

"I'll get the old Mai back, just watch... I summon **Alligator Sword** (4/1500/1200) in Defense mode!" The reptilian warrior appeared, crouching down before Jonouchi.

Mai is not impressed. "Pretty lame move... now watch how a real duelist plays. I summon Harpie Lady!" Her second card appears to the field, and thanks to the Orichalcos, it gained a five hundred point boost.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x2 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Alligator Sword DEF/1200**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

"Now my ladies, attack!" The two girls lashed out, the first one eliminating the gator warrior, while claws slashed across Jonouchi's chest.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x2 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

"Jonouchi had better not throw the duel... if he does he'll lose his soul..."

"It wouldn't be the first time Jonouchi did such a thing," Yami muttered, remembering Battle City, Mai's duel against the darkness known as Marik. Yami had rushed onto the field, shielding both Jonouchi and Mai from Ra's fiery assault, who Jonouchi was trying to unshackle the young woman from Holding Arms and Holding Legs.

"This power is something that the Sennen Items cannot break through," Harry said to Yami, "but... there could be two cards that can help Jonouchi, but I wouldn't know how to use it."

Yami then realized what Harry was speaking of. Both duelists took out their copy of Timaeus. Harry's card was the colored version this time around. They stared at the dragon known as Timaeus, before looking back up at the field.

"The Eye of Timaeus... and the Fang of Critias... the one card Cassie holds..." Cassie, standing beside her boyfriend, reaches for her card copy. Her's was grayscale.

Rafael caught this movement, and glared at the Pharaoh and Harry.

_If those two think about using their new dragon friend... they'd better think again..._

Mai ended her turn, by placing down hr Nightmare Tri-Mirror Trap Card.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Harpie Lady x2 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

=0=0=

Otogi had picked up the card of Thousand Eyes Restrict, or... a burnt card that is. They had stopped by the gas station, which was in ruins, and the fire had thankfully burned out. Getting a hunch about something, He tossed the two smaller teens into the back, hopped into his car, and sped off down the freeway, passing a dead limo a mile down the road. High above, was Blue-eyes White Jet. Behind Kaiba's seat, Mokuba hung up the receiver.

"Sorry bro, but I can't get through to Pegasus... he's not responding to any of my calls..."

"I may have a hunch Mokuba, that whoever Amelda is working for may have already gotten their hands on Pegasus..."

"So wait a minute! We could be flying right into a trap?"

"That's what I wan them to think Mokuba. Trust me; I'm always one step ahead of things..." As he piloted the craft, he held onto Fang of Critias.

_This dragon... holds a power that is stronger than even the Egyptian God Cards... but why is it that I have never heard of it before? And that dream... what does Cassie have to do with all of this? I know just about every card in existence, including new cards that have been printed and released to the public... all but this one card..._

"Niisan... are you alright?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm fine Mokuba... now, let's go and crash this little party." Applying more power, the jet roars across the skies.

_I just hope Harry and Cassie are fine..._ The punk-dressed boy thought. He put his worries over his two dearest friends in the back of his mind, and focused on what was happening right now.

=0=0=

Jonouchi drew from his deck. He still wouldn't believe that Mai had chosen accepting the Orichalcos over her friendship with him and the others. And of course Valon snickering high above wasn't helping things out either.

"Alright Mai... I'll save you from whatever they did to you!" She just snorts at that, "I summon **Rocket Warrior** (4/1500/1300)!" The animated bazooka appears, armed with the sword and shield, "next, I place a card facedown. I end my turn!"

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Harpie Lady x2 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Rocket Warrior DEF/1300**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

"Well, looks like your fiend's too much of a coward to attack you Mai. Better just finish him off now."

Mai turns back to face them. "Shut up and stop being a back seat duelist!"

Valon smirks. "Fine, whatever Mai."

She turns to face the due again. "Now, where was I... oh yes, I was about to destroy you..." With a grin, Harpie Lady 1 destroys Rocket Warrior, and the second one flies, claws ready to slice.

"No!"

"Jonouchi will lose the duel if he takes any more damage!"

"And he'll lose his soul to the Orichalcos!

Jonouchi smirks. "Activate **Scapegoat**!"

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Harpie Lady x2 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

"Not so fast Jonouchi! Activate trap card: **Nightmare Tri-Mirror**!"

"What in the hell? I never heard of that card before!"

Mai smiles evilly. "Now, here's how it works. Nightmare Tri-Mirror will reflect whatever creatures you have on the field, and transform the reflections into more Harpie Ladies..." The four tokens appeared on its surface, before glowing, as four Harpies now empowered with the arcane magical force leap out and land before their mistress.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x6 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x3 DEF/0**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

"Just too bad I can't use my new Harpie soon this turn; however... it was nice knowin' ya!" She places a card down on the field.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Harpie Lady x6 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x3 DEF/0**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

"Damn it... I hate that Spell Card..."

_If Jonouchi doesn't do something... he'll lose his soul,_ Maya told Harry.

_I know..._

Yami and Yugi didn't like this as all either, sharing similar thoughts about the situation at hand.

"You asked for it! Now I summon **Panther Warrior **(4/2000/1600)!" As Jonouchi slaps the car down on his Duel Disk, the purple black humanoid panther arrives with a battle cry, taking a swing with its curved blade, "Panther Warrior, attack now!" Absorbing the power of one token, it leaps forth, ready to attack.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x6 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x2 DEF/0, Panther Warrior ATK/2000**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

Then, Mai sprung her trap card, as the six Harpies joined forces, transforming into a giant burning sparrow. Panther Warrior's attack was completely blocked, and repelled back. Jonouchi's attack failed to destroy a Harpie Lady.

"Sorry... but Sparrow Formation shields my monsters... your attack failed, lover boy."

"She never ha that during Battle City..."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "It seems that not only did she gone through a radical change, so did her deck..."

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x6 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x2 DEF/0, Panther Warrior ATK/2000**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

"You would never understand... none of you would..."

"But Mai..."

"Can it... I was always a loner ever since I was a child. Duel Monsters was all I had for family... and ever since Battle City, I wanted to change my life... but I couldn't... No matter how many bastards I defeated in Duels, I never could change who I was. In fact I grew more depressed, and I certainly didn't make a name for myself..."

She could remember, leaving the arena with the trophy she had won, only to overhear a conversation about her... three strangers comparing her to the likes of Seto Kaiba, Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, hell even Harry Potter was mentioned, yet they made fun of her...

"Then the nightmares began to plague my life..." As she closed her eyes, his voice echo in her mind.

_"Heheheheheh... I told you, you are weak! You don't belong in this world, so I am banishing you into the deepest darkest area of the Shadow Realm."_

//FLASHBACK//

Marik cornered her in the dark realm of shadows, lifting the Sennen Rod, as both the item, and the Eye of Ra on his forehead began to glow brighter.

"No wait! Please!"

Marik does not listen. Instead, the insane darkness channels shadow magic forth, trapping her into the same pyramid that imprisoned her and Lily, only this time she was all alone, with no one to help her, or to hear her cries. The only thing that muffled her sounds was Marik's insane laughter. The sands pool around her, further swallowing the breathable space... the last she saw was Marik cackling away at her demise.

"Jonouchi, help me!" She screams, and then wakes up, covered in cold sweat.

_"It was the same dream; night after night... no one would ever help me, and none of my so-called friends were there for me..."_

Thunder roared across the dark skies, and the cold rains cried upon the earth. In this dark and dreary night, was Mai Kujaku... stumbling in the cold back streets of New York, shivering. Tears streamed down her face as she leans against an abandoned apartment building.

"I quit... no one will come to me..." She reached into her pocket, and produced a pocket knife, and unsheathes the blade. Before she could slit her wrists, the sound of a motorcycle starts, and a bright light blinds her, causing her to drop the weapon.

"Well hello there... Mai Kujaku..."

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm here as your next dueling opponent," Valon said, taking off his helmet, and taking out his deck, which were sealed in rain proof sleeves.

Twenty minutes have passed since Valon pushed Mai into that duel, and she was down to her knees, as she had lost this duel against him and his powerful deck. She reached fo the knife she dropped earlier but she winces as Valon applied his boot down on her hand. He reached down and grabs it, before tossing it into the nearby empty trash can.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you from destruction, Mai," he said softly.

He lifted her up off the ground, gazing into her broken eyes.

"I can help you Mai, if you'll allow me to..."

_"That was the smartest decision of my entire life..."_

//END FLASHBACK//

"All I ever did is complain and bitch about how pathetic my life was." Jonouchi couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Accepting that hand allowed me to become even stronger than I ever was..." Anzu, Honda, Cassie, Kochi, Harry, Maya, Yami, and Yugi couldn't believe it themselves.

"I never knew... you felt that way, Mai... that you were unhappy. Why didn't you contact us? We could have been there for you. We could have helped you if you had asked..."

"Shut up! I don't need your help! I don't need anybody to help me! All I need is power..." She snatches a card off her deck, "and I'm going to unleash it on you. Activate: **Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation**!"

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x6 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x2 DEF/0, Panther Warrior ATK/2000**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

"Now, since I hold six Harpies on the field, I can now take out six monsters..."

"No, that will leave Jonouchi defenseless with just three monsters on the field!" Cassie exclaimed.

Harry clenches his fists. "And that isn't all... according to that Spell Card; the Attack strength from every monster destroyed gets subtracted from his total..."

"Now! Join forces and eliminate his monsters!" She commands. The six Harpies fly into the air and they all converge, as the blue flames warp into a blazing phoenix of sapphire, before diving down towards Jonouchi's side of the field. "Say goodbye to your monsters!" The blue phoenix screeches, rushing through the three beasts and destroying them completely.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x6 ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Hm... just one more attack form my Harpies, and you are finished..."

"Damn... Mai still has eight thousand points, and Jonouchi is closing down to half his points..."

"If he doesn't fight back... he'll lose the duel. Yugi, isn't there anything Jonouchi can do?"

Yami frowned, his eyes casting a dark glare at the green magic that surrounds the two duelists. "He must come up with a strategy that can shatter the Seal of Orichalcos. That Spell Card has infused Mai with a dark and sinister aura... if he doesn't the Seal will consume him."

"But Yugi," Harry spoke up, "wouldn't the seal absorb Mai if Jonouchi wins? There has to be a way to shatter that dark hold on her, and still able to keep her soul intact."

_If only there was a way..._

"Hm... he is a joke."

Valon nods with a bored expression. "I know. And Jonouchi is talked about high on the Dueling Community... He isn't even putting up much of a fight against dear ol' Mai."

Rafael just grunts to himself. "What a waste of time... Master Dartz requires strong souls to be captured..."

Jonouchi was facing a very tough situation on his hands. Behind all the leather and nasty attitude, was the real Mai Kujaku... but right now, he had no monsters on the field, and so far she had cut him down half way. Glancing at his Life Point counter... he raises his empty hand... The others caught this motion.

"I quit!"

Mai's eyes widen in shock.

"STOP JONOUCHI!"

His hand was about to press down against the counter, but Yami's voice stops him. Up above, the two watched with interest. He cranes his head to face Yami.

Yami gives Jonouchi a hard look. "Don't give up now! If you want to save Mai from the dark influence that has controlled her, you must keep on fighting!"

"Yeah, Jonouchi! Dueling is all about heart! Mai is driven on nothing but negative emotions such as rage, hatred, and jealousy!" Cassie yelled next.

"Show her what a true duelist can really do!" Harry yelled out.

"You can do this Jonouchi, have faith in yourself, and in your deck, and in the Heart of the Cards..."

_Yugi's right! I can't give up now! I won't give up! Mai, I will save you from the darkness that's claimed your heart! And when I make a promise, I never go back on it!_ "Alright Mai, I don't know what happened to you, but I promise... I'll save you from the darkness that's taken hold of you! Time for Katsuya Jonouchi to show you what true dueling is all about!"

"If Mai manages to attack with her six Harpies, Jonouchi will lose this duel," Anzu spoke in a soft worried tone.

"Don't worry Anzu," Harry spoke back to her, "He'll figure out a way to win... there just has to be a way to end the duel with no souls captured..."

_But how can he do it?_ Yugi questioned Yami.

_The Seal of Orichalcos is a very powerful magic, however... it does have limitations... and therein lay the secret... I just hope, Jonouchi can figure it out, Yugi..._

Harry closed his eyes briefly. _He'll win... he has to... If Mai successfully attacks, Jonouchi will lose a total of 10800 Life Points... that is just overkill._

He drew from his deck, and began to examine the field laid out so far.

_Alright now, Mai has the Seal of Orichalcos, which will grant any monster she summons five hundred more attack points, plus allowing her ten monsters instead of the limit of five... one thing I have to do is make sure I keep those Harpies' claws off my Life Points. One attack and I'm done for..._

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x6 ATK/1800  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

_There must be a card in my deck that can help... and rid the seal from the field so that it can't take anyone's soul... hold on, I think I got it. This card might do the trick... what do I got to lose... it's worth a shot in any case._

He grabs the six-star monster, and flips it in position. "Now Mai, look out, I summon to the field my **Magic Gigacyber** (6/2200/1200)!"

"Hold on! That's a six star monster!"

"I know, but if my opponent has 2 or more monsters on the field, I can summon this without requiring any sacrifices." In a stream of lights the yellow-armored warrior with a battle dress-like toga appeared before Jonouchi, arms crossed. With horns jutting from the shoulder gauntlets, and radiating a bit of electricity, this beast was ready to rumble.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x6 ATK/1800  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Now, Magic Gigacyber, attack one of her Harpies with Giga Uppercut!" It rushed the field, and claws extended, did an uppercut like swipe, slashing one female bird into fragments.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x5 ATK/1800  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

Gigacyber leaps back and lands with a light grunt. Then a card forms before Jonouchi, facing down.

"Well, looks like he's going to go down fighting after all... interesting little change of pace."

"Whatever, that scrawny runt will not make it in this duel," Rafael stated.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x5 ATK/1800  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Yugi... if Jonouchi wins, we lose Mai..."

"Not quiet..." The others turn to him, "He's not fighting to win... I believe he may have discovered its secret..."

"Secret?" The girls question.

"The secret of ending the duel with neither losing their soul," Yami explained.

"Oh..." They didn't understand still...

Mai shook herself from the memories that washed in her mind, of accepting the Orichalcos, of Dartz accepting her into the fold, saving her from the rest of humanity; from its cruelty... she snaps a card of her deck, focusing on destroying Katsuya Jonouchi.

"Now... once I eliminate your monster the rest of my female friends can eliminate the rest of your Life Points, and then you'll be gone forever!"

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x5 ATK/1800  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

_If that happens Jonouchi stands to lose around the range of 6000 to 7000+ Life Points from just four Harpies if she destroys his Magic Gigacyber..._

_Don't worry Maya,_ Harry replied to his spirit, _if Yugi has faith in Jonouchi, we will too..._

The car screeches out front, and Haga and Ryuzaki were on the floor of the backseat... they didn't agree much with Otogi's wild driving skills. "What is going on here... why would the company be closed? I got a bad feeling about this..." As Otogi hopped out of the car and rushed towards the front steps, seeing a bunch of bags left behind, Haga and Ryuzaki were climbing out as well to catch up.

"Guys! Out here!"

Honda, Anzu, Yami, Harry, and Cassandra turn around, and were surprised to see Otogi.

"Otogi!"

Yami remained at fieldside, but the others rushed up to the locked gates.

"Otogi, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the dice user.

"Long story," he replied, "What is going here guys? Is there a duel going on?"

"Longer story," Anzu replied.

"Listen Otogi, we need to get out of here, we're trapped and there's no way out of here... I would use by gun, but this glass I'm afraid looks bullet proof."

"Wait a damn minute! You have a gun!?" Anzu yelled.

"If I did I would use it..." Anzu slaps him upside the head. "Ow..." Then Honda does the same. "Ow!" Then Cassie applies the third strike to her boyfriend. "OW! Quit hitting me!"

"Hold on guys," Otogi spoke up, a little weirded out by this out of place moment, "I'll find a way in and disarm this security gates." Otogi rushes off, while Haga and Ryuzaki ran, nearly crashing into the gates. Now they were surprised to see the two former High Champion Duelists as well.

"Wow, a regular party... what are you guys doing here?" Honda asked.

"Uh..." Ryuzaki didn't know what to say, until both he and Haga caught the green glow from inside, and freaked out.

"Holy crap! It's that green magic circle!"

"The Seal of Orichalcos!"

"What's going on here?"

Harry looks back to the duel, as Mai finally decided on her move.

"Mai joined the enemy," was all he said.

"Now then Jonouchi, time to perish..." She grabs the chosen hard from her hand, "I sacrifice two Harpies and summon to the field their faithful dragon! **Harpie's Pet Dragon** (7/2000/2500) in Attack Mode!" Two Harpies vanished in a swirl of wind and feathers, before growing larger. It disburse, revealing the giant dark red dragon with the chained shackle around its long slender neck, wings spread, unleashing a powerful roar as the seal consumed it.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/2500  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

But, that wasn't all; due to the effect of Harpie's Pet Dragon, for each Harpie-oriented Monster Card on the field, it will gain even more attack strength, which brought the total to thirty four hundred.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Ahh no you don't Mai! Activate **Compensation Mediation**!" The card revealed itself on the field, revealing archeological workers being attacked by a purple winged fiend. Harpie's Pet Dragon is momentarily halted in its advance.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** Trap/Compensation Mediation, 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Now then Mai, this is how it works: first off two cards from your Graveyard is shuffled, along with this and appears facedown on the field. Now, if I choose my own Trap Card, your Battle Phase ends immediately and I'm safe from harm. However, I choose wrong, then I'll lose this duel... so I got a one in three chance."

"The hell?"

"All this for a game of chance? He's nuts..."

At the center of the field, Mai held Harpie Lady Sparrow and Phoenix Formation, and is handed the Trap Card Jonouchi activated. They return to their sides of the field, as she shuffled them out of view of herself, and slaps them down onto the Duel Disk facing downward. The three cards appear on the field after she momentarily removed her monsters of the field.

"Well, if you are so confident in losing, I'll allow this," she said.

"I am, and I won't lose, Mai..."

Jonouchi smiled, and points his finger (not that finger) towards the center card. Even Mai doesn't know if Jonouchi choose correctly or not... the only way to know was to reveal it... and what ya know: Jonouchi's luck never fails him.

"Holy shit," Harry and Cassie mutter.

"He chose the right card!" Anzu cheered.

"Damn, talk about luck," Haga mutters.

"If I ever visit Las Vegas, I'm dragging him with me into the casinos..."

Valon was amazed himself. "Damn, that was one hell of a lucky choice..."

"And it's all it is... luck..."

"Well, seems I'm missing the action already."

All eyes turn towards the new voice. Standing there from top of the spiral statue was Gregory Rain.

"Rain!" The Yugi-tachi exclaim.

"Heh..."

"About time you showed up Rain," Valon calls over, "what took you so long?"

"Collected a few more souls, before delivering Albus Dumbledore's soul to the master, and then I traveled the normal way... afterward, a simple Apparition can get me anywhere. A Portkey would be too dangerous because the Americans are stricter when it deals with illegally-made Portkeys."

"Who's Albus Dumbledore?' Haga muttered to Ryuzaki.

"How should I know?" Ryuzaki muttered back, "Though how did he get up there?"

"Heard what happened to Malfoy." Rain vanishes in a swirl fo Orichalcos green smoke, only to reappear next to Valon, "sorry to see such a guy go, but that's what happens if you lose a Seal Duel."

Ryuzaki and Haga stared in shock at what they had just seen.

"What... did he do, Harry? Cassie?"

"A magical form of transportation, unlike Portkeys... which feels like being fished at the naval and pulled through a tube. What Rain did was called Apparition. He Apparated form one spot to the next with a quick flare of magic."

"Appearing is Apparition, but disappearing is called Disapparating. So, he disapparated from that spiral statue, and apparated next to those thugs on the balcony. It's like being squeezed all over into the size of a marble, and then expanding. Only those who used it long enough to mask the pop noise it makes when you Apparate and Disapparate."

"Yes. Magic... however, I am much more deadly than any ordinary wizard... with the magic of the Orichalcos, any and all wizarding spells can't harm me, but I can harm THEM." The Yugi-tachi glare at the man, but he chuckles lightly. "Don't worry... I won't do anything... unless you give me enough reasons to that is..." He smiled, glaring back at them.

=0=0=

Severus stood there, as he lowered his wand. Since the Death Eaters have become more and more destroyed after the key elements of the group were now out of comission... Snape could finally do this, and not get into any trouble. As he Disapparated away from Malfoy Manor once leaving, he had left behind the body of Lord Voldemort. Severus Snape had Obliviated the mind of the Dark Lord... who knows what kind of stuff will happen if the Dark Lord regains his soul from the Orichalcos. Only time will tell...

* * *

... That cannot be good... then again, it could be... who knows. Oh, and for the one reviewer: You did guess correctly. There's this art I once saw on DA, of Dartz using the Orichalcos on a computer that stops working and springs up BSC (Blue Screen of Death). R&R folks.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N:** And if you think Mokuba can't be more corrupted by Harry and Cassandra... keep on reading. You'll understand the meaning "punk-dressed teenager". Mokuba doesn't get much screen, so, I'm giving him more attention in these stories. Oh and on another note, this will be the last update til after the holidays. Going to be busy spending time with family.

* * *

"So, what did I miss while trying to find you guys?" Rain sported army fatigues, which were the urban camouflage cargos, dark brown boots, biker gloves, and a black tank top that shown off his muscles, including the necklace Valon and Rafael wore, and a set of dog tags which held the Orichalcos seal etched on the metal.

"Nothing much... just a bloke who's using luck to try and win a duel," was Valon's lazy reply.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Okay, so Compensation Mediation since Jonouchi picked his card, puts an end to Mai's turn... right?"

Yami nodded. "It came with a price however..." Mai's last attack was negated, and thus her turn ended.

"What do you mean?"

Yami looks over to Cassie. "Compensation Mediation may have blocked Mai's attack and ended her Battle Phase; however the two cards she selected are now placed at the top of her deck." Throwing the Trap like a shuriken, Jonouchi snatched it while she adds the last two cards at the top of her deck.

"... I see... Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation, and Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation," Cassie recited.

"Hm, you may have saved yourself, but not for long. For now... my Harpies shall be moved to the rear defense, and two cards placed down. Go on ahead, and try and stop me."

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, _Harpie Lady_ x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Alright now... I place one card facedown, and a defense monster down, finally Gigacyber is switched to Defense Mode."

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, _Harpie Lady_ x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber DEF/1200, Set Monster**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"You look confident for someone who's about to lose..."

"Yeah? Well, I've been taught many things about dueling, and it's how I gone up to the top. And I still have a slew of points left. I won't quit til I lose every last point!"

Mai just frowns. "Whatever, now-"

"Activate Trap! **Drop Off**! Drop your cards!"

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 2 Facedown, _Harpie Lady_ x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** Trap/Drop Off, 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber DEF/1200, Set Monster**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"I think not! **Trap Jammer**!"

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Trap Jammer, 1 Facedown, _Harpie Lady_ x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber DEF/1200, Set Monster**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Damn," Harry and Cassie cursed.

"Damn it," Jonouchi mutters.

"Now, where was I...?" She resumes Draw Phase, and holds the card in her hand, "Ah, yes... your demise. This card will be a fun way to end things... not yet however. Pet Dragon, eliminate his Gigacyber!" The dragon unleashes a fuchsia blast of flames, burning to death the Magic Gigacyber monster. And next, Mai orders one of her Harpies to attack the facedown card... which was Fiber Jar.

"YEAH! You just destroyed **Fiber Jar**!"

"Huh, I know how that card works, you idiot. Though, I don't give a shit. My trap card **Harpie's Feather Storm** shall negate the activation of Fiber Jar's effect!" A sudden storm of teal feathers blast the entire field, surrounding the entire playing field like a vortex, until the storm fades away and the trap shatters.

"I'll end my turn..."

_Wait a minute, she could have attacked with the other two Harpies... no wait... she's up to something,_ Harry realized.

Jonouchi drew. He was running out of options. "I place a card facedown. I end my turn now."

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, _Harpie Lady_ x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Running out of luck? Too bad..." _Time to take him out with a bang,_ she thought, now holding Phoenix Formation. "Now, I activate my Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Just incase you're too stunned to realize... YOU LOSE THE DUEL!"

The Harpies all joined, to once again form the sapphire phoenix of fire, as it dives down with a screech... until the ladies bounce back, the spell shattered. A meow was heard and everyone stared in stunned disbelief before the fat cat shatters away.

"What in the hell?" The Yugi-tachi, Ryuzaki, and Haga, excluding Yami, exclaim.

"W-what was that?" Valon looked on, in confusion, right eyebrow raised. Rain and Rafael look on in silence.

Jonouchi gained a crazy grin. "Sorry Mai, but I'm safe... **Nekomane King** has zero attack points, so I lose no Life Points. But that isn't all Mai. Nope... since the attack to my Nekomane King was dealt with by a Spell Card, your turn automatically ends."

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, _Harpie Lady_ x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Oh god, that was close," Anzu moaned.

"Yeah... what was he thinking putting us on like that?" Honda complained, "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"He's got more lives than my pet cat," Ryuzaki mutters.

Harry and Cassie... she had leapt into his arms Scooby-Doo style during the whole Jonouchi's going to lose scenario. "Jonouchi, you bastard!" Cassie shouts, "don't EVER do that again! You hear me!?"

Jonouchi just grins.

"How much longer can he stall for time...?" Valon questions, "That's the million dollar question..."

Jonouchi looked down at his deck, and then the top card began to glow. He stared at it. Meanwhile, the Timaeus cards began to glow as well, as did Critias held by Cassandra. The two took out their Eye of Timaeus cards, while Cassie took out Fang of Critias from her deck.

"What's going on Yugi?" Harry asked.

"I think I may know," he responded.

Flying towards I2, the colored card Kaiba held began to give off the same white glow. Kaiba reached over shifting control to the other hand, and pulled out the glowing card.

"It's that dragon... The Fang of Critias... why is it glowing...?"

The areas around them began to fade away, before reality vanished. In the other world, beams of light shot down, depositing Yami, then Harry, then Cassandra, then finally Jonouchi. You know what the shocker was...? Lily was there too, much to the shock of Harry and Cassie.

"Uh, where am I? I thought I was in the middle of some duel..."

"What are you... what are you doing here?" Harry questioned his mother, who was dazed and confused.

"I... I don't know," Harry's mom whispered to her son. _This is strange... I was in Hogwarts... enjoying dinner with the rest of the school... but, where am I?_

"Yo, Yugi, any clue where we are?" Jonouchi asks.

"The Dominion of the Beasts... this is the chamber that held the dragons."

_"You have been chose to wield the power of Hermos,"_ Mana's voice calls to the two, _"grab the sword, and release him from his time-sealed sleep..."_

Yami stares at his friend and Mrs. Potter. "Jonouchi, Mrs. Potter... if I am right... grab the sword, and pull it. It'll release the dragon from the seal."

"Well, if you say so, Yugi..." Jonouchi floats over to the sword stuck in the foot of the ice dragon statue. Lily was hesitant, but she did so anyway, ad she now stands next to the blonde Japanese teenager. Together, they soon pulled the blade free. As a result, the area was lit under a bright aura as the ice soon shatters, releasing Hermos from its sleep as it releases a loud cry...

=0=0=

Lily gasped, as James stopped shaking her. The entire school during its dinner was silent, watching Professor Evans awaken from what looked like some sort of trance. She grabbed her deck, and grabbed the glowing card of the top. It was The Claw of Hermos, which slowly lost that white aura that surrounded it. The other professors and her husband stared in stunned reaction.

"It wasn't a dream?" She stared at Hermos' card, which its image was grayscale.

Headmistress McGonagall stands up from her chair. "Prefects, lead your houses back to your towers quickly."

There was a wave of complaints about dinner being called off early, the loudest being Ron as the tables cleared of everything much to their disappointment. Of course, with her stern glare, they listened as the four houses were led away, while McGonagall beckoned the Hogwarts Staff to head to her office.

=0=0=

Jonouchi awakened from his trance as well, and drew from his deck. He now held the next card in his hand, Claw of Hermos, in full color. Harry, Cassandra, and Yami awakened from the trance as well, and Yami looked over to Harry. It wasn't a dream, and it was real. Somehow, Lily Potter back in the United Kingdom now shares the power of Hermos, the third and final dragon to be unleashed.

=0=0=

Kaiba snapped from the trance, as Mokuba looked up.

"Mokuba, did you notice something strange happen?"

"Uh, besides the way you're acting?" He questioned.

Kaiba grunts. "Forget I ask..."

The younger boy just blinks.

=0=0=

"Well, what are you waiting for? Make your final move so I can win this!" Mai yells.

Jonouchi draws from his deck... and is amazed at what he drew.

_The Claw of Hermos..._

_Now Jonouchi has on of those dragons in his deck as well..._

_And do not forget Yugi, if what we saw is true... Harry's mother also shares the power of the third dragon..._

"Alright, time for you meet my latest monster. **The Claw of Hermos**!"

"What the!? That's not one of his cards!" Anzu yells.

"It is now... juts like I and Harry were given the power of Timaeus, and Cassandra and apparently Kaiba the power of Critias... Jonouchi not only wields the power of Hermos..."

What Harry said next caused Anzu and Honda to stare in disbelief.

"Not only does Jonouchi... wield Hermos' power, but so does my mother..."

"Now... I play Monster Reborn to bring back Magic Gigacyber."

"Big whoop, monkey boy. I already eliminated that beast once with my dragon and I can do it again!"

"Not done yet... now... I bring forth **Time Wizard**! And now ladies and gentlemen, meet Hermos!" In a flash, the dark red dragon known as Hermos appeared in its glory, unleashing a powerful roar as it spreads its majestic wings. Spikes littered down the back, and it had a long curved horn at the point of its snout.

"Now, I combine Hermos with Time Wizard, to form a new fusion!" Hermos roars as it inhales Time Wizard, before swallowing. Instantly a bright golden glow emanates form the dragon, slowly filling the entire room with the bright light. While upstairs, Otogi had finally managed to break into the building, and was now searching for a way to disarm the security gates down at the lobby to free the others. Back at the duel, the light slowly fades away... and all that's left is a hammer with wings.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, _Harpie Lady_ x3 ATK/1800, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/3400  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Time Hammer, 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Eh... oh boy..." Jonouchi muttered with embarrassment, and sweatdropped. Mai stunned look switches quickly to anger for the over dramatics. Valon high above breaks out into a loud roaring laugh, almost to the point of collapsing to the ground. The gang heard snickering, and they turned their attention to Harry, who was trying REAL hard to not laugh... keyword trying. The smile was evident.

"Son of a... alright, don't care what it looks like. Gigacyber, grab that hammer and flatten her monsters!"

Grasping it, the toughened warrior with the winged pink hammer launches himself into the air. Mai played it safe with Sparrow Formation, however it was wasted. Instead of attack, it used Time Hammer's ability to generate Time Counters. As each of Mai's monsters were now equipped with a Time Counter. Still slightly embarrassed, he ends his turn. And Valon, poor dude, still chuckling in amusement. As Mai begins her turn... the hole that appeared when Gigacyber smashed the mallet generates a sucking whirlwind effect. Her monsters were all drawn into the bottomless hole, removed from the field. For the others, no one had a clue what was going on, but Yami had a clue... One card facedown and Jonouchi's free to play. He didn't want to do this, but he had to... he attacked her directly with Magic Gigacyber, as a blast of energy sends her crashing towards the ground. He ends his turn with one card facedown.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Time Hammer, 1 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 5400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"Mai, I really don't want to do this, but I will if I have to..." _If I can have our Life Points drop at the same time, it'll be a draw. Then the Orichalcos may not steal anyone's souls._

"Shut up... I gave up my life, just to gain power... and the will to control my own destiny..." The hatred coursed through again, "time to destroy you." And then, Harpie's Pet Dragon returns to play. This was a surprise. Though, it was back down to just 2500 since he three Harpies were still removed from play.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/2500  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Time Hammer, 1 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 5400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"One of Mai's monsters returned to the field..."

"How did she do that?"

"I got it!" Harry yelled, grabbing everyone's attention, "it's that weapon Magic Gigacyber holds... that... that **Time Hammer**!"

"Time Hammer?" Yami asks, wishing to know what Harry theorized about the Hermos fusion.

"I would guess it's an Equip Spell-Type card, with the powers of Hermos and Time Wizard. Time Wizard is a Spellcaster of time, thus with Time Hammer, Jonouchi can activate it and place Time Counters on all of Mai's monsters. At the start of the next turn all of her monsters are removed from play. Afterward, when her first turn begins, the first monster with the lowest Time Counter shall be played back in. And this continues on until all of her monsters return. Any of her monsters can return at a set amount of turns that has passed at her Draw Phase. Unfortunately for Jonouchi, Harpie's Pet Dragon was granted Time Counter 1. Fortunately... her Harpie Ladies are still removed from play."

Mai narrows her eyes. "Maybe so, Potter... but if you look at the score board, with or without my ladies, my dragon is still at a higher advantage than Jonouchi's Magic Gigacyber."

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/2500  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Time Hammer, 1 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 5400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

"I had a feeling as well. We both share similar concepts about the weapon you dubbed Time Hammer... her monsters removed return at the set pass of turns according to Mai... but the dragon returned first... and right now, it's her turn still."

Mai looked at Jonouchi. "Next time you use a card, learn how it works, pretty boy; though... there won't be a next time. ATTACK!"

"I wouldn't do that," Rain mutters under his breath.

"Mai! Wait a minute!" Valon yells.

"**Skull Dice**!" The black and white plush appears, and rolls the red dice. As it clatters to a stop, it revealed a two.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK/1250  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Time Hammer, Trap/Skull Dice, 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 5400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

Gigacyber counter attacks, and eliminates the dragon.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Time Hammer, 0 Facedown, Magic Gigacyber ATK/2200**  
Mai's LP:** 4450  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4200

Jonouchi stops, as he noticed Mai was holding herself, mumbling about not wanting to return to that suffocating darkness. Up above, Valon glared. He couldn't take it anymore. "Valon! Wait!" Rafael yelled. But the young man pushes from the balcony, and lifts up his ringed hand. The gene stone shined brightly as he flies down.

"With this fragment of the Orichalcos, I unlock the seal!" With a thrust, his fist smashes against the dome barrier that shielded the field.

As a result, the arcane magic radiates outward, and shatters the Orichalcos Seal completely, causing a tremendous explosion to radiate outward. Everyone is thrown back from the blast. Valon is holding the unconscious Mai in his arms lovingly. Rafael and Rain join the younger male on the floor, as Mai mumbles incoherently.

"You idiot. You risked your own souls just to save this woman?" Rain questioned with a near demand.

"Shut up! She's not JUST a woman, Rain!"

"You betrayed Master Dartz, and almost risked your own soul..." Rafael just stands up, not wanting to say another word, as he grabs the Orichalcos crystal around his neck and lifts it into the air, "I'm coming after you, Pharaoh. The stone I hold holds power over the Sennen Puzzle."

The flash of green light radiates, and as Otogi finally cracked the security gates, and unlocks it, everyone unshields their eyes from the bright green light... they're gone. Anzu and Honda rush over to their fallen friend, but Harry and Cassie remained by Ryuzaki and Haga, whom entered once the gates had locked in place above the ceiling of the doors. It was at this time, the Kaiba's have arrived, and the jet landed in front of the company building, and they had stepped out and walked to the building.

Upon arriving, they saw the Yugi-tachi, Ryuzaki, and Haga standing around. Harry was the first to notice the new arrivals. "Seto!" The others looked up, as did Jonouchi who had woken up from being knocked out by the force of the explosion. Otogi then joins the ground, as did Ryuzaki and Haga.

"Great... what are you doing here?" Seto Kaiba, briefcase and Duel Disk strapped, walked through the front door, along with Mokuba.

"Wow, this is certainly a party," he muttered in surprise. The Yugi-tachi, Ryuzaki, and Haga all noticed then, that Mokuba was sporting a different look.

The clothes he worn was a set of black leather pants and a dark blue belt, with a large cargo-style pocket over the right pant leg with a medium-sized silver zipper. He wore a black tank top, and over that was a baggy dark green jersey. The sport sneakers were dark blue with white lightning bolts and silver-blue shoelace. His old sweater he wore before his clothing change is tied around his waist, the knot positioned over the right hip. Mokuba still wore the card locket around his neck, and that light blue handkerchief tied around his neck, but the added accessory was a small chain necklace of three, miniature Blue-eyes White Dragon pendants. He also sported a blue-white watch over the right wrist, styled after Blue-eyes White Dragon.

"Wow, you finally took our advice!" Harry and Cassie cry with glee, rushing to their friend of the Domino Trio.

"So, how do I look?" Mokuba asked Harry and Cassie.

Cassie grinned. "Like fangirl bait."

"Yeah. Rebecca will like the new you," Harry teased. The young teenager broke into a blush at the mentioning of the college-bound teen.

"Anyway," Kaiba cuts in, "What are you guys doing here in America?"

"Pegasus sent Yugi something in the mail, a video tape about what was happening. He told us to come straight to him to get answers to the questions we've been searching for. We kinda... well, borrowed one of your jets after we used Mokuba's technique on Isono."

Kaiba gained an anger tick for two reasons: one of his private jets was used without his knowing, and cursing Mokuba for creating that technique that has even fallen him under its damn power.

"But it was for coming here, and stopping by in England... Gregory Rain and Charter Malfoy returned, and threatened my... my family." The others noticed how Kaiba suddenly calmed down, "Malfoy... well... he's done for... I beaten him and the Orichalcos he used against me... well, it backfired on him, and his entire plot to do me in."

Kaiba stared down at Harry. "I see... are they alright?"

Harry only nodded a bit. "Yes, Seto..." Then he looked away from him.

"I'll forgive you and Cassandra, just this once..." Harry looked back with surprise, but simply nods.

_Wow... I didn't think Kaiba would... be forgiving like that._

_Harry did tell us they were orphans and they had conquered their own problems in the past concerning their stepfather... I would have no doubt Kaiba felt that Harry's actions were justified, though he may still be a little angry that Harry somehow gotten one of Kaiba's employees to grant the use of one of his private jets._

"But, anyway Seto, what about you? What are you and Mokuba doing here in America?" the raven-haired teen asked the billionaire, "have you experienced the Orichalcos?"

Now here, the old Kaiba returned as he crossed his arms and growled. "Yes I did. I was tricked by a man named Amelda who cosplayed Pegasus and bought out half of my company just to piss me off... he wanted revenge against me and Mokuba because of my bastard stepfather's actions toward him in the past. So, after I managed to end the duel in a draw I decided to fly all the way from Duelist Kingdom to Industrial Illusions to get some answers from the man himself..."

The two teenagers looked behind Kaiba, where they saw the Blue-eyes White Jet parked out front.

"Hm... now what do we do?" Harry asked, "We all came here for similar reasons, and that's to see Pegasus. But those guys with the Orichalcos got to him first, mainly because of Mai..."

"Wait a minute. Mai Kujaku?' Mokuba asked Harry.

"She's one of them... she nearly beaten Jonouchi in a duel using the Orichalcos."

Cassie then steps in. "Okay, we should all go and see if Pegasus left us anything, since they had gotten to him first," said Cassie, "which means Jonouchi, no picking any fights with Kaiba," And then she rounded on Kaiba, "same with you and Jonouchi, alright?"

"... Fine... I won't fight with Kaiba," said Jonouchi, not liking it much.

Kaiba just grunts, arms still crossed. "For now..."

The girl just smiled. Mokuba and Harry grin to one another, while Kaiba shook his head. There's no changing his little brother. But at least he'd be safe with Harry and Cassie around.

"Hold on!' Yami reached into his back pocket, and produced the key card, "  
Pegasus sent this to us in that mail with the video... he told us to guard this until we have arrived here."

"Hold on guys, I found this door earlier trying to get in to unlock the security gates, and found a door that wouldn't even unlock... when after I cracked the security codes."

"That's it!" Yami realized.

"Take us there now," said Kaiba.

"Uh... okay?"

"Hold on, who invited you?" Honda complained.

"I said no fighting!" Cassie snapped, causing Honda to jump back behind Anzu. Yami walked over, and helped Jonouchi off the ground. No words were said. They will do whatever it took to save Mai from the influence of the Orichalcos which has taken hold of her.

=0=0=

Lily kept staring at the card that ended up in her deck. She had that same vision, and she could remember it clearly. She heard that soft female voice calling to her, and that Katsuya Jonouchi, saying that Hermos has granted them its power... and when the sword was released, she felt a power unlike any magic ever experienced. So... she made her choice. Heading over to her dresser, she got dressed in her clothes, and got rid of the robes. Strapping up her Duel Disk, she grabbed her deck, places the card back into it and grabs a quill, and begins writing a note. Afterward, she left it tacked to the front door of the Charms Classroom for Years 1-3, and soon left the school. She was going to find her son...

=0=0=

The group of nine (fourteen if you included Yugi's lighter half currently resting in the Puzzle, Pretty Girl Maya, Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune, and Ryuzaki and Haga tagging along) walked down a hallway, following Otogi all the way up the winding staircases, straight to Pegasus' office.

"Wow... nice interior," Harry muttered.

"A little too pink much," Kaiba said under his breath.

"Hey, like they say Kaiba, real men are not afraid to wear pink."

"Is that why your boxers are pink?" Cassie teased with a flirting giggle. Mokuba just stared.

"Okay... I didn't need to hear that," Honda groaned.

"Oh c'mon. I'm not afraid to wear any pink. Besides, my signature card is pink." He flips out Pretty Girl Maya, revealing the pink card border. Kaiba just shakes his head, as Yami walked over to the door with the lock pad. Taking out the card, he swipes it, and the door unlocked, and opened by itself.

"So, who's first?" Jonouchi asked.

Kaiba walks past them, and the Domino Trio follow. The lights soon turn on... and they were in a room decorated after Toon World. Kaiba groans, not liking the toons at all... especially the Toon version of his trademark dragons. Jonouchi anted to shut the door, but Anzu's foot stomping on his shut him up. Near the Toon World statue, lights turned on, and displayed a hologram of Pegasus. While Haga and Ryuzaki decided to sneak around, thinking rare cards were in the room, the hologram of Pegasus began to speak... starting out that hopefully it WAS Yugi who had discovered the room first. He then told everyone who were listening about the Orichalcos, a magical force more ancient than the Sennen Items, and much to the shock of the Yugi-tachi, the modern magic that existed today in the world. And this trouble began when his company was on the threat of being bought out by a man named Dartz. Kaiba recognized the same tactic used against him, with someone buying out his company as well.

Pegasus then continues on about during his retirement he began doing more studied on the age of Egypt, and the origin of Duel Monsters. From there, he discovered they existed long before the pyramids have been built by man... from the Lost City of Atlantis. And this was where Dartz enters the scene, as he spends his time with the power of the Orichalcos, to drain the souls of man and beast to resurrect a powerful ancient creature of destruction: The Great Leviathan. Yami remembered those similar words Pegasus had spoken of. His duel with Grerimo, about the Age fo Destruction, and the Great Beast which fuels it. Resurrected to destroy mankind, once after it had devoured enough souls... The creator of Duel Monsters here then told Yami that in order to stop The Great Leviathan; he had created a one-in-a-kind card with the power to stop Dartz, the Orichalcos, and the Great Beast, hidden within this very room...

And all they have to do is find out where one can be granted extra cards... Harry, who was standing right next to the Pot of Greed, immediately grabs it, and soon pulls out said card. "Huh, special card indeed..."

The border around the card was a shimmering ocean blue. But the card image was blank.

"Only you can help my poor creatures which made my game famous. You must save them, and the word Yugi!"

The hologram shatters away, and the regular lights switch back on.

"Hm..."

Everyone had their own thoughts about the message. Of course, Harry listened to the argument Kaiba sprung up, about all of this being a hoax, and that Pegasus played the same soul stealing scenario during Duelist Kingdom. He was shut up when Yami pulled out Eye of Timaeus. This time, it was colored in.

"What in the world? Where'd you get that card?"

Jonouchi pulled out Claw of Hermos. Harry walked over, and produced his Eye of Timaeus, only he now held the inactive card.

"Kaiba," Cassie spoke up, as she produced her inactive Fang of Critias, "you have the active card, don't you?" Kaiba looked at it, before he pulled from his deck the same card, the colored version of Fang of Critias.

"There is only one other person left who has the inactive card of Claw of Hermos... and that's my mother," Harry said.

"Your mother?"

"If you had Fang of Critias Kaiba, you must have seen the very same vision we all experienced, with the releasing of Hermos... Jonouchi and my mother share the same dragon power..."

"Son?"

Everyone turned to the doors, and in stepped Lily Potter. She had used her medallion with the untraceable Portkey, and with her wand, tracked down her son in America. Then she had ended up in the office of Pegasus J. Crawford.

"M-Mother?" Harry whispered.

"Son!" She ran over and hugged the still-stunned Harry. The Kaibas couldn't believe their eyes. The Yugi-tachi was shocked. Ryuzaki and Haga didn't know what to say about this. Cassie... she just stared.

"What... what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you... Harry...." she let go and stared at him, as she reached into her deck – once again a stunned sight – and produced her inactive Claw of Hermos card.

"Harry! She has the same card I do!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

When Lily had revealed her Claw of Hermos, all of the dragon cards, the active and inactive, began to shine in a soft white aura now that they were in the vicinity of one another. The dragon holders all stared at their own cards, before the card that Honda now held, given to him by Harry, reacted in the same aura.

"Yeah, nothing magic going on here," Honda said.

"I believe... the only way to defeat this Great Leviathan, is to fuse these creatures together. Kaiba, you must trust what is in your heart," Yami told the elder Kaiba.

He didn't want to, but he felt like he had to... Kaiba raise his card into the air, followed by Yami, and Jonouchi. Harry and Cassandra mimicked their movement, and finally Lily raised her glowing card too. The glow grew brighter...

* * *

Yugi and Harry - Eye of Timaeus  
Kaiba and Cassandra - Fang of Critias  
Jonouchi and Lily - Claw of Hermos

The active and inactive cards of the Legendary Dragons. Now, this is a twist of the original plot... Happy Holidays everyone.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N:** I do not own YGO or HP. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Kaiba raised his card into the air. Yami lifted his up as well. Jonouchi followed after Yami, and then Harry, Cassandra, and finally Lily as well. All six cards were lit in an aura of white, responding to one another.

And then, the glow faded.

"Weird..."

"I was told that modern day warriors will have the power to unlock the power of these mythical dragons..."

Kaiba made a noise about that. "Fate? A bunch of bull. I decide my own fate Yugi, not some fairytale about mythical dragons and man-eating monsters!"

"Kaiba, be reasonable! The world needs us!" Yami argued, "We have to work as a team, Kaiba."

"Whatever. I don't do team work, Yugi. I had enough of this nonsense. I have a multi-billion yen company to run. Playtime is over, got it?"

Kaiba walks off.

"Uh... later Harry, Cassie." Mokuba ran to catch up with his brother.

"Bye Mokuba," they bid, as they were going to remain with their other friends.

"Look, we don't need him weighing us down. We have good ol' Hermos to depend on," said Jonouchi, "those hoodlums will think twice before messing with us again."

"Well, about time you returned to your old self, Jonouchi."

The blonde grinned. "It took awhile, but being all bummed out about Mai wasn't going to change things. All I have to do is concentrate on saving her." Ryuzaki and Haga had by now given up searching for rare cards, then they realized there wasn't any here.

"But now what? Since we now know who our mystery villain is... how do we go on from here?" Anzu questioned.

"Well, they split without leaving an address, so we may have trouble trying to find them..."

Otogi spoke up. "Well, we could go back to my place, and play Dungeon Dice Monsters..."

"Wait a minute, what about Mrs. Potter?" Jonouchi questioned to the group, "wasn't she supposed to be in England or something? How did she get here anyway?"

"Magic," was Yami's answer, "she must have used her mage skills to come here to America... though since she shares the power of Hermos, Jonouchi, it would be best if she stays with us for the time being."

"Hold on you guys," Cassie remembered, "doesn't Professor Arthur Hopkins live in this general area of the state?"

"Wait, that's right! Professor Hopkins!" Yami realized, "he may have some new information!"

"But, where can we go and find the professor?' Anyone got a clue?"

Cassie ran out of the room, and the others followed. As they re-entered the office of Pegasus, Cassie was sitting in his desk and on his computer. The sound of the engines roared, as everyone turned behind them. The Blue-Eyes White Jet soon levitates into view as it engages rear thrusters, and Kaiba pulled back on the stick handle. The jet rocketed forward, and zoomed into the skies, quickly vanishing into the distance, returning to Japan.

"Well, there goes Kaiba and Mokuba," Harry said sadly.

"Uh, Cassie, you know how to get on?" Anzu asked the girl, mentioning Pegasus' computer.

"Yep. It's not a problem, knowing Pegasus..." She typed in BLUE-EYES-TOON-DRAGON in the password window, and clicked OK. She was able to access his computer, "easy to get on." She googled up Professor Hopkins' address, and the road directions, before printing out the information she found.

"Hm?"

"What is it Rebecca?" Yami asks.

"Well... it seems Pegasus has a document entitled "To Harry Potter"."

Harry and the others peered over her shoulder as she clicks open the document, and opened it using Microsoft Office. Once it finished loading, apparently, the document file was a note for him.

Harry: if you are reading this... and if I am right... if I ever get back my body I'll need to change the password to my personal computer. I have made you another card that can help you with your Soul Unison based fusions. Call it a hunch but I have a feeling you'll soon face an opponent and you'll need the help of your female mage and the Unisons you have so far. It's in the third drawer to your bottom right, hidden in a manila folder with no tab, between Td and Te. Use it wisely.

Harry looked in said drawer, and soon held a manila folder which had no tab written on it. Sliding out was a Spell Card. Picking it up he looks it over, and raises his eyebrows. Cassandra then resumed her work, and soon prints out the needed information to getting to Professor Hopkins' Laboratory.

=0=0=

They were driving through the desert countryside, following the directions Cassie googled online. Harry sat up front with Cassie in his lap. Lily sat in the back next to Anzu. On the other side were Honda and Jonouchi. However, the back hood was open, where all of their bags had been packed away. This is where Ryuzaki and Haga were packed in with. Thankfully the back trunk was left open; their job was to make sure none of the luggage fell out. As for Yami, the spirit sat on top of the seat up front, as the wind caressed the bangs of his hair. He was holding on tight to not fall out. Of course, with Honda's back seat driving...

"Can't we take that blue line there?"

Anger tick.

"If we had a boat, we can," she snaps. Yup, things were amusing for Otogi, having missed the gang since Battle City.

"The blue lines are rivers, Honda."

"Yeah... I knew that," he said.

Harry sighed.

"Still can't believe Mai joined the enemy," Jonouchi said, "but whatever they did to her... she'll be saved."

"We know, Jonouchi," Harry said, "we know..."

"And when we stop that evil Dartz person, the Orichalcos will be destroyed, and then we can rescue the captured souls of man and beast..."

Harry then spoke up again. "According to Pegasus, Dartz controls an ancient magical force that is ten thousand years old... this type of magic existed long before the Sennen Items... and apparently, it has existed before the pyramids were built, after they were built, and throughout time until the present day today... and the only power that could very well be a defense against the Orichalcos, are these dragon cards we holders possess... Eye of Timaeus, Fang of Critias, and Claw of Hermos..."

"I can still remember that clearly, Harry," said Yami, as he grasps the Puzzle within his hands. Yugi materializes next to the Pharaoh, "when I tried to invoke the shadow magic held inside my puzzle... before the Orichalcos overpowered it."

"Back then, we were chasing those thugs who assaulted Sugoroku and stolen the God Cards, before you were forced to duel Grerimo, who used the Seal of Orichalcos. You won, but they still had the cards... and now, all of this leads to right now..."

"An ancient magic and a powerful beast that when awaken, will destroy all of mankind, and the Dominion of the Beasts..."

_The Orichalcos... its magic is even older than you, Yami,_ said Yugi.

_I know... and all of this is related to the discovery that Professor Hopkins made... hopefully, he has the information we seek..._

=0=0=

Unaware of an upcoming plot cooked up by Rafael, at the Hopkins Ranch, Arthur was in his study, with various books displayed. His computer was on at the moment, and right now, the same photo keeps popping up again and again. That photo would depict the strange alien eye hovering over the lost city that was, as history reports, swallowed up by the ocean waters. It wasn't long that Arthur would soon be having guests at his home.

With giant windmills spinning in the breezy winds, off in the distance Rebecca rode her pet horse. She had returned from the nearby city after a day of grocery shopping. The sound of a nearby helicopter surprises her, as she looks up to see one slowly landing near the laboratory. As she races forward, she saw a group of men kidnapping her grandfather. However she was too late in arriving. As she went to give chase after the ascending chopper, the house behind explodes.

She is knocked off her horse, and the items scatter as the horse was knocked down as well. She looked behind, fear in her eyes, as the laboratory burned away. The men who kidnapped Professor Hopkins have gotten away. As it flies off, falling from the air was a Duel Monsters card... she caught it, and gasped.

=0=0=

Morning arrived in Hogwarts, but Lily's first class with the Third Years was still waiting outside her classroom. One student, a female Ravenclaw, had went and interrupted McGonagall's Transfiguration Class with the Year Five Gryffindors, in this case, the class where the Golden Trio had, and led her to the note tacked on the door. McGonagall couldn't believe what she read.

_I've gone to see my son Harry. Whatever this Claw of Hermos card is, I have a hunch I am needed. Please don't come looking for me. I'll return soon._

_Sincerely,  
Lily_

=0=0=

Night fell, and the gang was introduced to the burned and destroyed rubble that was once Arthur's Research Laboratory.

"Oh shit!" Harry cursed, as he and Cassie climbed.

"Are we at the right place?" Honda asked.

"Professor Hopkins? Rebecca?" Yugi called out.

"Yugi..." They turned around. Emerging from the rubble was Rebecca. She was fine, but she was distraught.

"Rebecca!"

She ran to Yugi and clung to him, crying. "They took grandpa away..."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. I promise..."

"Thank you..."

The others crowded around. Lily's motherly instincts kicked in at this time, and she pulled Rebecca close.

"Damn it... they'll pay for this," Harry threatened, clenching his fists.

=0=0=

Everyone was inside the mobile home, while Haga and Ryuzaki stayed outside. Anzu turned the electric stove off as the water had boiled.

"It had to be Dartz and his group of thugs... who else would want to kidnap the professor?"

"Well, you guys did say he made some sort of big discovery," Otogi told Jonouchi.

"The Lost City of Atlantis," Cassie clarified.

"Rebecca... do you know what your grandfather did with the stone Yugi gave him back in Domino?" Harry asked the young teenager.

"Yeah... I have it around my neck. Grandpa told me that I would be better keeping it safe..."

She untied the necklace, and gave it to Yugi.

"Best if we held onto it. If those bastards were after the professor, it must have been because of the stone..."

"Why don't we go and find their hideout, bust in, and kick ass?" Otogi asks.

Harry shook his head. "Well... for one thing, even if mother did use her magic to try and locate them... the Orichalcos completely overpowers other forms of magic..."

"Well, I can give it a try... but, son-"

"They know... whatever magic we've encountered was either an ancient branch or something the Wizarding World never knew about until it spits them directly in the face."

"Other forms of magic?" Rebecca asks.

"Yeah... there's other forms of magic that exists, other than the shadow magic of the Items, or the Orichalcos. The magical force that exists today is more modern, thus are at a disadvantage when it deals with stronger ancient forces... the power of the Sennen Items could out power wizarding spells..."

Yugi speaks up here. "However, the Orichalcos overpowers both the Sennen Items and wizard magic..."

"_Point Me_ Dartz!" She says, holding her wand in her palm. The slender stick then began to spin wildly, surprising the Yugi-tachi, until it stops when she closed her hand around it.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Potter?" Honda questioned, a bit confused.

"If it worked, the wand point would position itself in a direction, with the tip giving off a white glow... spinning wildly means something is either blocking the _Point Me_ spell, or... is masking his or her magical signature..."

"Dartz is hiding behind the Orichalcos, so it'll be hard to locate him... was worth a shot anyway. Guess all we have to do now... is sit and wait..."

"Well, if we do that," Honda says, "I wanna eat. Can't wait on an empty stomach..."

While commotion goes on about who gets to cook dinner, Rebecca was still looking depressed. "Don't worry... we'll save Professor Hopkins."

She nods softly. _I wish Mokuba was here..._ was her thought.

Cassie then elbowed her boyfriend, silently asking him the question.

"M-mother?" He still wasn't used to that.

"Yes... Harry?"

"What about Dumbledore? What is the take on that situation?"

Lily noticed everyone staring at her, and she looked away. "It... it's complicated. Minister Bones didn't want a widespread panic to occur so she covered it all up, and got those who were with her on that day to take a vow to not reveal this information unless allowed. For all the Wizarding World knows by the Daily Prophet, it was a planned Death Eater attack, and Dumbledore is in a secured ward at the hospital."

"I... see..."

=0=0=

Lily decided to take over things. She prepared a meal spread, while getting the others to help out. Otogi did the cooking, with Anzu helping Lily prepare the ingredients while Honda was helping to set the table with Harry and Cassie. Yugi and Rebecca however left while everyone was busy. Jonouchi have gotten into the fridge and was discovered eating links of meat. A side comment from Harry saying all Jonouchi needed was a dog collar and suit... and the fun really started. No one noticed that Ryuzaki and Haga were going through the burned remains of the laboratory, hoping to find rare cards... though; he's a professor, not a duelist. They however were there to eavesdrop on a conversation between Yugi and Rebecca.

"So, what did you wish to talk to me about?"

"I'm just scared Yugi... of what's going on lately..."

"Don't worry... you're safe with us now that we've arrived..."

She reached into her vest, and took out a card. "Yugi... those men who kidnapped my grandfather left this behind..."

Lifting the card, it was a rare card used for a note, with a threatening message:

_Come and meet me at Death Valley. Come alone if you wish to see your friend again._

_Rafael_

"Rebecca, where is Death Valley from here?"

"Well..." she pointed in the direction past the trailer, "it's an hour if we use Otogi's car..."

"Rebecca, listen, I don't want you telling anyone else where I gone, okay. I have put your family in enough danger... please..."

=0=0=

Everyone was asleep after a nice dinner. Crowded in the trailer, the only ones who slept outside in the car was Harry and Cassandra, and o course, Lily as well, just to remain close to her missing son. Yugi soon left, and as he got up and sat down on Rebecca's horse, they switched places. Yami snaps on the reigns and the horse neighs and runs towards the direction of Death Valley...

Harry opened his eyes having heard the horse's neigh, but sleepily curls back, holding Cassie closer to him as sleep reclaims him. Inside, Rebecca watched as the Pharaoh vanished in the distance.

_Be safe, Yugi..._

Yami kept his determination strong. He had to rescue Arthur Hopkins from Rafael, and he knew that the only way to do that is to duel for the Professor's rescue.

An hour into the night, and Jonouchi woke up, when he slipped and hit the floor. Since he was up, he was able to see that Rebecca was awake as well.

"Can't sleep?"

She didn't reply.

"Hey, where's Yuge?"

"Uh... well... I promise him not to tell but..."

Everyone was awake fifteen minutes later. Rebecca was getting glares from the guys because she had allowed Yugi to go off like that, but Anzu, Harry, and Cassandra defended her. Jonouchi was mad, and he rushed out of the trailer, to try and find Yugi. However, what he saw, when the others crowded out, was an injured Arthur Hopkins using a sturdy tree branch to force himself to walk back to the trailer from god knows where. He clasped but Jonouchi had caught him when he rushed to the professor.

Spartacus neighed as Yami kept riding into the night, getting closer to the destination, unaware that Rafael had released Arthur, and this was now a trap. Yugi and Yami shared a brief conversation, and Yugi reminded the Pharaoh that the power they held over the Orichalcos, is belief, determination, and the Heart of the Cards. Plus, with Timaeus on their side, they'll win the duel and defeat Rafael. Back at the trailer, Lily had displayed her magical capabilities to the group, having healed Arthur long enough for him to get a pain-free sleep.

But now, the only left to worry about now that Professor Hopkins was safe from harm... was the now obvious trap the Pharaoh had fallen into... and waiting for him at the end of this trek was Rafael.

=0=0=

Draco Malfoy had it bad. Ever since his father was imprisoned, he was now Galleonless. He was like the Weasleys now, poor... and his life was even worse. Now he was the one made fun of, and any of his threats he would make occasionally to a Gryffindor, he'd just be shrugged off and no longer deemed important. It was during a free period he retreated to his room in the Slytherin Tower, that he found a light green parchment envelope sitting on his pillow top. Flipping it around, the seal on it was the same symbol as that green magical circle that he had witnessed in the Great Hall on that night when those muggles barged into a place of magic...

Flipping it around again, it spelled his name in a neat cursive writing. He used his wand first to detect for any jinxes or traps, and finding none, broke the seal. Dumping the contents, there were four of those cards, and a small leather cord necklace with a small metal cap. It held a small chunk of glowing green crystal. And along with these items, a message on parchment, addressed to him.

_Draco,_

_I know what you are feeling. My employer knows your pain. The suffering brought to you because of family being driven apart... the necklace you clearly see is a specially made Portkey set to take you to where I am located. Now, if you wish to turn your life around, and get revenge against the person who destroyed your life, your reputation, and your family, you will do this one small task._

_Contained in the envelope are four Duel Monsters cards. For each card, you shall seal the soul of one Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin student. When you do, the Portkey shall activate when you say the words "Sealing Complete" and take you to me. From there, I shall give you the needed power to avenge and bring back glory to the House of Malfoy. Find your four targets, and claim their souls with this chant written below the letter... and you can get revenge against the person responsible for the cruelty brought upon you..._

_Harry James Potter_

Draco couldn't believe his eyes, as he scanned the rest of the letter.

_It's his fault your father's in prison... without knowing, he helped put your father in Azkaban after defeating his brother during Battle City the first time they met. You can view the memory I place here. Tap this (spot) here with your wand twice. I shall await you Draco Malfoy, and I know you will not refuse this opportunity..._

_With best regards,  
Gregory Katsula Rain_

Five minutes later into the memory, which the blonde didn't know was finely crafted up, the now angry platinum blonde teen crumpled the letter in his hands, cursing the name that destroyed his family name.

"Potter..."

The Ravenclaw Potter will go down...

Upon placing the necklace around his neck, the stone gave off a soft glow. He pocketed the four muggle items into one of his pockets, and left the dorm room. Little did he know, that his negative emotions sparked a reaction with the stone, and the more he thought on those emotions, the more determined he was. So... he decided to get rid of that ugly bitch that kept hounding at him. A girl by the name Pansy Parkinson. It was ten minutes that Draco lured her into the so-called Forbidden Room of the Third Corridor, and she thought that Draco finally wanted to ravage her.

When she turned around wiht her clothes discarded (all she had for clothing was the Slytherin school robes), a flash of green light radiates through the room. From the crack on the door's bottom on the outside, the green light was briefly seen before fading. Her scream was muffled out due to spells Draco casted, and he lifted up the first card. Behind the ring was Pansy with the horrified look on her face before being sealed. Her body was on the ground, and she looked unconscious. He unbuttoned his pants.

Five minutes later, he left the room, and quickly headed to class before the bell tolled. One down, three to go.

* * *

What do you think I'm planning with Draco Malfoy, who's slowly but surely getting tainted by the Orichalcos stone he wears? Could there be a posisble Harry vs. Malfoy battle, Yu-Gi-Oh! style? You'll never know... all I can hint is that it has something to do with an event that occured in The Oriental Adventure...


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N:** I do not own YGO or HP. Just the OC, Original OCG, and this crossover plotline.

* * *

Anzu, Lily, and Cassie remained back with Rebecca while Otogi drove off with Jonouchi, Honda, and Harry joining. The guys were going to find Yugi. Of course, before Otogi drove off, Cassie gave Harry a quick kiss which lasted close to a minute. Up far ahead, close to Death Valley, Haga and Ryuzaki had stolen one of the bikes from the ruins of the lab, and were pedaling as fast as they could to catch up with Yugi. At Death Valley, Rafael stood quietly in their upcoming battlefield, holding his Guardian Deck. As he waits, a pair of glowing white wings spreads out behind him... It will not be long now...

=0=0=

Otogi's card zips across the rocky terrain of the land.

"Harry!"

"Yeah Otogi?"

"What was going on before I joined ya guys?"

"Oh, well we received a video message from Pegasus, and the next day, we had to edit our travel plans and head to England."

"Yeah Otogi, it was weird being in an actual other world were magic existed all around!" Jonouchi yells from the back.

"Magic other than the whole Sennen Items business in Battle City?"

"Yup. We had to travel to my old school Hogwarts because of that Malfoy jerk, using the Orichalcos to hold the entire school hostage. I beaten his ass, but his other associate Gregory Rain escaped with Malfoy's sealed soul, and stolen Albus Dumbledore's as well."

"From what we know of, that Dumbledore dude is the most influential man in their world. While another such dude is evil, but that evil dude was also sealed by the Orichalcos."

One such bump launched the car flying into the air before landing safely... however, the only people still in the car (and buckled up) was Harry up in the front seat and Otogi, who was driving said vehicle. Looking behind him, Harry spotted two empty seats.

"Otogi! Stop!"

SCREECH!

"They should have buckled up," Otogi complained. Jonouchi and Honda, through the binoculars that the dice player loaned to the raven-haired teen, could be seen running as fast as they could to catch up.

"Yeah... Voldemort is an evil man who wants to rule the world, but apparently somewhere during Battle City after we escaped that ocean fortress, Charter Malfoy used his blood status to enter his own family home, and ripped the evil bastard's soul right from his body and sealed it into the Orichalcos card. He told me that before we had our duel in front of a school audience."

"And this Dumbledore fellow had his soul sealed and stolen by Rain before making his escape, right?"

Harry nods. "Yup... if the Orichalcos is ever stopped, everyone sealed will be set free, but unfortunately, it also frees a man who wishes to rule the world. Fortunately for everyone else, Dumbledore will be as well, and he's the only person with the magic to best Voldemort into a stalemate, plus the only other man in the world who Voldemort fears, other than my brother Chase, the Boy Who Lived."

"Eh? Boy Who Lived?"

The slowpokes have finally gotten into the car, and after buckling up, they continued driving towards Death Valley.

"Yup... my brother Chase and I were attached by Voldemort in 1991. Apparently he wanted to kill us, and took first crack at Chase. The Killing Curse that he used backfired and killed him instead."

"Wait a minute, if he died the first time, why is he still alive then?"

"Some sort of ritual where he was revived... I still don't understand how, but apparently Voldemort wanted interests in me because Cassie and I left England when our parents rather spent their time with Chase. That is the whole reason we moved to Japan... because we never felt loved. When Claire died, Cassie had no one. Sirius was much like a stranger because of his job, and I fended for myself when my parents went to such lengths to protect him. I almost got sent away to my relatives, but in the end was able to stay at the Potter Mansion... afterward... you guys know the rest..."

They understood. They heard the story once before...

=0=0=

_The Pharaoh shall be arriving soon,_ Rafael thought. Perched on top of his broad shoulder, was a spirit form of a pedigree falcon, _to his final duel..._

High above the ledge, Spartacus was forced to a halt. Yami reached the destination; Death Valley. Yami then snaps the reigns, and Spartacus slides down the mountain, and Yami leaps off as the horse stops itself at the bottom of the steep hill and he lands perfectly to one knee. Rafael just smirked.

"Impressive, but it'll take more than simple rodeo tricks to get out of this, Pharaoh. You see, while my associates are interested in stealing the souls of your friends and other innocent people, I want to capture yours..."

Yami had crossed the bridge. "I have arrived, so I want you to release the Professor!"

Rafael tossed off his coat, before grabbing two axes by his feet. With his mighty strength, he flung them forth. They nearly hit Yami, but flying past him, struck the logs. The blades sliced through the ropes that were tied to them, which had then given way and collapsed, falling to the deep crevice below. Yami turned to glare at Rafael.

"Sorry, but I already had. If I had to guess, he should be back at the laboratory given walking distance... but since you're already here and your exit is now gone, please, stay awhile."

Yami kept his glare at the man. "Who do you think you are?"

"Like I said... I am only interested in fighting you, and I will not put that off for another minute. This world, Pharaoh... is a dark and lonely place, corrupted by mankind." Here, his eyes snap open, "and I am going to save it. And I'll do it by locking your spirit away."

"I believe you have your views mixed up. All you're doing is destroying the world, not saving it."

"Silence. You wouldn't understand, Pharaoh... how poisonous the world truly is because of mankind. I'm not here to shoot the breeze... I'm here to duel, and seal you away. By doing so, the world can be saved from the dark that wishes to destroy us... and you are one of them."

As the sun slowly rises as seven o'clock rolls around, both activated their Duel Disks, and prepared themselves.

"You've given me no choice! But know this, in the end righteousness shall prevail, and justice will be served!" Yami tells Rafael.

"That's just what I was hoping for," Rafael shouts.

"Let's duel!"

**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

A soft aura flared around him briefly, before he drew. This the two had picked up, sensing it briefly. Rafael slots a card into his Duel Disk, and activates it.

"Now Pharaoh, I play this Spell Card. It's called **Guardian Treasure**. I am allowed to draw two cards from my deck, as long as I discard the five I hold. Plus, from now on, I can draw two new cards every turn. Next, I place a monster facedown, and one card facedown. That ends my turn."

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Set Monster  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

"You oughta be thanking me, Pharaoh, for playing my two cards; I got nothing in my hand."

_He's right... playing that Spell Card had emptied his hand. If I attack now, I'll be given an early lead on him... I have to take it._ Yami drew, and held Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. Grabbing it, Berfomet, and Polymerization, he performs a fusion and Fusion Summons **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast** (6/2100/1800).

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Set Monster  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast ATK/2100  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

"Go! Attack his facedown monster now Chimera!"

The fusion monster roars at the challenge, rushing to destroy the monster hidden under. Flipped, Chimera is halted in its attack by blue purple hands. The creature that stopped it had fuchsia to dark red long wild hair. It looked more like that Street Fighter character Blanka, only with pointed ears, fanged teeth, and sinister dark red eyes. Its defense was stronger, by one hundred points.

"What were you saying now? **Backup Gardna** (4/500/2200) has more defense power to block your attack."

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast ATK/2100  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7900

"Back to me." The aura briefly flares again, "Now, I activate **Gravity Axe - Grarl**. This is a handy card here. This equips my monster with five hundred points, and of course... this is a perfect weapon for this creature, **Guardian Grarl** (5/2500/1000); which can only be Special Summoned if I have Gravity Axe on the field!"

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Gravity Axe - Grarl, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast ATK/2100  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7900

Appearing on the field was a rock lizard-like monster, and a sweeping thick tail. The dinosaur monster unleashed a roar-like battle cry as it grabs the weapon into its muscled grip. Due to the effect its attack raised from 25 to 30. It swept the air with the bladed ancient weapon, and holds it in an attacking position.

"Guardian Grarl! Attack his Chimera!" With a roar, it flies across the ground and swipes the blade through the two heads. Cleaved, the creature shatters. When it was destroyed, Berfomet reappears.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Berfomet ATK/1400  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000

Yami did take the lead, but Rafael had passed him by with the move he had played. "It'll take more than that to scare me off, Pharaoh. You see, my deck is full of Guardian Monsters that are more powerful than the next."

Yami was perplexed. "What do you mean, Guardian Monster?"

Rafael smirked. Meanwhile, back at the trailer, the girls were on their own while the guys were off chasing after Yugi. Professor Hopkins was sleeping just fine in his bed, and Anzu walked over to Rebecca, seeing her on her laptop.

"Rebecca, don't tell me you're trading Duel Monsters cards again?"

"Nope. I was doing some research on the internet, when I caught something interesting."

"What is it?" Cassie asked, getting up and sitting down beside her.

"It's a news article about a cruise ship which sunk in the ocean. The only survivor was a little boy who saved himself by swimming to the island, so police say when they conducted this research into the disaster. He was all alone on that island for three years, and did nothing but play Duel Monsters until he was finally rescued."

"What the hell?" Cassie spotted the name of the little boy. Rafael. The same boy, now a man, who was currently dueling against the Pharaoh, back over in Death Valley...

"You will never understand the connection I have with my cards, Pharaoh," Rafael told Yami.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Berfomet ATK/1400  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Rafael." Yami glares at him, "I too hold a deep connection with my deck, and have a deep trust in the Heart of the Cards."

Rafael grabs the two cards, worn by time and constant use, and shows them to Yami. Both he and Yugi were surprised. "Don't you see? I trust them deeply, and care for them. Even if they fall apart, I will NEVER replace any of them. They have protected me in the past, and to this day they watch over me, protecting me from the everyday darkness that infects the world. Twelve years ago, these very monsters SAVED MY LIFE!"

He gently places them back onto his Duel Disk, and lowers his arms. "When I was a small child, I believe the world was a happy place, but growing up, I learned it wasn't... and that you never get your way in the world."

'What a sad way to view the world..."

"Yeah? Well life IS sad. The better you know this story, the better off you'll understand as well..."

//FLASHBACK – Twelve years ago//

_"I used to have everything I wanted when I was young... I had family who loved me, and a world that I thought was a cheerful place... until one day..."_

A dark stormy night is the setting. Cruising along the waters was a cruise ship, filled with various people, vacationing families, partygoers, business men taking breaks, everything you can imagine. On this ship was a much younger Rafael, with his siblings, and father. It was his birthday, and he was a year older now. At the on-board restaurant, they were enjoying dinner when his younger sibling took out a gift-wrapped box.

"Happy birthday, Raff."

"For me? Thanks." Taking it, he carefully unwraps the present, and was surprised. Inside the opened box, was Guardian Eatos... the same card that would protect him for years to come. However, on this night, where Rafael could share his happiness with his mother, father, brother and sister, this night was the night that would change his views on the world.

The ship began to creak and groan, as all activity halted. Everyone was wondering what was going on, as dishes began to fall to the ground, and panic slowly began to sink in. It was realized... something was wrong, and the ship was starting to sink after striking something out there in the dark waters of the cold ocean.

_"A danger affected the ship... and we were heading towards an area where underwater gasses explode up, causing tidal waves. One was heading straight for us... it was the last time I ever saw my family..."_

Rafael could only watch in horror as he was separated by his sister and brother, and then... darkness...

_"My family had made it onto a rescue boat, yet I was lost... when I had finally awoke the danger had passed. The ship disappeared into the oceans... and I was left all alone on an island..."_

Waking up, the sun shined down on him, and seagulls cawed in the distance. The soft waves of water splashing against him are what awakened him. As he slowly got to his hands and knees, a shadow descended upon him. Looking up, white wings spread, as Eatos stared down upon him, a soft smile seen on her caring face.

"Guardian Eatos?"

She vanished into thin-air.

_"I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I went in search on this island, hoping that my family had made it alive as well..."_

Rafael fell to his knees, as the emotions poured from him, and the tears began to flow freely.

_"It didn't take long to realize, that I was alone. That I have lost everything... I remained isolated from the rest of civilization. Just me, the clothes on my back, my Duel Monsters cards... and the one card that shielded me ever since..."_

All alone... he held Eatos' card up, staring at her. A young female, in ritualistic clothing of native design, with a headdress of a pedigree falcon which splashing out all around her was white locks of hair, her short blonde hair flowing from the sides of her face from under the headdress, her beautiful white wings spread behind her. Never knowing, she watched over him from a distance, a guardian angel, his guardian angel. The daylight was soon beginning to fade as the day wore on.

_"I knew what I had to do. Either I was going to sit around feeling sorry for myself... or toughen up and move on. It was harsh, but I did what I could to survive..."_

And toughen up he did... for three years, he's survived all alone...

//END FLASHBACK//

The images of his family flashed through his mind's eye, before he opened them and gazes across the field to his opponent, the Pharaoh, the Spirit of the Sennen Puzzle. "I grew up learning that the world was a cold and unforgiving place to live in... I lost my childhood, but I gained something more in retrospect: the truth..." Yami just stands there, listening to the man's story. Their monsters stood around, waiting patiently...

//FLASHBACK – Rafael's Story Resumes//

The sun was once again shining down upon the island that was his home...

_"And the undying trust in the only family I had left..."_

Inside a cave that he made his own, Rafael kneeled before them, in a prayer: Guardian Eatos (8/2500/2000), Guardian Grarl, and Guardian Kay'est (4/1000/1800)

_"My three Guardian cards..."_

A wind picked up, scattering them away. Surprised at first, he gave chase, diving into the water nearby to rescue them. Later that night, having started a fire after getting used to starting them easily, he sets them near the fire so the heat could dry them up. And then...

_"They kept me sane, and protected me during the day and during the night... Guardian Eatos, Guardian Grarl, and Guardian Kay'est..."_

One by one, their sprits emerged from the guards, surprising Rafael. His surprised mood quickly changed to one of happiness. Grarl growled softly, in a non-threatening way, and Kay'est and Eatos both smiled to the young child.

//END FLASHBACK//

"Since then, they have always protected me, and guarded me when I was a child, and to this day, they serve and protect me... I will never lose my trust to them... and I will never abandon them. They were with me twelve years ago, and I will forever care for them as they did for me."

Guardian Eatos materializes behind him, gently wrapping her arms around the child, her child who grew up into a man. It would appear that in these standards, Harry and Cassie are not the only ones with a spiritual guardian... He felt her touch, though Yami, having heard the story, had a question he had to ask.

"If you trust and love them so much, why do you use them for evil, Rafael?"

Eatos lets go of her child, and disappears. This had touched a sensitive nerve with the man. "Evil, Pharaoh? What you call evil, I call saving the world... from people like you, and your friends..."

//FLASHBACK – Three Years Later into Isolation...//

Rafael ran up the rocky hill of the coastline. His blonde hair was in longer locks, and the clothes he worn was a bit tight for him, but it was all he had. Three years have passed since that day his life changed forever, and he had grown up since then. Now he was a teenager of sixteen years.

_"I was saved... for three years I had spent my time surviving alone, with just the guardians to shield me. Off to the distance was a city on an island..."_

In twenty minutes, he embarked of the island, and escaped into the ocean after passing the small wave that crashed t the island he left behind, with just his three cards tucked in the band of his boxer shorts. However, as he got farther away from the island, a tidal wave descends into his vision as the island vanished. Fearing the worse, yet again, it crashes over him, wrecking his platform raft and he began to sink into the ocean... He was unconscious however... but in his mind's eye, he saw Atlantis... and then a field of white. Dartz spoke to him... his soothing voice carrying him to sleep... when he had awakened; he was on a boat. He was rescued.

_"When I had asked what was going on, I was told that I was seen floating on a raft, unconscious... I was brought back to civilization, and I had hit the newspapers, about my survival out in the ocean for three full years... Miracle Boy Rejoins Civilization after Years of Isolation... civilization... please!"_

Papers, magazine articles, interviews on different talk shows and such, Today Show, mid-day shows, late-night shows, everything... however the craze began to fade, and even though he had changed, new clothes, changed styles... he was still alone... a young adult, alone in the world, he walked down a street of an unnamed city. Hands in his pockets, he kept on walking, as a siren of a cop car drives past him...

//END FLASHBACK//

"The place I returned to was anything BUT civilized..." Rafael continued on, "that island may have been a lonely place, but at least it was a peaceful place for me... a place where no one will walk out on me." Tears began to fall, "like my family."

Yami stood there, listening to all of this, as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"But now... I have a new family!"

"But why? Why judge mankind as such?"

"I already told you why... the world is evil... once... once I saw paradise, and when I had returned..."

//FLASHBACK – Unknown Time and Date//

Rafael was one again back at the same city, the same docks where the cruise ship sailed from years ago when he was thirteen. It was night, and the only ones with him were Grarl, Eatos, and Kay'est. The young ladies stood on each side of the man, while Grarl stood beside Eatos. As Rafael stares out into the ocean which had claimed his childhood, an aura slowly began to drift from the darkness. Then, Dartz spoke to him in his mind...

_Welcome child... I have been waiting for you for so long. I promised that we would meet again. Now, do you wish to live your old life behind, and be given a new life?_

With no words spoken, he only nodded.

Dartz laughed softly, as a beam of green light creates a walkway for him and the three monsters. Together they walked across the Orichalcos Pathway, and they left behind their old life.

//END FLASHBACK//

"I don't know what lies you were told, but know this, your plan will not work."

"Wrong, Pharaoh. My plan will work. However, you will not be around much longer."

"I'm not going anywhere," Yami said in a steely voice.

"We'll see, Pharaoh," he coldly replied.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Berfomet ATK/1400  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000

"Crap... Yugi's already began the duel," Haga muttered, both him and Ryuzaki having dropped in and were across the deep chasm about just a minute ago.

"It's my turn now. I activate the Spell Card **Five Star Twilight**! Since I have a Level 5 monster on the field, this effect can be used, to summon the Five Kuriboh Brothers!" Berfomet disappeared, split into five glowing balls of rainbow energy before each one explodes, bringing forth a different colored Kuriboh of lavender, pink, brown, white, and teal. Aren't they cute?

Haga and Ryuzaki blinked twice. And both thinking the same thought: What the hell?

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Five Star Twilight, 0 Facedown, Kuriboh Brothers x5 ATK/300  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000

"Ha! I've seen scarier hairballs from a choking cat."

"Looks can be deceiving!" Yami replied, "For they can combine their energies together!"

The brothers all struck a team pose before smoke exploded around them. As it fades, left behind is a larger Kuri creature known as **Kuribabylon** (5/?/?). It was like a larger Kuriboh, with a black unicorn horn, fangs for a mouth, and no hand-like paws, while the fur was more of a dark teal to dark blue-green. With its card lore, its attack and defense equal to the Tributed monsters that formed it. Three hundred times five... fifteen hundred ATK and DEF.

"Finally, **Pump Up**! This increases my monster's attack by double its original!"

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Pump Up, 0 Facedown, Kuribabylon ATK/3000  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000

"Go! Attack now, Kuribabylon!" The fanged monster rushed across the field, horn poised low.

However, Rafael had another thing for the spirit. "Go **Rescuer from the Grave**!" From the Graveyard slot, his Spell Card pops out.

"Hold on! You can't do that!"

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Gravity Axe - Grarl, Spell/Rescuer from the Grave, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Pump Up, 0 Facedown, Kuribabylon ATK/3000  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000

"I just did!" Rafael states, as the card is now activated.

As a result, the attack is blocked, and Kuribabylon shattered away into a poof of smoke, the five brothers now hitting the ground before Yami.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuriboh Brothers x5 ATK/300  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000

Rafael now stars his turn, by drawing two cards. He looked over at Yami, while placing two cards facedown. "Now... I was in the middle of dueling... once I seal your soul, the Great leviathan shall have enough power to wipe out mankind... but why talk about it when I could be busy taking away everything you hold...? Hmph, activate **Purity of the Grave**!"

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 2 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuriboh Brothers x5 ATK/300  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000

"Now then, here's what happens..." As the purple mist slowly fades away, "for every monster you have in your graveyard, you lose Life Points, and while I stay monster free, this stays in play..." He smiled, "Oh, an done more thing you should know. I don't plan on using the Seal fo Orichalcos!"

This stuns Yami.

"However, it doesn't mean you're not safe. Not yet! On the field, I have a monster that can take out your multi-colored flying gerbils, and he shall do so now! Guardian Grarl! Attack with Gravity Axe!" Guardian Grarl roars as he swings the bladed weapon then takes a leap at Yami and the Kuriboh Brothers, who are now hugging one another, scared. Rafael smiled.

=0=0=

A flash of green light erupted in the hallway, and two bodies collapsed. The Head Boy and Girl, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, were pulled into a nearby broom closet, before the figure quickly left, returning to Slytherin Tower. He had just a Gryffindor to seal, and already he had chosen his target: Ginerva Weasley. This one... he was going to make a public affair. The stole pulsed around him, feeling the dark emotions flooding the teenager.

And elsewhere in this world, Dartz was smiling.

"Keep at it my child, and soon, I shall give you the strength Gregory offered you... and the knowledge to do away your enemies."

A soft laugh left his lips.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N:** Yes, Charter and Gregory are two reoccurring baddies in both TSFK (The Duelist from Konohagakure) and TOA (The Oriental Adventure). Yes there was a Kuribabylon used by Yugi/Yami during the Doma Arc only, and there also was Kuribandit. And if Dartz could grant power to Mai and the information to successfully wield the Orichalcos, he could do the same to Malfoy, who I now reveal will be used in a later plot.

* * *

"Activate **Star Defense**!"

Each Kuri generated their own colored star. Combined together, the brothers created a giant Warp Star-shaped shield. The axe came crashing down, and Grarl snarls, trying to apply more pressure and to shatter that star. However, with their combined strengths, the brothers blasted back Grarl, thus cutting off his attack. Pissed, Grarl returned to Rafael's side, growling while the brothers celebrated their survival.

"My attack... was blocked by a bunch of hairballs?"

Yami smiled. "As I said, looks can be deceiving."

"Just remember this, Pharaoh, I have strong creatures to aid me in the duel, and all you have are a bunch of colored flying gerbils."

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 2 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuriboh Brothers x5 ATK/300  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 7000

=0=0=

"Man, I looked everywhere on this map," Honda held said map open, "but I don't see nay bridges around here!"

"Uh, look up ahead," warned Jonouchi. Up ahead was a log bridge, wide enough for the car to pass, and they kept on driving through. However it was shaky before a loud snap was heard. Turning around, Harry's eyes nearly popped from his head.

"SHIT! DRIVE FASTER OTOGI!"

The reason why? The log bridge which they crossed wasn't strong to support automobiles... Jonouchi, Honda, and Harry held on to something while Otogi sped faster. Soon, they had crossed the bridge just as the rest of it shattered.

The danger had passed, and they were all relieved.

"Real smooth..." Harry muttered, slumping into the seat.

"Don't make me turn this car around!"

=0=0=

Back at the ruins of the lab, outside the trailer Anzu and Rebecca sat down on the step, enjoying the summer-like weather, even though the month of September was just about to end. While Cassie was sleeping on the back of the truck, with a pillow she snatched form inside, and Lily was just making some sandwiches inside... the girls were holding a conversation.

"Anzu... I was wondering...?"

"About what, Rebecca?"

"What my gramps said back at the museum in Domino. About two Yugi's..."

"OH..." Anzu smiled a bit, "well... not really. You see... there are two Yugi's, but they're different... the Yugi we know is a kind and innocent soul... able to make friends with just about anybody. The other... well... he's more of a spirit, who resides in the Sennen Puzzle that Yugi wears all the time."

"Oh... like hikari and yami?"

Anzu nodded. "I guess that would best describe it. Yugi's not the only one however with a spirit."

Rebecca blinks.

"Really?"

"Yeah... Harry and Cassandra are hosts to spirits themselves... their spirits are closely related to their signature Duel Monsters, Pretty Girl Maya for Harry, and Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune for Cassie."

"Well... I like Yugi's gentler and caring side... but then again, I guess he could also use his tougher personality. But if they work together, no one could beat them."

"Yup..."

"Yugi is a sweet young boy... I never met anyone as kind as him... well, other than Mokuba of course." She blushed a bit.

"Well, I bet that right now, Yugi is beating the pants off that biker creep," Anzu said, with a smile.

The other girl giggled. Near the sleeping Cassie, Kochi closed his eyes and chuckled a bit. If they had looked, they'd have seen a feather float up into the air, carried by the breeze of the wind. Inside the trailer, Lily had never been in such weirder things like right now. I mean, sure, she's a witch. What's weirder and more unexplainable than that? How about ancient magical powers that the Wizarding World has never seen before? How about a more powerful magic that existed possibly before the Wizarding World came into existence? A magic that has the power to steal people's souls like that of the dreaded Dementors...? Or even worse... a magical force that if left unchecked, could spell the end of all of mankind, both muggle and magical... And she's now in the middle of this entire mess...

=0=0=

"Oh dear, another one?"

"No, thankfully, but they are the same condition as Miss Parkinson," said McGonagall, as she carried the Head Students into the Hospital Wing.

Gryffindor Prefects Ron and Hermione discovered the Head Students unconscious in the broom closet close to the locker rooms of the Quiddich Field, and alerted Filch, who then went and awaken McGonagall and the other professors who were out on this night doing their checks of the hallways. As for Pansy, she was found by Filch's cat, who led the man to the room, where he discovered the nude Pansy unconscious, and after Madam Pomfrey checked her out, has been raped. Further search, she was soulless.

Ever since she and the rest of the school have felt that dark and terrifying magic played by the younger sibling of Lucius Malfoy, weird things slowly began to develop. First off was that the entire world wa sin danger of being destroyed by some ancient monster, and then Lily became unresponsive before she snaps awake, and pulled out a card the women never had in that card deck of hers: Claw of Hermos. And then, she disappeared completely, with the note saying she's going to find her other son Harry, and for no one to come looking for her. Now, three students have lost their souls suddenly, one student from each house. And she had a dark feeling that whoever did this was using that same dark magic... and was going to take a soul from one of her own little lions.

In Slytherin Tower, in his own room, since Slytherins have that type of luxury offered to those who are Prefects, Draco Malfoy stared at the three cards, each containing one student from three of the hour houses.

"The weasel girl is next..."

=0=0=

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 2 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuriboh Brothers x5 ATK/300  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 6700

When Yami completed the Draw Phase, due to Purity of the Grave, he lost 300 points since his Graveyard held monster cards. But he went with his turn anyway. First, he drew two more cards by the effect **Pot of Greed**. Next, Kuribabylon made its reappearance before the now stronger monster was sacrificed, which let out a cry during the sacrifice, to make way for Black Magician Girl.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 2 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 6700

_"You must defeat the Great Beast... he will return soon, and his power will grow. You must destroy him! Time is running out!"_

They still remembered Mana's plea. And they had to help. Or else both worlds will be destroyed by the monster that threatens to end all of existence. "Now... meet my dragon: **Eye of Timaeus**!"

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 2 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 6700

Rafael was shocked, as the card formed on the field, before bringing forth the teal dragon of legend, unleashing an earth shattering cry. The ancient dragon's power was felt across Death Valley, as a whirlwind of energy swirled around the entire field.

"Now, fuse together Timaeus, with Black Magician Girl!"

Mana close her eyes as the energies swirled around her and the mighty dragon, as the light began to bright they shielded their eyes. Soon the light exploded and fades, revealing the fusion of the two monsters. Mana now wore silver knight-like armor, reminiscent of her mage outfit, with the added armoring for her legs, arms and hands. She now carried a straight edge sword, with a large shield attached to her left forearm, and she rode Timaeus as her Dragonic steed.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 2 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 6700

Haga and Ryuzaki were very surprised and also impressed by this summoning. Although, whenever they tried to pull off last minute saves... it doesn't work for them... Yami commands the attack, with the discarding of a card, to instantly wipe out Grarl from the field. Once the smoke had finally cleared, a card was raised off the field.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, Spell/Self Tribute, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600  
**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 6700

The aura around Rafael flares, as the spell takes effect. A pained cry leaves Rafael, but in the end, Guardian Grarl returns to the field, still armed with Gravity Axe. Also, Purity of the Grave is still in effect.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 6700

"Surprised that one like myself has such dedication and love fo his own monsters? Unlike you, where you abandon weaker monsters when a stronger monster appears before you... I CARE for my own creatures!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about; you just don't want to admit that to yourself. You say you trust and respect your monsters, yet all you are is a hypocrite..."

"That is enough," Yami hissed, angry at the words he heard as his he glared at Rafael with his amethyst eyes, "Let's resume the duel..."

"What's wrong, touch a nerve? You're just like everyone else out there in the world. Every single human being has darkness in their hearts, and you too. You are just afraid to admit it. Because for ten thousand years, evil has always plagued the world, however it wasn't always like that. At one time, paradise truly existed... until the ancient stone appeared."

"Ancient stone? Just what are you talking about?"

He grabs the stone he wore. "I'm talking about this, the stone of the Orichalcos. It came to our planet, to test us with its power... and we failed the test. Many were evil and transformed into dangerous blood-thirsty creatures of mass destruction, however, only the few, VERY FEW, were as pure as the light... for awhile, a war raged between good and evil, and the evil side won..."

"Whoever told you that was lying... that stone around your neck is nothing but bad news!"

Rafael just started laughing, shocking the spirit.

Rafael controlled himself, and flashed a smile. "Fool. It's not evil... it reveals the evil inside of us. It reveals the darkness that exists. From what I heard, you had your memories erased! How would you know that you weren't an evil king, huh Pharaoh? How would you know you weren't evil?"

"I may not know much about my past... but I do know that I once saved mankind by sealing away a great powerful evil force!"

Rafael glared. "And what about your people? They were evil, so in turn, it makes you evil too."

"Rafael! That is enough! That is not true!"

Rafael shakes his head in disappointment. "Five thousand years ago, Pharaoh, you ruled as king. But the Orichalcos has existed long before your day and age! For as long as mankind existed, we have been divided into two fronts, light and dark. Those pure of heart have lived long into their lifetimes, fighting against those with tainted hearts. And to this day, those still pure of heart, fight the same battle every day... I am one of the warriors of the light... and you are one of tainted heart! And while we may be outnumbered, we have two things that back us up: The Orichalcos, and The Great Leviathan. Once the souls of many have been collected, the beast will awaken, and then the planet can be rebirthed, its purity restored, ruled by a leader who will lead those who still live into the future!"

"Don't you listen to yourself? You have been brainwashed, Rafael!"

"You don't get it, do you? Take a look around! If the planet continues on its intended course, the whole world will look like this vast desert: barren, crumbling, and devoid of life!"

"ENOUGH!"

"I am a warrior of the pure hearted, and I shall see to it that justice is served. Five thousand years ago you were sealed away. Today, you returned just to save the world... which shall be done by offering your soul."

Yami was angry. "I... said... enough... THAT IS A LIE! I will not stand here and listen to you justify your evil plans!"

"Oh? Evil plans? No, it is not. It is the wishes my master assigned me to carry out upon his order."

"And who is this master of yours?"

"Oh, for one thing: he's a better leader than you ever were. He told me everything about your history as king, how you ruled your loyal subjects using the powers of the Shadow Realm." The memory that flashed through was when he saw himself dressed as royalty, staring down the Egyptian version of Seto Kaiba, with the statue forms of Harry and Cassandra in Egyptian form, frozen as such behind him.

"Your master was lying to you."

"Oh? Just think about that, Pharaoh. You have no memories of your past. How would you know it wasn't YOU who caused the destruction of Egypt five thousand years ago?" The memory resurfaced. This time, during Battle City when the items shown him, Kaiba, Harry, and Cassandra the vision of Egypt, under complete ruin.

"It can't be true... I know I was a worthy Pharaoh! I locked away the dark magic that threatened to end all life!"

A smile forms.

"So you believe..."

Rafael continued to smile.

"You have to look down within yourself. And you'll see that I am right... that darkness do exist in your heart and not because of the Sennen Puzzle... and I'll show it to you." He draws two cards from his deck, finally resuming their duel.

"One card facedown, and then I activate the facedown card closest to me... I believe you know it."

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, Spell/Card Exchange, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 6700

"Now then..." He walked past his guardians, whom watched with their eyes, their master walking right towards the Pharaoh. Timaeus growled and Mana tightened the hold on her sword. Yami glares, but Rafael did not waver in the bit, "since we each have one card... give it up to me."

Yami hands it over: **Necromancy**. Rafael lets out an "hn" noise, and turning around, he walks back to his spot, but not after tossing his other card over his shoulder. It floated over Yami, and hits the ground facing downward. Walking back, he heard Rafael chuckle with amusement, and when he reaches down to pick it up...

"The Seal of Orichalcos!?"

On top of Timaeus, Mana gasped, having heard the name of the card the Pharaoh got from the exchange. Yami and Yugi got into an eternal debate over the card, which Yami gave in to Yugi, promising not to play the card. Rafael chuckled, as the stone around the spirit's neck, in control of the real Mutou's physical form, glowed. As Yami drew from his deck...

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 6200

"Now..." Getting over the effect of Purity of the Grave...

"**CRYSTAL SEAL**!" Rafael interrupts.

**Rafael:** Trap/Crystal Seal, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 6200

Timaeus roars as shards of icy crystal began to grow from the ground, slowly devouring the large legendary dragon Mana cries out, but once the crystal completely sealed them up, she froze. Her eyes slowly lost their glow, and became dull.

_Pharaoh,_ she whispered in thought, _help... me..._

"No! What have you done!?" Yami demanded.

"I sealed away your creature into a tomb of ice; just like it was when you first found him... you can no longer issue commands with your Dragon Knight... however, there IS one card that can set your dragon free: will you use it like a man?"

_He's trying to force us to play the Seal of Orichalcos. Please Yami, whatever you do, don't play it!_ Yugi told Yami.

_But it could be the only to set Black Magician Girl free..._

_No! That card is evil! Please, I beg you, please..._

Yami glared at Rafael, as he sets a monster in facedown defense.

**Rafael:** Trap/Crystal Seal, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600, Set Monster  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 6200

_I can see he wants to use the Orichalcos... his eyes tell all..._ "I activate **Rod of Silence - Kay'est**! Backup Gardna gains more strength in defense!" A growth of new crystals formed, before it shattered under the forced punch by Backup Garda, who then grabs the weapon itself.

**Rafael:** Trap/Crystal Seal, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, Spell/Rod of Silence - Kay'est, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600, Set Monster  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 6200

"Now, I can summon **Guardian Kay'est** (4/1000/1800)!" Backup Gardna raises Rod of Silence, and then a beam of light is fired beside Grarl. Appearing forth was a young woman with fish fins for ears. Her hair was long and in teal locks. However, the lower half of her was fish-like, with a mermaid-styled tail, and extra fins.

**Rafael:** Trap/Crystal Seal, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600, Set Monster  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 6200

"Grarl, destroy his monster!" The Gravity Axe chops down, cleaving the revealed monster: Big Shield Gardna. The man is destroyed. "And now, because Crystal Seal keeps your dragon out of play, you are now wide open for a direct attack. Kay'est, attack with Aquawhirl!" Kay'est brings her hands together as a spiral of water droplets converge, before growing into a giant globe of crystal blue water, which after firing and striking Yami, transforms into a cyclone of water.

Haga and Ryuzaki gasped, as the water slowly evaporates, and Yami collapses down to one knee. Mana saw all of this, frozen behind the crystal, but there was nothing she could do to help the Pharaoh.

"You..."

"Now... this duel belongs to me... don't forget... now that your turn had begun... you lose Life Points. You're nearing the half mark. And if this keeps up... you're history. Just take a look at the score board Pharaoh! One attack from me, from both Grarl and Kay'est and you'll lose up to four thousand Life Points. And when your next turn starts, because of the monsters in your graveyard... Purity of the Grave will wipe out the remainder of your score this grunting me victory."

**Rafael:** Trap/Crystal Seal, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"No... I will not lose! **Treasure from Heaven**!"

Rafael just smirks, as he draws, and spreads out five cards in his hand. "Now you're just staling. Just play it Pharaoh, I know you wanna... it can be the only card that can save you right now."

The orichalcos around Yami's neck pulsates, and he grips it, trying to smother out the radiating green energy.

_Pharaoh! Yami, please! Don't listen to him! Don't play the Seal of Orichalcos!_

_But... I... I..._

_Please!_ Yugi grabs him around the arms, holding him, _please don't! He's corrupting you, controlling your moves! Don't play that card! You have to discard it somehow!_

_Let go..._ Yugi was shaken off as Yami slowly drew the card from his hand, but then is stopped again, _Yugi, let go now._

_No! I won't!_ He yelled.

_Let go Yugi! We're going to lose the duel! This could be the chance that can save us!_

_It's affecting your mind Yami! Please don't play it!_

He's swatted away, as Yugi floated back, tears evident. _No... Please don't..._

As if slow motion... he opens the field slot and the card is slotted in without his announcement. Rafael knew what the Pharaoh was doing... and he watched as the Duel Disk reacted, when the slot seals shut. Green energy slowly pools forth, slowly transforming into a whirlwind of magic, as the Orichalcos now takes full force of Yami, who now realized his grave error of misconduct. And Yugi, he was crying... crying because Yami had ignored his pleas... and use the one card they were fighting against...

_What have I done...?_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Yugi cries out in pain as the seal's barrier erects around the entire playing field, locking him out, and away from the Puzzle. He was sealed out of the barrier, unable to speak with Yami. Ryuzaki and Haga couldn't believe their eyes. From the inclosing distance, the boys saw the green beam of magic shooting high into the air, and Harry's card, his Timaeus card, slowly began to glow inside his deck case.

_He played the Seal of Orichalcos,_ Rafael thought.

"Holy shit! Is that what I think it is?" Honda yells.

"The Seal of Orichalcos!" Harry confirmed.

"Otogi, we have to get there now!" Jonouchi shouted at the dice player. Otogi shifted gears, and the car zoomed off, racing to get to the battlefield.

The beam of magic faded away, but the seal now burned into the field. And as Rafael watched, slowly makes its mark upon the forehead of the Pharaoh, as his eyes changed to a sinister red.

"Well, how does it feel...? Has the Orichalcos revealed your inner self? The true self?"

**Rafael:** Trap/Crystal Seal, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/3100  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

The crystal around the monster shatters, and looking around, Timaeus roars out. It was surrounded by the dark evil that was the Orichalcos, and thus, without warning, abandoned Yami completely, shattering the fusion as its power transferred cards from Yami to Harry in the form of a brilliant of beam of light shooting off into the distance.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

The guys panicked as the beam of light bathes the car, and then vanished. They were unharmed but Harry heard Timaeus' roar within his mind, and pulled out his card from his deck. Timaeus' card, now active, slowly lost its glow, and deep inside his mind, he figured something bad has happened... "Hurry up, something happened... Timaeus transferred cards!"

"Right!"

Rafael chuckled, as Timaeus had left the battlefield, but Yami, with the Orichalcos fueling him, was angrily demanding answers.

"Sorry, but I didn't do shit. YOU DID! I should have warned you... those dragons of yours, and the Orichalcos do not mix easily..."

"You... were a fool!" The dark aura explodes, blanketing the field like a pillow smothering an old man by an angry relative, "You were a fool to give this card to me... for when you lose, the seal shall take your soul... I activate **Hand Control**! This allows me to control your hand, as long as I can guest the right card, and since I know you have Necromancy, I now play it!"

The card being forced to activate, Necromancy now calls forth Yami's monster from his graveyard. Appearing forth was Berfomet, Gazelle, Kuribabylon, and Big Shield Gardna. All of them were slowly taken control by the Orichalcos, as the changes appeared evident. Gardna's eyes opened, revealing brown orbs which changed to blood red. Gazelle and Berfomet underwent a wilder, savage change, as they appeared to be true demonic creatures. And Kuribabylon, the fiend truly does become one, as the fur changes to pure black, the eyes grew larger, more narrow and dark and the fangs grew much larger. It snarls wildly, wanting nothing more than to devour and rip apart throats. Joining its savage cry was the two fusion material monsters of the Chimera monster card. However, Yami was not finished, he shamelessly sacrificed the last two monsters to bring forth Black Magician, while Kuribabylon was separated, and now left behind were glaring Kuriboh Brothers. Back Magician cries out in pain, as he clutched his head. Rafael just watched, as the Orichalcos slowly festered into the mage's mind... and soon he calms down, only to reveal glowing red eyes, and the seal burning on his forehead. A dark and sinister laugh left the lips of the powered mage. And finally, to put the nail in the coffin... they were once again merged, back into the snarling black monster, this time with mad red eyes, and more powerful than ever. Hell, with the attack strength as is, it could easily topple Obelisk, the giant god that he was...

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Purity of the Grave, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500, Black Magician ATK/3000, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600, Kuribabylon ATK/4500  
**Rafael's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"That is one deranged psychotic fur ball you got there." Across the chasm, the two former champion duelists had to agree. That giant gerbil was one psychotic fluff.

"All thanks to the Orichalcos," Yami said with deadly edge in his voice.

"WRONG!" Rafael snaps a finger at the Pharaoh, "it's because of the evil within your heart!"

Little Yugi woke up... and looking around, the area he was in looked similar to the Shadow Realm. Ahead of him, he saw the Orichalcos seal, which revealed the playing field like it was a window, and the seal were the iron bars keeping him jailed and locked out. Sadness runs through him again, and a tear leaves his eye.

"I DON'T CARE! THIS POWER IS MINE!" Yami shouted, "DESTROY HIM!"

Kuribabylon charges madly, and spears Grarl in the chest, destroying him.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500, Black Magician ATK/3000, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600, Kuribabylon ATK/4500  
**Rafael's LP:** 5500  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"NO! Guardian Grarl!" Rafael cries out. His other cards shatter: Purity of the Grave.

"I am not finished," he said darkly, "Now, Black Magician, destroy Guardian Kay'est!" The evil-infused mage generates a ball of greenish black energy, and unleashed the sphere. Kay'est cried out, trying to reach Rafael.

"NOOOOO! I won't allow you to harm her! Activate **Aid to the Doomed**!" Kay'est shields herself as Black Magician's attack was thwarted, failing to destroy as a ghostly specter appeared, to protect her completely.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Aid to the Doomed, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500, Black Magician ATK/3000, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600, Kuribabylon ATK/4500  
**Rafael's LP:** 5500  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"I won't let you harm the one person who was like my second mother... Aid to the Doomed is a handy spell which blocks off your attacks... as long as I tribute two cards from my hand..." He does so, but at least Kay'est was saved. She looks back at Rafael, touched that he thought that way.

The car grinds to a halt, and Harry was the first to jump out, fearing the worse. He was right... the Orichalcos was played alright. "YUGI!" Yami looked back, and Harry and the other guys saw the cold dead stare form the spirit, before ignoring them and returning to glare at Rafael.

"No... Please... Please don't tell me he used it..."

"He did," said Haga.

"We were here when it happened... we followed Yugi here, and were able to see the battle... That Rafael dude used Card Exchange, and threw his only card to Yugi, who was forced to trade his last card back... and then he played it."

_Oneechan!_ Maya cries out, tears in her eyes, _say it isn't so! _Though Harry was watching with hawk eyes, in truth, he encountered Maya, as she was now crying into the boy's chest, and Harry held the adolescent mage close.

_What have you done Yami...?_ Harry thought.

"How does it feel? Knowing that this is your true self? That you have always deprived yourself from darkness?"

"Jealous? Because I hold the power that can eliminate you from the world? You should have thought twice before just willingly giving it away... you have no one to blame butt yourself..."

_I'm not afraid... I have complete trust in my deck... and I trust them completely..._ Eatos wrapped her arms around her child, giving him strength. "Just you wait, Grarl may be gone, but he'll come back!" She now shields him with her wings, before disappearing. With renewed vigor, he draws, and places Tribute Limit down on the field without a word, then grabs the other card.

"**Monster Rebirth**! This is a spell card different than Monster Reborn. Bringing back one monster from my graveyard, it instead goes into my deck." The emerald Ankh materializes and slowly disintegrates into sparkles, showering his Duel Disk. Grarl pops out form the graveyard, and it's added to his deck. Finally, Swords of Sealing Light shields him and his monsters.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500, Black Magician ATK/3000, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600, Kuribabylon ATK/4500  
**Rafael's LP:** 5500  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"If Yugi loses, I want Black Magician."

Ryuzaki growls. "Haga! Show some compassion for once!" He stares back at the field, "because I'm taking it." Harry bashes them both with one hell of a brain duster.

"Fuck you and your Swords of Sealing Light!" The others stared in shock at the language the Pharaoh used. Rafael raises his eyebrows in surprise, "I now bring out **Catapult Turtle**, getting rid of Big Shield Gardna!" The mechanical turtle appears in place of the discarded shield-wielding man, and then glows softly with the seal appearing over between its red eyes.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500, Black Magician ATK/3000, Catapult Turtle ATK/1500, Kuribabylon ATK/4500  
**Rafael's LP:** 5500  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"Now watch... as I blow you away... with my turtle's special effect..."

"Not yet! **Tribute Limit**! Now, Pharaoh, this Trap Card changes the rules of the game... from now on, each duelist can only use one tribute per turn..."

**Rafael:** Trap/Tribute Limit, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500, Black Magician ATK/3000, Catapult Turtle ATK/1500, Kuribabylon ATK/4500  
**Rafael's LP:** 5500  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

Yami is forced to call it quits for now. Rafael chuckles as he draws. His hand is full of Spell Cards. He grabs the third card with a smirk. "Now, activate **Nightmare Bondage**!" Kuribabylon snarls as chains erupt from the ground, and ensnares the black psychotic gerbil, lowering its attack, and granting the stolen attack power to infuse directly into Rafael's Life Points.

**Rafael:** Trap/Tribute Limit, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500, Black Magician ATK/3000, Catapult Turtle ATK/1500, Kuribabylon ATK/3700  
**Rafael's LP:** 6300  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"Now, Nightmare Bondage transfers 800 of one monster's attack, and it infuses into my Life Points, plus as an added bonus, that giant deranged fluff ball can't be used as Tribute."

"Hmph, I don't care... since my mage is useless, I sacrifice him, and use him to damage you directly!" Black Magician is fired from the launcher, and transformed into a sphere of light. Kay'est cried when Rafael is struck down, and forced down to one knee. And lastly, Black Magician Girl gains a boost with Black Magician in the graveyard.

**Rafael:** Trap/Tribute Limit, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2800, Catapult Turtle ATK/1500, Kuribabylon ATK/3700  
**Rafael's LP:** 4700  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"Well, here we are... you're about to lose your soul... all because you were foolish to lose your Seal of Orichalcos to me... how does it feel, to face the very power you bullshit about?"

Rafael just draws from his deck. "I activate my **Shrink** card. I use this to lower the attack strength of your Black Magician Girl! That ends my turn..."

**Rafael:** Trap/Tribute Limit, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/1400, Catapult Turtle ATK/1500, Kuribabylon ATK/3700  
**Rafael's LP:** 4700  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"Well then. Now that she's weak, she's worthless." Mana, still under influence of the Orichalcos, looked at Yami, but the spirit didn't look at her. From the window, Yugi was trying to yell at Yami, warning him, but his words couldn't even reach past that seal.

"I use her with Catapult Turtle's effect. Say goodbye to more Life Points!" Sadly, she had to obey, as she was used as cannon fodder. With a heavy heart and the mage's emotions assaulting her due to Yami's reckless sacrifice, she's fired from the launcher.

_ONEECHAN!_ Maya screams.

Tears escaped Mana's eyes as she heard the faint scream of her little sister, before she disappeared, transformed into the energy that now struck down Rafael. Maya cries out in pain, and she cried even more. Harry couldn't even stomach the pains he's felt off his spirit. Her heart ache affected him, and his heart ached because of Mana, used in a heartless act by the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle.

_How could you?_ Harry thought coldly, as tears left his eyes. The others looked at Harry, surprised that he was crying.

**Rafael:** Trap/Tribute Limit, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Catapult Turtle ATK/1500, Kuribabylon ATK/3700  
**Rafael's LP:** 4100  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"Can't believe him..." Harry muttered, "He was brainwashed by the Orichalcos... just like Mai..."

Rafael's laugh interrupted him as the man slowly got up, with Kay'est and Backup Gardna's help.

"Now do you see? This is the real you: wicked, greedy, and full of hate... I told you... the Orichalcos is not evil... it reveals the truth in a person's heart... and your heart is not as pure as you once thought it was... you sacrificed your monsters left and right without so much as a thought. Heartless acts which sicken me. You dare say you respect your monsters? You are a fucking hypocrite, your highness," he said, using a taunting voice on the word highness.

"Wha...?"

"Look around. Your monsters were once pure, but now they are nothing but shadows of their former selves!"

"... No... NO! YOU DECIEVED ME!" He yelled.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! You Pharaoh played the Orichalcos, and thus caused your monsters to be tainted by the evil that flowed within you! You didn't give a damn as you sacrificed your monsters for stronger ones, or used them as cannon fodder using Catapult Turtle's effect when they outlived their usefulness! Face the facts! It's all there in your face!"

_Did I... do all of this?_ He looked at his Kuribabylon, which was now a snarling mad beast, still trying to break free. They were once the cute five, and innocent Kuriboh Brothers... and now... _NO!_

"Because of your lust for power, Timaeus abandoned you. The one monster that could have helped you... but not anymore..." The aura returned, but this time it flowed freely, seen by all as he drew, "Now! Someone's gonna lose! And it's going to be you starting with this: **Celestial Sword - Eatos**!" The card appeared, and it shatters, revealing a heavenly blade that emitted such an aura of light.

**Rafael:** Trap/Tribute Limit, Spell/Guardian Treasure, Spell/Celestial Sword - Eatos, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Catapult Turtle ATK/1500, Kuribabylon ATK/3700  
**Rafael's LP:** 4100  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

The sword soon fell, and impales the center of the field. "Now, I can now summon forth the only one who can end this duel, and save me from this nightmare that YOU unleashed! Guardian Eatos... come and protect me!" Appearing was the first mother figure of Rafael, Guardian Eatos, appearing before her son in a heavenly way. She slowly floated forward, and grabs the blade, lifting it high into the air. With the sword, her strength increased briefly.

"Now, Eatos, activate your special ability!" She acknowledges the command from her son, as she calls upon the sword's power. As a result, Yami's arm jerked, and slowly rose into the air. However, he was not in control of his own movements, and his monster's he sacrificed, appeared one by one, facing off against him as spirits. Yami was stunned, a she looked at them. Beast or human, each one held an aura of sadness, and was filled with pain. Even the two mages couldn't look at Yami. Mana... she was crying.

"How could you?" Mana whispered.

"No... No..."

"Look at them... they are ashamed of you, Pharaoh... ashamed because you gave in to temptation, and called upon a power that has forever tainted them. Your shameless sacrifices have destroyed the trust you once held for them that they once held for you. Their souls shall be used, to help Eatos cleanse the battlefield... with their power; she can use their strength, and end this duel."

"No... Please, forgive for what I've done to you!" He begged.

Slowly, one by one, they flew toward Eatos, as she held the blade ready, and their power was added to her, raising her attack strength.

**Rafael:** Trap/Tribute Limit, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000, Guardian Eatos ATK/10000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Catapult Turtle ATK/1500, Kuribabylon ATK/3700  
**Rafael's LP:** 4100  
**Yami's LP:** 4600

"This duel... is over..."

Without needing a command, Eatos knew what she had to do. Raising the heavenly sword, she unleashed its power in a wide sweeping wave. The cutting waves of white energy shreds across the field. Yami cries out as the attack obliterates his monsters... first the chains break and Kuribabylon vanishes within the bright energy waves, and then finally, Catapult Turtle.

**Rafael:** Trap/Tribute Limit, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2700, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1000, Guardian Eatos ATK/10000  
**Yami:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Rafael's LP:** 4100  
**Yami's LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** Rafael!

Th others were shocked, they couldn't even speak. Yami collapses to his knees, dropping his hand, as the field cleared away. Eatos and Kay'est were behind Rafael before they vanished. And now, the seal begins to shrink around the loser...

=0=0=

"NO! I won't allow this to happen!" Yugi cried, as he grab the Puzzle, and holds it tightly, "with the power of the Puzzle, and all of its magic, I break the seal!" He jabs the point into the window... and it cracks.

=0=0=

"Pharaoh! I won't allow them to take you!" Yugi reappeared and pushes Yami out of the way. He was shocked when he heard that familiar caring voice full of innocence. Turning around, and saw Yugi standing in the green beam's drawing energy force.

"Yugi! What are you doing!?"

"The seal only needs one of us... so I'm letting it take me instead..." He slowly disappears.

"NO! YUGI!" He cries, as the seal vanishes from the foreheaded and his eyes return to their normal amethyst color.

=0=0=

The green beam of light fired into the sky, pats the clouds, as the energy travels across the globe, towards the hiding place where Dartz hid. The man snickered, as he happily allows the next sacrifice to be offered. On one of the many tablets, Yugi Mutou appeared next to the tablet holding Pegasus in stone bondage. The seal finally vanished, and the body collapses to the ground as the card is ejected from the Duel Disk. Rafael walked over, and picks it up.

"Oh well... you lose, Pharaoh..."

"YUGI!"

The body was grabbed as a heli appeared, operated by Amelda. As Rafael crossed the gap hanging onto the heli, Yugi's body was dropped down and Jonouchi and Honda were struck by the falling body. As it flies away, two other duelists unseen grabbed hold... they may have won... but the Pharaoh was still around... Yugi however... now belongs to the Orichalcos.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

In TOA, Hermione GRanger suffered at the hands of Marik. In TOE, it's Ginny Weasley. Now, fans fo Ginny, I like her too, so don't rag on me for it... however... this chapter is somewhat short (it is for me), but we'll get on with the business with Cassie and Rain, and Lily's unofficial involvement through Hermos.

* * *

**Harry and Cassandra:** Previously on The Orichalcos Effect...

"Because of your lust for power, Timaeus abandoned you. The one monster that could have helped you... but not anymore..."

The sword soon fell, and impales the center of the field. Appearing was the first mother figure of Rafael, Guardian Eatos, appearing before her son in a heavenly way. She slowly floated forward, and grabs the blade, lifting it high into the air. With the sword, her strength increased briefly.

"Now, Eatos, activate your special ability!" She acknowledges the command from her son, as she calls upon the sword's power.

One by one, the monsters shamelessly sacrificed appeared facing off against him as spirits. Yami was stunned, as he looked at them. Beast or human, each one held an aura of sadness, and was filled with pain. Even the two mages couldn't look at Yami. Mana... she was crying. Slowly, one by one, they flew toward Eatos, as she held the blade ready, and their power was added to her, raising her attack strength.

"This duel... is over..."

Without needing a command, Eatos knew what she had to do. Raising the heavenly sword, she unleashed its power in a wide sweeping wave. The cutting waves of white energy shreds across the field. Yami cries out as the attack obliterates his monsters...

=0=0=

Yugi reappeared, and pushes Yami out of the way. He was shocked. Turning around, and saw Yugi standing in the green beam's drawing energy force.

"Yugi! What are you doing!?"

"The seal only needs one of us... so I'm letting it take me instead..." He slowly disappears.

"NO! YUGI!" He cries, as the seal vanishes from the foreheaded and his eyes return to their normal amethyst color.

=0=0=

"But I don't understand," said Jonouchi, "how could you be talking to us... if you're standing here...?"

"They took Yugi's soul..." He collapsed to his knees, as the water works start to build.

Slow realization came...

He screamed as he hits the ground. "Yugi! I'm sorry!" He sobbed, shocking the other guys, "it should have been me, not him!" He pounds the ground again, "Please! Come back to me Yugi!"

He cried out to the open skies, pleading with anguish. "COME BACK!"

* * *

The girls looked up, as from the distance, Otogi was driving back. Rebecca stood up from her chair, closing her laptop shut. In the car, it was a silent ride back, as they had to find another way to safely return to the others, while Yami followed, riding Spartacus. He was still hurt after the beating he received from Maya, who physically projected herself long enough to take a couple shots with her staff. In the end he did deserve it. He crumbled under the pressure... and now... Yugi was gone. In the front of the car, Harry was silent all the way. They all were.

"Yugi! I knew you could do it!" Rebecca cheered, hugging him. Right away, she noticed something different. The other girls, and Lily, were confused.

"You won, right?"

"Not quiet... we have a problem, Anzu," Jonouchi said.

"Wait... what's going on?' asked Cassie.

"Yugi... Yugi lost Cassie," Harry said, "... he gone..."

"Gone? But..."

"You heard me," Harry replied back.

"But, Harry! If he lost, then that freaky magic card would have taken his-"

It hit her, Cassie, Lily, and Rebecca. Standing there was not Yugi... but the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, the Pharaoh... or simply Yami. Anzu gasped, not believing what had just happened. Cassie... she was shocked. Lily couldn't believe it. She has been involved in this adventure for just a day, and already she has gotten the gist of this whole Orichalcos business... she remembered that the boy Yugi held that ancient magical artifact of ancient magical origins... and now...

"I knew the consequences... I knew, and I unleashed the magic of the Orichalcos... and now Yugi... Yugi was taken..."

The guys were depressed still. Maya was still infuriated, ranting inside Harry's mind. Kochi was now glaring at Yami, hovering beside Cassie, who was now being held in Harry's arms, the car door open allowing her in. Rebecca... she didn't take it too well. Yugi was her first friend, and now he was gone. She screamed and started beating at him, berating him. Yami just took in all the hits until she stopped and began to cry.

When Lily walked up, Rebecca instantly turned to the red-haired woman, and Lily held the child genius close to her. Anzu stepped up, and then stopped hearing Yami speak. "It is my fault... I had let everyone down..."

"Yugi..."

"I'm not Yugi... he's gone... all that's left is me... the Pharaoh... Yami... Yugi warned me not to use that card... and I let my own anger take control of my actions."

"Yo! You gotta snap out of this!" Jonouchi spoke up.

"But it's my fault..."

"Get a hold of yourself!" Jonouchi yelled, and then punched Yami, shocking the others.

Yami now was sprawled against the dirt, Jonouchi standing over him. "You gotta look ahead now, not wallow about what happened in the past! You need to toughen up! What we need to do is find this Dartz guy, and kick his ass and find out where he's keeping all the captured souls!"

"Dartz and the Doma Organization?" Harry questions.

"Doma Organization?" Honda asks.

"Well, we keep calling them this group, or shit like that," was his reply, "perfect name for a group of bastards wanting to destroy civilization..."

"Now what do we do...?"

=0=0=

Everyone was inside the trailer, quiet. Lily watched from a distance, as the teenagers sat together in a group, the only preteen on the computer typing away.

_I hope everyone is okay... when I left I knew I was going to worry James, Chase, and all of my friends and family... but whatever Hermos is, this card was given to me for a reason, but... what could I do? This green magic the hat spoke of referred to this Orichalcos magic, something that from what I had learned so far existed for so long... ten thousand years... and can completely overpower my own magic. And yet, I'm in this mess because of this card, and now I find out that so is my missing son, and Sirius' daughter..._

"I can't sit around twiddling my thumbs! I'm gonna take action!"

She was jerked form her internal thoughts; she had missed most of the conversation.

"But Jonouchi! I wanna help Yugi too, but we can't just barge off somewhere. We don't even know where they are!"

"Well... do not forget; they burned down my grandpa's lab, so we don't even have evidence to support our theories, that and everyone will think we're just nuts."

"But what about those ruins?" Harry asked Rebecca.

Rebecca walks over, and shows a news article she found. "This was posted a week ago... the ruins my grandpa found are destroyed."

"What the hell? Somebody ruined the ruins?" Cassie questioned.

"It must have been those jerks. They're a step ahead of us..."

The door opens, and Lily turns around, to see the professor awake.

"Mr. Hopkins..."

"Mrs. Potter, nice to see you again."

"Hey, should you be resting?" Honda questioned Arthur.

"Oh, how could I sleep with you children chit-chatting all day? Besides, you shouldn't give up hope just yet."

"You have something?"

"Well, a theory yes. Yes it is a good idea to look to the ruins, however in my research I still remember in this old mind of mine," He chuckles, "I have a theory that this group may be descendants of Atlantis itself."

"Atlantis? The legendary civilization lost to the ocean? But wasn't it lost because of some storm that destroyed the city completely?"

"Ah, that is what history reports it as, but I Have a hunch it was caused by a super natural offense."

"Uh, professor? If your hunch is correct, why would these guys wish to destroy what is left of their ancestor's city?" Otogi asks.

"Well, I do know much of it because the ruins foretell of their history. You see children, and young miss... the city of Atlantis was truly the most advanced civilization on the planet. Through other sides of research, they were a civilization where they flourished in true harmony. An actual Promised Land... however, one day, a dark creature of destruction was called forth by an evil king... "

Yami blanched, remembering what Rafael told him, about the destruction of Egypt by an evil king...

"This evil king drew his powers from a magical stone, which was used in calling forth this monster of destruction, which the stone itself drew its power form another world altogether... which then was the cause for the city of Atlantis to now become what it is today, a lost city..."

"It's that rock they wore! I know it!"

"I don't truly know, because it was all I was able to translate..." Arthur finished.

Jonouchi swore.

"Hey! Chill!" Harry said.

"Well... I do have some backup research; however... the location it's at is in Florida. It'll be a long travel to get there... and of course, I have a friend in England who helped me at one time who once helped interests in exploring Egyptian Tombs." Yami looked up at this hint of information, "I believe his name was Bill Weasley."

"Excuse me, but did you say Bill Weasley?" Lily asked the professor.

"Yes, I did."

"I know his family... if you want, I can contact him."

"You can? That can be great. I'll give you the information Mr. Weasley will need to get to the research laboratory in Florida."

"Great, but how are we getting there?" Otogi asks.

"We're doomed," Honda mutters.

=0=0=

_Morning in England..._

Draco woke up, as the stone glowed in the darkness of his private bedroom in Slytherin Tower. Today was the day... he will find power to exact revenge against Harry Potter. He grabbed everything he would need, hid the stone necklace under his jumper, and left his room without his bookbags. He was one of the late arrivals, but it was perfect for him anyway. As he reached the Great Hall, already conversations were abound, and with a hidden smile, entered the Great Hall and walks up to the Gryffindor Table.

Ron saw the blonde teen, and glared, as did Chase.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I'm here for something..." He then looks over at Ginny, who sat next to Chase.

"Why are you looking at my sister for, you ferret?" Ron asked, grabbing his wand. Instead, all he got was this reply.

_"Quod vala de ku vestrum animus!"_ he chanted, revealing... a Duel Monsters card. A flash of green light silenced the entire school, as Ginny soon collapsed against the ground when the green light faded. The Orichalcos, now revealed, burned brightly, and a dark chuckle escaped the pureblood's lips, as everyone backed away from him as if he was Voldemort himself.

"The soul of the Gryffindor is now mine... as is the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin students I sealed... with the power of the Orichalcos." He revealed the fourth and final card, as appearing behind the seal on its image, was a frightened Ginny Weasley. Reaching around his neck, his hand grasps the green stone, and then he smiled.

His eyes briefly flickered to a red tint. "Sealing Complete." He vanished in a swirl, via Portkey escape. Draco Malfoy left Hogwarts as it began to panic.

Appearing in another location, he is greeted by Gregory Rain. "Follow me, boy."

=0=0=

The Weasley family was in disarray. Molly was crying still because her precious daughter would not awaken. How could she? Her soul was stolen by Draco Malfoy, who now has a warrant for an arrest by the Ministry issued by Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic.

"I found this hidden under the bed," said Auror Tonks, handing the crumpled letter to the Minister.

"Hm... Gregory Rain... he's the same man who stolen Dumbledore's soul..." She folds it and hands it to another Auror, to puts it away in his pocket. Amelia walked over to McGonagall, who was staring out the window.

"Why now? Why must this evil magic surface at a time like this? No one is safe form this Orichalcos magic, not muggles, not those strange monsters that appeared around the world, not even wizards or witches..."

"I have no clue, Minerva," the woman said.

"And that Hat... he knew something was happening... he's as crafty and as shrewd as Dumbledore was when he knew something would occur before it does... and now Lily is halfway across the planet searching for dear Harry Potter..."

=0=0=

It was the afternoon hours. The Weasley Family were all in distraught over what had happened to their youngest family member, however that didn't matter much since a soul is just a soul. Anyway, Ryuzaki and Haga were surprised when they had flown across the ocean on a jet and then switched rides into another chopper. They noticed that this secret organization was smack in the middle... of London, England. Downtown London to be precise, when they finally arrived...

As they unboarded the chopper and entered the private building, both were wondering why such an evil organization has a hideout that looked... too public in view of said public. On their way, they met up with another man. It was the Gregory Rain person who lost to Harry and Cassandra along with his partner, Charter Malfoy, during Battle City.

Needless to say, they haven't forgotten that this man could do such things that couldn't be explained. At the doors, stood a teenager, who appeared to be their age somewhat, with aristocrat features, platinum blonde hair, and wore odd clothing and barely seen in his pocket some sort of black stick.

"You await here until I call you in, Draco," said Rain.

The boy glares, but says nothing. And then, the doors opened to a ballroom-like office.

"Mission accomplished... we captured the strongest soul on Earth: The Pharaoh..."

Both boys blinked. "Pharaoh?"

"Ah, yes... the Pharaoh." He turned around in his chair, as the light blue-haired man with heterochromic eyes frowned, "well, you unfortunately failed."

"That's right... you captured the wrong person," said Valon, stepping out from behind a nearby curtain.

Pressing a button on his chair, the large curtain behind him, which was a cleverly décor-hiding television monitor, flips on, revealing the dark room as before. As it closes up, it enters the next room, where all the souls are hidden and stored away. On the tablet, was someone who looked like the Pharaoh, but was not Yami in the first place; It was little Yugi Mutou...

During this whole business meeting, Haga and Ryuzaki felt ignored, and so risking their lives, they rushed up, and hastily bowed to Dartz. Now the man noticed the two teenagers, and blinked in a perplexed manner. "And who are you?"

"I'm Insector Haga, and this is Dinosaur Ryuzaki..."

"We want that magic power you guys use, that Seal of Orichalcos," Ryuzaki blurts out, and then both panic and bow.

Dartz only looks towards Amelda without a word.

"They managed to jump off a nearby cliff and latch onto the rope ladder like a pair of monkeys. So we let them come, figuring you would do something about this..."

"I see..."

Haga went into his explanation about wanting to become even better duelists, not since they got humiliated from Yugi and his group of friends. After he finished, Dartz stared at the two, and beckoned his men to stand behind him.

"You do know, what you are suggesting shall be hard to do. The Pharaoh and his friends have the power of the Legendary Dragons on their side. How do you ever wish to combat against such a power?"

"We'd do anything, please Mr. Dartz, sir! We'll do anything you want us to do!"

"Very well then..."

"Master Dartz... I also have someone who may wish to join the two... Draco?" With a twitch of his fingers, from the door, Draco walks into the room, and soon stands beside Ryuzaki.

"Ah, young Draconis Lucius Malfoy... I see you have done what Gregory wished of you to do. Very well, you may join these two... now then... here you go." He hands out three cards, however they were blank.

"Now... to activate them, the three of you must grasp these fragments of the Orichalcos stone..." revealing said stones from his other hand, the three fragments levitate in the air and are surrounded by their own green barriers, "grasp them, and the power and knowledge of the Orichalcos is yours. Fail... and your souls will instead be taken, and offered to the Great Leviathan..."

Draco scoffs. "I want it now."

"Then go on ahead and grab it, young child. But know the consequences if you are not worthy to hold the stone's power."

"What in the world?" The flare of magic generated up as Draco stepped close.

"He's nuts!" Haga screamed, as the aura surged outward, as Draco reached forth. The stones enflared around him greatly, and his hair blew against the generating winds. However, the two Japanese teenagers watched as the British teen soon closed his hand around the stone fragment about fifty seconds later, and tightly holds it as the power surge left the room. Upon his forehead, the Seal of Orichalcos burned away on his forehead before vanishing, only for it to mark itself over the once blank card, followed by the card lore that wrote itself.

Rain chuckled. "I knew he could do it..."

"Of course you do, you're a wizard... he's more attuned to magic," Valon snorted.

"Yes, but not ancient branches of magic. To the Wizarding World, the Orichalcos is a mystery magic, and to most of our kind, deemed very black magic... heh, as if they know black magic..."

Dartz however was excited. "Excellent Draco Malfoy, you succeeded in grasping the stone." Draco now looks at his card then back at Dartz, "Gregory, you may tend to the boy. Get him up to date on Duel Monsters... Give him one of our testing cards, and build a deck around that."

"Of course. Come with me Draco."

Draco, with his pompous arrogant smirk, sneers at the two teens as he followed Rain out of the office.

"Alright now! If that Malfoy kid can do it, we can too!" Haga yelled at Ryuzaki, who agreed. And then, they stepped up to the challenge, and the same magic fills the office.

Five minutes later, the two teenagers entered the room, now part of the Doma Family. Inside, Rain was collecting cards from all around, and each one was carefully scanned, and added. Each one that gave a different vibe, one or more cards were ejected from the deck build, which was built around one single card, Orichalcos Shield, a Rock Union monster card. Ryuzaki and Haga were like kids in a candy store. Poor Rafael had the job of tending to their needs, to build more power into their decks.

Dartz walks into the room, followed by Valon and Amelda. "Now gentlemen, you three have difficult tasks in store. You Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga are to fight the Pharaoh and his young comrade Katsuya Jonouchi. As for you Draco Malfoy, you have your own mission, which will also help you in your goal of avenging the fallen status of your family... you will, in good time, head back to your school, Hogwarts, and draw out Harry Potter to that location, and seal him away. Afterward, we can deal with the rest of the card holders Seto, Cassandra, and Lillian. Do not fail me."

"Hai!"

"Right..."

As the two teens returned to gathering the cards needed to build their new decks, Draco and Rain resume work on building the deck carefully. Malfoy walks over, and snatches **Wave-Motion Cannon** before Haga could, and stares at it.

"This will work..." Haga huffs and grabs another card instead.

Dartz smiled, and returned back to the office.

"You guys can go... I'll take care of the kids."

"Alrighty then," said Valon as he leaves, "have fun babysittin'." Rafael and Amelda leave as well.

As Draco adds another card to his deck, he then spies something nearby. On it was a purple pterodactyl-like dragon, with yellow eyes, long bony-like arms with large clawed feet, a harpoon tail, and a long slender spiked mouth/beak with similar sized neck, which was open and spewing forth flames at a warrior in yellow-orange and red metal armor, trying to fight back using a strange olive green arm cannon.

He reaches over to the card, and tosses it over to Rain, who snatches it. "Ah... if you're gonna use this; you'll need the corresponding Spell Card." He grabs another off another shelf, and adds the cards to the growing deck.

=0=0=

It's the afternoon of the next day. Everyone was boarding the train that would take them to the airport which their flights have been booked by Rebecca. Otogi was asked to remain and protect the Professor, which he agreed. Lily, last night, had tried contacting the Knight Bus, and instead got the Krupp Bus – the magical version of the Grey Hound bus – and was able to get in contact with Bill Weasley in England through the Ministry in America (located in Washington, D.C.). However, beforehand, they decided to call Kaiba in Domino... well...

//FLASHBACK – Conversation with Seto Kaiba//

_"Hello? Kaiba, ya there?"_

"We can see you better if you step back from the webcam," said Mokuba, sweatdropping.

Jonouchi gets yanked back, and the faces of Harry and Cassie is revealed.

_"Hey Seto-kun,"_ they greeted.

Now it was Kaiba's turn to sweatdrop, as he casted a glare at Mokuba when he heard the boy snickering.

"Never call me that again," he deadpans, "now, I'm surprised that you are calling me... Is there something you want?"

_"Yeah Kaiba. We're all here."_ She swerved the webcam eye to show the Yugi-tachi, Rebecca sitting beside Yugi, and standing behind in the background was Harry's mother.

_"Yeah, they actually wanted to talk to you about something... uh..."_

Kaiba grunts, but then sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to them, Harry."

_"Great! Okay guys, you can talk to him now."_

=0=0=

"Well Kaiba," Jonouchi sits back in the couch, surrounded by the others, "we sorta found some clues about those biker punks from the Doma Organization."

_"Clues? What kind of clues? And who is this Doma Organization?"_

"A name Harry thought up for those guys who stole the God Cards. Anyway Kaiba, I'm not letting go of this easily... unless you do us a favor, and uh, give us a ride we can take down to Florida."

"Well, what's it gonna be?" Honda questions form behind Jonouchi and Otogi.

"Yeah Kaiba, cuz time's running out! Those punks defeated Yugi and taken his soul!"

The others sweatdropped as the Domino Trio members Harry and Cassie face-palmed, before Honda reaches around and locks Jonouchi in a head lock. Yami looked away.

"You idiot! Way to go with the secret!"

=0=0=

Mokuba blinked. Kaiba just stared at the video phone screen.

"Yugi's soul... what did he mean by that?"

Kaiba was still watching this, silent. Jonouchi frees himself by smashing his hands in a clap over his friend's head. _"Oh, never mind, just disregard that last statement."_

Then... slowly, Kaiba's mind began to process what Jonouchi had said earlier, as he spies Yami whose eyes were clouded with regret, sadness, and pain. While the guys were making fun of Kaiba's disregard of the supernatural though he has suffered through much of said stuff, his anger finally reached a boiling point, that he swats his hand at a vase and the glass shattering silenced the group at the other end of the telephone call. Mokuba jumped back in fear, and Kaiba's voice was raised.

"YUGI LOST!?" Once again, Cassie leapt at Harry and they clung in fear. "SOME... NOBODY... STOLEN YUGI CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE!? THAT TITLE BELONGS TO NOBODY, BUT ME!"

They're still stunned speechless by Kaiba's raging voice. "Kaiba..." Yami began to say.

"Listen... Yugi... YOU are a disgrace to the game! I don't want to hear another word! Don't call me again for anything else!" And in a calmer voice to Harry and Cassie, "... don't... call here on their behalf again, alright?" When he saw the duo nod their head in acknowledgement, he then slams the receiver, killing the transmission.

//END FLASHBACK//

Things didn't go so well, which is why they're on the train now. Bill sai that he would get the next International Portkey to travel from wizard bank to wizard bank, and then meet them down at the location they were traveling to. Since Lily didn't know what kind of magical laws existed differently than the United Kingdom... she opted to go along for the ride. It would have given her more time to spend with her son Harry. And in Hogwarts, a smug talking hat chuckled, knowing that he had failed to mentioned... that a red-haired witch would become involved in the affairs of magical-less teenagers in saving the world from erradication.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

This chapter is... different. This ignores Haga and Yami's duel, and focuses more on the duel between Ryuzaki, Rain, Jonouchi, and Cassie. This was a hard duel to even write out, considering all decks don't even mix well... but nonetheless I tried. Don't be too hard... The duel between Insector Haga and Yami Yugi happens as it did in the anime, and Yami is told about how his life went downhill after Duelist Kingdom, both him and Ryuzaki.

* * *

Otogi waved as his friends and Mrs. Potter boarded the train, and it soon left the train station. As the train rapidly picked up speed and disappeared of into the distance, Otogi then looks around the place. "Well, might as well grab my Duel Disk from my apartment before I return to the Hopkins place..."

Meanwhile, inside the train, the Yugi-tachi decided to get to their seats while Lily took this time to use her magic to shrink all of the group's belongings, and place them in her pocket. She then rejoined the others, and sat down in a seat she had to herself. Behind her was Harry and Cassie, snug together in a warm embrace. Across the walkway was Jonouchi and Honda, after they raided the snack cart, and behind the two older gentlemen were the spirit of that mystical item who goes by the name Yami, and the girl Anzu.

//FLASHBACK//

"Professor Arthur Hopkins?"

"Yes Bill... I met with him when I found my son, Harry..."

"I was told my mother you left England to look for Harry... why is that?"

"It's complicated... Bill is there a way you can come here to America. Arthur said there was something you once helped him with... his project research he had done in a museum in Florida."

"Oh, yes I remember. That muggle professor claiming he found Atlantis or something."

Lily nods. "Yes, well there's much more than that... and it's real complicated. Look, I'll explain when we arrive."

"We... Mrs. Potter?" Bill questioned.

"Yes. I'm going to go to Florida with my son and future daughter-in-law... and their friends who are on this adventure to stop this group of people who have been stealing souls from muggles and magicals everywhere... please, trust me."

"Well... I'll see what I can do."

//END FLASHBACK//

Lily looked up as Yami apologized to Anzu, and then left. The spirit was still wallowing in self-guilt because he had lost the half of the soul that keeps them together... the one person who saw him as a friend and a comrade...

"He's still..."

"He won't even talk to me," said Anzu.

"He'll come around," Harry whispered, "Yami is the darkness to Yugi's light, and vise versa... he just needs to be alone for awhile. He'll be back to normal in no time once we rescue Yugi from those guys and this Dartz character."

The other teenagers agreed. Lily stayed silent. She felt somewhat like the odd person in this tight-knit group. Yami punches the wall before him, as he remembered the duel that he lost, the darkness in his heart gave way, and the Seal revealing his true self... and Yugi... tears left his eyes as he slides to the ground, and begins to cry. The trail barreled onward, as the cabinets descended into darkness, crossing through a mountain tunnel. Three minutes later... there was a definite change. Everyone was gone, but the Yugi-tachi.

=0=0=

Dartz chuckled, as he watched these events through the mind's eye, and the magic of the Orichalcos. A soft smile etched across his lips. A vacant train was the least of their worries however...

=0=0=

"No one here in the dinner car... damn, where'd they go?"

Harry looked off to the side, and saw an unopened 2 liter of Pepsi... looking around, he snatches it and followed Jonouchi.

They joined the others, and kept searching around, but not a soul could be found... they decided to follow back their tracks, and went tot find Yami, who got up after awhile and re-entered the car again.

"Yami!"

He looked up, hearing Harry's cry.

"Yami, I think we're in a trap..."

"A trap?"

"The entire train lost every passenger when we went through that tunnel some ways back."

"It's gotta be those guys... they're probably behind the disappearance of the other people."

Yami growls, and rushes off. The others followed. Crossing the connected passageway, Yami made it however... the train splits, as one portion breaks apart from the speeding train. Harry jumped and made it, and Anzu nearly fell out.

"Grab my hand!"

She gulped, and then jumped. She nearly fell, but both guys grabbed her arms and helped her in.

"Harry! Yami! Anzu!"

"Guys!" Harry cried out, but they were rapidly disappearing back as the train kept speeding away, "GET HELP!" He yelled.

"Shit! Now what?" Cassie swore.

The trail screeches to a halt, and everyone is nearly thrown out. Now that their cars had halted to a dead stop, the four climbed out.

"Now what Jonouchi?"

"We do what Harry told us to do... though how we can is a question I can't answer..."

"But what...?" Cassie spoke up, confused, and worried for the others' safety.

"Don't worry Cassie; they can take care of themselves..."

They looked off to the distance, as the train rapidly vanished beyond the horizon.

=0=0=

The trio exited out the car, and to the outside. However, the conductor wouldn't respond to the emergency call Anzu placed on the intercom, nor was there a way in. Harry suggested the roof having an emergency hatch, so Yami risked falling to get up on top... there, he encounters Insector Haga.

"What are you doing here, Haga?"

"Oh, me?" He grinned, "I'm just here to issue a rematch with the King of Games... using my new secret weapon." He reached into his shorts pocket, and took out a fragment of the Orichalcos stone.

=0=0=

The same stone held by one Dinosaur Ryuzaki... and Gregory Rain, standing beside the teenager.

"Well, surprised to see me, Cassie? I told you that I was coming for you... and this will be perfect."

"Yeah, and once I beat you, I can get my Red-eyes back!" Ryuzaki yelled.

"How about it? This Tag-Team Style shall be done under Asian Rules..."

"Don't matter how you play your little game. We'll kick your asses from here to Timbuktu!" Jonouchi yelled, as he activated his Duel Disk. Cassie followed suit. The two enemies switched their Doma Duel disks on.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Ryuzaki said with a grin.

Rain smiled. "Time to lose your souls... oh, and since this a tag team, we're going to play with double the Life Points..."

**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 16000  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 16000

_If we do lose, I can simply break the seal that surrounds me with my fragment of the Orichalcos I had claimed off Malfoy's body to escape..._ A smug grin forms over the adult's face.

"Go on ahead Ryuzaki! PLAY IT!"

"Ryuzaki! Don't you dare! That card's evil!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Not so tough, huh?" He drew, and shows the card as the slot opens, "well Jonouchi, try and stop me now!" A surge of green magic fires high into the air, as the seal slowly forms around the two. Ryuzaki is screaming out as the Orichalcos empowers his body, before it seal expands trapping them both, and blasting back Honda and Lily.

"Honda!"

"Lily!"

Both guys chuckled, as the seals formed over their foreheads, and their eyes began to glow a soft red. "First shall be Ryuzaki, then you Jonouchi, then Cassandra, and then back to me. That is the cycle of turns," Rain explained.

=0=0=

"I see... well, at least Gregory is taking care of Miss Black," Dartz whispered to himself. Then he focuses his attention to the Pharaoh and Insector Haga, "The Pharaoh... he will have a tough time to concentrate, when I have the other half of him... little Yugi Mutou..."

"No matter the outcome, master," Rafael spoke up, walking up behind Dartz, "we will have new souls to collect."

Dartz agreed wholeheartedly, as the flames burn brighter.

=0=0=

"**Gilasaurus** (3/1400/400), come forth!"

"WHAT!?"

"If he had it in his hand... that means its effect auto summons it."

"Shit," Jonouchi cursed.

"The bitch is right, but that ain't all..." A second one appears next to its clone.

"Crap... he had two of them."

"And now... watch as the Orichalcos powers them up!" The giant ancient lizards roared with bloodthirsty cries as the Orichalcos fuels their power.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Gilasaurus x2 ATK/1900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** 0 Facedown,  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 16000  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 16000

"Now for my official summon. I summon to the field **Kaitoptera** (4/1400/800)!" A pterodactyl like monster appears, screeching loudly, "I end my turn with a set card."

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Gilasaurus x2 ATK/1900, Kaitoptera ATK/1900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** 0 Facedown,  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 16000  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 16000

"Must have been a lucky draw for you But you can't win on luck alone."

"Oh? I remember you doing that plenty of times in the past."

"True."

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" Jonouchi yelled at Honda.

"Jonouchi! Quite and concentrate!"

He draws, and looks his hand over. "Alright now, look out! I summon **Panther Warrior** (4/2000/1600) in Attack Mode!" The black cat warrior appeared, unleashing a roaring cry as it swings the sword as a threat, "next I end my turn with this card set on the field."

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Gilasaurus x2 ATK/1900, Kaitoptera ATK/1900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** 1 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/2000  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 16000  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 16000

"None of their monsters can attack just yet... now then, my move!" She snatches a card from her deck.

_Hm... What to do... aha! I know._

"I activate **Scythe of the Underworld**!" The famous scythe of death appears, and then a hand grabs it. The person who took this weapon was **Silent Swordsman LV3**. His attack and defense increased by 1000.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Gilasaurus x2 ATK/1900, Kaitoptera ATK/1900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scythe of the Underworld, 1 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/2000, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/2000  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 16000  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 16000

"One card facedown and I'm done. C'mon and try and take us on," Cassie yelled.

Rain smirked. "Foolish girl..." A smile forms over his face, "well now... I hope you don't mind." He flips a Ritual card in view.

"Go right ahead!"

"Excellent... now, **Scientist Clancy** (4/1200/1400) equipped with **Life Energy**! And then I activate this Ritual Card!" Appearign was the man known as Clancy, but with Life Enery, his skin changes to a navy to purplish blue, and veins crossed his face, reminding them of Marik's insanity. His eyes changed to green with yellow pupils. Then, the Orichalcos takes effect, causing the yellow pupils to mix into orange.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy Ritual, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Gilasaurus x2 ATK/1900, Kaitoptera ATK/1900, Scientist Clancy ATK/2100**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scythe of the Underworld, 2 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/2000, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/2000  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 16000  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 16000

"I sacrifice Scientist Clancy, and all three beasts on the field, in order to summon **Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor** (8/2300/3200)!" The monsters all vanished, and suddenly a red lightning bolt struck the ground, as a fissure sprang free. The ground buckled and the crack grew as appearing from hell itself was a large demonic man, wearing high-tech scarlet armor with thrusters in the back. It was the man Clancy, now infused with Life Energy. And after the energy power up, the Orichalcos forms over the crystal on the chest of this demonic creature...

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scythe of the Underworld, 2 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/2000, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/2000  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 16000  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 16000

"ATTACK!" The beast snarls and unleashes a rain of lightning down, but a swirling mass of energy blocks the attack completely. **Negate Attack**.

"Damn it... I end my turn."

Ryuzaki drew. "Alright... I play **Giant Rex** (4/2000/1200)!" A giant tyrannosaurus rex appears, unleashing a powerful roar, "go, and attack him now!"

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Giant Rex ATK/2500**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scythe of the Underworld, 2 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/2000, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/2000  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 16000  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 16000

"Oh crap! Cassie!"

"Shit!"

Giant Rex destroys Panther Warrior. Next, he orders Rain's monster attack Silent Swordsman LV3, and the attack is successful. However, since he was destroyed, their Life Points take a hit due to the underworld scythe's effect.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Giant Rex ATK/2500**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** 1 Facedown,  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 15700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 14700

"Activate **Scapegoat**!" Four sheep appeared, "I'm done for now!"

Cassie drew, and gasped. She drew her dragon already.

"Well, this is interesting..."

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Giant Rex ATK/2500**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 15700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 14700

"What is it Cassie?" Jonouchi asked.

She just smiled at him. "Activate **Fang of Critias**!"

Everyone was shocked, as appearing from the sky was a fearsome black dragon. It unleashed a powerful roar as it phases through the barrier with ease, and lands before Cassie, roaring at Clancy who snarls back. The giant t-rex also roared back in response, but backed again when Critias roared again.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Giant Rex ATK/2500**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Fang of Critias, Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 15700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 14700

"I fuse Critias, with my Mirror Wall!" The card appears on the field, and both fuse into one. The ending result is Critias remaining the same; however the wings were made of amethyst clear crystal, as were the claws, and the black scales gained a purple reflective tint. Along the back, were piles of jutting sharp crystals, as if like a large growth of green moss, "Meet **Mirror Wall Dragon** (5/2000/1800)!"

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Giant Rex ATK/2500**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 15700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 14700

"And now, Polymerization: I fuse MY Red-eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon in my hand, to fuse them into **Meteor Black Dragon** (8/3500/2000)!" The two monsters appeared on the field, before fusing into a pumped up Red-eyes Black Dragon, fused with the body parts of Meteor Dragon. The black dragonoid creature unleashes a loud roar, and Mirror Wall Dragon joins it, revealing its fangs which were also made of crystal.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Giant Rex ATK/2500**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 15700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 14700

"Damn! That's what I call luck!" Jonouchi shouted.

"NOW! Meteor Black Dragon! Attack!" The dragon roars, and unleashes a blast of flames at Giant Rex, eliminating it.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300,**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 14700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 14700

"Next, I play this... **Dian Keto the Cure Master**. I'm finished."

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300,**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 14700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Shit!" Rain cursed, as he drew, "Aha! Got you now... I fuse my three Piranhas, and form its three-headed form!"

The three purple spiked fish fuse into one, and now appearing to the field was a shark-sized fish, with three snapping heads. The main head gained the Orichalcos.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Three-Headed Piranha ATK/2600**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x4 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 14700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Destroy those sheep!" Each head took a bite out of three tokens.

"Hey!? What in the world?" Jonouchi complained.

"Ah, forgot to mention. This card can attack THREE times in a turn," said Rain, "I end my turn by placing a card facedown."

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Three-Headed Piranha ATK/2600**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 14700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Back to me! And I activate this. This is a Spell Card known as **Dinosaur Legend of Heart**! This works if I have at least three or more dinosaur monsters in the graveyard. Now, removing those three out of the game, I can then take any one Dinosaur monster I wish and Special Summon it. Come forth **Horned Saurus** (6/2000/1000)!"

A legged grayish blue version of Kaitoptera appears, only with a spiked horn jutting backward, plus the wings now have clawed hands attached, and a thicker longer tail. "I could use its special ability, and attack you directly. Unfortunately, the card I used pays 1000 Life Points, and I can't attack using it on this turn due to my spell card's effect. Now, I activate the card on the field..."

Rain smirked. "**Life Energy**. This increases the dinosaur with more strength, and with the Orichalcos... it's even stronger."

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Three-Headed Piranha ATK/2600, Horned Saurus ATK/2900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 13700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"That thing is still weak..."

"Shut up! I end my turn! Just try and attack it now!"

"Fine, I will!" he drew from his deck, and grinned, "Alright now, I summon to the field this. My **Blue Flame Swordsman** (4/1800/1600)!" The Flame Swordsman, only with darker skin, and all reds changed to shades of blue, appears, dragging forth his blue claymore. "I toss two cards facedown, and end my turn!"

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Three-Headed Piranha ATK/2600, Horned Saurus ATK/2900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 2 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Blue Flame Swordsman ATK/1800  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 13700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Now, I summon to the field **Black Magician Girl Rin** (6/2000/1700), sacrificing Jonouchi's monster!" Jonouchi nods, as he removes his card, and Cassie summons Black Magician Girl. This mage had red clothing instead, tanned skin, and snow white locks of hair. Her eyes were like sparkling rubies. She smirked and brandishes her stave.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Three-Headed Piranha ATK/2600, Horned Saurus ATK/2900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 2 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Black Magician Girl Rin ATK/2000  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 13700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"She's the more feisty version of her twin sister... as you can tell." Cassie grins, "And now, I play **Treasure from Heaven**!" Cards are drawn, "Excellent! I use **Monster Reborn**, to bring forth Blue Flame Swordsman, and then activate this Ritual card of mine. This is called **One-Winged Transcendence**!"

Appearing was the blue sword warrior, and then behind them was a celestial gate, with sprites of white flames dancing in the air. Clouds seemed to hang along the ground like a misty pearl-like fog. "I sacrifice our two monsters, and from my hand Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune!"

Appearing on the field was her spirit monster, before Kochi began to glow brightly as did the gate. The other two monsters turned into spheres of light, and they were all absorbed into it. Silence... and then the gates unlocked, and sprang open, and out flew a handsome young man. He had one large angelic wing, which glittered and sparkled in the light. He wore a silk kimono, only the top right portion of the kimono was tied with a crossing white belt. The boots were Spartan style, as was the undershirt, and clad around his right forearm was fishnet stocking that started from the wrist and ends up to just under the armpit of this angelic being. Opening his eyes, they changed to shimmering pools of emerald. He was... drop dead sexy with the way he smiled softly: worthy bishonen material... A long fox tail was seen, and his ears were now white, and black-tipped.

"Meet **Kochi the One-Winged Angel** (9/3000/3200)!"

"Nice to meet you... prepare to lose," he said. Yup... bishonen voice and looks...

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Three-Headed Piranha ATK/2600, Horned Saurus ATK/2900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, 2 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/3000  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 13700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Wow Cassie," said Jonouchi in awe.

"That... was awesome!" Honda cheered.

"That isn't all. **Excalibur** and **Transcended Wings of Arcadia**..." Kochi's wing shifted to a golden color, and grew even larger, while he gained a mythical sword of holiness, swinging it high into the air as sunlight polishes off the blade in a reflective glint.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300, Three-Headed Piranha ATK/2600, Horned Saurus ATK/2900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 2 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 13700  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Fifty-two hundred!?" Jonouchi shouted in shocked reaction to the changed score.

"Holy shit," said Honda, staring in disbelief, "that monster's stronger than **Five God Dragon** AND **War Master Kane**!"

"What in the hell!?" Rain swore. And Ryuzaki began to panic.

She grinned. "Now, Kochi, eliminate his fiend!" The winged warrior flew towards Clancy, and slices him in half, thus destroying it. The parts and gore remained however... however, Meteor Black Dragon attacks and destroys Three-Headed Piranha.

"Heh, try and stop us now! I end my turn!" Rain grins. A gurgling noise echoes. Slowly, a mutant monster similar from that Alien movie spikes out, as the flesh and armor parts grow bigger. It unleashes a powerful screech as it spears its arms free, snarling and raging mad. Cassie then remembered... and sweatdropped. "Crap... I unleashed its secondary form..." The alien-like creature snarls, as the Orichalcos fills its mutant form.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Alien Wall/3700, Horned Saurus ATK/2900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 2 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 10900  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Thank you... ATTACK!"

One clawed hand channeled forth energy, before it's unleashed. Unfortunately, in his haste, he forgot one detail... Mirror Wall Dragon's effect.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Alien Wall/1900, Horned Saurus ATK/2900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 2 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 10900  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"SHIT!"

"You dumbass!" Ryuzaki yelled.

"Shut up, you brat!" Rain yelled back.

"Let me do the real dueling! Now, I play my own monster. This is a monster known as **Mirror Lizard** (4/1300/800). Its special ability allows me to reflect a last played Spell Card, and I choose Transcended Wings of Arcadia, and since it's an Equip-Type, the effect can duplicate onto my monster, even if it works for a specific card."

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 0 Facedown, Clancy – Alien Wall/1900, Horned Saurus ATK/2900, Mirror Lizard ATK/2800**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 2 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 10900  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"I end my turn with a card facedown."

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 1 Facedown, Clancy – Alien Wall/1900, Horned Saurus ATK/2900, Mirror Lizard ATK/2800**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Scapegoat, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 2 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 10900  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Activate **Star Blaster**!" Jonouchi made a roll... and rolls a six. Now, since Jonouchi had one token left, it's tributed for its effect. Since the combined result is 7, he Special Summons a Level 7 monster, **Red-eyes Black Dragon** (7/2400/2000), from his hand and directly to the field.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 1 Facedown, Clancy – Alien Wall/1900, Horned Saurus ATK/2900, Mirror Lizard ATK/2800**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 1 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 10900  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Now, I use Metalmorph! This is equipped to my dragon, and now, I attack Horned Saurus! Red-eyes Black Dragon, destroy that flying lizard!" Red-eyes roar, and unleashed its Molten Fireball attack. As a result, its attack increases to Metalmorph's effect. "And now, Kochi, eliminate that freaky alien monster, followed by Meter Black Dragon attacking that glass lizard!" Kochi flies, and swings the blade, decapitating it as it explodes with force. Mirror Lizard shatters under Meteor Black Dragon's assault.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 1 Facedown,**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Trap/Metalmorph, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/3950  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 5850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"And now... Mirror Dragon! Direct Attack!"

Critias, recognizing Jonouchi as one of the chosen, listens to him, and he unleashes a blast of crystalline shards from its mouth, striking them both in a shockwave explosion.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy, 1 Facedown,**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Trap/Metalmorph, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/3950  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"YEAH!" They cheered.

"We're winning Jonouchi!"

And then... clouds rolled through the area, as the ground began to shiver and tremble. Rain was the first to get back up, as everyone stared a the cracks rapidly forming. And then... a loud explosions echoes as a giant towering machine-like thing... armed with two extended cannons, and thick metal armor rises from the ground sending debris raining everywhere. The machine unleashed a metallic roar, which sounded almost like "DIE!"

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Clancy – The Life Energy Machine ATK/3600**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Trap/Metalmorph, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/3950  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

Then the Orichalcos seal forms over the back of the machine.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Clancy – The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Trap/Metalmorph, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/3950  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

The machine unleashes a blast of rainbow energy, and it destroys Metalmorph, thus reducing Red-eyes back to normal. Rain laughed insanely, as he stood on top of the towering machine, Clancy's last and ultimate form from the video game itself.

"Crap..."

"If you attack, **Negate Attack** stops you!"

Cassie scowls, and ends her turn with a card set after showing it to Jonouchi.

"Activate Spells: Life Energy!" The machine grew even more powerful, and it showed through the intimidating aura it projected from the inside of the machine.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy x3, 0 Facedown, Clancy – The Life Energy Machine ATK/5300**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 1 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Now... eliminate the weakest monster on the field! ANNIHILATION BEAM!"

"Not so fast!" Jonouchi shouted, "I play Negate Attack! And save our monsters!" Rain screams as the attack is diverted away, and the beam that was launched destroyed a nearby hanging cliff. Honda, Lily, Jonouchi, and Cassie couldn't believe their eyes. Now... since the Orichalcos makes everything real... that attack if it had struck, the backlash would have killed them.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy x3, 0 Facedown, Clancy – The Life Energy Machine ATK/5300**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

Ryuzaki placed a card facedown and ends his turn. Jonouchi drew... and now held Hermos. "Alrighty now... time to win. **Claw of Hermos**!" Jonouchi summons the third dragon of legend to the field, as it unleashes an intimidating roar at its enemy.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy x3, 1 Facedown, Clancy – The Life Energy Machine ATK/5300**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Claw of Hermos, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Now, I fuse Hermos with Red-eyes, and form **Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword**!" The two creatures fused into one, and the end result is a finely crafted black sword, which was now stuck in the ground, "now, I use this, Pot of Greed to draw two cards while summoning **Gearfried the Iron Knight** (4/1800/1600)!" The black knight appears before them, "Now, I activate Release Restraint, and now I free Gearfried!"

The iron metal shatters, and then explodes away, scattering across the field. Remaining was a handsome and black-haired warrior, who unleashes a battle cry. He then snatches the sword and wields it, swinging it a few times to get used to its weight and feel.

"This is **Gearfried the Swordmaster**, armed with the new blade, Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword. Now, here's what happens... it gains one thousand points in terms of attack strength."

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy x3, 1 Facedown, Clancy – The Life Energy Machine ATK/5300**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Gearfried the Swordmaster ATK/3600  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"And then, for every dragon on the field, it gains even more power!" The power of the dragons rushes through the swordmaster, channeled through the sword he wields, as he opens his eyes, the aura shining forth.

"We have two dragons on the field, which means..."

Jonouchi grins. "Swordmaster gains five hundred points each."

"HA! That thing is still weak!"

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy x3, 1 Facedown, Clancy – The Life Energy Machine ATK/5300**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Gearfried the Swordmaster ATK/4600  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"That is why I activate this card from my hand," said Cassie, as she activates it, "this is a card known as **Dust Tornado**. I destroy one Life Energy card!"

"WHAT!?" Rain cried out.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Life Energy x2, 1 Facedown, Clancy – The Life Energy Machine ATK/4900**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Gearfried the Swordmaster ATK/4600  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3850  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Kochi! Attack that giant mechanical nightmare now with your Excalibur!"

Rain dove of his machine as Kochi avoided all gunfire the monster fired in retaliation, and then the holy blade pierces through the blast shield, and stabs its main heart, the small crystal sphere. The machine slowly deactivated, before a powerful explosion blows everyone back into crashing against the barrier of the Orichalcos. As the smoke cleared... nothing remained except some bits and pieces of broken armor... then shatters away.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Gearfried the Swordmaster ATK/4600  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 3550  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700

"Gearfried!" The man got back up, and picks up the blade once again, "finish this duel!" The swordmaster follows the command, and slashes at them both, taking out the rest of their Life Points.

**Ryuzaki (1) Rain (4):** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Jonouchi (2) Cassandra (3):** Spell/Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword, Spell/Excalibur, Spell/Transcended Wings of Arcadia, 0 Facedown, Mirror Wall Dragon ATK/2000, Meteor Black Dragon ATK/3500, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200, Gearfried the Swordmaster ATK/4600  
**Ryuzaki & Rain's LP:** 0000  
**Jonouchi & Cassandra's LP:** 15700  
**Winners:** Katsuya Jonouchi and Cassandra Black!

The seal divides up into two, before shrinking, however Rain had other plans. Dropping the fragment he stolen off Charter's body, the seal shatters, and doesn't collect his soul. Ryuzaki however paid the full price, as his soul was taken away. Rain however was only thinking about preserving his own life and Apparates away.

"Well... Ryuzaki is down, but Rain escaped..."

The Duel Disks turned off, and they recollected their cards and reshuffled their decks.

"Now what do we do?" Cassie asked.

"Well... one of you boys carry that boy. I don't wish to leave him out here in the middle of this barren land."

"Huh?" Why?"

Cassie scoffed. "We're ladies... we're not strong to carry Ryuzaki. And besides... he gave me an odd look before the Orichalcos claimed his soul."

The guys both sighed. Honda decided to carry the soulless teen, and they decided to go follow the railroad tracks, hoping to catch up with the others. Ryuzaki lost the duel and Rain escaped with his soul intact, and Haga lost his duel against the Pharaoh, who used Berserker with Breaker the Magical Warrior to take out Haga's Life Points. However, danger hasn't left the building yet. The train was dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. Because it was going too fast and no one was there to control the locomotive... it derailed and the three disappeared with the train over the edge of a steep dangerous cliff...

* * *

**Dinosaur Legend of Heart - Normal Spell  
**_When activated, the controller of this card may remove from play 3 Dinosaur-Type Monsters. Pay 1000 Life Points to summon any 1 Dinosaur-Type Monster (Normal/Effect/Fusion) in face-up Attack Position. The summoned Dinosaur monster cannot attack on the turn it's summoned with this card's effect._

**Mirror Lizard 4/1300/800 Reptile/Effect/Light  
**_This monster can replicate the last played Equip-Type Spell Card used by you or your opponent, and use its effect on "Mirror Lizard"._

**Mirror Wall Dragon 5/2000/1800 Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Light  
**_"Fang of Critias" + "Mirror Wall"  
__This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending the above Fusion Material Monsters from your side of the field to the Graveyard (You do not use "Polymerization".) Halve the ATK of all your opponent's attacking monsters. Tribute 2000 Life Points in order to destroy 2 Spell or Trap Cards during the Damage Step._

**One-Winged Transcendence - Ritual Spell  
**_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Kochi the One-Winged Angel". You must also Tribute monsters, including "Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune" from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 9 or more._

**Transcendent Wings of Arcadia - Equip Spell  
**_This card can only be equipped to "Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune" or "Kochi the One-Winged Angel". Increase the equipped monster's Attack by 1000._

**Excalibur - Equip Spell  
**_Equip to "Kochi the One-Winged Angel" only. Increase by 1200 ATK and DEF._

**Clancy - Scarlet Fiend Armor 8/2800/3200 Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark  
**_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Life Energy Ritual". The controller of this card can recover 2 "Life Energy" from the card graveyard and add it to your hand. During the End Phase of a turn that this card is destroyed by battle, by removing this card from the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Clancy - Alien Wall" from your hand or Deck._

**Clancy - Alien Wall 9/3200/3600 Zombie/Effect/Dark  
**_This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. The controller of this card can recover 1 "Life Energy" from the card graveyard and add it to your hand. During the End Phase of a turn that this card is destroyed by battle, by removing this card from the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Clancy - The Life Energy Machine" from your hand or Deck._

**Clancy - The Life Energy Machine 10/3600/4000 Machine/Effect/Dark  
**_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Clancy - Alien Wall". You can negate the activation and effect of any Trap Cards and destroy them. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, treat this card as an Equip-Type. Increase the attack of 1 monster this card is equipped to by 2000 points. Remove this card from play after 1 turn if this effect is activated that way._

**Life Energy Ritual - Ritual Spell  
**_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Clancy - Scarlet Armor". You must also Tribute monsters, including "Scientist Clancy" equipped with "Life Energy" from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

**Scientist Clancy 4/1200/1400 Warrior/Effect/Light  
**_Change the Attribute of this card to DARK if "Life Energy" is equipped to this card._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"This sucks..."

"Shut up."

The two guys and girls, with the extra baggage (Ryuzaki) followed the rail road tracks through the desert valley.

"Are-"

"If you start with the "Are we there yet?" bullshit, I'm going to grab Ryuzaki and use him as a human baseball bat," Cassie threatens Honda.

He shuts up. Lily... she just walks with the group. And Kochi... the fox sweatdrops, floating right beside Cassie.

=0=0=

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Maya peers at him, and leans close by, their faces close.

"Hey Harry... glad you're awake..."

"Maya... what happened?"

"The train, it derailed and we all went over..."

"Oh... wait, where's the others?"

"Resting. They're resting." She then lays down next to him, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm glad you're okay, Harry."

"Maya..."

She then kissed him, surprising him.

"You were almost killed... don't leave me..."

He held her.

"I promise, Maya..."

=0=0=

"I cannot find him," Dartz hissed, as he stands up.

"Maybe he didn't survive the fall..."

Dartz shakes his head. "No. Someone is blocking my visions... someone... or something..."

Rafael looks towards Dartz. "Master, allow me to be your eyes, so that I may make up for my failure... I'll locate him."

=0=0=

Harry awakens to a scent in the air. It smelt like... food. His eyes open slowly, and he finds himself to be inside some sort of tent or a house. _Was that... no, it wasn't... she did kiss me..._ He was grateful to have Maya... but that raised questions: where is he?

_"This train has been rerouted!"_

"Damn... now I remember... the train got rerouted, and then because of the increasing speed we got derailed..." That wasn't all, the duel, Timaeus abandoning Yami in the middle of the duel, which forced him to win another way.

"Anzu? Yami?"

Yami awakens from the nightmare that plagued his mind.

"Yami?"

"H... Harry..."

Harry tosses the blanket aside, and gets up.

"Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know... Harry..."

The holders of Timaeus' power, was him, and Yami. In that duel against Haga, the teal dragon did not see Yami worthy of controlling him, and now, it looked like he is the sole holder of its power. Before he coulddwonder more about their predicament, a white wolf-like dog runs into the room, tackled Harry... and began to lick his face. Harry, caught off guard, couldn't help but laugh. His laughter also awakens Anzu from her sleep, as she looks around.

"Uh, where are we?"

"Skye! Skye!"

A little girl wanders into the tent, and Skye, the wolf, gets off Harry and whines a bit.

"Sorry about her..."

"Who are you?" Yami questioned.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Chris. Skye was out searching for food, and ended up finding the three of you."

Back at the scene of the crash, an old man carrying a wodden staff-like ornament with a gray beard had picked up piles of Duel Monsters cards. There was a whole lot, so he pocketed them. However, he came across two duplicates... the image held Timaeus' form on it. "Hm... this is strange..." He turned around, having picked up the last two cards, and saw Chris walking up to him, with the three strangers. "Ah, I'm glad you are awake. You've given us quite a scare... the name is Ironheart." He then hands over a large stack of cards. "I found them, but I couldn't tell which was which. Sorry."

"It is alright Ironheart, sir," said Harry, "we can search for our cards."

Yami and Harry took a few minutes to snatch up their cards from their decks. In no time, the last cards to claim were Timaeus' cards. "Thanks for finding them. I was afraid I had lost mine... they're very important to me... especially this card."

He reveals Maya's card.

"Ah yes... that card." The old man smiled softly, "I did felt a soft aura coming from that one card. The both of you treasure these cards very well... however, please pardon my intrusion, but I couldn't help but notice that the two of you possess the legendary Eye of Timaeus... a shared power, yet, one is darkened."

Yami's card, which was the darkened card, was taken out of his deck. "Take it... I am not deserving of its power... Timaeus transferred itself to Harry completely..."

Ironheart looks at the card, and then the old man gently plucks it away.

"I shall hold onto it until you are ready to reclaim it..." He places it into a pocket he has on himself.

"Hey... hold on a minute,' Anzu realized, "did you happened to have found another kid, with yellow glasses and a bad haircut style?"

"I am sorry, but you three were the only ones that I was able to rescue... if your friend is out there, he could have survived."

"I highly doubt that, not in the condition he was in..."

"Hm... I am very surprised you hold such wisdom... something far beyond your years, young man. You also appear to have heaviness in your heart, as if you have lost something that was of great meaning to you."

Yami lowers his head softly, as Skye lies down on the ground and stares up at the Pharaoh. "Yes... I recently lost someone very dear to me... and now I am on a quest to find his soul..."

"I see. And what would you do once you find this lost soul?"

"Apologize... for betraying his trust, and abandoning him," Yami replies softly.

"Hm... I might just be able to help. Follow me."

The three look at one another, as Chris follows after Ironheart, as does Skye. They soon follow as well, Maya floating behind Harry. It was just a half hour into this trek, as they followed after Ironheart and Chris. Skye stayed right behind Harry, and for some reason, the wolf could see Maya, but did not do anything as she hitched a ride on the strong white wolf that resembled in Harry's point of view silver Fang. The passage they traveled along took them to the other side... where Ironheart had explained was a dwelling of spirits, both good... and evil... it did not deter Yami either way. He was determined to rescue Yugi...

=0=0=

"You are going to America?"

"Yes. It's a job I have to do mum," Bill told Molly, "there was this muggle professor who had dedicated his time and money on searching for the lost city of Atlantis. He found some ruins that appeared to be Atlantis, but recently a bunch of men had destroyed his laboratory in the mountainous regions across the pond."

"But why must you leave now?" Molly asked her second oldest son.

"I told you mum, it's my job. Professor Hopkins needed my help at a research place at a museum in America... Lily contacted me on his behalf. They are going to meet me there. She said it was to better help against this magical force that was stealing the souls of man both muggle and magical..."

Molly sighed. "Very well then... but please, be careful. I don't want to lose another family member..."

Bill sighed as well. Ginny was soulless, captured by that green magic the Order knew was called the Orichalcos, controlled by someone. They all speculate it was an evil wizard, but it was not You-Know-Who; the same dark magical force captured his soul as well. However, Percy, the bastard didn't care still... he still hasn't returned from wherever he was... They just didn't know he was one of the many victims captured by the Orichalcos long before said magical force made itself known...

=0=0=

They made it to their destination... while Rafael arrived at the sight of the crash, and began his search for the three who mysteriously disappeared. Ironheart looked to Yami.

"There it is..."

"Now what?"

"You travel ahead, and enter the Sacred Circle. There, you may find the answers you seek... and hopefully, what you hope to locate."

"Yugi..." He accepted this challenge, and traveled down the slope. Anzu was about to follow, but Harry grabs her arm and pulls her back, holding her.

"Harry, let go!"

"Anzu wait... I can't really explain it... but I feel something in the air..."

"What do you mean?"

Ironheart was intrigued as well. "So, you can sense it, young Harry?"

"Yes... spirits... I can sense spirits wallowing within this area... not unlike my own spirit companion..."

Maya giggled within his mind.

"Yami... please be careful," Anzu whispered.

Down below, as Yami traveled to the site, laugher echoed around the air. They all heard it, but Yami kept on going. He stopped when several souls emerged, as glowing balls of light, swirling around. Soon, two souls formed into the Meikyū Brothers, whom, after realizing they were just apparitions, walked past, shattering them.

"Yami..."

"He'll be fine," said Harry, "hopefully..."

"Your friend... has attracted spirits who seek revenge..."

"Your soul shall join us," whispered one voice. Panick, the man Yami encountered in that dangerous death-attracting duel at Duelist Kingdom. He was one of the few who were Mind Crushed by the power of his item. He walks past him, shattering the spirit. Several more arrived, Arkana, the Masked Duelists who controlled the Masked Beast Des Gardius.

"Pharaoh... you shall perish," Marik's voice whispered.

All of them, he walked past, as Marik's laughter echoed. Then Insector Haga, cackling away with a mean glare... He was swatted away, as Yami reached the circle. The darkness he defeated in Battle City, Marik, roared as he dove at the Pharaoh. Yami turned around, and with a glare, Marik shattered, as did the rest of them. And then, the rest of the souls converged in the center of that circle, forming into a familiar teenager... Yugi...

"Ah... Yugi!" Anzu cried.

=0=0=

Bill sighed. Again... it was taking too long just to get a set-up floo link between England and America. _I'm glad Fudge is out of office. That man would have just kept piling gold in his pockets..._

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Bill replies.

"We have the floo work set-up. Please head to Floo Portal 12, and you will end up in the American Ministry of Magic. We are sorry it took awhile but we had to reset several codes back to normal after Fudge came into office," said the witch secretary.

"I understand."

"Please keep your legs and arms tucked at all times while riding the floo network. Please have a wonderful day." She walks away, and Bill grabs his bag and heads down to the Floo Portals, bypassing the new statue that was put up in place of the old one.

_That is one change I definately like,_ he thought. Looks like with Cornelius Fudge kicked out of office, and Amelia Bones the new Minister, things have been changed around. For one thing, those ridiculous laws concerning registered werewolves affected by Lycanthrope approved by former Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, not allowed to have a job period in the Wizarding World, was destroyed. Speaking of Umbridge... the last time Umbridge was spotted was a month after that Battle City incident he heard from his father...

Umbridge screamed as she kept running. No matter where she went, darkness surrounded her. A sinister, familiar voice, echos in the darkness, and a flash of gold light glints in this suffocating darkness. "Keep at it. You'll never escape the Shadow Realm," he said with a kukuku-like laugh. And Umbridge kept running, as the shadow creatures kept chasing after the ugly pink-dressed toad.

=0=0=

"So... hold on, you know?"

"Yes," Chris replied, "we were told of warriors who will come and save our world. This one hero, the leader, must face his inner fears. When we found you guys, we knew who you were."

"So, what does Yami have to do by dueling Yugi?"

"Face his fears... and defeat the darkness in his own heart and soul."

Harry and Anzu look out back to the field again, both hoping Yami would be alright.

"And if he loses... his spirit will remain here forever..."

"Oh no... He can't lose..." Harry whispered.

Both duelists drew, and spread five cards each like a fan.

**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Hmph, I'll start us off." He draws, "by placing a monster down in Defense Mode. Now, just try and come at me, unless you're scared."

"Very well..."

"If I must... now, I summon **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts** (4/1500/1200)!" The furry dog-like monster appears with a bellowed cry.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ATK/1500**  
Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Attack his facedown monster!"

Gazelle runs the claws through, destroying its copy.

"Yugi.... we're holding the same card's aren't we?"

Yugi just smiles wickedly. "Let's find out. I set another monster facedown."

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ATK/1500**  
Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Hmph, do these look familiar? I fuse Berfomet and Gazelle together, to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! And now, Alpha the Magnet Warrior! Go and attack him now!" Alpha slashes with the blade, and destroys Sangan.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Chimera the King of Mythical Beasts ATK/2100, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400**  
Yugi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Chimera, attack now!"

Yugi shields himself as the attack connects.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Chimera the King of Mythical Beasts ATK/2100, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400**  
Yugi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

_Wait a minute... why is he holding back? He has Monster Reborn... he could have used it to block my attack, and summon back a monster... is he losing on purpose, or... is he stalling me with a strategy he's never played before?_

Anzu and Harry watched this happen. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they could see the action clearly. Maya materialized behind them, and anchored herself to Harry's arm. Harry felt her familiar weight, and immediately wished Cassie was here...

=0=0=

The floo flared to life, before a red-haired young man drops in, carrying a gym locker bag charmed to hold more than what it seems to carry. As he walks across the busy hallway, he walks up to a nearby counter.

"Hello."

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" replied the witch secretary. Bill noted she appeared to be only eighteen.

"I'm Bill Weasley from England, United Kingdom. I need to register up a Portkey to take me to this address." He hands a parchment slip to the woman, who nods and began typing away at her computer. Now, Bill was wondering why the American Ministry would be using muggle technology, but then remembers that not all wizarding ministries are the same.

The bubblegum-haired teen witch pressed the send button, and the information was sent to it sregistered department office. "I have placed a registered Portkey. It shall be delivered to you in ten minutes. Please return to this booth in ten minutes; we will page you over the Magi-com."

"Alright. Thank you miss," he says.

"There is an open cafeteria for all employees and visitors. It's down the left hallway. You'll see it in clear view."

Bill nods and heads down the directed hallway. He was a little hungry. _I wonder how different the American and England Ministries are...?_ As he wonders through those thoughts, and the thoughts about what Lily asked him for, back in that location of the sacred site, Yugi had played the Seal of Orichalcos, much to Yami's absolute horror.

=0=0=

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Chimera the King of Mythical Beasts ATK/2100, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400**  
Yugi:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Now its payback time... for taking my soul," said Yugi, eyes tinted red, and the seal glowing upon his forehead.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, "This is a mistake!"

"Shut up and draw a new hand already! I DID play **Card Destruction**!"

Yami does after a glare, and draws his new hand. Yugi smiles malevolently. "Now, I play **Monster Reborn**, to bring back the one girl who you betrayed... **Black Magician Girl**..." The female mage appears from the Graveyard; however, she was looking at him with dark eyes.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Chimera the King of Mythical Beasts ATK/2100, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400**  
Yugi:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Now... watch as the Orichalcos empowers her!" Her dark look twisted into one of hate, and a smile more insane than Bellatrix crosses her lips as the seal burns onto her forehead.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Chimera the King of Mythical Beasts ATK/2100, Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400**  
Yugi:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Next, **Celtic Guardian**!" The elven swordmaster appears with a battle cry, unsheathing his weapon and swinging the air before him. Then, he glares with hate at Yami with the seal presenting itself upon his forehead.

"And now, they serve me... and the Orichalcos gives them strength!"

"YUGI! STOP THIS!"

"Celtic Guardian!" Yugi commands, ignoring Yami, "Black Magician Girl, destroy them both!" The two creatures were destroyed, by a slice of the blade, and a Black Burning attack.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yugi:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500, Celtic Guardian ATK/1900**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 7100

"Now, using my Chimera's effect, I bring back **Berfomet** in defense mode!" The red fiend-like beast reappears on the field, arms crossed over.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Berfomet DEF/1400**  
Yugi:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2500, Celtic Guardian ATK/1900**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 7100

Yugi just smiles. "So what? What else do you have, fool."

Yami growls and draws. "**Big Shield Gardna** in Defense Mode!" The shield toting warrior appears, bracing himself with his powerful item.

_It should protect me from losing more Life Points,_ Yami thought.

Yugi grins, and draws. "**Queen's Knight** in Attack Mode! Now Pharaoh... she too gets a power boost." The red knight's eyes began to glow red with malice, "finally... to increase my power, I play **Magic Formula**... Black Magician Girl now gains five hundred extra attack points."

"Now! Attack! First Queen's Knight!" The enraged knight dashes and strikes down Berfomet, "Black Magician Girl, show him your power!" Big Shield Gardna is obliterated by the dark powered mass of magical energy the female mage unleashed, "and finally, Celtic Guardian, direct attack!" Yami cries out in pain as he's slashed across the chest.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yugi:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Magic Formula, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/3000, Celtic Guardian ATK/1900, Queen's Knight ATK/2000**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 5200

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yugi, please..."

"Hmph, save it. Soon, you'll be sealed away... where you belong."

"I place a card facedown, and place **Giant Stone Soldier** in defense..." The rock golem with the stone blades appears towering over all, with a card appearing right behind it.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Giant Stone Soldier DEF/2000**  
Yugi:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Magic Formula, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/3000, Celtic Guardian ATK/1900, Queen's Knight ATK/2000**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 5200

"My turn already? You must be getting desperate to stay alive..."

"Not just yet! **Sealing Swords of Light**!" A rain of glowing swords fly down, and trap Yugi's three monsters, who began to scowl at this predicament.

**Yami:** Spell/Sealing Swords of Light, 1 Facedown, Giant Stone Soldier DEF/2000**  
Yugi:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Magic Formula, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/3000, Celtic Guardian ATK/1900, Queen's Knight ATK/2000**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 5200

"Not gonna work!" Yugi draws, "and I'll show you why. This is move you played against Rafael, remember?" Celtic Guardian vanishes without a word, and replacing it was Catapult Turtle. With an evil grin, he sends Queen's Knight, and launchers directly at Yami's Life Points. At the cliffside, Anzu and Harry gasped in shock, and Maya held onto her human tighter. Seeing Mana like this, twisted and evil... it was frightening her.

**Yami:** Spell/Sealing Swords of Light, 1 Facedown, Giant Stone Soldier DEF/2000**  
Yugi:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Magic Formula, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/3000, Catapult Turtle ATK/1500**  
Yami's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 4200

Then, she began to get teary-eyed when Yugi places Mana up next as the sacrifice. _Oneechan... _She is launched from the platform, and streams directly towards Yami. In a desperate move, he activates **Divine Wind**, and doubles the now bounced attack.

"No... What have I done!? YUGI!" Yami cries out, as the smaller boy crashes to the ground. Yami has conquered the darkness... and Yugi was glad, as his hand was also clamped over his Duel Monsters deck. Yami won... but at what cost?

"Yugi!" Everything vanishes from the field, and the Orichalcos seal slowly fades away.

"Yami... I'm glad..." He looks up at him, the seal vanishing from his forehead, and his eyes returning to their normal color, "you conquered the darkness in your heart... and acted like a true hero..." He places his hand against Yami's, "don't give up this fight..."

Then he bursts into multiple spheres of light, slowly fading away one by one.

"Yugi..." Tears spilled from his eyes, "I'LL SAVE YOU YUGI!" He screams into the open sky.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ironheart, Chris, Skye, Anzu, Harry, and Maya watched from above.

"Yami... he looks hurt still..."

"Yes," replied Ironheart, "he has conquered the darkness in his heart... yet he is still devoid of that comforting aura... that one thing he is still missing deeply."

"Yugi," Harry whispered.

Anzu clung to Harry, and he held the older girl. _The Pharaoh still misses Yugi... he still blames himself for what happened to Yugi..._

Yami collapses to his knees, still crying.

"Yugi... I can never forgive myself for what happened to you... It should have been me that got sealed away. Not you, Yugi... I played that evil card... it should have been me."

"If Yami keeps wallowing in self-guilt... we may never find Yugi," Harry told Anzu.

She looks from him to the ground below. "I know..." Harry wiped the tears from her eyes, and held her closer.

_I want to find Yugi as well... we all do..._ He looks from Anzu to Maya.

_The Pharaoh needs to get over it..._

_I know Maya, but Yami needs to fight this himself._

Far above, away from all others, Rafael climbed down a mountain cliff, and takes off his sunglasses. "Well... so he did survive..."

=0=0=

The call kept ringing, and Dartz heard it from the Mirror Door. He abandons what he was doing for the time being, and heads over. He crosses through the Mirror Door, as his clothes instantly change to his favorite suit and slacks, and he crosses into the office of his company located in London. He sits down in his main chair and swerve sot face the screen, which switches on as the Mirror Door is concealed.

"This better be good," he says to whoever was calling.

He heard Rafael's voice. _"I found the Pharaoh, Master Dartz."_

"Ah... he did survive then. Excellent..." Dartz smiled to himself.

_"I will make up for my failure, by defeating the Pharaoh."_ Rafael then charges down the cliffside, hoping to challenge him, but the evil spirits that inhabit the area charge and attack the now surprised Rafael.

"Rafael, you idiot! You shouldn't have done that... I recognize this place. This sacred land holds dark and evil apparitions. Now, listen to me. Grab your stone and throw it into the valley!"

Rafael does so, as the green stone flies through the air, also cutting through the ghostly arms. Freed, he makes his way back up the cliff out of their reach. Darts closes his eyes and holds his hand up close to his face, and closes his eyes as the aura slowly begins to ravel around him. His voice carries on an echo as he begins a chant in the Atlantean code, calling upon the Orichalcos spirits, and brining forth one from the depths of the planet.

=0=0=

At the sacred site, as Yami is staring up into the sky, the stone Rafael threw glows more wildly. Then, it happens... bolts of lightning strike down random areas around the sacred circle, and everyone gets down. Chris clings onto Skye, and Anzu and Harry hold one another for support. Kneeling to one knee was Ironheart, and the dark roar that casts itself across the valley frighten him.

_It's coming..._

"Show yourself!" Yami commanded.

The clouds grew more dark and malevolent as bolts of lightning strike the ground. A fissure forms along the ground, before the stone grows outward onto a silver demonic helmet, attached to the head of one ugly creature. This sin of a demon grows from the fissure, unleashing a dark cry, as the Orichalcos has called upon one of its worthy soldiers of darkness.

_My Orichalcos Soldier, bring to me the soul of the Pharaoh,_ Dartz commanded.

The aura fades, revealing the soldier in full form, as its red eyes shine malice.

"Be careful Pharaoh... this creature is more than it seems," whispered Ironheart.

"Wait, you've seen this thing before?" Anzu asks Ironheart, before she looked back out to Yami encountering the demon.

The demon unleashes a mighty roar, as the thick long arm blade mounted to it began to glow, mimicking that of the glow of Duel Disk slots. Spirits began to trail around the Pharaoh, whispering words to him. He held his head, as did Harry when spirits traveled up and began to encircle him as well.

"Stand back" Ironheart shouted, as Skye forced Anzu to back from Harry, as it growls threateningly.

"What's going on!?" Anzu cried out.

"Ancient war?" Harry whispered. She heard him... in his mind's eye, and with Yami, they saw dark creatures of destruction. Skies as dark as the night, the bolts of lightning crashing all around... The soldiers of the dark army marching across the land, ready to rage war against those that stand against them: the Duel Monsters, led by a familiar man, young girl, and a Silver Fang...

_What in the world? That looks like Chris, Skye, and Ironheart..._ Harry thought.

_What does this mean? Is that how Atlantis fell? Because of the ancient war?_ Yami questioned in his mind.

Then just like that, both fell from their trance. Harry shook his head, and then glances over to Ironheart and Chris, both whom were staring down to the valley below, as the soldier of darkness stands tall over the Pharaoh. Dartz in his office, smiles as energy begins to glow all around him, channeling through his power as he calls upon the Orichalcos to form the seal to which will forever lock away the Pharaoh's power. The aura of green shines brightly, as back in America, the clouds swirled, as the Seal begins its descent into the valley.

"I once fought this ancient creature in this very spot," said Ironheart, as he stares at the seal making its way to the valley floor," and now... the war from Atlantis continues today."

"Wait... did you just say Atlantis?"

The seal burns its ancient runes along the ground, and forms the barrier that will lock them both in. The lines intersect and connect, forming the dreaded star, and the flash of energy that radiates upon completion. Yami stared in disbelief, as the armored demon of the Orichalcos calls forth the creature that Charter Malfoy unleashed on those poor Death Eaters that chased him in Italy... Orichalcos Gigas. The creature of dark callings, burst through the earth with a land-shaking cry as it stands just as tall as the demonic soldier of the green magic. It unleashes a powerful fist, as it smashes a hole in the ground. Yami barely escaped getting killed by this demon, as it roars, and then tries to attack again.

_Fear not Pharaoh,_ whispered soothing voices, as spirits converged again, this time shielding Yami completely from Gigas' assault. The lumbering giant backed away, and roars threatingly at whatever dared stop its attack. Ironheart stared, surprised at what had just occurred.

_The spirits... of the ancient city... they have arrived to help the Pharaoh,_ he thought. "Pharaoh! They are the ancient spirits of Atlantis! Summon forth your monsters, and they shall assist you!' Ironheart yells to the spirit of the Puzzle. The spirits flare around, and all of them draw themselves into his deck. The same spirits which swirled around Harry converged into his deck. "Harry... the same spirits shall assist you as well..."

Harry drew from his deck, and held Maya's card. "**Pretty Girl Maya**!" The card glows, and Maya transformed from spirit apparition, to full solid form between him and Anzu.

"**Gazelle**! **Berfomet**!" The two monsters appear one by one, summoned forth into reality, "Now, Polymerization fuses them to form **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast**!" Gigas roars as it charges forth, however, Chimera, appearing forth into full form counter attacks Gigas, roaring as it slashed the demon beast back until it was destroyed, shattering like a statue blown with dynamite.

=0=0=

"Hm... Potter will be a nuisance... I'll deal with that." Dartz calls forth his magic...

=0=0=

The clouds opened up as Gigas reappears with the soldier flaring forth its dark aura. However, this time, TWO of them appeared. The second one was weaker, but it slowly lumbered from the seal... and passes right through. With an angry cry, this monster charges towards Harry and the group, while Yami stared in shock.

"Harry! Anzu! Ironheart! Chris!"

Gigas roars and lashes out at Yami, but he was saved by Chimera destroying it.

"Maya!"

"Take this you freak! Heart Slash!" She cried, unleashing her Heart Slash attack, and destroyed Gigas. The soldier roars angrily, as its life force dwindled down more, just like Life Points. It resummons them back, and while Yami's encounter was even stronger, the second Gigas soldier was catching up quick.

"Shit!" Harry swore. Ironheart grabbed Chris and leapt away as did Skye, and Harry saved Anzu from harm. Maya was sent flying back from a fist, and she grunted, hitting the ground and her weapon clattering away.

"MAYA! You son of a fucking bitch! Take this!" He plays a Spell Card, **Raigeki**, at the same time Yami played **Fissure**...

They returned, stronger than ever.

"Shit!" Yami/Harry swore.

Maya had reclaimed her staff and ducked back, unleashing another attack and destroying it. It returns yet again. Chimera was destroyed, while Gazelle returned. They attack Yami/Harry.

"**Mirror Force**!" They call out, as the fists smash against the rainbow barrier, eliminating them, and then returning, even more powerful. Maya levitates next to Harry, while Yami was now monsterless. Spells didn't work, Traps didn't work...

"Timaeus!" Harry called out, "We have to get the card to Yami now! His monster is more powerful than what I'm fighting! He can use Timaeus first!"

Ironheart nodded. He knew what he had to do... Gigas attacks, as Harry yells at Anzu to get to a safer place. He ran for it, Maya following after Harry. Their Gigas enemy roars, and gives chase. Back in the valley, Yami growls, as his Gigas opponent was more powerful and grew each time it was eliminated.

"**Celtic Guardian**!"

The elf warrior appears, as a blats of energy collides, and he is thrown back from the force, at the same Gigas stumbles back.

"Are you alright?" Yami yells, as his Life Points lower because of the result.

"I'm... I'm fine, Pharaoh," Celtic Guardian responded, grunting as he forces himself up. Then the ground shakes as Gigas lumbers overhead. He grits his teeth as the elven swordsman gets back up, and holds his sword ready. Because of his effect, he won't be eliminated that easily... but he has to protect his master.

"I won't die that easily," Celtic spits out with a growl.

It lashes out with a fist, and he leaps away just in the nick of time, and lands next to Yami.

"Damn it... that demon is too strong for me to destroy," Celtic says.

_I got you right where I want you, Pharaoh,_ Dartz thought back in his office. An amused chuckle leaves his lips. He wasn't too worried with Harry now... High above another ridge, Rafael watches this all unfold.

The swords had trapped Gigas, but it wouldn't last that long, and he knew it. As Ironheart rushes down the hill, despite his old age, he holds the darkened Timaeus card. _Timaeus old friend... help the Pharaoh, and bring peace back to our land,_ he pleads, calling to the dragon's spirit.

As Harry and Yami were in their predicaments with the enemy they were facing against... they went under another vision. They saw the battle raging between good and evil. Orichalcos Soldiers and the Gigas monsters versus Duel Monsters who bravely fight for the greater good... Yami and Harry saw Ironheart, about to fall when Chris attacks with her magical energy. In the sky, a dragon roars, as Timaeus appears. With its power, it unleashes a terrifying force of energy, which obliterates half the dark army of creatures, explosions lighting this dark battlefield.

_"You don't know when to quit,"_ call a voice. They look up, and on a dark creature, stood a man, wearing the armor of the Orichalcos, _"do you, Timaeus?"_

The dragon roars, as it charges ahead. He unleashes a green bolt of lightning into the sky, where many blasts of green light fires down upon. They reminded Harry of the Killing Curse, as whatever they struck were killed on contact. Many Duel Monsters were destroyed struck by the rain, but Timaeus flew steadfast, avoiding this rain of deadly bolts. Ironheart also avoided this deadly rain of bolts.

_"You fool! I have won!"_ He calls upon his power, and in his hand, came forth a blade, which was then launched like an arrow from his throw. Yami and Harry gasp as Timaeus was struck down by this weapon. Ironheart and Chris gasped in shock and Skye growls. Timaeus lets out one last cry as the weapon had taken it out of the sky, falling right towards the ground in a heavy sickening crash.

"TIMAEUS!" They cry out. Then they shield themselves, as the dark creature unleashes an attack. Timaeus, weakened from the sword, manages one last attack, as they collide in the center. Yami and Harry shield themselves... then find themselves back in the real world. Gigas, both of them, lash out with their fists. Yami and Celtic avoid the attack, and Maya saved Harry by grabbing him and dragging him back with a jump. The swords that held their enemy has been shattered.

=0=0=

In his hand, Dartz held a no longer glowing **De-Spell** Spell Card.

=0=0=

Ironheart kept on running, as dark spirits emerged in the form of Duel Monsters. Ironheart took out two cards of his own and launched them, as each one transformed into Duel Monsters as well. They destroyed two of the spirits, and the third, Solar Flare Dragon, was destroyed by Ironheart himself. Chris mounts Skye, and against Anzu's cry, leaps down to help her grandfather. The last spirits converge on Chris, but Skye, as Harry depicted, transformed into Silver Fang. The white wolf unleashes a howl as it destroys the veiling darkness.

=0=0=

Dartz was not impressed by Ironheart's interference, the same man he fought long ago during the ancient war. "Meddling old man... you have interfered for the last time!" He snapped his glowing fingers.

=0=0=

A bolt of lightning, conjured by Dartz, strikes down... and hits true its target: Ironheart.

"IRONHEART!"

"Grandfather!" Chris cries out.

Anzu gasped in shock. Harry and Maya gasped as well.

"Ironheart," Harry whispered.

The old man collapses.

"Pharaoh..." He called out weakly, "use him... use Timaeus..."

"But I can't get out!" Yami yelled trapped behind the barrier. Yami had thought ahead and switched Celtic Guardian into defense, and shield his Life Points. Celtic brought his blade up and blocked the next attack. Growling, he deflects the fist back, but pants as it took much of his strength.

"Grandfather!"

"Chris... it's up to you. Hurry, and deliver Timaeus to the Pharaoh..." He collapses, and shatters away into multiple spheres of glittery lights. Tears spilled down the girl's face, as Ironheart whispered to her one last time. Good luck... The Orichalcos captured his spirit...

"Damn it" Harry swore. He saw what had happened to Ironheart, and tears began to flow. Godric and Salazar both cried out as Gigas kicked the two revived wizards back. Maya crashes into them when Gigas grabbed her and used her as a projectile.

Gigas' roar returns his attention back to the situation at hand, and he leaps away yet again. He was growing tired. Chris, now holding onto the dragons' card, mounts onto Skye, and they now charge ahead, to get the dragon to the Pharaoh. Timaeus roared, as the card began to glow...

"This demon is too powerful," Salazar hissed, as he, Godric, and Maya got back up, and now shielded Harry from harm.

"Yes! Got it! Take these guys!" He summons forth the **Daggers of Slytherin**, and the **Sword of Gryffindor**. The two men grasp their weapons, as their strength increased. Godric attacks, and eliminated Gigas completely, but when it returned, it head was decapitated when Salazar ran his daggers through. He gets swatted back by the demon returning yet again. Now they were powerless once again.

"Son of Merlin's bollocks," Salazar cursed, "what the hell can kill this creature!?"

"RUN!" Harry called out. They began running. The empowered Gigas chases after them once again.

"Harry!" Anzu cried out from high above, safe from harm.

_I can't lose them... please! Protect my friends!_

Dartz had other plans... he strikes down Chris and Skye. Skye whines, and shatters away. He too was captured. Chris, still clutching the card, keeps on running despite Yami's warnings o the impending dangers. He turns around just as Gigas lashes out, and he calls forth **Kuriboh** to shield him from all direct harm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Harry cried out. Rafael looked over, and groans.

_Damn it..._ He quickly escapes to hide his presence. As he did so, Chris was finally struck down by the bolts of lightning. Using the last of her strength, she manages to phase the card through the barrier and into Yami's hand... she is then sealed as well...

And then... it happened. Yami, begging for forgiveness, channels his spirit through the card that now begins to glow. For the sake of both worlds, and those who are in danger... Yami calls forth the legendary Timaeus. The dragon of legend arrives upon Yami's plea, unleashing a devastating roar as it flies through the skies once again. Gigas backs away snarling. Harry and the gang were glad to finally see Timaeus back in action, as Celtic Guardian vanishes, making way for Mana's appearance.

"Look out!" Godric grabs Harry and leap as the fist smashes a hole in the cliffside. However Gigas roared as it shattered the end of the cliff as well and crashes to the valley below, while they were climbing up to escape falling.

"Timaeus... fuse together to form **Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight**! And your strength shall be increase, with this Spell Card: **The Sword of Holy**!" Now empowered, the dragon unleashes its powerful energy beam, and Mana fires a similar, pink beam, from the new sword she now carries. Orichalcos Gigas roars as it was destroyed, and this time, did not return.

The soldier however... still remained. It had one more monster, and this monster was attacking Harry, Godric, Salazar, and Maya. Timaeus, sensing Harry was in danger, defuses from Black Magician Girl, as it transfers its power over to Harry's side. Harry looked over as he heard the dragon's call, and both Yami and Mana watch as Timaeus transforms into a ball of light, and strikes Maya in the chest. She levitates into the air, emerging again in Timaeus Cross.

"Now... I sacrifice half of my Life Points!" His counter depletes dangerously low, "to call upon the Power of Timaeus! Go, and attack with your Holy Shot!" Her right forearm transformed into the head of Timaeus, as the mouth opens and energy begins to build. The two wizard's project forth powerful shields with their wands, but Gigas soon shatters through, and with a roar launches its attack unto Maya.

"FIRE!" Harry commands. Maya releases a cry as she fired a beam of white energy from the Timaeus Buster. It pierces right through the heart of Orichalcos Gigas, as the demon releases one last cry of hatred... before shattering away for good. The Orichalcos Soldier roars out in pain, as its life force is drained away for good. The seal vanishes away, and the dark demon explodes, evaporating away. The energy explosion was large enough, it blinded everyone.

Off in the incoming distance, was the other team. They saw that explosion, and knew they were on the right track.

"Uh... you guys see that, right?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yup," Cassie and Honda, carrying the knocked out and soulless Ryuzaki on his back, replied.

Lily stared at her own Hermos card, which was glowing. And they also knew... it had something to do with the legendary dragons, as Hermos and Critias were glowing in response. "Let's keep going," she says. Everyone was in agreements.

Maya glows before Timaeus reappears, defused from the teenage Spellcaster. It unleashes a prideful cry as it flies into the sky, and slowly transforms back into energy, shooting down and striking Yami's card. He could hear its roar, as Timaeus deemed Yami worthy of once again controlling its power. Both cards soon lost their glow, as Harry's deactivated. Harry and the others had jumped, sliding down the steep cliff and ran towards Yami and Black Magician Girl.

"Harry! Are you alright? Where's Anzu?"

"She's fine; I got her to get to safety, away from all the danger..."

Yami sighed in relief. "That is good..."

The chaos had calmed down. They have survived this attack. The group was in soft smiles. Mana disappears, followed by Godric and Salazar. Maya returns back to her spiritual form, as the Atlantean spirits fade away from their decks with whispered voices, and faded away. All is quiet in this valley... Rafael had since then retreated when those creatures of the Orichalcos failed to stop the Pharaoh and Harry. And Dartz... he was angry that they had survived... but it wasn't the last time they would meet this closely...

* * *

Well... things are back to normal... for the moment... plus, it seems Umbridge pissed off Bakura, as the spirit of the Ring had trapped the toad woman in the Shadow Realm... I had to include Bakura in this, even if it was just to torment my least favorite character of the HP series...

**Timaeus Cross 6/2300/2000 Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Light  
**_"Eye of Timaeus" + "Pretty Girl Maya"  
__This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending the above Fusion Material Monsters from your side of the field to the Graveyard (You do not use "Polymerization".) You may pay half of your Life Points, to remove from play 1 monster your opponent controls._


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A/N:** I do not own YGO or HP. And do not forget, Mokuba is wearing my set of OC clothing... since he's part of the Domino Trio (him, Harry, and Cassandra). And yes, since Mokuba takes a more active role in these storylines, I built him his own personal deck. Why? Because of a guest...

* * *

The spirits of Ironheart, Chris, and Skye; once warriors of the brave alongside the Legendary Dragons... now captured by the Orichalcos... This was just three more reasons; the world has to be protected from people like that madman... three more reasons for Yami and Harry to continue fighting... As they made it back to the rails, where they had first fallen from on the train, the trio decided to retrace their steps, and hoping they could find the others at the end of the railway.

On the other side of the tracks, both girls were not amused with Jonouchi and Honda's antics. Lily had enough of them complaining, and used her wand to magically lift Ryuzaki off the dirt. "You two are just as lazy as my husband," she snapped. With a huff, she kept walking, and Cassie followed after the red-haired witch. The guys blinked, and then gave chase.

=0=0=

Mai, who was still in America, slams the phone down angrily on the receiver, nearly breaking it. She didn't want anyone telling her what to do, and all she wanted was to destroy Katsuya Jonouchi. Dartz was just amused by the young lady's antics, and told Valon who was about to leave, to just leave Mai alone... because she would get what she deserved in the end. He didn't that that sitting well, but wisely for the better of his life, stayed silent. So, to take out her frustrations, she went riding down the interstate, which the city she left was Las Vegas. She was coming up to a bunch of oldie bikers, who the leader caught Mai in his rearview mirror.

As she forces herself through, they surround her with their bikes.

"Well, what do we have here? A little girl thinking she could drive with the big boys?"

"Go back to the playground," the other biker taunts.

"Fuck you!" She shouts, and speeds of ahead almost plowing off the road the guy in front of her. The old, with the Duel disk, growls and catches up while his group follows after their leader.

"Hey bitch! You better slow down now!"

"Bite me!"

"Fine then... then let's have a duel..." He lifts the Duel Disk up.

"You, a duelist? Whatever... I'll beat you while driving!"

The Duel Disks switch on.

"We play by Duelist Kingdom rules!"

"Fine by me; that just means I'll beat you even faster!" She balances her bike, and keeps on speeding, the old biker following close behind.

**Old Man's LP:** 4000  
**Mai's LP:** 4000

"I summon **Serpent Night Dragon** (7/2350/2400)!" Managing to place the card onto his Duel Disk, the slender black and teal purple-like dragon of darkness appears with a hiss.

**Old Man:** 0 Facedown, Serpent Night Dragon ATK/2350  
**Mai:** 0 Facedown,  
**Old Man's LP:** 4000  
**Mai's LP:** 4000

"Idiot... what a weak-ass monster. I summon forth **Harpie Lady** (4/1300/1400)!" The trademark winged female appears with a loud cry, "Now I use **Elegant Egotist** to create my three sisters!" Harpie Lady splits into Harpie Lady Sisters.

**Old Man:** 0 Facedown, Serpent Night Dragon ATK/2350  
**Mai:** 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x3 ATK/1300  
**Old Man's LP:** 4000  
**Mai's LP:** 4000

"Ha! Pathetic! I call forth **Summoned Skull** (6/2500/1200)!" The snarling demonic fiend makes its appearance, its wicked wings spread and flying right beside Serpent Night Dragon. What made this one look different was it carried with it one hell of a wicked demonic staff (**A/N: **I got this off from the Anniversary Pack (YAP1-EN003 - UR); I own this type of Summoned Skull monster card), "And now my monsters attack!" Serpent Night Dragon unleashes its attack followed by the bolt of lightning released from the flying Summoned Skull, but Mai negated the attack with the trap in her hand. She draws, and swerves to make the turn on the empty freeway. The old man and his gang behind him follow.

**Old Man:** 0 Facedown, Serpent Night Dragon ATK/2350, Summoned Skull ATK/2500  
**Mai:** 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x3 ATK/1300  
**Old Man's LP:** 4000  
**Mai's LP:** 4000

"Now then, it's my turn... I play **Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation**! My three Harpies now destroy your two monsters! And with this card's effect, the combined sum of your monster's attack is subtracted from your Life Points!" The sapphire phoenix charges high into the sky before diving back down, and slicing through the two creatures. The old man is nearly blown of his bike, but he manages to stay on. However... he lost big time!

"Shouldn't have challenged me to a duel using old rules, old man."

**Old Man:** 0 Facedown,  
**Mai:** Spell/Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation, 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady x3 ATK/1300  
**Old Man's LP:** 0000  
**Mai's LP:** 4000  
**Winner:** Mai Kujaku!

Mai smirked as the three Harpies return to her side. The old man's Duel Disk shuts off and with an angry cry, commands his gang to attack her. However, the three Harpies, whom should have vanished, attack them instead. Soon after Mai speeds down the empty interstate and her three Harpies follow their mistress. Back behind, the gang had their bikes trashed, and the old man was entangled in a bush of cactuses.

Up ahead, she saw another biker. It was Valon, having gotten there with a quick Portkey he asked Rain to generate. Both decide to go at it hardball... and both stop at the stop of a dime from crashing...

=0=0=

"What do you want? I thought you were in London... It must have been that idiot wizard who dropped you here..."

"I came here to help you Mai," he said.

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do... don't you remember when we met?"

Mai looked at him with hard eyes.

"Yes I do..." She backed away when Valon walked up to her.

"You need me... not to get more power, but revenge... against those how misunderstood us... I'm like you Mai; that is why we crossed paths."

He leaned close to her.

"Mai Kujaku works alone," she said to him.

"Mai... please allow me to help you..."

She glared, but didn't do anything when he claimed her lips.

=0=0=

Back in another state... The guys were dead tired of walking. The ladies decided to rest too, but not on the railroad tracks. It was until Cassie opened her eyes and stared at the sky, she noticed the aurora decorating the cloudy skies.

"Uh guys...?"

She points to the skies.

"You see that?" Harry asked Yami and Anzu.

"I do... it's that aurora again..."

"The same thing happened on that night the Great Beast first emerged," Yami spoke softly, "I fear we may be running out of time..."

"We need to hurry," said Harry.

=0=0=

In London, Dartz looked out the windows of his company. He chuckles softly. "Yes. Keep feeding Great Leviathan... soon, you shall emerge..."

=0=0=

"We have to keep going," said Rebecca. They too saw that aurora in the sky.

"I know Beck," Otogi replied, the driver of the truck pulling the trailer. They hoped they weren't too late in finding the others...

=0=0=

Valon watched, a hand print on his face, as Mai drives away. He just couldn't get her out of his mind... he was in love with her.

=0=0=

At a school known as Hogwarts, in the dark sky, the aurora shined as brightly as the stars, had it wasn't for the cloudy conditions. The entire school was amazed by the beauty of it, but those in the Order of the Phoenix knew better. This was the same aurora that appeared the first time when that strange monster appeared in the sky... James was worried for his wife. Somewhere in the world, his wife was traveling with their son Harry.

And traveling to America, on Kaiba Force 003, was Seto himself with Mokuba. Mokuba was worried about Harry and Cassandra, and also the fate about what had happened to Yugi, his lost against one of Amelda's friends... Kaiba's cold reply was that Yugi wasn't as what everyone thought, and was no longer worth his time. Mokuba sighed softly, and then looked out the window.

"Seto... look..."

"What is it?" Kaiba asked. He gets up and followed his brother to the window. Outside, Kaiba saw the aurora dancing in the skies.

"What do you think is going on?"

Kaiba narrows his eyes, not trusting the sight before them. "I have no clue... and I do not trust it."

=0=0=

It was half an hour later since they traveled along the railroad, and they were tired, Anzu especially. So, they head down the small hill to a nearby runningg river to take a short break. "Man, even my blisters have blisters..." Anzu was sitting on the ground, and soaked her feet in the cold water.

"Are you alright, Anzu?" Yami asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"I can carry you if you want me to," said Harry, after he dunked his head in the river, and then shakes his head to get most of the water out.

"I should have worn better shoes... oh, but they're in my bag and Lily has it."

"Oh yeah... mother... I hope she and Cassie and the guys are alright..."

Yami stands. "I know they're fine, Harry... if Haga attacked us, there's a good chance Ryuzaki was part of the plot that was pulled..."

"You mean the Orichalcos?" Harry questioned.

"Yes... exactly..."

Haga's body wasn't found at all still... but, against all other reason, they had no choice but to keep on going. Since he wasn't found, there was a likely chance that he was... well...

"Man... I hate to go walk again..."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, and then smirked, "try carrying a Duel Disk on your arm." Yami couldn't help but smile. Anzu giggled a bit.

"I guess so..."

After awhile, Harry decided to place her shoes in the side pockets of his pants, while Anzu hitched a ride on his back. Together with Yami, they continued walking, hoping to find their friends.

"Just don't get any ideas," said Harry.

Anzu teased him by pressing herself against him. Harry was breaking into a bit of a blush feeling her breasts against his back. "Oh? And risk the wrath of Cassie? I don't think so." Yami chuckled some more. Ever since that fight with the Orichalcos Soldier, Yami was starting to come out of his funk. That was a very good thing in the other teens' minds. As for the others... they were somehow surrounded by vipers... but with Lily around, she just managed to cast a musical charm known as a snake charming charm, to calm snakes and to ward them off.

=0=0=

Meanwhile, over the ocean was Kaiba Force 003; flying from Domino International to the US. It was flying much closer to the aurora borealis, and Kaiba didn't like that action being taken. And Mokuba did bring up a good point about the aurora. Something that Kaiba was going to take action against. The lights were flickering as he stood up, but hailing the captain did not warrant any response, so they decided to check it out, as all secondary electronics went out.

"The cockpit Seto..."

Kaiba went up the steps, and entered the second level. No one was here. When they left the airport, they had a team of people... but now they were gone.

"Where is everybody...?"

_"Seto... time to finish what we started,"_ said a familiar voice, _"after all, this is a private flight, so it's just us..."_

"Hey Seto, I recognize that voice," said Mokuba.

Kaiba growls. "Amelda..."

_"Down below,"_ he called. They went back downstairs, to the office area... and in the chair was Amelda.

"I have a score to settle with you, Kaiba..." The lights turned back on, "after all... you need to pay for your father's crimes."

"I already told you!" Mokuba yelled, "What our father did to you is not my brother's fault!"

Amelda glares. "Say that to my little brother, kid."

"Leave Mokuba alone," Kaiba threatens, as he walks over, and smacks the back of his fist against a nearby panel, the slots in the ground opened, and the office equipment lowers down, and then seals shut, thus creating a suitable arena.

"Oh no..." Mokuba muttered. He was worried for Seto's safety against this revenge-driven jerk.

"Now, time to lose your soul." The Duel Disk switches on, spitting out the plates before locking, the blade coming out at the end. Kaiba activates his, as the plates slide into place and lock up. Both of them drew their decks out and place them into their slots.

**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Amelda's LP:** 8000

"Now, as the challenger I'll go." He drew, and grabs another card, "I summon **Science Soldier **(3/800/800) in Defense Mode!" Appearing was what looked like an armored warrior fit for a post-apocalyptic world.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Amelda:** 0 Facedown, Science Soldier DEF/800**  
Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Amelda's LP:** 8000

"Pathetic! I summon **X-Head Cannon** (4/1800/1500) in Attack Mode!" The machine monster appears with a silent command, "now, attack his soldier now! X Cannon Shot!" The machine unleashes twin lasers, and Science Soldier is eliminated from the game.

_If Amelda plays that Seal of Orichalcos, Seto is in big trouble,_ Mokuba thought.

"Hmph. Just watch. I play **Cyber Soldier of Dark World**!" The machine monster appears before Amelda, hunched over, weapons arms poised threateningly. Next, a card is set and Amelda ends his turn.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800**  
Amelda:** 1 Facedown, Cyber Soldier of Dark World DEF/1200**  
Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Amelda's LP:** 8000

Kaiba scoffed. "Pathetic move... come forth **Y-Dragon Head** (4/1500/1600)!" The red mechanical dragon roars to life, "and now, attack Y-Dragon Head!" The dragon unleashes a blast of electricity, a near emulation of White Lightning. The soldier is eliminated, exploded into scrap which shatters into pixels.

"X-Head Cannon direct attack!" The machine unleashes two missiles this time, and they explode against Amelda, who took quiet a beating as a result. Kaiba ends his turn with a card set.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500**  
Amelda:** 1 Facedown,**  
Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Amelda's LP:** 6200

Amelda draws... and begins to smirk. "Ya know... I think you have forgotten that I hold something in my deck... maybe I should refresh your memory." He reveals the card, shocking Kaiba.

"MOKUBA GET BACK NOW!"

Too late. The green beam of energy surges around Amelda as the Orichalcos' ancient magical energies was causing major interference with the airplane's electronics. The Orichalcos grew larger, as parts of the plate phase out fo existence when it fully formed the dreaded seal. The auto-pilot switched off... and the plane began to descend bit by bit.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called out, when the barrier and shockwave of the green magic sent him crashing into the nearby steps. However Mokuba was vanishing from his vision as the seal melts upward, until the duel was now played on top of Kaiba Force 003.

"Amelda! What the hell did you do!?"

"Nothing..." He looks up as the seal forms on his forehead and his eyes give off a red glow, "I just wanted some fresh air is all..."

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Amelda's LP:** 6200

"Why don't you stop with the fucking head games Amelda! And let's duel!"

"Head games? Why, I'm not doing anything. You should really start believing that there are some things that just truly exist..." He flashed a sinister smile.

=0=0=

Mokuba groaned as he regained consciousness, and looked around. Everything was dark, because the Orichalcos short-circuited the electronics...

"SETO!" He cries.

"Sorry kid, but your brother is a little busy," he heard a voice. He looks up the stairs and backs away up to where Amelda once stood as a boy a year older than him walks down the steps, with platinum blonde hair, and silver gray eyes. The clothes he wore reminded him of the robes worn by those Ghouls during Battle City. It was untied, and he saw this teen wore black pants, a dark green shirt with a black jumper, and black and green shoes.

"Who are you? And how did you get here? Did you come here with Amelda?"

The boy smiled. "Why, yes I did... so, you're Potter's friend, aren't you?"

"H-How do you know Harry-kun?"

"Harry-kun? So... in love with him?" He teased.

Mokuba blushed at the way he said that. "Shut up! He's my closest friend, so is Cassandra!"

He grins still. "I see... very well then... you know how to duel, punk?"

"Of course I do!" Mokuba yelled. It explains the Duel Disk Mokuba wore as well.

The blonde produces a similar Duel Disk Amelda wore, as the blade shoots out at the end. "Now then... here's what we do... you duel me. If you win, you can save this aeroplane from crashing into the ocean... if not... you're dead." He took out his wand, and waves it in front of his face.

"You're a wizard! Like Charter and Rain!"

Draco cackles. "Yes I am! Charter Malfoy was my father's brother... and because of Potter, my family name is now ruined... but now... I can get revenge, by taking out his closest friend..." He slaps his deck in, and cackles, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm the last person you'll ever see... muggle."

Mokuba glared, but had no choice. Harry and Cassie warned him of this, which was why they built him a deck of his own. "Fine!" He activates his Duel Disk, and slots his deck in.

"Better hurry up little Kaiba... or you and your brother will be lost at sea," he snickered.

**Mokuba's LP:** 8000  
**Draco's LP:** 8000

Each drew five cards.

"Now then little boy... time to prove you don't belong in the dueling world. I place two cards facedown," two cards materialize before the blonde, "and next, I summon this. This is a dangerous creature that existed from outer space. He is a Space Pirate!"

"Space Pirate...? Hold on a damn minute! You're not saying..."

Draco smiled, and places **Space Pirate Grunt** (2/300/750) down on the field in Attack Mode. Appearing was a Zebesian-like bug. A very familiar bug-like alien from the Metroid series; this bug was of the grunt series, this it was colors of gray, black, and green compound bug eyes. In real life, its long narrow crab-like pincers DO look like they can easily, very easily, crush thick metal beams like aluminum foil.

**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Draco:** 2 Facedown, Space Pirate Grunt ATK/300**  
Mokuba's LP:** 8000  
**Draco's LP:** 8000

"Space Pirates are Insect-Types. And here's another thing. My Space Pirate cards have a special ability. Unless otherwise stated, all Space Pirate cards are also treated as Fiend-Type Monsters. So I end my turn. Just try and fight them off now."

Mokuba glared, and draws from his deck. He holds X-Head Cannon, the same monster his older brother has in his duel. Seto... I hope you're alright... "Alright now, I summon **X-Head Cannon** (4/1800/1500) in Attack Mode! Go and attack that pirate now!" X-Head Cannon, materializing before Mokuba, fires its twin cannons, destroying the mutant bug.

"I set two cards facedown, and end my turn!" Two cards appear behind X-Head Cannon.

**Mokuba:** 2 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800**  
Draco:** 2 Facedown,**  
Mokuba's LP:** 8000  
**Draco's LP:** 6500

"Now, my move. Heh... you're going to be history kid... I summon **Lord Poison **(4/1500/1000) in Defense Mode!" The demonic plant monster appears snarling at Mokuba.

"Come to me **Y-Dragon-Head**!" The red mechanical dragon appears before Mokuba, "Attack!" The lightning destroys the plant, and now X-Head Cannon launches a direct attack.

**Mokuba:** 2 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500**  
Draco:** 2 Facedown,**  
Mokuba's LP:** 8000  
**Draco's LP:** 4700

Draco grins. "Activate Spell! This is **Ultima**!" The card appears, showing a field of green magical powder exploding across a large lot of land, swallowing various Duel Monsters and humans alike, "For two of my turns by activating this, I cannot set or activate any Spells. You lose two thousand Life Points as a result!"

A card rises off the field, revealing a key into a chain lock. "Not so fast! **De-Spell**-"

A black wand suddenly shatters the card with the firing of a spiraling energy bolt of blue and white. "**Illegally-Made Wand** shatters it! Sorry, but Ultima still damages you."

BOOM!

**Mokuba:** 1 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500**  
Draco:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mokuba's LP:** 6000  
**Draco's LP:** 3700

Mokuba slowly got up, glaring as the explosion also alerted Kaiba and Amelda above.

"Heh, your brother must have met Draco Malfoy..."

"Malfoy!?"

"Lucius Malfoy's son. Charter is the black sheep of the family... he's a wizard, but abandoned the family, then came back once Lucy was sent to prison and taken control of the family fortune. Thus as a result, rendering Draco and his mother, and related family members in the world poor and living on the streets."

"Wizard? Not this magic crap again," Kaiba grunts.

Amelda grins. "Better believe it Kaiba... otherwise denying things may one day get you killed unexpectedly."

Kaiba glares at Amelda, who just smiled back.

"Time to lose your soul, Seto Kaiba, and avenge the loss of my brother!"

* * *

Illegally-made Wand is the same as Seven Tools of the Bandit, but works for Spells, not Traps. Ultima comes straight from Final Fantasy. Since Ultima are listed as powerful magic, it's only fair they do that much damage in LP, but as a restriction of not being able to Set or play Spell Cards for two turns. And yes, I did a Metroid-type deck... all Space Pirate Monster Cards unless stated otherwise, are also treated as Fiend-Type Monsters. Draco is still the same as the books, he's just now under power influence of the Orichalcos, but not as independant-wanting as Mai is.

**Illegally-made Wand - Counter Trap  
**_Pay 1000 Life Points. Negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it._

**Ultima - Quick-Play Spell  
**_Inflict 2000 Life Point damage to your opponent. For the next two turns after your opponent's next turn, you cannot Set or activate any Spell Cards from your hand._

**Space Pirate Grunt 2/300/750 Insect/Effect/Dark  
**_This card is also treated as a Fiend-Type Monster Card._


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**A/N:** Some language is involved... well, more than usual, so this is a warning. The language used here are more thnaused by regular standards, so just note that I have warned you of this. Still a bit emotional (it is to me anyway), but in the end... it's all good.

* * *

**Mokuba:** 1 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500**  
Draco:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mokuba's LP:** 6000  
**Draco's LP:** 3700

Mokuba grinned. "Trap Card: **Magical Trick Mirror**! I can use a Spell Card that's in your Graveyard..." The mirror on the mecha monster reflected Ultima. A Seto Kaiba smirk forms over the younger teenager's lips, "boom."

**Mokuba:** Trap/Magical Trick Mirror, 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500**  
Draco:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mokuba's LP:** 6000  
**Draco's LP:** 1700

The second explosion causes the two to look down again, Kaiba growling, hoping that Mokuba was alright. "You'll pay if something happens to my brother, Amelda!"

"Whatever... an eye for an eye I suppose..." A sinister smile forms.

**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500**  
Draco:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mokuba's LP:** 6000  
**Draco's LP:** 1700

"Brat..." He draws, "Now... time to show you what's what..."

Draco cackled. "You're lucky... I can't use Spells, however I CAN use Traps. **Spellbinding Circle **traps X-Head Cannon!" The machine is surrounded by a circle of runic design. "And now, I summon to the field **Drillago** (4/1600/1100) in Attack Mode!"

**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500**  
Draco:** Trap/Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Mokuba's LP:** 6000  
**Draco's LP:** 1700

The drill monster, once used by Marik, appears on the field. "Attack directly!" Because X-Head Cannon was higher than sixteen hundred, the walking mass of drills charges past the two other machines and strikes down Mokuba. He cried out as a result. Draco snickered as Mokuba casted a glare at the older boy.

**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500**  
Draco:** Trap/Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Mokuba's LP:** 4400  
**Draco's LP:** 1700

"Go ahead... just Try and defeat me... because if you don't... I COULD draw up the Seal of Orichalcos." Mokuba flinched at the name.

"You hold one too!?"

"Yup... Amelda and I are here after all..."

"Bastard!" Mokuba draws. "Yes! **Z-Metal Tank** (4/1500/1300)! Come to me now!" The yellow tank machine appears, "time to fuse them together..."

**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500, Z-Metal Tank ATK/1500**  
Draco:** Trap/Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Mokuba's LP:** 4400  
**Draco's LP:** 1700

"Now my machines! Fuse together and create **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** (8/2800/2600)!" He removes the three cards, and replaces them with the Fusion-based card. The three machines glow before they all converge, interlocking and forming one powerful mechanical monster. Because of this, Spellbinding Circle was destroyed.

**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800**  
Draco:** 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Mokuba's LP:** 4400  
**Draco's LP:** 1700

Mokuba grins as he takes some card he has in his hand, and places it in the Graveyard slot.

"I discard one card from my hand, to destroy one monster on the field... and I choose Drillago!" He slots it in, and the machine takes aim, and fires a missile that blows up Drillago. With no monsters and unable to block with Spell Cards, he's wide open, "Attack! Artillery Assault!" The machine unleashes a rain of ammunition, and Draco cries out as this duel ended, with Mokuba being the winner.

**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800**  
Draco:** 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Mokuba's LP:** 4400  
**Draco's LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** Mokuba Kaiba!

Draco growls, but turns off his Duel Disk, as the field clears away. "You win... but give Harry a message if you see him... I'm coming after him... and I'll kill him..." With a glare, he grabs the stone he wore on his necklace, and before Mokuba's eyes vanishes in a swirl of magic. The plane shakes a bit, and Mokuba realized the plane was falling from the sky.

"Shit!" He rushes to the cockpit, "Hello? Mayday! We need help! Our craft is falling from the sky and descending fast! Anyone there!?"

High above the plane... smoke fills the barrier...

=0=0=

Kaiba shook his head, as he looked around. He was no longer on the plane, but apparently... he was in some sort of underground bunker of some sorts. There were crates, and helmets seen...

"The hell is going on...?"

The door opens, and form the stairs, three kids rush in. One of them looked almost like his brother Mokuba.

_What in the...? This has to be an illusion made by Amelda!_

"Hey, you're in our hideout! We didn't exactly plan on food for four, so go somewhere else!"

Kaiba is surprised.

"Well Aaron... why don't you take this guy outside, and get us some desert!" Said one of the boys, while the other chuckles.

"Hey... are you okay mister?"

Kaiba was staring at a chess board he spotted.

"I used to have a chess board just like that..."

Kaiba however soon leaves, glaring at the other two boys, as he ascends the staircase, with the boy Aaron following closely.

=0=0=

"So... how long as this Kaiba Corp business been going on, kid?"

"I don't really know. It seems like so long." He sighed, as Kaiba stood still.

So... what has my stepfather done to people when he was still alive?

"We should hurry, not good to stay in one place..."

Kaiba follows the smaller child.

"Why is that?"

"Gozuboro's men... they hide everywhere. You'll never know where they are next. About a year ago, he came in suddenly, and bought our land, and the city. When we refused to leave, he sent his army in and began to kill whoever didn't listen..."

Aaron frowned. "Ever since then... those who still refused to leave hide underground. That's all we do nowadays."

Kaiba's eye twitched. _Gozuboro... that son of a bitch did all of this? So that's why Amelda had such a hard life... I'm tired of seeing all of this!_

"Hey." He looks over at Aaron, his anger fading fast. "When we get back, maybe we can play chess. See how good you really are, hm?"

Just then, a loud explosion rocks the air, and the two turn back. Smoke and fire rises from the distance, and Aaron gasps.

"NO! MY FRIENDS!"

"Wait! Come back!" Kaiba called out.

He chased after Aaron, who wa snow crying./ The hideout was destroyed, and his friends were probably trapped, or even worse dead.

"Daisuke! Naruto!" Aaron cries, but Seto grabs him by the arm.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!"

"NO! Let go of me! They need my help!" Then Seto saw his brother over Aaron, "please Seto!"

"Mokuba...?"

Then the sounds of tank trends roll in. The two turn around, and KC Tanks were rolling into view.

"Oh no! Gozuboro's army! We need to escape now!"

Kaiba snarls. "That's enough! Amelda! Show yourself you fucking coward!" The tanks fire at them, as Aaron runs for safety. X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head form, but one of the shots explode behind him.

Amelda's laugh echoes in the air. "So, how doe sit feel? Those three kids were my friends... and we look out for one another. Then one day, they disappeared from my life forever, because of your bastard of a father... he killed them, and didn't give a shit! And now, you have a taste of my childhood, Kaiba..."

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Tank Corp, 0 Facedown, KC-1 Crayton ATK/3500, _Tank Token_ x3 ATK/800**  
Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Amelda's LP:** 6200

"Now, incase you're confused, lemme recall: First off. I had summoned KC-1 Crayton, the very same tank that destroyed my childhood. It had fifteen hundred Attack, plus 500 from the Orichalcos. Then, the trap I have, Tank Corp, grants my tank three tank tokens. That then adds five hundred points for each tank token for my original. The monster I destroyed cost you a loss of two thousand Life Points. Finally, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Tank Corp, 1 Facedown, KC-1 Crayton ATK/3500, _Tank Token_ x3 ATK/800**  
Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Amelda's LP:** 6200

Seto growls, those memories surfacing into his mind... he had enough of this prick. "You are going down!" He yells, "and you're going to fall hard! Monster Reborn brings back Y-Dragon Head! Next, Z-Metal Tank!"

The two monsters appear. "Now, watch and learn you bastard! I fuse my three monsters into one!" They all glow, as X and Y interlock together. Next, Y's locks engage, and they fuse with Z, forming XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Tank Corp, 1 Facedown, KC-1 Crayton ATK/3500, _Tank Token_ x3 ATK/800**  
Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Amelda's LP:** 6200

"Now, I give up one card in my hand... and destroy one card ion the field! So much for your extra tanks..." The trap card, which summoned the tokens explode. The other two follow suit, "so much for your extra tank power... Now, attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

XYZ unleashes its Artillery Assault, and fires upon the armored tank vehicle. A sudden wave of energy flashes outward as it explodes... they're back on the plane again.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

"Hm, I should have expected much hostility from you. After all, you're Gozuboro's son."

"I'm nothing like that man!" Kaiba yelled.

Amelda grins. "Coulda fooled me... you are more alike than you think."

Here, Kaiba starts to growl at being compared to the bastard he called a stepfather.

"In the end, the whole world is evil. Greedy, power hungry... It's what drove your father to such height, to murder innocent people, take away my friends, my family, my childhood..." With a glare casted at Kaiba, "and the same emotions still exist to this day. However, with my new family, we'll do away with people like you... where there is true paradise... and no such thing as Kaiba Corp! And people like you are forever locked away, so you can never again harm people..."

The plane shifts again, and this time it's noticed. He glanced down, where the floor was at least transparent. Mokuba and the kid was gone.

"Mokuba!"

_He's still in there..._

"Hm... so, your brother won his duel against Draco... little twerp can't do a job right... abandoned ship like the coward he is... idiot wizard. Anyway, it wouldn't matter much once I'm through with you, Kaiba."

Kaiba glared. "You bastard..."

"Heh... I'm not done. Now, why stall when I can end it now..." Mokuba couldn't keep control of the plane, or even level it, and right now, it was about to crash into a mountain coming close into view, "It just isn't your day... Heheheheh... now is it Kaiba." He draws, and smiled, "time's up... you're about to lose the duel, and your soul."

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Mokuba Kaiba calling for help on board KF3! I lost control of the air craft!" Mokuba had taken out his satellite phone, and was calling for anybody to respond.

_"Mokuba sir!"_

"Isono! No time; I need help now! I'm about to crash into a damn mountainside! Our flight crew vanished, and I need some fucking help!" Mokuba all but yelled.

Isono from his location sweatdropped at the language... Damn Harry and Cassandra... He then hands the phone to a nearby flight crew on the ground, and gets the man to talk Mokuba through. Meanwhile, back with the duel... Amelda had just draw the card he planned on using to end Seto Kaiba in this duel.

"Now... I play a spell card known as **Junk Dealer**!" The card flashes onto the field. And, despite what many would believe, the artwork was not the Dragon Ball Z character Nappa... though it hell looks near like him, "Now, this allows me to Special Summon from the grave two of my monsters... with half their attack strength."

The green aura shines from the graveyard slot, and Amelda summons back two of his destroyed monsters. "Next, **Kinetic Soldier** (4/1350/1800)!" The next monster that appears wore cybernetic armor in blue and purple, wore a helmet with red eye goggles, and had weaponry attached to his shoulder and arms.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Science Soldier ATK/400, Cyber Soldier of Dark World ATK/700, Kinetic Soldier ATK/1350**  
Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

The plane levels up, thanks to ground control, and Mokuba has avoided death. Good thing too, however, with the duel, things weren't looking well. Because with the Orichalcos, the symbols fuse to their foreheads, and the eyes glow even redder. "Finally, I play **Soldier Revolt**! This only works when the monsters I have on the field are together."

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Soldier Revolt, 0 Facedown, Science Soldier ATK/900, Cyber Soldier of Dark World ATK/1200, Kinetic Soldier ATK/1850**  
Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

Amelda grins. The three monsters vanish into the trap, and the result was the destruction of Kaiba's hand, the cards he has set on the field, then his monsters suffered destruction. "Finally, I play **Sky Union**!"

_What is that?_ Kaiba thought.

"Sky Union allows me to Special Summon a monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard, for a tribute of three monsters with the name Soldier in it. So, say goodbye to my three soldiers, and say hello to my **Magical Sky Fortress Ziggurat** (8/2500/2000)!"

The three machines vanished, and then together as a collected power, fires high into the air through the barrier. Kaiba watched in total shock as what appeared slowly from the heavy thick clouds was a giant flying mechanical fortress. Massive armaments of twin gun rifle cannons, missile launchers, something out of an RPG. With auto pilot back on, the plane is now leveled and flying at a safe altitude. Mokuba rushed back to check on the duel... and just like Seto, stunned to see what was chasing after them. Amelda just smiled, as the large mechanical fortress, which completely overshadows Kaiba Force 003 flies right behind. The head of this giant mechanical nightmare which was bigger than The Life Energy Machine resembled Diamond Dude. This monster that Amelda summoned puts the term Weapons of Mass Destruction nonexistent.

And, just to piss people off... did I mention the Seal of Orichalcos gives it more power?

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Magical Sky Fortress Ziggurat ATK/3000**  
Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

"Hold on... I've seen that before..."

"Yes," Amelda whispered, "Diamond Dude, the same action figure I carry with me... to remind me of my brother who I lost to your father..."

Inside the giant airship, parts converged and sealed together, welding and functioning into a complete form. As it reaches the end of production line, the gate in the front slides open, and from the "mouth" of the fortress' mouth, Diamond Dude appears, and activated, leaps down and phases through the Orichalcos barrier, and lands in a crouch before Amelda facing Seto.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Magical Sky Fortress Ziggurat ATK/3000, Robot Token DEF/0**  
Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

"With this Robot Token, that the airship can mass produce... you can't attack any other monster I control. So go ahead you son of a bitch... take your best shot."

"Seto!"

Kaiba looks down at his brother. "Mokuba... listen, I will win this duel... because I will never quit."

"But... if you lose, he gets your soul..." Mokuba whispered.

Kaiba turns his attention back to Amelda. "Mokuba, the only thing this joker's gonna get is the ass kicking of a lifetime." He draws, "Pot of Greed!" Two more cards drawn, "One card facedown. That ends my turn..."

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown,**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Magical Sky Fortress Ziggurat ATK/3000, Robot Token DEF/0**  
Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

"Well... so much for your big plot... time to pay for your father's crimes... it's such a fitting punishment... after all... you can now feel how much I had suffered when I lost my friends and family to your fucking father!"

"I TOLD YOU!" Mokuba yelled, "What our stepfather did is not our fault! We never supported him at all!"

"Mokuba! Stop!" Kaiba shouts, "No need to defend us against this creep."

Amelda sneers. "How right you are... now... time to lose! Magical Sky Fortress Ziggurat!" He draws from his deck, "attack this bastard directly! Line up your weaponry and unleash your firepower!"

"NOT SO FAST! I activate my trap card!"

"Not going to help you!"

"This trap will, Amelda. This card allows me to play a Spell Card from YOUR graveyard... Junk Dealer! This brings back Judge Man to shield me!" Then the attack strikes the Beast-Warrior monster, and Judge Man unleashes a roar as its completely vaporized. The plane shook wildly as the result of the aftershock, but it still kept in flight. But, that attack was just too dangerous... and Mokuba and Kaiba both knew it as well. And then the hatches opened once again, and another Diamond Dude is produced.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Magical Sky Fortress Ziggurat ATK/3000, Robot Token x2 DEF/0**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

"Heh... too bad. I still get another token, Kaiba..."

"Seto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mokuba..."

Just the, several helicopters fly into the scene, followed by jets from the Japanese Air Base. Kaiba's rescue team came early, and had caught up... "Well, looks like my rescue team came early..." They looked to the side, and one familiar chopper held Isono with the usual Kaiba Corp team, who led this rescue.

_No! Those are Gozuboro's choppers and jets! HE IS LIKE HIS OLD MAN!_

"SETO KAIBA YOU BASTARD!" Amelda screams at the top of his lungs. The Orichalcos reacts to the rage, and projects his rage into power. The slew of green bolts flash all around the airplane, as it shatters the windows completely. The immediate change was the sudden drop in air pressure with the winds at this height rushing out every shattered shatter-proof glass. Mokuba cries out and grabs onto something that has been anchored. Everything not anchored is getting sucked right tout those windows, and the dangers were now steadily increasing, because now the air plane was slowly beginning to lose height.

Isono kept yelling at the others to drop the ladders and to get the Kaibas off the slowly falling aircraft. Of course, with increasing cloud coverage due to the aircraft slowly lowering down... things weren't looking so well. Mokuba was still worried about his brother's survival, and Amelda, he was still angry at Kaiba.

"You... you are like your bastard father... using his air force for your own use... just like I always claimed. You are but a hypocrite, saying you're not Gozuboro, yet you use everything that he once owned..."

"Shut up," he deadpans, drawing his card, "I heard enough of your rants. Time to finish this duel..."

"Go ahead, just try it..."

Kaiba grins. "**Soul Exchange**! I Tribute your two little dolls!" A grin forms, as Kaiba now grabs the card he had left, "now, I summon forth my most powerful dragon in my entire deck! **Blue-eyes White Dragon** (7/3000/2500)!" Isono and the others stared as beams of light shined forth from the clouds that concealed the air plane. Everyone was in awe as Kaiba's mythical dragon appears with a loud cry.

"Blue-eyes White Dragon," Isono mutters. The dragon roars as she faces off against the mechanical monstrosity.

"Heh... we're even..."

"Just go, prick."

"Fine, I will... I place a card facedown, and now that my turn ends... guess what Kaiba?"

One production later, another robot token is summoned.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Magical Sky Fortress Ziggurat ATK/3000, Robot Token DEF/0**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

"Blue-eyes!" Kaiba commands, "time to show this bastard what you can do! Destroy his little robot!" She heard, and she unleashes her cry and blasts the robot to pixilated shreds. "Next, one card facedown. I end my turn."

"Heh... I that all?" He draws, and grins. _Time to say goodbye, Set Kaiba... all for you Mikey... this is for you!_ "Now, **Toy Robot Box**! This grants me three more tokens!" The machine high above opens up, and three more robots are produced, and sent down to the field.

But, he smirked, as his three cards are discarded from his hand. "Now, I sacrifice one, and summon **Spell Canceller**!" A strange flying mechanical device floated in mid-air, before the cannon opens up at the front and reveals bubble lens, which begins to glow an unholy red, as the larger lens at the bottom reveals the seal.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Magical Sky Fortress Ziggurat ATK/3000, Robot Token x2 DEF/0, Spell Canceller ATK/2300**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

"Now... this prevents spells form being used by you, Seto..." Amelda snickered.

"I thought you hated violence, hypocrite." Amelda's smile fades away, replaced with a dark frown, "to me, it sounds like all you and your little goons plan to do is harm whoever you vow is dark and evil... sounds like a bunch of bull..."

"You... what we're doing is saving the Earth from freaks like you! You are the poison of the planet, and we're the vaccine that rids the plague."

They should go pay a visit to the Dursley Family... the world would be a better place without them... oh, wait... a little too late for that... Kaiba glares back. "That's nice... but what if your little brother was still by your side?"

Mind games...

"What would he think, if he heard you spew that bullshit from your mouth?" He smiled, "would you still want to destroy mankind, by hurting him too?"

"YOU BITCH! Never ever say that again! It's your fault he's gone!"

"Nice try," Kaiba replied, "but you should face facts, Amelda."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "You are the older brother. It was your responsibility to watch and look out for him... being a big brother, you had to defend and protect him until he was ready to face the world by himself... and yet you let him be taken away... you failed, Amelda, in protecting him! You let him be taken away, and you blame all others because of it. It's high time you stop blaming others, and take responsibilities for your own actions!"

"You..." His fists clenched, his teeth grits, and rage shined in his red-tinted eyes, "you... mother... fucking... bastard! I HEARD ENOUGH! Ziggurat! Take this fucker out now!" He rages.

Kaiba grins, as he simply presses a button. "Sorry... but you failed to notice my Tyrant Wing... now, incase you're stunned, which I see now..." A Kaiba sneer is inserted here, "four hundred extra points are added to my Blue-eyes!"

Her wings begin to glow, and they increase in side, until she starts flapping them, as the clouds begin to clear away until the top of the aircraft is revealed in the low cloud line base.

**Kaiba:** Trap/Tyrant Wing, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3400**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Magical Sky Fortress Ziggurat ATK/3000, Robot Token x2 DEF/0, Spell Canceller ATK/2300**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 5400

"No one harms Mokuba Kaiba and gets away with it! I shall defend him with my very life! Now, Blue-eyes, unleash your rage, and take that machine out of the sky!"

"You... you can't do that!"

Kaiba smirked. "Watch..." Blue-eyes White Dragon unleashes her empowered White Lightning, as the Airforce crafts fly away out of the attack. As a result, it slowly barrels through, destroying everything in its path, until it explodes out the back. The chain reaction begins, as explosions start rushing along the surface, destroying more of the giant fortress from within. It slowly begins to lose altitude as the explosions rage on. As it falls down into the clouds, the eyes blow outward, and machine parts begin to shatter and explode of the main fortress. Then, to and it all, one hell of a giant explosion that lights up the darkened sky, sending a shockwave washing out everywhere. The Airforce quickly regains control, as Mokuba hold son tightly. Amelda was stunned to say he least.

"But... how...?"

**Kaiba:** Trap/Tyrant Wing, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3400**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Robot Token x2 DEF/0, Spell Canceller ATK/2300**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 5000

"I see... well then... who cares? I have the Orichalcos on my side... I'll just take us all down together..." A sinister laugh leaves him, and as if on a jinx, the engines fail and the craft slowly begins to lost altitude.

"Amelda! What would your brother say if he saw you acting like this?" Mokuba called out. Amelda looked at the younger Kaiba, and saw Mikey in him...

"Face it, Amelda... you're just angry because you let him down... I need just one more turn... and I can take you out."

Amelda growls. "Screw you... you'll never beat me before we all die... I end my turn."

"Big mistake..." He draws... and smiled wickedly, "now I play **Fang of Critias**!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Fang of Critias, Trap/Tyrant Wing, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3400**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Robot Token x2 DEF/0, Spell Canceller ATK/2300**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 5000

The ancient black dragon forms high above Blue-eyes. "But that's not all, fuse with Tyrant Wing to form **Tyrant Burst Dragon** (8/3200/3000)!" The cards converge, and Critias now appears in its new fusion form, unleashing a powerful roar. The differences are larger glowing wings, and the forked tail was a size larger.

"Finally... the cards to end all cards... first I use **Treasure from Heaven**," He draws a refill, and is surprised at the luck that was granted upon him, "**Lord of D**, and **Flute of Summoning Dragon** to call forth the other two Blue-eyes!" In view, Lord of D forms, and calls forth Blue-eyes White Dragon's two sisters on either side of her, and then they fused together with **Polymerization**, to form **Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon**.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK/4500, Lord of D. DEF/1100, Tyrant Burst Dragon ATK/3200**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Robot Token x2 DEF/0, Spell Canceller ATK/2300**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 5000

"And now... I tribute Blue-eyes... to bring forth its next stage..."

"What? What next stage? The hell are you talking about!?"

"In my hand... is the next calling of my Blue-eyes, and you are the first to see it! I welcome to our duel **Blue-eyes Shining Dragon** (10/3000/2500)!" Ultimate Dragon roars, a slight intersects its body, before the dragon explodes. With light glinting off its gleaming metallic-like body, the Shining Dragon makes its appearance. She unleashes a powerful cry as the crystals on numerous parts of her body radiate light. Her wings spread true, as she casts her glare down upon Amelda.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes Shining Dragon ATK/3000, Lord of D. DEF/1100, Tyrant Burst Dragon ATK/3200**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Robot Token x2 DEF/0, Spell Canceller ATK/2300**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 5000

"And now... fuse together with Tyrant Burst Dragon, to form **Blue-eyes Shining Tyrant Dragon**!" The next fusion of fusions, occur, and the final fusion form was Blue-eyes Shining Dragon, and Tyrant Burst Dragon. Parts of the dragon are now carrying traits of Shining Dragon. Crystalline orbs scatter along the chest, arms, legs, and are even seen on the white to golden glowing wings. The tip of the tail is now a sharp pointed ice blue crystal. This dragon unleashes a roar that made Amelda wince at the sound. And part of Shining Dragon's ability kicks in. With three original Blues-eyes in the graveyard, the dragon gains even more power.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes Shining Tyrant Dragon ATK/4300, Lord of D. DEF/1100**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Robot Token x2 DEF/0, Spell Canceller ATK/2300**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 5000

"Blue-eyes, attack his monsters! Eliminate them all!"

The monster roars, and unleashed a destructive blue beam of lightning, that bathes the entire field. Seto remained unharmed... however, Amelda's monsters perished.

"Now... to end the duel..."

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes Shining Tyrant Dragon ATK/4300, Lord of D. DEF/1100**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4100  
**Amelda's LP:** 3000

"H-How?"

"With this..." He reveals the last two cards in his hand. Amelda gasped. He only activates the last to second card he held.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Secondary Strike Force, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes Shining Tyrant Dragon ATK/4300, Lord of D. DEF/1100**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Kaiba's LP:** 2100  
**Amelda's LP:** 3000

"Amelda..." With one final glare, "you lose." The attack connects.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Secondary Strike Force, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes Shining Tyrant Dragon ATK/4300, Lord of D. DEF/1100**  
Amelda:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Kaiba's LP:** 2100  
**Amelda's LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** Seto Kaiba!

"You... win..." He whispered.

The seal melts away, and Kaiba is back in the office... Before the seal took his soul away, Amelda looks up only to see Mikey. He takes out his action figure, and presses it into the boy's hands. "It's time I gave this back to you... little brother..." He smiled one last time, before the seal painfully rips through him, and his soul is sealed away, as he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

"Amelda..." He looked at the broken Diamond Dude he was given...

Then the plane shook.

"Mokuba wait here!"

Kaiba runs to the cockpit, and he grabs the controls.

"No way I'm going to allow any harm to befall my brother... do you hear me Amelda?"

Then, his deck begins to glow. Down below... the two groups were close to meeting when their decks glowed as well; those who held Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. Their powers converge high into the sky as beams of light, and transform into the three dragons themselves. Together, they flew around the plane as they lower themselves into position to save the aircraft that was falling from the sky. Harry gasped.

"They saved that airplane..."

"Now there's something you don't see everyday..."

They looked to their left, and saw the other team.

"GUYS!"

They turned around, and Cassie gasped, and ran to Harry. Anzu got off Harry's back, just as Cassie tackled him to the ground, and they descend into a make out.

"We should go and offer our help now!" Yami yelled, disturbing the two teens. Everyone agreed, as they rushed towards the sight. The three dragons roared loudly before one by one, their powers split into two, and shot towards their holders.

The door smashes open, as they noticed how owned this craft... Kaiba was not happy to have run into the team again, though he notes that Lily Potter was among the group. He jumps off anyway, carrying Amelda and sets him down. Mokuba looked out, and Isono and his team who had followed all the way from Japan begin to land as well. Mokuba jumps and Harry manages to catch him.

"Mokuba!" Cassie cries.

"Harry! Cassie!" The trio hugs one another. A reunion again...

"Mokuba! Kaiba!"

Isono was rushing to them.

"Isono! Don't worry! We're fine!" Mokuba yelled back.

"I'm glad, but we have terrible news..."

=0=0=

In London, the place of where Dartz holds his Doma Organization, hidden behind the disguise of a company, the sea green-haired man is enjoying some nice glass of wine, when he receives a call.

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"We've completed our tasks with the Business Division. Congratulations, you are now the new owner of Kaiba Corporation, sir."

Dartz smiled wickedly.

* * *

Impressive first duel with Mokuba versus Draco Malfoy. Although it was short... it works well enough... and I am sure you've noticed the difference... I just had to include Blue-eyes Shining Dragon somewhere into this storyline since I skipped over the Pyramid of Light scenario. And expect to see more of Mokuba's dueling skills at a later date.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

The chopper flies through the sky, as the day closed into the afternoon hours... everyone had climbed aboard and now, they were flying towards Florida. However, things have taken an absolute turn for the worse.

//FLASHBACK//

Harry smashes his fist against the side of the plane, scaring Mokuba.

"WHAT? YOU FOUGHT DRACO MALFOY!?"

"Harry! Calm down!" Cassie shouted.

"I can't!" Harry screamed, and then turned and held her tightly to him, "That son of a bitch nearly raped you three years ago." The Yugi-tachi, the Kaibas, Isono, and Harry's mother all gasped, and/or were shocked/stunned in disbelief. The most shocked of the entire group was Lily. She, nor anybody, knew of this.

Cassie clung to him, burying her head into his chest.

"I wanted to kill that bastard... for even attempting to take advantage of you... I wanted to rip his heart right out from his chest... when I found you, crying and screaming for help in the forest, and he was standing over you... with that look in his eyes... all I wanted to do was kill him..."

"He won't hurt me, Harry," she whispered, all teary-eyed, "he... won't..." Then she broke down crying, sniffling as the bad memories resurfaced. Harry's anger faded away, and he fell down to his knees when she did, and he held her tight, rocking her back and forth. He too gained tears in his eyes.

"Ever since that day I promised to always protect you... I swear... I will never break that promise..." he sniffled, "because anyone who ever dare lay an inappropriate hand on you will never live to see the next sunrise..."

_Because that is the promise of a lifetime,_ he thought, _Draco Lucius Malfoy... you want some... come get some, you stupid son of a bitch..._

//END FLASHBACK//

Harry learned that Draco Malfoy was now after him, and apparently... found a sudden interest in Duel Monsters, muggle things... but this pureblooded wizard is influenced with the Orichalcos. There already was one dangerous combination of Rain... but with Draco... Now, the other bad news... was Dartz has completely taken over Kaiba Corp. The Kaibas now had no where to do, and all they had were those loyal to the Kaiba family which was Isono, and the two pilots flying the heli.

"I just don't understand how one man could buy the entire company and al of its stocks..."

"Bad thing for us too," said Harry.

"What?"

"Oh... right," Seto said, remembering something, "you and Cassandra bought a few shares from my company and invested in us..."

"And I would bet we lost everything as well..."

They held hands. It was true... with Kaiba Corp owned; Dartz also held the Potter and Cassandra fortune, and their home in his grasp.

"We have no home to return to..."

"Seto," spoke Harry. There was a time Harry would use Kaiab's first name and have THAT tone, "what can we do now? This Dartz character has popped up everywhere, first from the message back at I2 from Pegasus... and now... this..."

"I don't know Harry, I truly don't know..." Kaiba crossed his arms, "I am sure we're dealing with a powerful organization... capable of such extreme measures... that Doma Organization you dubbed these people, Harry."

Harry nods.

"Sir..."

"Save it. I'm not your boss!"

Isono and his friend stand. "Sir! We'll stay by your side until Kaiba Corporation is yours again! We'll never abandon you!"

"See Seto, we won't leave your side!" Mokuba tried to cheer him up.

"That's right... We're with you all the way!" Isono says.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"We should head to Florida. To decipher those ancient text in the museum..."

"Already on it," he said.

=0=0=

Bill Weasley gasped, as he ran into a hallway, as black clothed men with helmets attacked Kaiba's men. He took out his wand and began to fire back, stunning several of the men. Somewhere among this group, was Gregory Rain. Inside, the main team saw Bill rush in, and fire more spells before closing it shut.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm Bill Weasley! I was doing research on behalf of Professor Hopkins!"

"He's fine, lower weapons! Sir, what is going on?"

"We're being attacked," Bill said. He didn't know how to tell these muggles what he just did. However, they were busy in loading up the data to the computers.

=0=0=

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Sir! Emergency call from the red line!"

Kaiba looked over, and then opens his briefcase, and takes out the laptop as he switched it on.

"Kaiba... did you?"

"Yup," was his reply to Harry's question.

"Heh... just like chess..."

Kaiba smirked. "Just like chess. Receiving data."

_"Hey! Who are you?"_ They heard.

_"Look out!"_ Lily recognized that voice. It was Bill Weasley.

And then, they heard the words.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Static...

"Oh no..." Yami muttered.

"Mother...?" Harry was stunned to hear those words. Cassie too...

"Mrs. Potter? Was that... what I thought I heard?" Jonouchi asked.

"The Killing Curse..."

Harry growled. "Rain... he led an attack... FUCK!"

"We got what we needed though," said Kaiba, though he was angry at Rain for attacking his loyal teams.

Yami walked over, and Kaiba handed the laptop over to him. Harry helped him operate it, as they managed to upload a direct wireless connection with Rebecca's laptop.

=0=0=

_"Rebecca, are you getting this?"_

"Yes, I am, the data's being uploaded and gramps will be able to receive this," she replied.

_"Rebecca..."_ Yami spoke up, _"I'm sorry..."_

"Rebecca, please... there's no time to hold anger against the Pharaoh... right now we are all fighting a common enemy. We must stick together!"

Rebecca nodded, as Otogi kept his attention on the road. "You're right... Yami, Harry, listen, the images that we gotten are still blurry. We won't be able to clearly see them until we can clear the scans."

=0=0=

"Set a course for Kaiba Corp!"

"Hold on... wouldn't they be running with Dartz's goons?" Anzu asked Kaiba.

"Yes, but my computers are one of the best around, other than government computers, but nonetheless, it's the only chance we got."

"It is?" Jonouchi asks.

"He's right Jonouchi... it may be our only hope. First Pegasus was captured, and then Kaiba Corp was bought out completely. We have to plan our next move before these criminals cause any more damage."

"Hmph, pretty gung ho, Yugi, considering you lost your championship crown."

"Kaiba, hold on... don't you see this sis more than just a championship title?"

"Blah, blah, blah. Don't you get tired of making the same speech? Stop with the whole saving the world thing and get a hobby."

The shink of metal poles reached their ears. Harry held the weapon of his he nearly killed Dumbledore with once (on accident).

"Well... we kick ass... Seto... I have an idea."

"Four of the most terrifying worlds in the known language,' Mokuba muttered. He received a soft smack upside the head by Harry.

"Wait, you have an idea?"

"Yeah, but you all won't like it..."

Kaiba raises his left eyebrow. "Alright, let's hear it..."

"I need an ear piece, and a direct link to you, and anybody else who's good with a computer. If your companies around the world have been taken over... I'll need a way to sneak in Metal Gear style..."

"Wait what?"

Harry nodded. "Won't be easy... especially if Rain is involved... knowing that bastard, he's probably going to be waiting for us..."

"You do know... this is highly insane, right Harry?"

"You're brother is part of the Domino Trio and you don't complain."

"That's because this gang you run," he replies.

Harry nodded. "True... that's true... Rebecca?"

_"Yes, Harry?"_

"Have Otogi meet us at the airport in Las Vegas. We'll meet up there, and head back to Japan... then we plan our next move form there, got it?"

_"Got it Harry!"_

"Pilot, Las Vegas Airport now!" Kaiba commands.

"Yes sir!"

The holding area descends into silence...

=0=0=

It was sunset when they arrived in Japan, flying from Las Vegas to Japan. They took a craft that also loaded up the trailer and truck included. However, in London, Dartz was ready. After centuries in exile, the Leviathan was ready to make its return into the world...

"I trust you'll give him a home welcome?"

"Yes Master Dartz," Rafael replies.

"Good... go."

He vanishes.

Dartz smiled as he stands up, as the wall slides upward, revealing another chamber. Here. Candles lit one by one, as he walks in the center. From a bird's eye view... the Orichalcos forms its seal around Dartz, as he spreads his arms and unleashes a chant... calling upon its powers to look for the scattered pieces of the Great Leviathan. In a loud voice, he commands forth the power of the Orichalcos, and commands the soldiers to inhabit the crystals scattered across the land, and join him for the war that is about to begin.

His end result was a tremendous burst of energy, which completely fried the magic scanners in the Ministry of Magic and causing complete and utter chaos, and Hogwarts from all the way in Scotland to cry and moan over the suffocating magic that filled the air high above the planet. Beams of light fly all across the planet, as they track down and enter stone fragments.

From downtown London near Big Ben, to the Eifel Tower in France, in the back yard areas of Bulgaria's wizarding school (and surprising Viktor Krum), to even several areas across North America, South America, Mexico, Africa, Asia, areas of China, Japan, Australia, and even a small city located on Mallet Island, soldiers of the Orichalcos converge, obeying the command of their master, rising forth and converging upon the humans, both non magical and magical alike.

And to make sure they were definitely welcomed Dartz summoned forth creatures of dark, so swarm and inhabit the halls of Kaiba Corp in Domino City.

"Welcome home..." He chuckled softly to himself.

=0=0=

Malik grunts as another monster has been destroyed.

"Malik!"

"Isis!" He screamed. Then knives struck the sand monsters that tried to take Isis out, and were destroyed. It was Rashid.

"Master Malik! Isis! The city of Cairo's under control of this dark magical force. We have to escape and quickly!"

The three Egyptians quickly ran for it, as more monsters appeared and gave chase, followed by several locals, under control of the Orichalcos. Cairo, Egypt, was now a dangerous place to be in right now...

=0=0=

In the end of things... the first plan was scrapped, and they decided to go together, working together. At the Domino Pier, they all met together. That ride across seas was really bad, but they all made it there. Team A meeting with Team B. Kaiba ordered Isono and the other suit to get the two in a medical hospital where they'd be safe... and Isono and the left over team ascend into the skies. The clouds were dark, and it looked like there would be a storm at any moment.

"Damn... this sucks..."

"What happened? You guys were okay, right?"

"Not quite," said Otogi, "originally when we were traveling to get to Florida's museum, we ran into that guy who jumped your duel with Mai..."

"That jerk..."

"Yeah... he soundly beaten us with a deck I never saw before..."

"Damn it..."

"And Mai's still with them."

Jonouchi clenches his fists.

"Kaiba...?"

"Look Harry... you and the others can do whatever you wish... I have a company to save..."

"I'll go too," Rebecca said, after she had her word in with Yami, "you'll need tech support! And I'm one the best when it comes to electronics!"

"She's right Seto," Mokuba told his brother, "we are pen pals after all..."

"Hmph... fine, whatever," he replies, "whoever's coming, let's go."

=0=0=

In a secret passageway, Kaiba, Yami, and Harry run down a darkened and damp hallway.

"Where does this lead?"

"To a secret underground hallway, Harry. If those goons are expecting us, they won't know until we strike from behind..." After inserting his key card, the doors open, and they board right in as the doors shut. Harry reached behind making sure his weapon was clipped to his belt.

Suddenly, a Duel Monster controlled by the Orichalcos drops in, and busts a hole in the roof. Harry took out his weapon and extends one half and smashes it against the wall. It got back up and dove at Kaiba, who ducked and it crashed through the wall.

"Fuck this! Let's get out!"

Harry smashes the panel, and the doors creak open. The two pry it open, and Harry squeezes in first. Good thing, Strike Ninja, controlled by the Orichalcos, drops in and lashes out with a sword that Harry blocks. Gritting his teeth, he deflected the blade and swings, knocking the sword ou of the ninja's hands. He manages to retrieve it, evading the kunai and throw the blade. Strike Ninja shatters when it struck him in the throat.

"Shit!"

The others look up and saw that Duel Monsters of different origin have the hallway filled, all fueled by the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Kaiba... you do realize these are real monsters, right?"

"Bull, they have to be holograms!"

"They're not Kaiba, trust us," said Harry, "a parallel world has opened, and now they are emerging into our world..."

"I'd call you crazy, but right now, I would say is no time to argue..."

=0=0=

Meanwhile, Anzu and Honda were running for it. They encountered a group of police... whom were controlled by the Orichalcos. They were running away from the Orichalcos Soldier the controlled cops summoned.

Harry, Yami, and Kaiba all switched their Duel Disks on, and drew their first cards.

"I call upon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Yami calls, as the warrior appears before Yami.

"Vorse Raider, I summon you!" The beast warrior with the wicked blade unleashes a cry.

One monster converged onto Harry, claws poised to slit his throat. "Emergence of the Masked Warrior! Sir Metaknight!"

Metaknight appears, slashing Lord Poison's throat and thus destroyed it. Celtic Guardian and Vorse Raider jump into the fray and attack.

"Go! Now!" Metaknight shouts, as he, Celtic, and Vorse attack the various creatures converging.

"Quickly!" Kaiba yelled, as the trio keep on running to the end of the hallway. The three monsters teamed together, and with their swords, raise hell against those who try to get pass them. However... the key code wouldn't be accepted. It was changed! They turned around as Zombie Dragon eliminated Vorse Raider, and Headless Knight took out Celtic Guardian. Metaknight roars as he launches at them, unleashing his power against the army of creatures.

"Metaknight!" Harry cried out.

"Harry!" He calls back, and is destroyed when they over swarmed the Star Warrior.

The door then opens, as Rebecca giggled over the com. _"Need a hand?"_

"In now!" Harry took out a grenade, stunning the two. Pulling the pin he threw it, and it lands in Headless Knight's headless neck.

The door closes, and a muffle boom sounds.

"Harry, where did you get that grenade?"

"Las Vegas," was his short reply, as the doors are banged on. They run for it.

Rebecca meanwhile, giggled, as she was glad to have tagged along. She kept working away on helping the gang. With her were Jonouchi, Otogi, Cassie, Lily, Professor Hopkins in the underground sewer hacked into some electrical cables wires that ran underground, and Mokuba who was in the trailer. The doors opened one by one, as Rebecca unlocked all locks and closed them behind as they passed. The monsters tried to catch up but with Rebecca's help they were held back.

_"Bad news guys. The Kaiba Corp Mainframe is inaccessible. It's on a separate computer."_

"Not a problem. I got things from here," Kaiba replies, as the team enters the main room, where a super computer lay waiting.

In no time, Kaiba managed to reroute all computer systems on the back-up system, thus locking out all others. On the link-up, with help from the Kaiba Corp computers, the data on a Zip Drive was uploaded, scanned with all known databases known to man, and then uploaded right to Rebecca's laptop.

=0=0=

Kaiba however was typing away, as Arthur read the inscriptions to the others, and Kaiba...

"Wait... I've seen that before!"

"Kaiba?"

Kaiba brought up some other data searches, and gasped. "I KNOW THAT SYMBOL!" He brought up a similar one, which was the front of a company known as Paradius Corporation, "Yugi! Harry! Don't you understand what this means!?"

"Who is that!?" Harry yelled pointing to the main images of a man with two colored eyes and sea green to periwinkle blue hair.

"Dartz!"

"Dartz!?" Harry and Yami exclaim.

"You don't know who we're even up against! He owns every small share of every known company in the world! He even dismantled a company owned by Vernon Dursley and bankrupted the man completely!"

Suddenly, the computers all exploded, and soon the area began to ascend into darkness.

The others back with Rebecca were stunned when the link-up was suddenly lost. However, they were able to head the conversation. After Jonouchi found out where Paradius was located... we rushed off head-first without a plan thought up.

"Mwahahahahaha! Ah, you came so close yet are so far away." An eye snaps open, and the three back away as a giant black serpent-like creature appeared form the purple darkness, and on top of this black monster's head, was Dartz.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Potter, and the infamous Pharaoh..."

"What do you want?"

"I thought you'd be smart. I mean after all, you ARE the chosen duelists... hmhmhmhmhm... I'd like to see you prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Kaiba roars, "now return my company or else!"

"And the souls you have stolen!" Yami yelled.

"And Yugi too!" Harry shouted.

Dartz just grins. "Or else what? You're in no position to demand anything!"

Harry growls, and reactivates his Duel Disk. Yami and Kaiba follow suit, as they each place a card down. Darts took this as a challenge, and with a wicked smile, Leviathan unleashes a deadly cry.

"We summon Timaeus and Critias!"

The two dragons converge, and appear before their chosen.

"Ah, the ancient dragons. Hello Timaeus... how is that eye of yours?"

The scar over the dragon's right eye... it roars and unleashes its powerful attack... destroying Leviathan completely AND Dartz.

_Just you wait; the battle is far from over my friends. Soon your souls shall be mine. Farewell... for now... hmhmhmhm...._

Then the area around them return to normal as the dragons vanished. However everything was still in ruins and Kaiba knew this would take a lot of time and money to repair this damage. Blue smoke was coming from the building as they made it to the roof, however they were still being followed and this time by even more dangerous stronger Duel Monsters controlled by the Orichalcos.

"I got a plan... jump!"

"WHAT!?"

"Trust me!" Blue-eyes White Jet hovers up closely, on remote control he held, and then they leap. As it takes to the skies, they're struck down by fiery attacks, and soon they crash land. The trio escaped, but the jet was destroyed.

"Damn it... I won't let him destroy my company!' Kaiba hissed.

"Hold on... look!"

In the sky was the Leviathan, swimming through the shadows of the planet... Valon had made it to Domino City with Rain, and Rafael was elsewhere as well tracking down the Pharaoh. In London, Draco had just sealed the soul of his own mother, showing just how influential the Orichalcos was... while Hogwarts herself was now abandoned, and overrun by the Duel Monsters controlled by the Orichalcos. Everywhere in areas of the Wizarding Word, wizards and witches were taking shelter in places they could hide, to escape this evil magic that was plaguing the world. Honda and Anzu saw Jonouchi, who runs by them... Anzu is told to wanr the others, while Honda himself gives chase after Jonouchi. Chaos is the rule of Domino right now... hopefully those who they knew were alright... Sugoroku and Mrs. Mutou, Ms. Uchiha and her two sons Sasuke and Itachi.

And the person behind all of this chaos was Dartz, the mastermind behind it all.

Draco Malfoy uses a Portkey and vanishes from his home. He was now going to bide his time until the time was right to duel Harry Potter

Gregory Rain, who's survived more than one occassion, enters the chaos-ridden city as he now begins ot trakc down Lily Potter like the Setinal in the Terminator movies.

Valon was going to prove himself to Mai, and defeat Katsuya Jonouchi. Having arrived in Domino himself, he ride shis cycle, ready to defeat the man once and for all, and claim Mai's heart.

Mai, returning to Domino, was gunning for the blonde as well. However, she shared no such emotions for Valon, as she stated as always, worked alone.

And Rafael wanted the Pharoah... and he will get what he deserved... this time, things will be different.

Yes, the pieces assemble...

* * *

No one wondered about the Ishtals... well... one-shot view of them for this series. Yes... the battles will commence soon, both canon and original... surprised no one caught the 5Ds reference... and is Bill Weasley dead or still alive? I'll reveal soon... heh heh heh...


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is my original characters, original cards, this crossover plotline, and myself. My wife owns herself.

* * *

Now, before this story continues, let us go back in time, and show the chaos that happened after Dartz unleashed the full magic of the Orichalcos against the world... The Ministry of Magic is a hidden government that deals with the affairs of Wizarding Society. However right now, there was panic everywhere. Wizards and witches ran left and right trying to salvage magical artifacts and everything in between. A sudden burst of magic that weighted completely off the scales has effectively short-circuited all of the magical scanners in the Ministry.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Madam Bones!" called one of the other Ministry employees, "there's some type of magical energy that completely fried all of our magical scanners used to detect underage and accidental magic usage! We've practically gone into a magical blackout!"

_The Orichalcos... no! Whoever's controlling that magic is already making his or her move!_ She thought with disdain.

And then... they saw it. A scream pierced the air as in the main lobby; a green stone one witch wore suddenly exploded, thus killing her. The stone however expelled the Orichalcos symbol and many wands from all Aurors from the vicinity trained their wands... at an Orichalcos Soldier that emerged from the seal. It unleashed a dark roar, as spells compacted against it, but the wizard magic did not even affect it. It lifted its bladed arm, as a green glow appears on one of the glowing squares. The ground shook and cracked and everyone screamed when Orichalcos Gigas emerges from the ground, and begins to attack.

"EVACUATE THE MINISTRY!" Bones called out, before she and the trusted Aurors who were part of the Order vanished via Floo. Those who managed to escape getting their souls captured, were escaping left and right. However, the creatures were pulling off swift kills, as various Orichalcos-controlled monsters attacked.

Gunshots rang out, as Vernon tried to kill the thing that lumbered up to him, but when he pulled the trigger, his weapon had no ammo. He screamed before it was effectively silenced by the Gigas fist. Around Pivot Drive, Duel Monsters attacked various neighbors running for safety. Next door, an Orichalcos Soldier left the home of one Arabella Figg, who was unconscious with her soul sealed by that monster that just left her home.

The house shook as the wards tried to keep out the monsters, but right now, Godric's Hollow was no place to be right now. James and the others, which included the Weasleys, his two best pals tried to get to the floo, but found out with horror...

"The floo is blocked..."

The doors cracked open as the shattering of the wards fell, and in came wizards and witches, Death Eaters, all of them with glowing red eyes, and the Orichalcos glowing upon their foreheads. The Death Eaters attacked with their wands, sending forth stunners instead of the Killing Curse, while many of them with the Orichalcos power summoned forth different Duel Monsters of the Fiend-Type to attack them. James, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, and Charlie fought back with legal curses and hexes of their own.

In Hogwarts, the heart of the castle projected as much magic as she could, while McGonagall and the others were trying to get the children away through the underground tunnel that would take them to the nearby village that Fred and George Weasley revealed to the staff. Just then, they heard screams, as several of the older students fell to Des Volga, one hell of a wicked creature. And upon this two headed demon's foreheads was the Orichalcos.

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus roared, killing the Duel Monster effectively.

"Severus!" Minerva and Poppy cried.

"GO! NOW!" He screamed, as he rushed at the gang of monsters coming up the horizon, sending out spells as fast as he could.

"Minerva! We have to go! I'll help him," said the small diminutive wizard, as Professor Flitwick ran as fast as he could to help Snape.

More monsters came upon them, winged beasts, as Spear Dragon unleashed a cry. Professor McGonagall took out her wand and sent a fiery blast of magic at it, as it screeched and crashed into the ground nearby. Coming up the hallway were three Orichalcos Soldiers. Severus roared, unleashing Killing curse after Killing Curse at Duel Monsters and demons left and right. He even killed a few Death Eaters whom intermixed with the creatures, all under control by the Orichalcos.

Flitwick cried out as he had fallen, his soul collected. With fury, he unleashed multiple stunners, followed by a Killing Curse, destroying an Orichalcos Gigas. However, the ground shook as it returned, more powerful than ever. Severus backed away as he kept firing his wand, even projecting magic barriers to halt them back. As he got close to the One-eyed Hump Witch, Minerva was waiting for him there.

"Get going!"

"What about you?" she cried.

"GO!" He shoved her down the passageway, where he effectively sealed it off by destroying the entrance.

"Severus!"

"We have to go now!" Poppy called, tugging at her arm. The two women ran down this darkened passageway. The children and the staff, but one, were safe for the moment however Hogwarts was now empty... except for one brave soul.

"You damn fucking bastards! TAKE THIS!" Snape yells, as he fired more of the dreaded green lights. Each set he took back, more fell, but as more fell, more arrived to fill in numbers. Soon he was out numbered, and they had surrounded him.

_Harry... Cassandra..._

A cry rang through the air, and Hogwarts wept as the brave one lost his soul to the Orichalcos...

=0=0=

Malik grunts as another monster has been destroyed.

"Malik!"

"Isis!" He screamed. Then knives struck the sand monsters that tried to take Isis out, and were destroyed. It was Rashid.

"Master Malik! Isis! The city of Cairo's under control of this dark magical force. We have to escape and quickly!"

The three Egyptians quickly ran for it, as more monsters appeared and gave chase, followed by several locals, under control of the Orichalcos. Cairo, Egypt, was now a dangerous place to be in right now...

As they ran for it, several Gravekeepers popped up, summoned by Malik. They fought back against the mass that was gunning for them, as Rashid found a jeep. Finding the keys stashed in the glove box, he starts it up as Isis jumped in the passenger side.

"Brother!"

The monsters were destroyed, and Malik cursed in Arabic as he jumped into the back. Rashid puts his foot down and the jeep drives off fast while one controlled local failed to catch hold of the speeding vehicle. However... they were being chased by two monsters that were shaped like fighter jets, the Orichalcos burning on the cockpit windshields. They opened fire on the jeep, trying to take them down.

"Brother! Use your Spell and Trap cards! If they are Duel Monsters it should work!" Isis called out to her brother.

"**Raigeki**!" Malik shouted. A bolt of lightning shoots out from no where and destroys the first machine. The second machine however began to glow in a red aura. Malik swore. He knew what that aura was. Somehow, the Duel Monster had invoked a **Limiter Removal** Spell. Something at the bottom opened up, and out popped a missile, before it was launched.

Rashid looked in the mirror. Missiles may be much closer than they appear. And this missile was rapidly closing in. Rashid makes a turn and it misses them, but blows up one of the few trees that litter the vast desert of Cairo.

"Holy shit!" said Malik, staring at the giant flaming tree, or what's left of it. The machine monster swooped on in before making a complete turn, and unleashed another missile at them.

"**Mirror Force**!" A dome of energy surrounds the jeep as the missile reflects it back, and destroys the last Duel Monster.

"What about the rest of the Ishtal clan? We have to warn them, sister."

"Unless whatever this dark and evil magic is, hasn't already done so... we may be the only ones against this magic..."

Malik cursed and flops back in the back seat. "Sister... what about the Pharaoh...?"

Isis looked uncertain. Rashid kept on driving through the desert trying to not get stuck, though the sand wheels on the jeep would keep that from happening.

"Just pray that the Pharaoh is alright..."

Just then, Rashid nearly strikes a pillar of flames that also nearly struck them. He swerved to avoid. Malik and Isis look back and gasp. Chasing after then was Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4, and on the silver dragon-like creature's forehead was the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Drive Rashid!"

"I'm on it Master Malik!" He shifted gears, and picked up speed.

Isis activated her own Duel Disk she wore as well. "I shall help you brother!"

"Yes, sister."

The two Ishtal siblings glared as Horus unleashed a dark cry, and they summoned forth their own monsters to combat it.

=0=0=

Many students of Hogwarts escaped by Portkeys through different Aurors, or their families... but nonetheless, it was total chaos. As for the rest, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was a place for refugees. This is where half of Hogwarts now resided, those who haven't already lost family to those monsters and controlled Death Eaters. James and Sirius were in a rut. Lily was out there somewhere with her son, and Cassandra was with them.

"Stop pacing!" Minerva snapped, before she calmed down, "sorry..."

"It's alright... I just never would have thought Snivellus would... do something like that," said Sirius, when the Order was told of what Severus done to protect them form the Duel Monsters and Orichalcos-controlled Death Eaters.

"What's happened with the Ministry?" asked Remus.

"Right now... there is no Ministry. With all of these attacks happening... no one is safe as far as I can tell," said Minister Bones.

"The Green Magic... that is what the hat spoke of... _A magic veiled under green, shall rock our world. And the world outside the realm of magic, shall fear the light of green..._"

"Fear the light of green indeed. These flashes of green light steals the victims' souls not kill them," muttered Moody.

"And Albus and... You-Know-Who, is one of the many victims of this... Orichalcos magic," said Minerva.

Just then a flash of fire, and Fawkes appeared, dropping down two men. Everyone rushed over to check, but Poppy beat them to it, waving her wand. Many of the Hogwarts students outside were listening in.

"Sorry Minerva... Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick lost their souls," she diagnosed. Many of the Gryffindors were shocked to hear this. One such group was Chase, Ron, Neville, and Hermione.

"If Harry and Cassandra knew... they would be devastated..." The Golden Trio plus Neville heard, "They practically respect Severus..."

"And Snape cared for them just as much... something I never did in the past," James said with guilt in his voice.

Moody laughed darkly. "Who'd have thought that the only peoples who could even dare beat this evil magic lays in the hands of a bunch of muggle teenagers and one witch..."

Yes... no one in the entire Wizarding World may have ever believed it... but it is... a reality. And that one witch... well, that would be Lily Potter, chosen holder of Hermos.

=0=0=

Davenport, Iowa... in the downtown area, running through the alleys was two young children. One had messy black hair and brown eyes, the other had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them ran as Duel Monsters gave chase. The city was in chaos, and they had just lost their family. Rebecca cried as she tripped and fell, and David rushed back to help her. A Summoned Skull descends upon them, and he picked her up and as fast as he could carry her away. Rebecca held onto the boy. Now, one would wonder why two kids would be downtown by themselves, well it's because of an event the city held, but was now officially dead, and their parents were no where to be found during the chaos that ensued.

"David," she cried, "I'm scared!"

"I know Becky... I am too."

They managed to bust into an empty apartment house and locked the doors, and quietly hid themselves in the back of the empty living room. However, they knew they were here, as they began trying to break in. The two eight year olds held hands as they squeezed themselves into the corner of the empty apartment. Just then the glass shatters as one Duel Monster decided to use a metal welded trash can to get in, as one of the soldiers climbed in, and roared. They looked at one another and during this dark dangerous moment, they had their first kiss.

"Becky..."

"David..."

The soldier lifts his gauntlet, as they said to one another, "I love you." A flash of green light, and these two future lovers lost their souls to the Orichalcos. As the Duel Monsters left the area to track down other victims... the two were left behind in this darkness of the empty and closed apartment housing complex. The only light was from the destroyed window that was boarded up. And the two eight year olds... their fingers were still intertwined. This is the sight that one Bill Weasley came up on, having used Apparition to escape. His heart went out to them, so he grabbed the two and just as more monsters came in, whom were chasing the red-head, vanished in a swirl of magic.

* * *

Well, there you go... a short chapter, but at least it shows what had happened... and at the end, yes that would be me (David) and my lover Becky. If it was 1995, we'd be eight years old. The next chapter resumes the storyline plot. I liked Severus, though he is a bit of a bastard in the books and movies, but here, I get to portray him as someone else. I know he's a bit out of character, but this is my Sevvy. Oh, and the bit with the missile and the mirror, that comes from a similar scene from that new upcoming movie Behind Enemy Lines: Columbia.... o.o Oh, and Bill's alive... thought I killed him? Nope. I'd be too cold hearted if I did that...


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

I appriciate every review I get. Shows that people actually love this story of mine.

* * *

"So... Paradius Corporation is located in London, England...? That means we have to fly there... we'll have to keep this trailer somewhere safe in the meantime." Otogi leaned back against the trailer. They had moved elsewhere, and now were parked under a local freeway bridge.

"I wonder how the others are... I hope they're okay," Cassie whispered.

"I'm sure Harry is fine," said Lily.

"Hm..."

Inside, Mokuba and Rebecca were sitting on the couch.

"You doing okay, Rebecca?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine, Mokuba."

Mokuba scooted closer to her.

"Mokuba... I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what's going on, all of this Orichalcos stuff, innocent people losing their souls to this Dartz guy and his group of thugs..." She clung to him, and he held her. Mokuba only lifted her chin so she was now staring into his eyes, and he leaned in. Otogi, Lily, and Cassie looked down the street, and walking up to them was Kaiba, Yami, and Harry. They were fine, and have escaped their pursuers.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yup, we're fine... what about you?"

Kaiba growls. "Those bastards ruined my company... Dartz is going to pay for it."

Just then Anzu runs up to them. "Guys, we have trouble!"

"What is it?"

"Monsters roaming the city, that's what's up! And even worse Jonouchi ran off. Honda went chasing after him."

"Great, I knew he'd do something foolish..." Kaiba muttered.

They all decided to climb into the trailer, where they saw Rebecca and Mokuba getting very comfortable on the nearby couch, eyes closed and locking lips. Harry and Cassie seeing this were grinning cheekily, especially since Mokuba was moving over her. Arthur simply cleared his throat. Instantly the two sprang apart, blushing. Kaiba turns to Harry and Cassie, and gives them the patented Seto Kaiba Glare. The two just smile nervously.

"What?" They asked.

"You know what," he replied, still glaring.

=0=0=

"Hold on!"

"What in the...?"

Honda looked up, and stopped too. While chasing after Jonouchi, it seemed they now encountered one of the Orichalcos Soldiers. On three, they ran the other way, and they were being chased, one biker cursed at them... and he crashed into the monster where he then panics and runs away in fear.

"Damn it!"

"Wait up!"

They kept running, and the demon of the Orichalcos roared at them, trying to catch up.

"Hold on! We can't outrun this freak! I'm gonna fight!"

"Jonouchi! Hold on!"

Jonouchi punches it... and it shatters... behind the fragmenting demon was Valon, with a smirk.

"Hello again, Jonouchi." He was the one who destroyed the demon.

"Hey! I know you! You're that creep who took Mai away!"

"Right you are bloke." He spins around in his cycle and speeds off. Jonouchi gave chase, after he took the discarded BMX and helmet and gave chase. Honda... he was left behind. Cursing he gave chase after Jonouchi, knowing that the blonde had fallen into a trap.

Valon looked in the rear view mirror of his cycle and smirked, seeing that Jonouchi was giving chase on the BMX. Weaving through discarded traffic, Valon then made a right turn, and Jonouchi overshot. He quickly pushed back against a nearby truck whilst turning, crashed through some garbage cans, but kept up. Then... it happened again only this time, Jonouchi went up a short flight of stairs but made the correction. Valon cackled as he shot off, and Jonouchi caught up, crashing over a tent of a hot dog cart.

Valon turns down an alleyway and Jonouchi was quickly catching up. With a smug grin, he speeds up. Up ahead was a short ravine, and Valon jumped over easily, and stopped.

"You're turn, Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi growled, and shot over as well. Though not faster, he barely made it, but one bike hop helped him get over and not fall into the drink. Jonouchi sighed in relief.

"What, is that all?"

"So, ya want more, eh? Fine!" And Valon drove off again. He was leading him somewhere private, and Jonouchi gave chase. He wanted to beat this guy, so that in a way he could reclaim Mai back from the Doma Org.

=0=0=

"So, the entire world is suffering as well..."

The TV was left on, but they had seen a newscast about many people dropped down, going into states of unconsciousness.

"All because of the Orichalcos, stealing souls of man and beast," said Professor Hopkins.

"Oh no... James and Chase... I hope they're alright," Lily cried. She couldn't bare the thought of losing them to this dark and evil magical force.

"These monsters summon monsters to attack cities and people everywhere, while many become entranced by the Orichalcos... this is not good. We're practically the only ones out there versus Dartz's evil army."

"Hold on, what about-"

"I already took care of it," Said Mokuba, "I contacted Isono and got him to pick up Mrs. Mutou, Sugoroku, Ms. Uchiha and her two sons and taken them to a safer place."

Yami sighed. "That's good..."

"So, now what do we do?"

"We go find Jonouchi first, and then Honda, and then we go back to the airport and if we must, steal a jet and fly to London to encounter Dartz," said Harry.

=0=0=

With Dartz, he was back in his secret hideout, in his ritual clothing. He opens his eyes as he stares up at the great statue. The Orichalcos flashes a soft light as he chuckled. "Keep fighting my soldiers... soon we will amass enough souls to revive the Great Leviathan... and then the world shall be ours... hmhmhmhmhm..." Among the walls were various stone tablets, each one filling with a new kidnapped soul, many man and beast, magical and non-magical. And one such soul... was Yugi...

Elsewhere in Domino, Rafael looked up to the sky, as the moon shined brightly. _Pharaoh... I'll __defeat you for real this time, and when I do, Master Dartz shall have the power necessary to awaken the Leviathan..._

Rain nearby watched with amusement.

"Rain, go and do your job."

"Fine, whatever Rafael," he said. He vanished.

Rafael narrowed his eyes. _I don't trust that man..._

=0=0=

Meanwhile, with Jonouchi, he was led to an abandoned lot where construction was scheduled to create a new super market. This was where Valon waited as Jonouchi finally pulled up. Both dismount and toss their helmets aside.

"Alright now Jonouchi, time to finish you off once and for all."

"Hey you! I'm here so I can get Mai back form you brainwashing bastards!"

"It's not Hey you, it's Valon, get it right. And Mai was not brainwashed, she was sick and tired of the way her life was, and willingly joined us of her own accord," Valon told Jonouchi, "I saved her from that lonely life... If I haven't she may not have been around today."

_Besides, deep down somewhere Mai still loves you... and I can't have that. Because I love her..._

"You are a constant reminder of what her life used to be, so I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!" He turns on his Duel Disk, "and you don't have much of a choice in the matter... one of us will claim Mai, and I know it won't be you!"

"Then I have no choice... look you pal! Cuz I'm gonna trample you down!" Jonouchi turn son his Duel Disk as well.

**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Valon's LP:** 8000

"Time to show you how to duel Katsuya Jonouchi style! My move!" He draws and smiled, "and I summon **Alligator Sword** (4/1500/1800)!" The blade-wielding gator with armor appears on the field.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Alligator Sword ATK/1500  
**Valon:** 0 Facedown,  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Valon's LP:** 8000

_This guy has a deck full of monster I may have never seen before. And this creep took out Otogi and Rebecca when they encountered him on the road... need to be careful..._

"Wimpy move, Jonouchi." Draw, "now, I'm going to summon forth a monster the likes of which you've never seen before. Go **Psychic Armor Head**!"

"Psycho what? What does that do?"

"You're about to find out," Valon chuckled. Appearing to the field was a blue and white metal helmet with a gray-tinted visor (4/0/0).

"Hold on! That thing has zero attack points!"

"Heh, observant bugger. You're right, it's virtually a worthless monster by itself, but with a few other cards I play, it will then become my very own suit of armor!" Valon grabbed another card right from his hand, "and then... the fun will really begin. This is **Armored Gravitation**."

"NMI?"

Shortened word Harry and Cassie once used. It means need more information.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Alligator Sword ATK/1500  
**Valon:** Spell/Armored Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/0  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Valon's LP:** 8000

"Fine then... **Trap Buster** (3/0/0)," An armored hand and arm appears, yet Jonouchi is still confused, "**Big Bang Blow** (4/0/0)," Another armor appears, but with a different arm attachment, "**Active Guard** (4/0/2500), and **Over Boost** (4/0/1000)." Armored legs and a weird torso armor forms, all in colors of white and blue, and at times silver.

"Eh? What's with the space suit?"

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Alligator Sword ATK/1500  
**Valon:** Spell/Armored Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/0, Active Guard ATK/0, Trap Buster ATK/0, Big Bang Blow ATK/0, Over Boost ATK/0  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Valon's LP:** 8000

Valon smirked, as the armor parts disassemble, before merging back together, fused onto him. First were his right arm, and then his left arm. Next are the legs, knees, and thighs. Then, the biceps and the torso, followed by that armored skirt-like protrusion at the bottom. Finally, the helmet form, completely covering his eyes, and his hair was now compacted against the confines of the helmet. Now, he looked like some sort of reploid from those Rockman X games that Harry liked to play once and awhile on the PSX.

"Now, meet my new armor! And you'll surely feel the destruction I can cause with it, because as soon as I attack, you're done!"

=0=0=

"We need to find Honda and Jonouchi before we travel to England," said Harry.

"And when we do, we'll be able to get back our company and our home, right Seto?"

"Not exactly Mokuba," Kaiba replied, "Dartz may have everything but the kitchen sink to try and stop us. This enemy we're facing is going to be very tough to defeat."

"Not to mention," Cassie included, "that Dartz still has Rafael, Rain, Valon, and now... Malfoy junior, in our paths."

Honda collapsed against a nearby street lamp. He had just encountered Mai, who was searching for Jonouchi. And yup, he was tuckered out from trying to find Jonouchi, who could practically be anywhere in Domino by now. Just then, he heard a growl. Behind him, he scattered back as the soldier of the Orichalcos hovers over, snarling.

"Oh shit... oh shit..."

Otogi, driving down the street, caught Honda in the headlights and screeches to a halt. Inside the trailer everyone was thrown off their balance, while Mokuba and Rebecca, and Harry and Cassandra ended up in an inappropriate situation... oops.

"Damn it Otogi," Harry cursed, as he managed help Cassie off him, and head out with Anzu, Rebecca, and Yami, "what the hell?"

"Honda," was he said. Up ahead, Orichalcos Soldier looms over, ready to strike.

"Not so fast you bastard! **Crescent Blade of the Celestial**!" A sword formed before Harry, it looked similar to the wicked blade used by Vorse Raider, however half the blade was mad of blue crystal. At the end were three short tassels of braided golden rope, with bells attached. The inner-blade handle was a short metal pole suitable for a warrior to hold it two-handed. The blade itself curved in a near S form, but also resembled the crescent moon in a way. A hole at the top held three gold rings.

"Hey shithead!"

The monster turned around, and was cleaved across the chest, right through. Harry held the celestial blade as it shattered away.

"Damn," Honda said, "thanks Harry." Maya materialized behind the raven-haired teen with green eyes.

"Are you okay Honda? Where's Jonouchi?"

"He's chasing after that Valon guy... and Mai's chased after him as well..."

"Damn, a trap..."

"A trap is right," said Kaiba, as he turns on his Duel Disk, "because we got company."

"What?"

"Look around," he stated.

Everyone looked around, and saw several Orichalcos Soldiers popping out of the woodworks. Yami switched his on as well, and Otogi retrieved his from the truck, and Mokuba grabbed his too. Cassie and Lily followed suit.

"If anybody has a plan, please speak now," said Anzu.

All of the demons growled or roared, as they craw from any hole and opening imaginable.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Harry, "**Pretty Girl Maya**!" The female teen mage appears beside Harry, "**Yureru the Red Mage**!" The female teen mage appeared, fire trailing along her hands.

"**Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune**!" The fox appears, wing spread, "**Helga's Hardworking Hufflepuff**, and **Rowlena's Envisioned Ravenclaw**!" The two witches of Hogwarts appear. And... somehow, their spirits have been channeled and ended up revived as Duel Monsters, just like Salazar and Godric, whom Harry also summoned to the street.

"**Celtic Guardian**!" The elven warrior returned for a second chance at kicking ass.

"**The Tricky**!" Lily summones the mystery-dressed jester monster.

"**Injection Angel Mokuba**!" The others blinked at the name. Appearing before Mokuba was... a female version of him, decked out with two large pink wings coming from her back. The clothes consisted of white silk gloves to the elbows, and white leather boots up to the knees, with pink metal bracelets around the ankles and wrists with attached red crystal orbs. Included is a short pink battle skirt, and a pink tube top that eerily looked like Mai's clothing, with a black silk strap around the breast area, and a fishnet undershirt.

"Hot female Mokuba," said Harry.

Kaiba facepalmed.

"Quiet," Mokuba said, blushing.

"She's cute," Rebecca giggled.

Mokuba blushed even more.

"Attack!"

The Hogwarts Founders unleashed their magical spells, destroying a dozen of the incoming demons. Kochi, empowered with Transcendent Wings of Arcadia unleashes a storm of Feather Kunai, while Maya unleashed her Heart Slash attack. Celtic Guardian charges and slashes his sword, cleaving through another Orichalcos Soldier, while Kaiba unleashed Blue-eyes White Dragon, and commanding her to destroy any that try and attack them from behind. Joining, was Black Magician, called forth to attack the other demons popping out from the roofs. And flying high in the air to joining the blue-white dragon was Injection Angel Mokuba, using medical needles and sharpened scaples as deadly throwing knives. And The Tricky giggled, attacking whatever tried to stop him.

=0=0=

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Alligator Sword ATK/1500  
**Valon:** Spell/Armored Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/0, Active Guard ATK/0, Trap Buster ATK/0, Big Bang Blow ATK/0, Over Boost ATK/0  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Valon's LP:** 8000

"Not only does this armor of mine have great abilities, it has one hell of a mean offense too."

"What the hell? That weirdo space armor of yours has no attack points!"

"True... but it's better if I just show you how this armor works, eh? I attack Alligator Sword with my Big Bang Blow!" He then leaps into the air, higher than any normal human being could.

"What the? Alligator Sword, attack!" Alligator Sword roars and goes off after Valon. Valon cackles, as he activates Big Bang Blow's special ability, and thus with it, he can eliminate all on the field, which he does as he smashed his fist right into the monster's gut, "Fist of Armor!" Both crash into the ground, as Alligator Sword is destroyed as the result. Active Guard activates, and absorbs all battle damage done to Valon, before the man leaps back to his spot.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,  
**Valon:** Spell/Armored Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/0, Active Guard ATK/0, Trap Buster ATK/0, Big Bang Blow ATK/0, Over Boost ATK/0  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6500  
**Valon's LP:** 8000

"Now... what just happened, and why did I lose fifteen hundred points?"

"Heh, I'll make this easy on you. Now, my right fist has the power to eliminate all monsters on the field, and their sum of total attack power goes out of eahc player's Life Points. However the reason I didn't suffer the same effect is due to Active Guard. It absorbs all battle damage that gets dealt to me, so I am virtually left unharmed."

And then, the armor matrix shuts down, and shatters away. "My armor may be gone, but there's plenty more surprises left in store for you. You won't survive this duel!"

"C'mon! Your turn ended with no cards on the field!"

"I don't need any cards to hide behind. You see, I win all of my duels by facing foes head on..."

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,  
**Valon:** 0 Facedown,  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6500  
**Valon's LP:** 8000

"That is a lesson I learned the hard way..."

//FLASHBACK – Valon's Childhood//

"You bastard!" Valon yelled, as the gang he fought off ran off to lick their wounds. He was bloodied too after getting struck by baseball bats.

He held one such baseball bat smeared with the blood of one of the thugs he's cracked across the nose. He walked off dropping the weapon in the alleyway, as he wondered off. This young kid at a local church, run by an old nun.

"Oh, dear Valon, are you alright?"

"Yes mother," he replied softly, as the kind elderly nun who could be Minerva's age took the child in.

_"I wasn't always with Dartz. When I just a young bloke, I lived out on the streets, but I had a home. It was this church run by an old nun. She was kind, and she accepted me even though I always caused trouble for rival gangs and thugs... One day, while she was cleaning me up..."_

"Yes, I understand, mother," Valon replied to the question.

The old nun smiled softly. "You're always so rough with others. I don't want to lose you is all, Valon."

Valon smiled.

The doors open, and the two looked up. It was a bunch of suits.

_"A group of men came and said that their boss had bought the church she lived at for so long, and that we had to go. I was ready to fight them but they walked off, and she persuaded me not to try and fight them... that night, when I was out.... the church was burning."_

The church was up in flames on that night. Valon was returning back when he saw smoke in the direction of the church, and rushed as fast as he could. When he arrived, the church was burning, and was half in ruins. He saw a group of men laughing as they left the church. Tears ran down his face, as the old women who cared for him was gone from his life.

_"So... I went to find these bastards__ who I knew were responsible for the church burning and murdering mother... on that night I went too far, but I didn't care... they deserved it."_

Valon stared down the men that he had murdered, even as in the distance police sirans rang out. The lenght of pipe in his hand was smeared wiht blood. He didn't care. The only person important in his life was gone... so he took out the people who killed the old woman who tended to him.

_"I was a troublemaker through and through...__ I was in and out of various detention centers, juvy prisons, and at one time I was placed in an adult prison... I got into many fights all around, however this prison they decided to take me to see the Headmaster of that prison..."_

Valon was shoved into the Headmaster's office wrapped in a straight jacket they forced upon him.

"Ah, hello young Valon. Guards, please remove that jacket; it won't do good for him."

"Uh, sir?"

A glare behind the glasses. "Now." One of the other guards decided ot unlock the lock, which then allowed Valon to discard it on the floor. "Now Valon, apparently you have been out of twelve detention centers so far in record. However... here in my prison we do things much differently."

"Oh yeah, how differently old man?" The teenager asked rudely.

The Headmaster chuckled quite sinisterly, as he opens his desk drawer, and produces a Duel Monsters deck. "This is how I do things. Instead of uysing your fist sto expelyour anger, use these cards instead... and this as well..." He reveals The Seal of Orichalcos.

Blink. "Duel Monsters, mate?"

He smirked. "Yes of course... how about a deal?"

_"However, what the Headmaster failed to mention was that he had friends in high places... then again, it didn't matter because I took on his little challenge...__ this silent partner took interest in me, an don that day was the first we met."_

On a deserted island filled with other inmates, around late teen years to even criminally-insane adults, Valon channelged each one, according ot the deal teh Headmaster granted to him. Each duelist he fought, he fought head on using his deck of Armor cards, and also sealed each criminal away with the Orichalcos cards. Soon, he was the only one left, as evident by every criminal sealed away into the cards he's produced to the guards of the Headmaster.

"There... I'm done."

"Incredible..."

"How could he have done all this...?"

"Whisper, whisper..."

"Ah, excellent yougn Valon," Valon hears behind him. Tunring around, he saw Dartz, "I see you are quitee experienced."

"Oh yeah? Who are you?"

"My name is Dartz. And righ tnow I really like that attitude of yours. However, yoru talenst are beign wasted on this secluded island, so why dont' I take you away from all this?"

"Wait a tick... you mean I can leave this island and get off scot free?"

"Yes; provided that you work for me, and my company," he replies, "Do we have ourselves a deal, Valon?"

//END FLASHBACK//

"And ever since that day, I've been working for Dartz. He's taken me away from that prison, and given me a better life. However, even though I mingle with my comrades, I always work alone, and fight my enemies head-on. However tonight, I'm not dueling for Dartz. No, I'm dueling for myself."

"Alright now... I hear ya, but then again, you don't know the true meaning of the game, so I'm going to teach you about the true meaning of Duel Monsters, Katsuya Jonouchi style!"

"Then let's get," Valon replies with a smug smile, "I'm just getting warmed up. Wait until you see what my deck of armor can really do."

A brisk wind blows through the area.

=0=0=

"Damn, still to many of these creatures..."

"I go tan idea," Harry whispered, as he searches his deck, and drew out Timaeus. Cassie did the same with her dragon card.

"Timaeus!"

"Critias!"

The two teens summoned forth the two legendary dragons, as they roared at the demons that kept coming forth.

"Attack!" They command.

Each dragon unleashed their own attacks, as the blasts destroyed the multiple Orichalcos Soldiers.

As the last fell from the assault by the other monsters, they looked up to the sky as they saw the Orichalcos field slowly falling down.

"Oh shit... someone's played The Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Of course," said Rain high above them form a roof water tower, "and I'm afraid... you won't get to your friend unless you get past me." Th others tensed as the wizard leaps down, and lands perfectly on his feet, a sinister grin etched over his lips.

=0=0=

The runes burned into the ground and formed the star. Finally, Psychic Armor Head gains some attack strength, while the seal form on the helmet, and on Valon's forehead.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Battle Warrior ATK/700, Marauding Captain ATK/1200  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6500  
**Valon's LP:** 6100

"Now... with this done, I play **Full Armor Gravitation**! This nifty card allows me to play ten cards; if any are armor monsters, they're played to the field..." He grins.

"What!?"

Valon drew. The following monsters were summoned:

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Battle Warrior ATK/700, Marauding Captain ATK/1200  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Full Armor Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/500, Jet Gauntlet ATK/500, Over Drive ATK/500, Active Guard ATK/500, Buster Knuckle ATK/500, Advanced Shield ATK/1500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6500  
**Valon's LP:** 6100

"Hold on, don't tell your gonna put on another funky suit, are you?"

"You're not as stupid as I thought you were..."

He chuckled as he discards, and then, the armorm transformed into parts, and one by one were reassembled and applied physically onto him, like some weird anime transformation... or osmething like that. Valon laughed as the helmet formed last, and he punches the air before him, striking up a fighting pose.

"The hell? That thing looks similar as the lats costume you wore!"

"Just you wait, because unlike my last armor, this one is even stronger!" Valon yelled.

_But all the monsters that make__ up his tin can only have five hundred points..._

The armor matrix activates, and scans each opposing enemy, before targetting Marauding Captain. Valon activates his ability of Buster Knuckle, increasing it up to ninteen hundred fo revery Armor monster he had on the field, while said weapon attachment began to shine, generating a sphere of collected energy at the end.

"What in the world? What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing. Buster Knuckle gains points for every monster that is of the Armor type, so it gets a grand totla of ninteen hundred attack points. And now, your Marauding Captain," He suddenly zips across the field and unleashes the energy attack, "IS HISTORY!" oblierating the armored man, and also taking out a small cut from Jonouchi's Life Points.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Battle Warrior ATK/700, Marauding Captain ATK/1200  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Full Armor Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/500, Jet Gauntlet ATK/500, Over Drive ATK/500, Active Guard ATK/500, Buster Knuckle ATK/1900, Advanced Shield ATK/1500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 5800  
**Valon's LP:** 6100

"Too much for you?" He taunts.

"No... I've taken much worse," he grunted.

"By the time this duel is over, I'm going to take you out of Mai's life forever, and then she can finally move on. Once she see's your soulless state, she'll finally know why she walked out of your life."

"Watch it," he threatens, growling.

"You don't understand, do you? Ever since your last duel with Mai, all she's spoken of is dueling you to a rematch. And I can't allow that to happen." He walked back to his spot on the field, and turned around, "so I got to ya first. See? I'm not such a bad guy after all, because we both want what's best for Mai..."

"If you really wanted what was best for her, you shouldn't have brainwashed her!"

"I told you, we didn't! She CHOSE to join ON HER OWN ACCORD!" He snaps.

Jonouchi stands and glared. "Bullshit! The Mai I knew would never join a criminal organization like you and Dartz! The Mai I knew would never walk out on me and my friends... and I know she's been brainwashed because of that jerk Dartz. The Orichalcos has freaky evil magic in it, and it messes with the heads of whoever plays it. And I would guess that Dartz has been messing with the minds of everyone."

Valon glared back. "You done? How would you explain people like Charter Malfoy, or Gregory Rain? Those two are magic users, real magic users, and yet they joined us on their free will."

"They're different because they're wizards. They're just evil because they always were, and just gotten more power when their wizard magic mixed with the Orichalcos."

"Oh yeah? The Orichalcos you call evil... helped Mai. When she was alone, it gave her comfort. When she was lost, it showed her the way..."

Speaking of Mai, she saw the Orichalcos being used earlier, and now she was on her way in their direction.

"I know Mai... the real Mai..." said Jonouchi, "sure, she may be rough around the edges, and get an attitude once and awhile, but she would never join a bunch of lowlives who have a weird plan on stealing souls and world domination!"

He grips the top card of fhis deck. "So, when I am through with this duel, I'm goign to undo whatever you did to her mind, and save her myself! So look out Valon!" _YEAH!_ "I sacrifice Battle Warrior, and summon **Jinzo** (6/2400/1500) to the field!"

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Jinzo ATK/2400, Marauding Captain ATK/1200  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Full Armor Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/500, Jet Gauntlet ATK/500, Over Drive ATK/500, Active Guard ATK/500, Buster Knuckle ATK/1900, Advanced Shield ATK/1500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 5800  
**Valon's LP:** 6100

Battle Warrior vanished, and in its place was the psycho-powered monster known as Jinzo. Valon's armor detected the new monster, and immediately displayed data status across the HUD of the visor.

**JINZO: ATTACK****/2400 DEFENSE/1500  
EFFECT: NEGATE/DESTROY TRAP CARDS**

"Jinzo, destroy Psychic Armor Head now!" Jonouchi ordered, as the psycho monster brought his hands apart, gathering in a sphere of radiating energy. The HUD detected the energy build-up, and immediately the armor began its work. The attack is blocked by Buster Knuckle as a result. The attack however left it cracked, which then shatters away.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Jinzo ATK/2400, Marauding Captain ATK/1200  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Full Armor Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/500, Jet Gauntlet ATK/500, Over Drive ATK/500, Active Guard ATK/500, Advanced Shield ATK/1500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 5800  
**Valon's LP:** 5600

"What in the world? I was aiming for your helmet, not that?"

"Sorry, but Attack Deflection is a Special Ability that can allow me to switch my opponent's initial target to another Armor monster. Which in this case, I blocked your attack and switched it from Psychic Armor Head to my Buster Knuckle."

"You can hide inside your tin can all you want, but you'll never be able to destroy Jinzo."

"I have to disagree," Valon replied with a laugh, "my armor is just full of surprises!"

=0=0=

Rain smirked as the last Orichalcos Soldier was eliminated. However, a swish of his wand and everyone was blasted back, bound tight with metal cables. The only person free was Lily, who was now facing him down.

"Now, Mrs. Potter... your son's girlfriend beaten me last time, but this time... I'll win. You are the weakness of the group... and once I prove it you'll be locked away forever..." Lily glared, as the others tried to free themselves, Kaiba wondering how the hell the cables appeared. When she took out her wand, it was blasted form her hand and it landed at Seto's feet.

"Not so fast... if you beat me you can free them..." He switches on his Doma Duel Disk with a cocky smirk, "however... if you lose, I get your soul... what's your answer? Do you duel me or not?"

Lily's answer: lifting her arm, and switching on her magically-repelling Duel Disk. Rain smiled, as he slots his deck in, and she followed suit.

"Ready to lose your soul, Potter?" He leaps back until there was just enough space, drawing five cards. She fanned hers as well.

**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

"Time to lose your soul... **Seal of Orichalcos**, activate!" The runes encircled Rain as a tremendous burts of green light explodes all around him like a fireball, swirling mixed with darkness, before the runic circle expanded outward, drawing her into its magical field of arcane magic. The star forms on the ground, and upon the man's forehead as well. Looking up, Rain lets loose a terrifying laugh with tinted red eyes.

_James... Chase... Harry... _Lily's second duel now included The Seal of Orichalcos...

* * *

Wizard versus witch... the battle of the sexes, as it seems... and yes, I did make a female Mokuba card... it's also one of Mokuba's cards in his deck.

**Injection Angel Mokuba 6/2000/2000 Fairy/Effect/Light  
**_This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 500 Life Points to increase the ATK of this monster by 1000 points only during the Damage Step of either player's turn._


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The dragons have since been returned, however, two Seal Duels were occurring, Valon versus Jonouchi, and now Rain versus Lily.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Lily:** 0 Facedown,  
**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

"Grandpa! Grab the wire cutters from the drawer!" Rebecca yelled to the trailer. Arthur, who had remained inside, was the only one free, and thus was able to do what her granddaughter asked of her. Rain made that one minor mistake, but he let it pass.

_After all... she's history..._

He drew. "I summon **Dando the Cursed** (3/1200/2000) in Attack Mode!" A yellowish green rock like creature with a haunted demonic face appeared, letting out a cold deafening moan. The seal burns upon its forehead, and its red pupils within the black hollowed eyes appeared to shine even brighter.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Dando the Cursed ATK/1700  
**Lily:** 0 Facedown,  
**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

"Once I'm done with you, your son is next."

"Boku no Shiri ni kisu siro!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah," Cassie shouted, "Jame Shinaide!"

"Bad mouths they got," Rain cackled.

If Kaiba could, he'd smack them over the head for using that language in front of Mokuba. The last he needed was Mokuba becoming more corrupted because of Harry and Cassie, even if they ARE his only true friends who would protect the boy.

"What about Jonouchi? He could be in trouble as we speak," Honda said.

"Ha. That boy who hold the card Hermos? Don't get me started on him. That other twerp Valon is probably dueling him right now with the Orichalcos, if not for Dartz, then for himself and Mai," Rain muttered.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Dando the Cursed ATK/1700  
**Lily:** 0 Facedown,  
**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000

_Marshmallon can help me,_ Lily thought, as she adds the card to her hand.

"Alright now, I place two cards facedown, and set this monster in facedown Defense." Three cards materialize.

"Pathetic little mudblood, I know what you're up to," he said, drawing, "and unfortunately for you, I'm gonna have to stop you there. I summon **Will 'o Wisp** (4/500/500). And I use it to attack your facedown card!" The glowing fireball that appeared, changed to a green hue as it zipped across the field, and struck the facedown card. It shattered as Marshmallon was flipped to face-up Defense.

"Now, with Dando the Cursed, his monster ability allows him to destroy cards that would otherwise be undestroyable, so go and eliminate that wad of chewing gum!" Dando's attack missed. She discarded two cards from her hand, and summons **Chaos Command Magician** (6/2400/1900) in Attack Mode by replacing Marshmallon. With Magical Academy, it gained two levels, and five hundred extra points.

With a scowl, he however didn't forget the effect of Marshmallon. "I end this turn. Earlier when I had attacked your living foodstuff I discarded from my hand **Nixie**," He reveals the card which holds a skeleton warrior with a straight sword dripping in red liquid after it pops form the Graveyard slot, "this negates Monster Effect damage, so I don't lose one thousand Life Points." It's returned to the grave.

As Lily drew, a blast of fire surrounded her, frightening her before it faded. Then she gasped when she looked at her Life Point counter.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Dando the Cursed ATK/1700  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2900  
**Rain's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 7500

"What did you do to me?"

"Heh. That is the effect of Will 'o Wisp. At the end of the Battle Phase that this card has attacked, it is automatically destroyed afterward. It is then sent to the OPPOSITE graveyard. The holder of the card then receives five hundred LP damage to his or her Life Points, and at the end of your third turn it's removed from the game."

The heavy-dressed Spellcaster casts a dark glare at Rain. "Go, and eliminate Dando the Cursed!" Chaos spun his staff, and unleashed cutting waves of black energy that tore through the zombified looking rock monster, destroying it.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2900  
**Rain's LP:** 6800  
**Lily's LP:** 7500

"Graceful Charity!" Rain smirked, as he sent from his hand after drawing, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness, and his only trap card. It wont' be needed if he played his hand right. A sinister smile formed.

"I use TWO of my **Monster Reborn**. First I bring back your Marshmallon, and this man... he is **Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness** (7/3000/2000)! Next, I equip to Ashtar the Sword of Darkness, and summon to the field sacrificing the pink bubblegum monster my **Baron Spider** (6/2000/1950)!"

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Dark Sword of Chaos, 0 Facedown, Baron Spider ATK/2000, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/3000  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2900  
**Rain's LP:** 6800  
**Lily's LP:** 7500

Appearing in a wave of darkness and from the ground were two fiends. The first was clad in a heavy cloak and demon armor. His face was that of a glowing white mask, and white slanted eyes that seem to radiate evil and malice. The helmet was crusted with the blood of his enemies killed, and spiked. He almost looked like the Shredder. A dark laugh left the lipless mouth fo this demonic man, as next to him was a muscled warrior with the same face-like mask. Only a turban is wrapped around his head. He wore clothes of that of a scientist, but they appeared to be ripped and wrapped tightly around large portions of his body were dirty bandages. Spiked gauntlets decorated his hands and arms, and around the boots this warrior wore.

Ashtar held out his hand, and he grasped the deadly sword, while appearing to the field are three spider-like monsters known as **Kuo-Tao** (4/1400/1400) that Rain Special Summoned. the Kuo-Tao was demon world tarantulas, and was half the size of an Acromantula.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Dark Sword of Chaos, 0 Facedown, Baron Spider ATK/2000, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/4200, Kuo-Tao x3 ATK/1400  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2900  
**Rain's LP:** 6800  
**Lily's LP:** 7500

And finally, The Seal of Orichalcos empowers all five of these demons. Lily was frightened. All of these monsters could do heavy damage to her.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Dark Sword of Chaos, 0 Facedown, Baron Spider ATK/2500, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/4700, Kuo-Tao x3 ATK/1900  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2900  
**Rain's LP:** 6800  
**Lily's LP:** 7500

Rain cackled evilly, while the others could stare in stunned reaction, getting freed in the process by Arthur and the wire cutters.

"Ashtar, take down his Chaos Command Magician, use the Sword of Dark Chaos to slice him in half!" Ashtar roars, charging the field through levitation and sliced Chaos Command Magician. The man cried as blood was spilled, before floating back. She has just activated Negate Attack from her hand to save her mage from destruction, but now Chaos Command Magician was bleeding from the cut. Ashtar laughed as the sword pulsated, coated in the blood of the enemy.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Dark Sword of Chaos, 0 Facedown, Baron Spider ATK/2500, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/4700, Kuo-Tao x3 ATK/1900  
**Lily:** Trap/Negate Attack, 2 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2900  
**Rain's LP:** 6800  
**Lily's LP:** 7500

"I end my turn," said Rain, as Ashtar stood there with the blade angled to the ground to allow it to collect there in droplets.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Sword of Dark Chaos, 0 Facedown, Baron Spider ATK/2500, Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness ATK/4700, Kuo-Tao x3 ATK/1900  
**Lily:** 2 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2900  
**Rain's LP:** 6800  
**Lily's LP:** 7000

The card she drew was Hermos. It was a lucky break, but the card was currently inactive. It meant that Jonouchi invoked its power. "You guys, I just drew Hermos, but the card image is grayscale!" Chaos Command Magician grunted, using the staff to stay standing. And then, the Legendary Dragon Cards begin to glow. It was a signal that Jonouchi has summoned Hermos.

"Now... I play this. This is a handy card known as **Diffusion Wave-Motion**! And I activate this with Chaos Command Magician! Go, and attack with Chaos Wave Scepter!" The man, though bleeding, released a battle cry as wind radiated form each sphere of energy the Spellcaster unleashed.

Rain snarled, and discarded the third card he drew from Graceful Charity, just as all of his monsters bit the dust. First the three spiders vanished followed by Baron Spider. Next, Ashtar unleashed a cry of extreme rage as he vanished from the field. As the destruction faded, the sword was lodged into the ground, which then wavered out of existence.

Normally, she wouldn't use swears unless she was angry, and right now... she was pissed. "What the fuck!?" Even Chaos Command Magician was angry at what should have happened never happened, clutching his battle wound.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Lily:** 1 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/2900  
**Rain's LP:** 6800  
**Lily's LP:** 6000

Rain cackled wildly, as he casted a dark glare upon Lily. "You see mudblood, I fitted my deck with a few extra cards, not going over the limit of course, but they are useful. One such monster is called **Devourer of Magic** (1/100/100). This is a level one Fiend monster that when I discard out of my Deck, yes you heard right, I suffer no damage that damages my Life Points through the effects of a Spell or Trap card on that turn. So sorry, you may have saved yourself mudblood from getting attack by my powerful creatures, but I saved myself from losing this duel."

As she ended her turn, the glow faded around the dragon cards. Yami had a bad feeling about this.

=0=0=

Mai's motorcycle raced down the streets, as she ran down a Zombie Dragon that got in her way. _I'm coming for you, Jonouchi, and when I find you, you're history!_

Meanwhile back with the duel, things have gotten heated up. Despite being in a lot of pain, Jonouchi wasn't quitting the duel yet. He ended the turn. For Valon, he only had Burning Knuckle equipped, and Psychic Armor Head.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/900,  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4400  
**Valon's LP:** 3900

"So, I guess you couldn't find a monster powerful to take me on. That means your Life Points are wide open, mate." He clenches his armored fist with a grin, "and I got just the thing that can help me smash your Life Points to smithereens."

He drew, and with a quick look slaps it on the field. "I summon my **Black Hole Shield** (4/500/0) in Attack Mode!" Appearing was an arm gauntlet for the right arm, which had a ring with a black emptiness within it. Right away, it disassembles, and refits around his right arm. The Duel Disk had lowered slightly, to reveal the "black hole" on the armored gauntlet, which is now sealed behind a blast shield cap. Burning Knuckle glowed briefly, gaining two hundred more points for the appearance of another Armor monster.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/1100, Black Hole Shield ATK/500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4400  
**Valon's LP:** 3900

Valon leaps across the field, and lands a left uppercut using this Battle Phase to attack using Burning Knuckle. He lost eleven hundred Life Points in direct damage. Next, he used Black Hole Shield's attack phase to land a hard blow to the stomach. And then, Psychic Armor Head, head butts the blonde's forehead making the blonde stumble back. Valon ends the turn with a card set facedown. Jonouchi passed with a card set on the field.

"Heh... still no luck? Alrighty then, I attack!" He launches forward, and lashes out once again with a right hook. However, the next attack was Burning Knuckle, and it was blocked with the facedown card activating. As a result, Jonouchi is now decked out in his own armor. The trap card used was Aura Armor.

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, 0 Facedown,  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/1100, Black Hole Shield ATK/500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 1000  
**Valon's LP:** 3900

"What in the world?"

"I'm hurt, but it was worth the risk... I had to get my Life Points lower than two thousand... and then... I could then use this. This is Aura Armor, a trap card you triggered I get decked out in my own suit fo armor, however, as an effect, this card is destroyed if I lose Life Points, thus also losing this duel... so, how about it Valon? Wanna go one more round?"

"One more round, winner-take-all?" Valon asks. A smile forms across his lips, "alright hotshot, you got a deal. One more battle..."

Thunder roared off in the distance, and both took their time to look towards that direction. Swirling storm clouds of black covered a general portion of downtown Domino, as lightning and thunder reigned. Soon, they saw something slowly rise from the distance.

=0=0=

Mai had stopped when she heard that sound, and looked behind her to see demonic gates rising high into the air.

=0=0=

The gate was as tall as a four story building, and seemed to completely block off the entire street from both sides. Its design was that of demonic region. Behind Rain, blood had pooled around Jaquio, which had then seeped toward the sword that was impaled in the ground when said demon made its appearance with Harry's fabled move so Cost Down and Monster Reborn. However, earlier in the duel, Lily used Mirror Force, and eliminated Funky Dynamite. His dogs also were killed in the trap assault. However, Jaquio refused to stay down, that is until a beam of black slashed through him by Chaos Command Magician before he collapsed to one knee, holding his chest which had clotted, but still the injury agitated him. The shattered mirrors of the forcefield was embedded into the body of the dead monster that should have been destroyed but wasn't. And now... it led to this... the Sword of Dark Chaos was awakened by the blood of Jaquio.

Soon the doors to the hell gate opens, and the haunted cries of the underworld now exits into the night air, filling the very area with death cries and shrieks. Lightning flashed across the gathering black clouds and thunder clapped ominously. Energy poured from the opened doors to the demon world... and then Yami was the first to catch the arm movement of the fallen monster Jaquio. His hand clenched, as electricity arced along the body, which slowly rose back, as if pulled by strings. Lily's breath was caught in her throat, a silent gasp. The others were absolutely terrified as this occurrence. Jaquio unleashed a hollow cry, as soon unknown material began to meld itself around him, completely absorbing him but leaving the head exposed. It grew larger, melting within the gates and fusing to the side of the two buildings. The head was just within the field of the Orichalcos.

The clouds opened with a powerful bolt of lightning racing down from the black sky and striking Jaquio's head, generating a brilliant flash of light. Everyone was blinded for a few moments but when the blinding light faded... Jaquio, resurrected from the Sword of Dark Chaos' energy, was nothing more than a skeletal remain, his head fried to a demon form... with the Orichalcos infesting the demon. The mouth of the demon opened up, and a ball of energy begins to build. With a cry, the energy attack was launched and it destroyed Chaos Command Magician, also sending her crashing into the barrier.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/4500  
**Lily:** 0 Facedown,  
**Rain's LP:** 6800  
**Lily's LP:** 3900

Lily growled, and grabbed done card and activates its effect. "When my monster is destroyed... I use this Trap... **Michizure**. And then I also use **Rope of Life**." She discarded what was left of her hand to the Graveyard; glad she had since set Hermos facedown. However... instead of being destroyed, Jaquio simply reverted to its secondary demonic form, as the eyes glow fierce with hatred, glaring down upon the revived and healed mage. It was then realized why, as Rain's snickering increased.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/2500  
**Lily:** Trap/Rope of Life, Trap/Michizure, 1 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200  
**Rain's LP:** 3400  
**Lily's LP:** 3900

"When destroyed successfully, I can invoke its power, and keep it in play... for the tribute of half of my Life Points... I end my turn equipping this to my monster." Axe of Despair appeared in one of the disembodied hands, as the wings of this demonic entity grew larger.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/3500  
**Lily:** Trap/Rope of Life, Trap/Michizure, 1 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200  
**Rain's LP:** 3400  
**Lily's LP:** 3900

"Damn... it's more powerful than my mage," she thought aloud. Then, she looked at her facedown. Hermos roared inside of her mind. The card she drew was useful.

_This will help! _"I activate **Claw of Hermos**!" The card rises, and vanished as the red dragon of legend appears releasing a powerful roar at the demon, "now, fuse together with my Firebird!" She summons it to the field, and both creatures swirled as a mix, until a sphere of light is left behind, and fired high into the air. It explodes, releasing the form of a fiery phoenix unleashing its prideful cry.

"**Order of the Phoenix**! With its light shining down Chaos Command Magician is empowered!" Firebird appeared in a flash of flames, and lands on the Spellcaster's shoulder, "and he is also treated as a Fire-attribute monster." Firebird released a call, and Chaos Command Magician smiles.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/3500  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200  
**Rain's LP:** 3400  
**Lily's LP:** 3900

"Ha! It's still nothing! My demon is more powerful!"

"Oh yeah? Come to me **The Stag of Light** (6/1900/1700)!" The deck glows, before each monster she commands comes forth. First was a glowing deer with large antlers with a bloom of decorated lily flowers. Plus it was enveloped in a soft white aura, "**The Lily of Life** (6/1500/1300)!" The large living flower appears, and the little red-haired sprite peeks out, giggling, "**The Wolf of Darkness** (6/2400/2150)!" The next monster was that of a werewolf monster, growling softly at the demon. It looked like Remus Lupin during the full moon, "and finally **The Grim of Death** (6/2100/1600)!" The final monster looked like a furry grim monster, and ironically the Animagus form of Sirius Black, Cassie's father.

"How? How did you do that!?"

"By ending my turn, I can call upon the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix includes a stag, a lily flower, a wolf, and the grim." And surrounded by these creatures, Chaos Command Magician was ready to fight. Five monsters total on Lily's side of the field plus Firebird, who was only there because of the still-in-effect Spell Card Order of the Phoenix.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/3500  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Lily of Life ATK/1500, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100  
**Rain's LP:** 3400  
**Lily's LP:** 3900

"Heh... still weak pathetic creatures!" Rain draws, "now, eliminate that lily now!"

"Did you forget my Lily's effect when it's destroyed?" The attack connected, and the red-haired sprite transformed into a sphere of light before shooting towards her Life Point counter, and melts into it.

"Oh shit," he muttered.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/3500  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100  
**Rain's LP:** 3400  
**Lily's LP:** 2900

"I activate this," She reveals the card, "**Dust Tornado**!" A swirling wind sweeps through the field, destroying Axe of Despair.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Jaquio - Resurrected Evil ATK/2500  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100  
**Rain's LP:** 3400  
**Lily's LP:** 2900

"No... You bitch!"

Lily flashed a wicked smile. "Chaos Command Magician! Attack now!"

The mage dashes across the field as Jaquio lash out with his clawed hands. However he jumped out of the way, but immediately backflipped when it releases a stream of smaller energy blasts from its mouth. Gritting his teeth the heavy dressed monster jumped into the air and unleashed a blast of energy destroying the head, causing the hands to explode into bloody gore, but a stream of energy fires form the stump and Chaos Command Magician ducks and weaves through the blasts. Forming the same cutting beam, he slices through the crystal sphere the spider fingers clutch deep within the demon's hollowed snake-like form, and a crack formed. Once more... and it shattered.

Chaos Command Magician back tracks away as explosions ripped through the demonic form, and then exploded chunk by chunk. As the dust settled, the sword nearby shook as an aura flashed through it. Cracks formed along the blade, beams of light escaping from the thicker looking cracks. They were increasing rapidly before finally it shatters away into tiny shards, disintegrating into nothingness. The clouds grew intense with thunder and lightning as the gates slowly rumble with that eerie sound, and seals completely with a heavy echoing crash. It evaporates away like a wavering mist, as the black clouds high above dissipate, revealing the star-lit skies once again. All electricity in the area slowly switches back on, illuminating the dark city once again.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2900

"That was my best cards... no, how could you mudblood bitch!? HOW DARE YOU!"

The monsters at her command, attack Rain, however he smiled.

"**NEGATE ATTACK**!"

They were all recoiled back. He cackled, as he drew, and smiled. First, he had no choice but to use **Treasure from Heaven**. The draws were good for him, as Lily refilled her hand as well.

"Now, activate **Monster Reborn** and **Life Energy Ritual**. From my hand, I sacrifice Scientist Clancy and one Life Energy Card... with Monster Reborn, I immediately Tribute Ashtar as well. And now, I can call forth Clancy's demonic form... in scarlet fiend armor!" Life Energy Ritual activates, and the monsters vanished. The card shatters, as growing from the ground was Clancy in his scarlet demon armor and alien-like form. And then, the Orichalcos fills him with more energy.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - Scarlet Fiend Armor ATK/3300  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2900

"Eliminate his weaker monsters!"

"**Waboku**!" The three priestesses blocked the attack.

Rain scowled, and ends his turn. Lily drew. "**Pot of Greed**, **Dian Keto the Cure Master**, and **Offerings to the Doomed**! Goodbye Clancy!" The monster roared as it was destroyed, as its remained fell to the ground. Rain just smiled as Lily drew two more cards from the first Spell's effect. Soon, the same thing happened that Cassie was forced to witness. The alien form of the next stage comes forth from the now growing remains, unleashing a powerful shriek as the Orichalcos fills it with more power.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - Alien Wall ATK/3700  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 3900

"What is that thing?" Anzu questioned.

"The same demon that Jonouchi and I encountered the first time... it's also one of Clancy's second forms... from Ninja Gaiden III," replied Cassie.

She ended her turn.

Rain smiled and drew. "Clancy, eliminate the grim now!"

_Got ya!_ Clancy shrieks as it releases a ball of energy it builded in its left hand. The grim howls as it collapse to the ground, hurt.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - Alien Wall ATK/3700  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

"When my Grim is destroyed... his monster effect activates!'

"What monster effect?" Rain growled.

A smile formed. "The Grim of Death is the Spell counterpart to Michizure!" The grim howls into the sky, as chains of darkness burst from the cement, and wraps around the creature. It was snarling in rage as it tried to get free, but it was soon dragged down to its death as Grim vanishes.

"Yes! She did it!" Otogi cheered.

"Nope... she's unleashed its ultimate form," said Honda.

"Oh crap," said Mokuba.

The video gamers knew what was going to happen next. Soon the entire area began to shake. It was an earth quake as fissures cracked the street. More formed behind as the street explodes, sending debris and broken asphalt, sewer pipes, and the likes flying into the sky and crashing. Two buildings were destroyed as appearing before, towering over them all with Rain standing on top, was Clancy's final form, letting loose a metallic cry of rage.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400,  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

Rain laughed manically, a sneer crossing his lips. "You'll never defeat me now! Your monsters are worthless against the powerful might of **Clancy - The Life Energy Machine**! Hehehehe... ahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Devourer of Magic 1/100/100 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Discard this card from your Deck. Negate damage done to your Life Points by the effect of a Spell or Trap Card._

**Dando the Cursed 3/1200/2000 Rock/Effect/Earth  
**_This card can destroy Monster Cards that are otherwise indestructible._

**Kuo-Tao 4/1400/1400 Beast/Effect/Earth  
**_This card cannot be selected as a target if "Baron Spider" is in play._

**Funky Dynamite 5/2000/1850 Machine/Wind**

**Kelbeross 5/2000/2000 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_This card cannot be Special Summoned or Set, except by the effect of "Jaquio the Evil Demon King"._

**Baron Spider 6/2000/1950 Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**_While in face-up Attack Position, you may Special Summon from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, as many "Kuo-Tao" in face-up Defense or Attack Position._

**Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness 7/3000/2000 Spellcaster/Effect/Dark  
**_Tribute 1 DARK-Type monster to negate Battle Damage done to this card. If this effect is used, this card cannot attack on your next turn, and is changed into Defense Position._

**Jaquio the Evil Demon King 8/2700/2350 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Special Summon to the field 2 "Kelbeross" from your hand or your deck. This monster gains the attack points of the monsters used as Tribute to summon this card to the field._

**Jaquio - Resurrected Evil 10/4000/3800 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_This card cannot be Special Summoned or Set. By removing "Jaquio the Evil Demon King" from the Graveyard, you may Special Summon this card from your hand or your deck as long as "Sword of Dark Chaos" resides within your card graveyard. For a Tribute of half your Life Points, this card may remain on the field is this card has been destroyed during the Battle Phase (Battle calculation still applies), however losing half its ATK._

**Sword of Dark Chaos - Equip  
**_Equip this card to DARK-Type monsters only. Increase that card by 800 Attack points. When equipped to "Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness", increase instead by 1200 Attack points._

**Order of the Phoenix - Equip  
**_"Claw of Hermos" + "Firebird"  
__Equip this to a Spellcaster-Type monster. That card is also treated as a FIRE-Attribute. While this card is in play, at the End Phase you may Special Summon from your hand or Deck "The Stag of Light", "The Lily of Life", "The Wolf of Darkness", and "The Grim of Death" in face-up Attack Position._

Lily is in trouble... if Rain uses any Life Energy cards, she may lose the duel... and that can't be good. And what about Jonouchi and Valon, and Mai who is searching for them? What about Rafael and Draco? Find out in the upcoming first chapter of 2009. R&R! Oh, and if you are wondering what the translation for the Japanese text is... you figure it out. =3


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Another fast update... that's it for now... need to focus in the other story plots.

**

* * *

**

**Harry & Cassandra:** Previously on _The Orichalcos Effect_...

Chaos Command Magician back tracks away as explosions ripped through the demonic form, and then exploded chunk by chunk. As the dust settled, the sword nearby shook as an aura flashed through it. Cracks formed along the blade, beams of light escaping from the thicker looking cracks. They were increasing rapidly before finally it shatters away into tiny shards, disintegrating into nothingness. The clouds grew intense with thunder and lightning as the gates slowly rumble with that eerie sound, and seals completely with a heavy echoing crash. It evaporates away like a wavering mist, as the black clouds high above dissipate, revealing the star-lit skies once again. All electricity in the area slowly switches back on, illuminating the dark city once again.

"Now, activate Monster Reborn and Life Energy Ritual. From my hand, I sacrifice **Scientist Clancy** and one **Life Energy** Card. And with **Monster Reborn**, I immediately Tribute **Ashtar the Emperor of Darkness** for the Ritual Summon. And now, I can call forth Clancy's demonic form... in scarlet fiend armor!" Life Energy Ritual activates and the monsters vanished. The card shatters, as growing from the ground was Clancy in his scarlet demon armor and alien-like form. And then, the Orichalcos fills him with more energy.

"Eliminate his weaker monsters!"

"**Waboku**!" The three priestesses blocked the attack.

"**Pot of Greed**, **Dian Keto the Cure Master**, and **Offerings to the Doomed**! Goodbye Clancy!" The monster roared as it was destroyed, as its remained fell to the ground. Rain just smiled as Lily drew two more cards from the first Spell's effect. Soon, the same thing happened that Cassie was forced to witness. The alien form of the next stage comes forth from the now growing remains, unleashing a powerful shriek as the Orichalcos fills it with more power.

"Clancy, eliminate the grim now!"

"When my Grim is destroyed... his monster effect activates!'

"What monster effect?" Rain growled.

A smile formed. "**The Grim of Death** is the counterpart to **Michizure**!" The grim howls into the sky, as chains of darkness burst from the cement, and wraps around the creature. It was snarling in rage as it tried to get free, but it was soon dragged down to its death as Grim vanishes.

Soon the entire area began to shake. It was an earth quake as fissures cracked the street. More formed behind as the street explodes, sending debris and broken asphalt, sewer pipes, and the likes flying into the sky and crashing. Two buildings were destroyed as appearing before, towering over them all with Rain standing on top, was Clancy's final form, letting loose a metallic cry of rage.

Rain laughed manically, a sneer crossing his lips. "You'll never defeat me now! Your monsters are worthless against the powerful might of **Clancy - The Life Energy Machine**! Hehehehe... ahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Lily stared at the behemoth that was The Life Energy Machine, as the nightmarish monstrosity had such an intimidating aura surrounding the mechanical life form. Far from the other site, the two young men could only stare at the giant mechanical nightmare.

"Must be Gregory, the ol' chump," Valon grunted.

"The hell... it's that Life Energy Machine of his," Jonouchi whispered, stunned.

_Oh no! Mrs. Potter! Rain's dueling her! Shit, now what could I do... hope the others are alright._

"Right now, enough distractions... time to fight one last fight," Valon said, clenching his right fist. Jonouchi turned his attention back to Valon.

Elsewhere Mai continued on her destination, searching for Jonouchi and Valon. She got distracted long enough. Whoever Rain was dueling, they were done for. _Besides, whoever Rain is trying to fight, I have my own conquest to complete..._

"You're finished," Rain hissed.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400,  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

_None of my monsters have enough power to fight against a monster with that attack strength. So far I have seen what his Life Energy cards can do. He could increase it with more power... I can't let that happen. I just hope he has that trap of his buried deep within his deck._

_Too bad I discarded my only trap card, but if I can draw out my last remaining two cards... I have one Life Energy... all I need are my last two..._

"Alright now, my move..."

Lily grips a card.

"I equip **Life Energy** to-"

_SHINK!_

**Lifeforce Sword** stops that from happening. The machine was about to retaliate, when she played another card, this time it was a Spell Card which was known as **Trap Protection**. As long as it remained on the field, any Traps she plays cannot be negated or destroyed via Monster Effects.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400,  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

"Damn, that was close," Honda muttered.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Life Energy. I saw it in action before. We all have..."

"Yes," Yami spoke, "Life Energy grants any monster four hundred extra attack points, plus it has ties to a video game."

Rain growled. "Fuck it. Destroy one of her monsters!"

The machine charges up its weaponry. She glared.

"Activate Trap: **Mirror Barrier**!" A barrier formed and surrounded her Chaos Command Magician, which was blocked form the attack, "now, you can't choose my mage as an attack target."

"End turn," he bit.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Trap/Mirror Barrier, Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400,  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

Due to Offerings of the Doom, she was forced to skip the Draw Phase. _Grave Robber... I need to draw it..._ "I switch my other monsters to Defense and end my turn." The wolf kneels to one knee snarling, while the stag sits down like any other animal of its kind does.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Trap/Mirror Barrier, Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, The Stag of Light DEF/1700, The Wolf of Darkness DEF/2400,  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

Rain cackled. _No Life Energy card yet._ "Destroy that deer and turn it into cooked meat!" Energy blasts obliterated The Stag of Light. However, a ball of light remained which transformed into its spiritual form. It galloped across the field and dove right into his Graveyard.

"What the fuck is this!?"

A ball of light flies from the Graveyard, and Special Summoned to Lily was **Funky Dynamite** (5/2000/1850).

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Trap/Mirror Barrier, Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200, Funky Dynamite ATK/2000, The Wolf of Darkness DEF/2400,  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

"My stag's effect allows me to Special Summon form the Graveyard a level five monster. My move!" _Please... no! I need that card,_ she thought desperately. "I switch Funky Dynamite to Defense, and end my turn."

Rain chuckled, and eliminates that monster. Her turn came and she drew The Tricky. She couldn't risk it. Rain drew. "Desperate, huh? Destroy the wolf!" The wolf howls as energy blasts obliterate it.

Her turn came up... and it was all or nothing. _Please... Heart of the Cards, help me..._ The others felt something in the air shift. As Lily closed her eyes and drew from her deck, she holds it before her, and opens her eyes. _Yes! Time to lose you bastard!_ She turned her eyes from the card and casted a glare at the machine before her. The barrier that shielded Chaos shatters.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

"Now I activate my **Graverobber**!"

"What in the hell?" Rain swore.

Graverobber popped from his Graveyard slot with an evil cackle, before leaping back. He tripped when he tried to snatch his card, and the bystanders winced when he face planted the street. Lily just smirked as she accepted the card from the creepy little chibi, as it vanished in a puff of purple smoke. "Now... I use this: **Sword of Dark Chaos**!" She slots it into her Duel Disk, and activates the card as he painfully looked up.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, Spell/Sword of Dark Chaos, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/3200  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

The staff vanished, and in place, Chaos Command Magician now wielded the evil sword born from the bone of a demon. The sword was lit in an aura of chaos, as Chaos glared at Rain, who now realized how much strength Lily's Spellcaster gained... and started laughing.

"Whahahahahaha!"

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, Spell/Sword of Dark Chaos, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/4000  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

"It's still weak!" He kept laughing, until she flipped one card in her hand and reveals it with a calm look on her face. The laughing stopped abruptly, "that on the other hand, could help..."

=0=0=

"Now, I activate **Roll of Fate**! This allows me to draw the number of cards determining on the roll I make. However, that is the number of cards I send from my deck to the Graveyard." Now, the dice soon lands... on a four, which means Jonouchi drew four, discarded four.

_What is this bloke up to?_

"Now, activate **Red-eyes Transmigration**! All I gotta do is sacrifice my Red-eyes Black Dragon, and then you're finished."

"But you don't have a Red-eyes Black Dragon on the field!"

Jonouchi flips the card he was holding, revealing the mentioned dragon. He sends it to the graveyard, along with Aura Armor. Afterward, the spell kicks in as Red-eyes materializes on the field, before a storm of sea green flames surround Jonouchi. Valon stared in shock as the flames formed and constricted themselves around the blonde, before new armor emerges, revealing a Red-eyes Black Dragon-style battle armor.

"So, how do I look, pretty snazzy, eh? How about a closer look?" Jonouchi leaps high into the air, "Lord of the Red, attack!" He flies straight down, but Valon at the last second reveals his left arm, and sacrifices it to block off the attack, thus staying safe... however... he still lost Life Points in the process.

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, 0 Facedown, Lord of the Red ATK/2400  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/1100  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 1000  
**Valon's LP:** 2900

=0=0=

"You once tried to take away my Harry... now you want to help an evil mad man from destroying this world... I cannot allow it to happen... I won't let my son or my family die to people like you... this is the end of it all. I activate **Book of Secret Arts**, increasing my Spellcaster by three hundred points!"

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Clancy - The Life Energy Machine ATK/4100  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, Spell/Sword of Dark Chaos, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/4300  
**Rain's LP:** 2700  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

"Chaos Command Magician..." The mage tightened the hold on the sword, "destroy that mechanical nightmare!"

Rain decided to open his mouth. "You son of a-"

A surge of energy swirling around the blade is fired, destroying the blast shield before he sprinted forth. The machine retaliated, but its pelting fire halted when Chaos Command Magician unleashed a series of slashes at a high velocity. Soon, he leapt high into the air as energy collected at the end of the blade. Chaos casted a dark glare upon the mechanical monster before chopping with brute force, that it expelled a loud explosion of light and energy.

Clancy fell to battle, as it self destructed, exploding wildly as a shockwave of energy sent everyone crashing down to the ground. Both duelists had crashed into the barrier of the Orichalcos, but while Rain was on the ground, Lily was kneeling, feeling the pain of the shock. Rain never drew any of his energy cards, and now his powerful monster was gone... Lifeforce Sword expired, and he regained the card he needed.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Lily:** Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, Spell/Sword of Dark Chaos, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/4300  
**Rain's LP:** 2500  
**Lily's LP:** 2300

When Rain drew, he started swearing up a storm. He just drew another **Life Energy**. He ended his turn. Lily drew, but this duel was done and over with. "Chaos Command Magician, go and finish this duel now!" Instead of using the blade on Rain, he struck him and broke his nose by swinging the flat edge of the blade against his face.

**Rain:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Lily:** Trap/Lifeforce Sword, Spell/Trap Protection, Spell/Order of the Phoenix, Spell/Sword of Dark Chaos, Spell/Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Chaos Command Magician ATK/4300  
**Rain's LP:** 0000  
**Lily's LP:** 2300  
**Winner:** Lily Potter!

As the seal shrinks down, a brilliant flare of sea green flames rush high into the air, reminiscent form of Red-eyes Black Dragon off in the distance. Cassie took out binoculars she snatched somewhere and peered into them. "HOLY SHIT! It's Jonouchi!" She exclaimed, as Jonouchi, in a type of armor shaped and styled after his trademark dragon, takes to the skies, high above the clouds.

Yami was the first to respond. "Hurry! We must get to Jonouchi now!" Everyone piled into the trailer, Lily retrieving her wand.

"Listen you guys," Harry said, "You all go after Jonouchi, and we'll head to the Domino Airport and find a ride to London, alright?"

"Are you sure Harry?" Yami asks.

"We're sure; just take care of mother for me, okay?"

Yami nodded, as he closed the door. Rain's soul was captured by the Orichalcos, but right now... Jonouchi's safety was more important. And ironically... just a block from here was a car lot... after Kaiba reluctantly dragged the guy of the destroyed street they headed off towards the lot.

=0=0=

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Lord of the Red ATK/2400  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/1100, Buster Pyle ATK/1100  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 1000  
**Valon's LP:** 2900

Jonouchi flew straight down from the sky, while at the same time, Valon prepared himself to counter. As Jonouchi came within distance he leapt up, and both released their cries as they connected in the center, and a huge explosion went off. Mai gasped, as Valon collapsed out of the sky, while Jonouchi landed on his side. As the Australian stood, the armor monsters shatter away... and his spiky mess of locks poof back to their normal shape.

"Still thought I was kidding, eh? Well now, time for me to fight back... this duel is just about over!" He draws, and then attacks with Lord of the Red.

"Not so fast! Go **Extinction Fist**!" The trap activates, and then, Valon rushes across the field and strikes Jonouchi in the gut. He spat blood from the hard shot to the ribs. Valon smirked as Jonouchi is sent reeling back, collapsing up against the barrier as Lord of the Red is destroyed.

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 1000  
**Valon's LP:** 2900

_This is it... whoever loses... is sealed by the Orichalcos forever,_ Mai thought... unsure of what to do. Anger coursed through her, as she heard them speak about saving her, and the Orichalcos reveals itself over her forehead. She closed her eyes, wincing in pain as her fingers brush against the seal.

"In order to keep this armor... I need to give up Life Points. And then, I set two cards facedown and that's it."

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, 2 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 0500  
**Valon's LP:** 2900

"Alright then... let's start things off with Psychic Armor Head."

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, 1 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 0500  
**Valon's LP:** 2900

"Next, I activate **Phoenix Gravitation**!"

"Oh fuck," Jonouchi muttered.

"Now, this card rebuilds me a suit of armor from my Graveyard, and these are the parts I choose, Jonouchi!" Then calling out the four monsters, all five pieces of armor transform into golden red light, as they swirl around Valon like a whirlwind. They each caress and surround each and every part of his body, shattering away to reveal the armor now tightly interlocked on him.

"My ultimate armor has returned!" Valon roared.

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, 2 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Phoenix Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/2100, Active Guard ATK/500, Jet Gauntlet ATK/500, Over Boost ATK/500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 0500  
**Valon's LP:** 2900

"Now, I must say this has been fun, but it's time to blast you away!"

"Hold on, you forgot about my two facedown cards... activate **Graverobber!**"

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, 2 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Phoenix Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/2100, Active Guard ATK/500, Jet Gauntlet ATK/500, Over Boost ATK/500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 0500  
**Valon's LP:** 2900

"What?"

The creepy chibi cackled and reveals Big Bang Blow.

Jonouchi smirked. "Look what I got."

The card appears before Jonouchi, and Valon scowls at the thievery of his armor. But then, he activates the second card, and his cards from the Graveyard pops out. With the others, Lily looked at her card, as Hermos started to lose color, before long, it turned back into its grayscale mode. The reason was... Jonouchi had drawn Hermos back from the graveyard, and fused it to create Big Bang Dragon Blow.

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, Spell/Big Bang Dragon Blow, 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Phoenix Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/2100, Active Guard ATK/500, Jet Gauntlet ATK/500, Over Boost ATK/500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 0500  
**Valon's LP:** 2900

"Heh... funny... just as I thought you were at the end of your rope, you pull off something like this. I must admit this has been the best most challenging duel I ever faced off against... this is pushing me to my absolute limit, and the victory at the end shall be more rewarding... so come and give me everything ya got!"

The two charge across the field.

"Burning Knuckle!"

Mai watched the outcome of this fight.

"Big Bang Dragon Blow!"

They struck one another in the center of the seal, as energy builded between them.

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, Spell/Big Bang Dragon Blow, 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Phoenix Gravitation, 0 Facedown, Psychic Armor Head ATK/500, Burning Knuckle ATK/2100, Active Guard ATK/500, Jet Gauntlet ATK/500, Over Boost ATK/500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 0500  
**Valon's LP:** 2900

"Looks like... a draw," Valon grunts, as the energy beam continued high into the air, like a giant beacon.

"Not yet..."

Otogi saw this, and decided to take some safer streets that could get to that area.

"I activate Big Bang Dragon Blow's effect... for every monster destroyed tributing my Red-eyes... I WIN!" They were blown back as the energy forced them to, and Valon stood to his feet skidding to a halt... however... as the armor he wore disintegrated away, the winner of the duel was decided.

**Jonouchi:** Trap/Aura Armor, Spell/Big Bang Dragon Blow, 0 Facedown,  
**Valon:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 0500  
**Valon's LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** Katsuya Jonouchi!

"Jonouchi... you won..."

The Duel Disks shut off, and Aura Armor shatters from Jonouchi.

"It's my fault..."

"No... It's not Mai... I risked it all... Jonouchi, save Mai... goodbye..."

"Valon!"

He collapsed and rendered into darkness, as the seal glowed and shrank until it collected his soul, just like to did with Gregory Rain. Elsewhere... Valon's soul shot down form the sky, and into the hide out of the Doma Organization. Dartz looked up, as the latest soul was formed next to Gregory Rain. This soul was a powerful one. His evil laugh echoed in the chamber, as Mai stared, looking all watery in the eyes back at the construction site.

She leans down and pulled the young man close to her, as tears left her eyes.

//FLASHBACK//

"What do you want? I thought you were in London... It must have been that idiot wizard who dropped you here..."

"I came here to help you Mai," he said.

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do... don't you remember when we met?"

Mai looked at him with hard eyes.

"Yes I do..." She backed away when Valon walked up to her.

"You need me... not to get more power, but revenge... against those how misunderstood us... I'm like you Mai; that is why we crossed paths."

He leaned close to her.

"Mai Kujaku works alone," she said to him.

"Mai... please allow me to help you..."

She glared, but didn't do anything when he claimed her lips.

//END FLASHBACK//

"How could he...?" He was laid down on the ground again, "he told me to never duel alone, and yet he turns and pulls this off..." Her sadness changed to one of sadistic glee, "how pathetic."

Jonouchi stared, more so because of the sudden shift in emotion. She stood up and turned around, as the seal momentarily flashed...

"I thought you wanted to destroy him," she stated.

"So he bugged me a little, but that doesn't mean he should have his soul captive, and then held by some power-hungry freak! He was a true duelist! And he's gained my respect for what he did! Fighting with his heart! And for you unfortunately, if I am to get some sense into your damn head, I'll have to kick your ass in a duel." He had reshuffled his entire deck and then slots it in.

"Haven't you learned anything from our last match. It seems it's gone to your head," she said, as she slots her deck in anyway, "but why not? I'll get rid of you once and for all." And the blade shoots out at the end of the formed plates.

=0=0=

"Shotgun!"

Harry and Cassie cursed as the seat was lifted down and forward, so Harry and Cassie would climb into the back, before Mokuba claimed the front seat of this imported Turbo GX from overseas, which they finally chose after a lengthy argument between Harry and Kaiba. Kaiba opened the driver side, and wondered what moron would leave the keys in the ignition. A salesman came out, surprised that someone was trying to steal one of his cars.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Buying this car," Harry responded from the back.

"What? But this costs more than you think," said the stuffy man.

Kaiba simply writes up a check, hands it over, "Keep the change." And with that he drives off. The man, after he taken a look at the check, nearly fainted at how much he made in a three second sale.

"Okay... so I won't be fired," he muttered.

"Let's hope we don't run into trouble," said Harry.

"I agree," said Seto, the only one responsible enough, other than Harry (though his driving skills shouldn't be trusted just yet...) sped down the street. Mokuba flipped the radio on, and then a song on the radio began to play. It was one of those American songs, from a singer named Ice Cube. This guy the Domino Trio recognize, while Kaiba resisted the urge to groan. Ice Cube's music from his 1993 album blasted from the stereo as Kaiba kept on driving.

=0=0=

_I see... they're going to come to me... We'll see about that._

Dartz pulled a strand of his hair from his head, and placed it into a paper bag.

"Draco."

From the darkness, the younger Malfoy appeared. Darts hands him the bag that has his strand of hair.

"Go wait in my office, using that Polyjuice Potion to transform as me... you shall wait there, and then you may lure the male Potter duelist into a Seal Duel."

"Yes, sir." He took the item and vanished back into the shadows, vanishing via Portkey.

Dartz smiled. "Won't they be surprised... hmhmhmhm..."

=0=0=

Valon was tossed up against the fence near his discarded cycle.

**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

"Hmph... time to lose. I call upon **Cyber Harpie** (4/1800/1300) to the field in Attack Mode!" The armored Harpie Lady appeared, wearing the metallic armor with the spikes jutting from the breast plates.

"I end my turn."

Jonouchi was shaking. However, he pressed on. "Alright now, this should keep her busy. I summon **Blue Flame Swordsman** (4/1800/1600) in Attack Mode!" The brother of Flame Swordsman appears before Jonouchi.

**Mai:** 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Blue Flame Swordsman ATK/1800**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

_Damn! I'm so weak... that last duel did take a lot out of me... but I can't quit... no... I can't... the only way to save her, is to beat her..._ "I'm going to... fight you at all costs... It's the only way I'll be able to speak sense into you and-"

"Save it, monkey boy," she snaps, "you're just wasting your time, and mine as well." She grabs two cards. Another Cyber Harpie forms, and then the first one is equipped with Aero Nail. It attacks, and destroys Blue Flame Swordsman. As a result... the original is summoned in its place.

"Heh... well, ya gonna attack, or ya sitting out?"

"Are you nuts? Both of them are at the same strength... I'm ending my turn setting a card facedown."

**Mai:** Spell/Aero Nail, 1 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2100, Cyber Harpie ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Flame Swordsman ATK/1800**  
Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7700

_Damn... didn't take the bait, oh well..._

"Alright now... my move!" He draws from his deck, as his eyes look to the facedown card. He had a feeling what it could be... and he was afraid to find out, however, with the card he drew... "I sacrifice Flame Swordsman, and summon **Cyber-Tech Alligator** (5/2500/1600) to the field!" Appearing in the warrior's place was a large alligator, highly enhanced with armor and components to replace missing limps with cybernetic replacements.

"Cyber-Tech, attack his stronger Harpie Lady!" The cyborg charges the field, and unleashes a raging slash with its cybernetic arm. She's destroyed.

**Mai:** Spell/Aero Nail, 1 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/1800**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Cyber-Tech Alligator ATK/2500**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7700

Jonouchi stared down Mai, who smirked.

"I see... it's about time you started fighting me for real," she said.

"I have to...otherwise you won't listen to whatever I have to say, and as long as the Orichalcos has control over your mind... none of my words won't ring clearly to you... I have to fight you with everything I got... I have to save you Mai, from the Orichalcos."

"Hmph... the only one who needs to be saved is you, once I draw up the card that shall seal your fate..."

_If she draws the Seal of Orichalcos,_ Jonouchi thought, _I am history. I'm too tired to keep dueling... but I have to or I'll lose her forever... and giving up is not an option. Not now!_

=0=0=

So, Seto Kaiba learned one thing tonight: When you go car shopping with Harry Potter, be prepared for a lot of arguments. Looking ahead, the car lights caught something blocking their path.

"Oh great," Kaiba muttered, as the car squealed to a shot, sideways.

"What's going on?" Harry called form the back, a bit angry. He and Cassie were going to make out when Kaiba pulled that stunt just then.

"Company."

Orichalcos Soldiers have appeared, and now began surrounding the car. Everyone stepped out of the sportscar, and switch their Duel Disks on as they drew closer.

"Now what?" Mokuba asks.

"Get rid of them," was the older Kaiba's response.

One roared and charged.

**

* * *

**

Funky Dynamite 5/2000/1850 Machine/Wind

**Trap Protection - Continuous Trap  
**_As long as this card remains on the field, the controller of this card does not lose nor have any of his or her Trap Cards negated by a Monster Effect._


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**A/N:** I'm back, and I'm ready to finish this storyline.

* * *

Aero Nail had transferred itself from the destroyed Harpie, to the remaining winged female. Jonouchi ends his turn with a card set facing down.

**Mai:** Spell/Aero Nail, 1 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2100**  
Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Cyber-Tech Alligator ATK/2500**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7700

"You're looking confident in your abilities... for someone who's about to lose." She draws, and smiled upon seeing what she drew. Her eyes dart from the card to the blonde before her, "I drew it... **The Seal of Orichalcos**!"

Jonouchi backed a bit as she smiled wickedly, and then slots it in. The Duel Disk's runes glowed before the clouds began to swirl high above, slowly bringing forth the dreaded green ring. In the distance, Otogi saw this, and knew he was headed in the right direction.

=0=0=

Princess of Tsurugi leapt high into the air as her hair splashed around her. She waved her hands, launching silver gleaming kunai-shaped daggers upon the multiple Orichalcos Soldiers, each hit nailing a dead zone. While Mokuba's summoned monster nailed airborne assaults, Lord of D physically man handled several of the demons, Gentlemen Shardal fired several Crystal Eye, and for Harry, his summoned monster nailed down several demons with Sweet Chin Music and several cutting claw attacks.

=0=0=

The dark aura sprang around Mai once again as the seal completed its mark, burning into the ground with a pulse of magic wafting around.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Aero Nail, 1 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2100**  
Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Cyber-Tech Alligator ATK/2500**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7700

"Now, we're locked within the seal... and no one can save you now. With the most powerful magic coursing through my deck, you are history," she hissed.

"I know..."

_And since the Orichalcos is now in play, the darkness controlling her increased its power... I know the REAL Mai is in there somewhere... and no matter what it takes, I'll free her from its clutches..._

Mai smirked and grabbed a card from her hand. "Now then... I summon yet another Cyber Harpie!"

The creature appeared beside its sister, and then, the Orichalcos finally influenced them.

"Cyber Harpie attack! Shadow Nail Slice!" The one with Aero Nail flies through the air and sliced Cyber-Tech to shreds.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Aero Nail, 1 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2600, Cyber Harpie ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7600

"Now, direct attack!" She commanded.

"Not yet! Activate **Scapegoat**!"

"Ha, why am I not surprised?" She muttered with a smirk, causing him to blink, "Activate **Nightmare Tri-Mirror**!" The four sheep tokens were reflected, which transformed into new Harpies that all leapt onto the field, each one filled with the power of the green magic, while the previous attack command was dished out. The yellow sheep was destroyed.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Nightmare Tri-Mirror, Spell/Aero Nail, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2600, Cyber Harpie x5 ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x3 DEF/0**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7600

"Lucky for you, my four new Harpies aren't allowed to attack this turn, so I'm finished. Make your move, Jonouchi. I have seen all of your moves before, so you can't trick me this time around."

"I know... and I'm not going to run away..."

_Even if I lose my soul, I will do whatever it takes to get through to you, Mai..._

=0=0=

Yami, Honda, and Anzu left Otogi and the others, with the dice player staying put while they gone on ahead to locate Jonouchi. With Kaiba, Mokuba, Harry, and Cassie, they were halted in their advance yet again, this time by a cache of Orichalcos Soldiers in army formation.

"Now what?"

"We exterminate these overgrown cockroaches," Kaiba replied, "**Blue-eyes White Dragon**, come forth!" The bluish white dragon appears before her master, unleashing a terrifying and threatening roar at the monsters.

"**Hungarian Horntail**!" Mokuba summoned forth the other destructive dragon, that Harry had given to him as par to his deck. The vicious dragon roars more loudly at the creature, joining Blue-eyes' side.

"**Godric's Courageous Gryffindor**!"

"**Rowlena's Envisioned Ravenclaw**!"

The two founders of Hogwarts were summoned forth, as the man and woman brandished their wands.

"Attack!" They command.

Spells, White Lightning attacks, and vicious flames of magic were unleashed, destroying the army. However, more and more kept appearing, and kept driving towards them.

"Damn," Harry swore, as Godric unleashed another wide-spread Blasting Hex.

"They keep coming back..."

"**Shade of the Dementor** and **Polymerization**!" The two monsters fused together, and formed Shadow Snare Dragon. Right away, the newly regenerated soldiers were ensnared by black cold chains that snaked and coiled like serpents, allowing Kaiba to destroy them with his Blue-eyes.

One however appeared and snatched Mokuba. Cassie saw this, and acted quickly, summoning Critias. Once the black dragon appeared, it unleashed a beam of crackling yellow lightning at many of the Orichalcos Soldiers, including the one that held Mokuba briefly captured. Harry rushed and stood back to back with the younger Kaiba, as Cassie stood back to back with Seto.

They kept resummoning back to existence.

"This is a picky situation we've gotten ourselves in," Cassie told Seto.

"Well then... we keep on fighting."

Godric brandished the Sword of Gryffindor, and held it tightly, as they began their attack once again upon the Orichalcos Soldiers.

=0=0=

"What's wrong, too much to handle?"

"Try fighting two duels at once."

"Boo hoo, quit making up excuses and make a move already," she snaps.

He drew. "I miss the old Mai... I summon **Swordsman of Landstar** (3/500/1200) in Defense Mode!" He had a bit of trouble placing the card right, but he managed to, as the cartoonish creature appeared, holding itself in a defensive stance.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Aero Nail, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2600, Cyber Harpie x5 ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 0 Facedown, Sheep Token x3 DEF/0, Swordsman of Landstar DEF/1200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7600

"Oh, I'm so scared," she mocked.

"You should be... I place t-two cards... facedown and end my turn."

Once again, eh had trouble concentrating, but he pushed on.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Aero Nail, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2600, Cyber Harpie x5 ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 2 Facedown, Sheep Token x3 DEF/0, Swordsman of Landstar DEF/1200**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7600

_Damn... I'm in worse shape that I thought... that last duel did take me to the cleaners... damn it..._

"Pathetic, really pathetic... you play a monster, and en your turn without using it?"

"Waiting for the right moment," he shrugged.

"Hmph." She draws a card, "all you do is put on this tough guy act, when in the truth of it all, you're nothing but a scared kid... face it, you cannot win this duel!"

"Well, that all depends..."

"On what?" She demands.

"On what you mean on the word win. Winning is all more about cards and Life Points. When we met, you only cared about winning, and because of it you had no friends. Long before we all met Harry and Cassandra, we were the first to invite you into our group."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You joined us, and then we all fought together on the same side. I even thought you had found your true reason and true friends..."

He looked down. "I thought you have finally learned about friendship... but after all this time, you never did... or... you had forgotten..." He looked back up.

"Save it!" She shouted, "I had enough of your lectures!"

"But Mai-"

"I said fuck off!" She hissed, and the seal on hr forehead radiated more, "friendship is for the weak! All I have is the Orichalcos, power, and my monsters to fight for me! It's time to finally destroy you!"

"Listen... Mai... no matter what happens; I'll always stand by your side! Now go!"

"I WILL! Cyber Harpie, eliminate his Swordsman of Landstar!"

She flew upon her mistress' command, ready to slice.

"Not so fast! **Double Magical Arm Bind**! With the sacrifice of two monsters, I can control two of yours!" The two sheep tokens vanished only or the arm binds to snatch two Cyber Harpies. As they were pulled, their power decreased and the influence of the Orichalcos was stripped away.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Aero Nail, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2600, Cyber Harpie x3 ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, Spell/Double Magical Arm Bind, 1 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Swordsman of Landstar DEF/1200, Cyber Harpie x2 ATK/1800**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7600

"Heh, so what? I got my other Harpies with me! Go and-"

"**Vow of Tribe**!" Jonouchi announced, flipping the trap, "now, your Harpies can't attack. As long as monsters of the same type are on both sides of the field, no attacks can be announced. So, all six Harpies are useless in this duel."

The other Harpies were infuriated, but they held back their anger. "Heh... well... I must admit, that move was brilliant."

"Eh? You mean that?"

Mai however stared at him.

=0=0=

"Why does this feel like some sort of video game," Kaiba muttered as he kept on driving on, the three dragons taking out whatever soldiers appeared to stop them. On the roof, the two Hogwarts Spellcasters kept their wands, and sniped down whatever tried to jump the vehicle. They were of course glues to the roof of the sportscar with a strong sticking charm.

Dartz kept his eye on all the elements coming forth, in his hideout, from the duel between Mai and Jonouchi, to the Kaibas, Potter, and Black trying to make it to the airport while taking out the monsters that kept coming at them in a Resident Evil-like scenario, to the Pharaoh and his friends trying to locate Jonouchi.

=0=0=

"Make your last move," she said in a low and cold voice.

"I won't lose you Mai..." He draws, and looked at the card, "Now. I'm going to sacrifice the two Harpies I took from you, plus Swordsman of Landstar."

"What the hell are you up to?"

"Meet **Gilford the Lightning** (8/2800/1400)!" Jonouchi announced, as the warrior of the thundering clouds made his appearance in the duel.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Aero Nail, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2600, Cyber Harpie x3 ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 1 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Gilford the Lightning ATK/2800**  
Mai's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7600

"And here's the good thing. Whenever Gilford appears in the duel by the tribute of three monsters, he destroys all monsters you control. Gilford, show her the edge of your lightning blade!" He grips the blade and lashes out upon Jonouchi's order, as lightning radiates and slices through the army of Harpie Ladies. Now she was defenseless, "Gilford, attack officially with Blade Beam!" He raised the sword and then chops down with it, as Gilford released a blazing beam of energy from the sword that raced across the ground like a shark fin, smashing into Mai and sending her careening towards the seal's barrier before collapsing.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, **  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Scapegoat, 1 Facedown, Sheep Token x1 DEF/0, Gilford the Lightning ATK/2800**  
Mai's LP:** 4800  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7600

"See that...? Katsuya Jonouchi has plenty of light left in him!"

She chuckled in a sinister couth, as she slowly stood up. "Really? But can you finish the job?" She brushed her bangs back, as the stone flashed once, "I doubt you have what it takes to finish me off. And now, it's my move. And I'll start things of with **Treasure from Heaven**."

Jonouchi drew, according to card lore, and looked at his hand. He held a Ritual card, two traps, and Gearfried the Iron Knight. Wasn't good but they will help for the time being at least, until he manages to draw Hermos from his deck. Mai looked at her hand, and snatches one Spell. She used **Monster Reborn**, to bring back Cyber Harpie. However, she then uses **Elegant Egotist** to summon the two sisters to Cyber Harpie. And then finally **Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation**, this allowed Mai to destroy both Gilford and the last Token, as the sapphire phoenix of fire struck down Jonouchi. The three sisters leapt back to their mistress as Jonouchi's Life Points dipped to equal Mai's once again.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie x3 ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 4800  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4800

"Impressive... you're pushing me to the breaking point... even though I'm bout to pass out here... this duel is really giving me the pressure to keep on fighting..."

She glared. "Make your move... and skip that friendship speech. I won't work on me."

Jonouchi shook the twitch out of his hand, as he drew Claw of Hermos. His weakness was getting to him...

"Now, first I play **The Warrior Returning Alive**. This allows me to bring back one warrior monster, and I choose **Blue Flame Swordsman**!"

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie x3 ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Blue Flame Swordsman ATK/1800**  
Mai's LP:** 4800  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4800

Jonouchi wasn't finished. He used a Ritual card, to summon the Ritual monster in his hand, but then tributes it to bring forth **Red-eyes Black Dragon**. Mai was not impressed.

"You can't attack this turn with your Red-eyes, Jonouchi."

"I know, which is why I play **Claw of Hermos**, and fuse the two dragons, to form **Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword**; the perfect weapon for Blue Flame Swordsman!" The two dragons fused, and became the elegant black dragonic blade, as Blue Flame Swordsman clips his original weapon to his back, and now wields the other blade.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie x3 ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword, 0 Facedown, Blue Flame Swordsman ATK/2800**  
Mai's LP:** 4800  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4800

"Attack!" The warrior cries as he charges, and destroys the first sister with the spiky hair.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie x2 ATK/2300**  
Jonouchi:** Spell/Red-eyes Black Dragon Sword, 0 Facedown, Blue Flame Swordsman ATK/2800**  
Mai's LP:** 4300  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4800

"Heh... not bad... however your Flame Swordsman is only as strong as the weapon... which means **Harpie's Feather Duster** destroys it!" A wind of feathers destroys the tow cards Jonouchi had set down, along with the fusion weapon, "now, I activate **Spell Reproduction**. This allows me to use one card form my graveyard, as long as I discard two spells... Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation... I'm going to take you out..."

The blue phoenix emerged once again, and strikes down Blue Flame Swordsman, however... Jonouchi used its effect and transferred its strength, thus preventing any damage to his Life Points. The Harpie with the long fuchsia hair gained the strength increase, surprising Mai. In place of Blue, the original takes form.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2300, Cyber Harpie ATK/4100**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Flame Swordsman ATK/1800**  
Mai's LP:** 4300  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4800

=0=0=

The gates were smashed down as Seto drove right through.

"This is fucking nuts," Harry said.

Those soldiers decided to toughen up and summon Orichalcos-infused Duel Monsters to chase after them. The Hogwarts Spellcasters were still in play though, and they were taking out the flying Spear Dragons that were chasing them.

Kaiba looked in the side mirror, and saw one dragon get blasted from the sky by a bolt of green light, shattered away as a result. He however kept driving. He just hoped his jets were still in their private bunker in the airport field.

=0=0=

"Let's end this..."

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2300, Cyber Harpie ATK/4100**  
Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Flame Swordsman ATK/1800**  
Mai's LP:** 0300  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 0800

Now, you may be wondering what the Life Point difference. It's because one Spell Card she discarded earlier in accordance to Spell Reproduction, was a Spell called Flare. It activates in the Graveyard when the opponent places a card facedown in the Spell and Trap Zone. It deals four thousand Life Point damage to every duelist in play.

"Attack now! Vertical Slash!"

"Not quite... I activate my **Skull Dice**!" The black and white chibi cackles as he tossed the red die... and rolled a two. The attack still connects, but at half the strength.

**Mai:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Cyber Harpie ATK/2300, Cyber Harpie ATK/2050**  
Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown,**  
Mai's LP:** 0300  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 0550

"And now my other Harpie," It tenses up, "go and-" Then she stopped. Jonouchi looked ready to pass out, but she now hesitated... she couldn't finish her command. The memories surfaced, from Duelist Kingdom, to the incident with the movie star, to Marik commanding Ra to finish her, to their departure after Battle City.

Jonouchi looked up, as the seal gave out a soft pulse.

"You win..."

His eyes rolled as his knees buckled. She gasped and rushed across the field, dropping Mirror Wall as the seal began to shrink. He was caught, but his energy was done for... he couldn't go on. This duel was forfeit.

"No! Jonouchi!' she cried, "I didn't attack so you didn't lose!"

"It' stood late... I'm too exhausted to fight on..." As the seal shrank, the Harpies vanished.

"No... I won't let the Orichalcos take you away," she said, choked on emotion. The tears began to well up in her eyes. Jonouchi merely glanced at her.

"No... It's too late Mai. Besides... if one of us was to lose our soul... it wouldn't be you..."

"No, please don't say that," she whispered.

"Mai... it was the toughest duels I ever fought... and I'm glad..." The seal tugged at him, and she was shoved away as the energies began draining him away, while Hermos cried out in rage at losing one of the chosen to the Orichalcos. In the aftermath, the seal vanished from her forehead as the stone she wore on her leather choker shattered.

"NOOOOO!"

=0=0=

"She's been set free," Dartz muttered, feeling her control over the blonde suddenly cut off.

However, he looked in his mind's eye... and Jonouchi appeared. A soft smile formed over his lips.

=0=0=

Yami looked up, as Timaeus unleashed a mournful cry before vanishing. With Seto, Mokuba, Harry, and Cassie after taking out the last of the Spear Dragons, Critias flew into the sky, unleashing the same cry.

From the card slot of the Duel Disk, as Jonouchi collapsed to the ground, Hermos was ejected. Mai had tears running down her face, as she cradled the lifeless form of the teenager in her arms.

"Please! Jonouchi! Wake up, please!' She sobbed, "It's my fault... I blamed all of my anger and loneliness on you... and now you're gone from my life. Jonouchi, I'm sorry! Please... please come back to me!"

She held him closer.

"I tried to get rid of all of this anger and confusion... you were my closest friend... the few who I truly trusted, and I betrayed you to a man lusting with ancient power..." She slowly picked up Hermos' card.

She glanced at the card, which lost color. The dragon had transferred its power to Lily.

"I'll make him regret the day he met Mai Kujaku..."

She leaned Jonouchi's body up against the fence after she carried him there, and got onto her motorcycle. With the card pocketed away, she revs twice and takes off. Both Valon and Jonouchi were held by the Orichalcos... the only way to set things right... was to go after Dartz. She needed the Portkey that Rain held in his possession.

=0=0=

Five minutes later and a swirl of magic, Mai appeared in England. Before her was the Paradius Company, the hidden HQ of Dartz's Doma Organization. She entered through the front lobby, taking notice of the soulless wizards and witches that littered the area. She guessed they tried to do something, and lost their souls to the Orichalcos. She ignored them as she enters the elevator. Pressing a hidden button, she soon exits off a floor, and looked down the dark corridor hearing footsteps.

"Who's there? Is that you Dartz?"

The footsteps stopped, and she hitched a breath in her throat in a silent gasp as a ball of light suddenly illuminated the face of Draco Malfoy. The ball of light levitated from the tip of his wand, which then lowered to point at her.

"Crucio."

=0=0=

Yami, Honda, and Anzu stopped as they reached their intended target...

They were too late...


	28. Chapter 27

Sorry about the long wait. It's been just crazy here lately in my house. Once I finish with the Yami vs. Rafael duel, we'll immediately switch to Harry vs. Draco duel, on top of the company building. You'll like that part of the storyline. For now... back to London, England. Oh, and the Order now tags along.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Mai crawled along the ground, her body racked with pain. When she entered the office, Draco followed behind. She grunts as Draco calmly steps on her right wrist. "And where are you going?" He asks, "You're not going anywhere... not for a long time."

"You... let me go," she hissed weakly.

"Crucio!"

Her screams echoed again, and he lazily cuts the torture off. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out an Orichalcos card. He then looked up, and saw his eyes.

=0=0=

Dartz viewed the events that were occurring. "They're all arriving in one spot... excellent... Rafael will get his shot, as will young Draco." A chuckle left his lips... as he gazed upon Mai's soul, which now transferred to the once blank stone tablet.

=0=0=

The entire group had converged, and they had left Domino behind, as they flew to London, England. When they had finally arrived, the plane piloted by Kaiba after hijacking one that survived destruction, Yami had immediately gone off, leaving the others to play catch up. Ironically when they arrived, it's night time in London. Elsewhere in London, phoenix pendants began to glow warmly, alerting the leftover Order members who've survived capture by the Orichalcos. James grasped the pendant he wore.

"Lily!"

Yami ran down the various streets, as the building he soon spied ahead held a logo of a circle, with four whisker-looking lines jutting from the top sides. As he made it, he spied Mai's motorcycle parked. He entered the building, and saw various wizards and witches scattered all around the floor, souls drained from their bodies.

_"Good evening, Pharaoh, I've been expecting you,"_ Valon's voice echoed through the air.

The elevator was descending to ground level. Soon, it dinged, and Mai's soulless body collapsed to the ground. A single white feather landed before him. He laid her up against the wall, and entered, as it sealed shut behind him. As it began to rise, he pulled out his deck, before slotting it in. The door opens... and he turned around to find himself inside a corridor. He headed down, and kicked the door open at the end. There, in the now barren room was Rafael.

"About time you arrived, Pharaoh... I have been waiting for our rematch."

"Where is Dartz?"

"He's not here."

Transparent white wings spreads out behind him then fades.

Yami glared. "Is your master so much of a coward, that he sends you to do his dirty work?"

"Not quite. But here." He threw a card over, and Yami snatched it. The Claw of Hermos, a darkened card that is.

"So, you defeated Jonouchi?"

"Not quiet. It was Mai... and then Draco tortured her before sealing her away."

"Draco Malfoy?"

Rafael nodded. "Yes, the boy that Harry has a vendetta against. He's here... waiting for Harry. I'm here to take you out once and for all, and Draco shall do the same with Harry Potter. You see, I never trusted Mai at all.... and for good reason, and in the end I was right. She turned on us, so after Draco had enough torturing her, she allowed her to fight her way out..."

//FLASHBACK//

"I'll... I'll beat you..." said a weakened Mai Kujaku.

"Try it," Draco said, as the seal pulsed around them within the Great Hall-sized office, "Attack her and end the duel."

The dragon he had Ritual summoned roared and slashed at her with its harpoon-like tail. She cried out as she crashed against the barrier which slowly began to shrink as the last of her Life Points dropped.

"Jonouchi... I'm sorry..."

She collapsed to the ground, her numb fingers loosing grip on the card she held... Claw of Hermos.

//END FLASHBACK//

"When I had originaly found out from him, I had immediately returned here to see the duel. And then I waited here, because you would soon arrive, and you did..."

=0=0=

All around the world, those who have survived the attacks, since the monsters have since then vanished one by one, were all in a panic. Japan, Asia, Australia, China, United Kingdom, America, Canada, Alaska... no matter where you were, everyone can see a type of strange snake-like shadow swimming freely in the sky. The Order of the Phoenix stared up at the sky, seeing the serpent, the Leviathan, awaiting to fully cross over into this realm of existence.

"We have to go."

McGonagall was in charge of the Order with Dumbledore incapacitated. One by one, they followed the signal using the pendant Lily still wore... and scared the Yugi-tachi suddenly appearing like that.

"James!"

"Lily!"

Both lovers ran and embraced each other. Of course, Kaiba, Mokuba, Harry, and Cassie were not here, because they had already left, heading towards Dartz's company.

"What are you doing here?"

"How... they did that same trick Rain did back in America!" yelled Rebecca.

"Portkey..." Lily took out her pendant she forgot that she wore all this time, "you traced mine..."

"What is going on? Why did you leave like that?"

"I had to... I wanted to find Harry and I did... I saw how closely he was with those friends of his... plus I had to go, this card kept callin gout to me." She took out Hermos, which in her mind; she once again heard its cry.

"Isn't that the same glowing card you received two weeks ago?" Sirius questioned.

"Hermos came to me... since Jonouchi lost his soul to the Orichalcos."

Just then a double Decker bus came and pulled to a stop. Driving it was Otogi.

"Okay guys, I got us a lift... hey, who are these people?" Otogi asked, looking at the oddly-dressed mages.

"My friends and my husband's friends, Otogi," Lily said.

"Ah, well hurry up; we need to catch up with Pharaoh."

"I can track him down. Just need to hack into Kaiba's satellite again..." Rebecca said, taking a seat inside the bus, with the others following, Honda carefully carrying the soulless Jonouchi in.

"Knowing Kaiba, he, Mokuba, Cassie, and Harry are also heading there in their own way," said Otogi.

"Hurry up and get in," Lily told the Order. They decided to follow. Once everyone boarded in, Otogi shut the side doors, and drove off.

Deep within the Atlantean ocean, a dark shadow swam within the dark depths.

"As we speak, the Leviathan is continually gaining more and more power as more souls are captured. Once your soul is sealed, Pharaoh, it will have enough power to fully materialize into our world, and cleanse the planet of people like you."

He glared. "With your soul captured, our plan shall become true. I have already beaten you once before but somehow you cheated me out with the switch of another soul..."

Yami gritted his teeth.

"And this time, there is no escaping. The winner is free, but the loser is imprisoned by the beast."

"Very well, if it's to save my friends, we shall duel. It's a shame a man with talents you possess is thrown away to serve a madman like Dartz..."

"Master Dartz has opened my eyes to the truth. You're just jealous because you don't have on of these," he reveals another Orichalcos card he ha din his pocket.

=0=0=

The Kaibas, Harry, and Cassie clung to the railings of a fire escape, as large rodents rushed through the alleyway.

"Damn... those are some ugly ass rats," Mokuba said.

Kaiba didn't even want to reprimand Mokuba for the language. He's long given up.

"Big ones at that..."

Cassie shivered. She hates rats. Especially rats with glowing red eyes.

"We need to hurry..."

"Dartz won't get away with this," said Seto. They dropped to the ground and continued towards the building in the distance, as clouds slowly began to collect and build.

=0=0=

**Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

"Since I'm the returning champion, Pharaoh, I go first."

He drew his sixth card, and looked at the cards he held.

"I believe you are familiar with this card, Pharaoh. This is **Guardian Treasure**!"

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown,**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown,**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

"Now... I place **Backup Gardna** in defense and one card facedown." With the two cards he drew, were placed down, "now, time to give it a shot. Your move, Pharaoh."

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown,**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

"Very well then." Draw, "I place **Queen's Knight** (4/1500/1600) in Defense Mode!" The female knight in red appears, shield at the ready to block.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

"Pathetic..." He drew two cards, and smirked. "Well, I think it's time I introduce you to an old friend." Gravity Axe then embeds itself in the floor from the ceiling, as coming forth to claim it, was Guardian Grarl. "**Guardian Grarl**, attack his Queen's Knight!" Grarl leapt up and chopped down. She cried out in pain before shattering away, and the dinosaur lizard man leaps back to his master, "that is enough punishment for now..."

"Very well then. **Monster Reborn**! I bring back Queen's Knight. Plus, I summon **King's Knight **(4/1600/1400)!" The two knights appear on the field, "and now, with King's Knight and Queen's Knight, I can now Special Summon my **Jack's Knight** (5/1900/1000), thus completing my royal team!" Joining the duo was the blonde blue knight.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500, King's Knight ATK/1600, Jack's Knight ATK/1900**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

"I'm not finished yet. I now activate **Brave Attack**!"

"Wait... I remember that card. You used it to destroy Obelisk in your first seal duel..."

"That's right, and though they are sacrificed after their attack has completed itself... the combined strength of attack power will overwhelm you."

"Hmph, I guess you do disrespect your monsters after all. Even if you claim otherwise."

"Wrong. I trust each and every single one of them."

"Oh, didn't look that way after our last duel," Rafael taunts.

"You will see... with team work, any foe shall fall! Go, and attack together my royal knights!" The trio all crossed their weapons, before dashing towards Guardian Grarl.

"Not so fast! Reveal **Guardian Force**! This destroys any Spells as long as I have no Guardians in my graveyard. Too bad for your so-called team work!"

The swords stopped. The three knights' attacks were negated as Brave Attack was destroyed. The swords were pressed against Guardian Grarl's thick meaty neck, but they couldn't cut... It slipped from its near death grip, and punched each knight back to Yami's side of the field.

"I end my turn," he forced out, glaring at Rafael, _damn it! It leaves my knights wide open for an attack... I need a new strategy!_

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500, King's Knight ATK/1600, Jack's Knight ATK/1900**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

"My turn."

_If he plays the Seal of Orichalcos, I may never save my friends from danger!_

"I play this..." He activated the Spell Card, and a butterfly attached it a green dagger-like weapon floats down, and Backup Gardna grasps it. He gained three hundred extra attack points as a result.

"This also allows me to summon **Guardian Elma** (6/1300/1200)!" The woman that appeared had short reddish brown hair. She was dressed in fae-like clothing, with silk like ribbons flowing from the sides, off the arms. All in all, she was a beautiful looking young warrior.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Elma ATK/1300**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500, King's Knight ATK/1600, Jack's Knight ATK/1900**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000

"I never saw such a monster before..."

"Of course, Pharaoh. I have plenty of Guardians you never seen before. With her on the field, it allows me to bring back **Guardian Shield**, and I equip it to Elma." What appeared on her left forearm was a large butterfly-shaped shield. Her defense rose to fifteen hundred, "and with Backup Gardna's effect, I transfer the dagger to Elma."

She now grasps the green dagger.

"Now my Guardian Elma, attack his Queen's Knight!" The female warrior leapt high in a somersault, before stabbing the woman in the heart, shattering her away, "Guardian Grarl, its your turn now! Attack his King's Knight with Gravity Axe!" The lizard lashed across the broad man's chest, splitting the sword and shield, and destroyed him with an uppercut from the crotch through the head.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Elma ATK/1600**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Jack's Knight ATK/1900**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 6500

"What now, Pharaoh?" Rafael questions, "what puny knights stand between me and your Lie Points?"

"My turn, and now I activate **Five Star Twilight**! By tributing Jack's Knight since he is a Level 5 monster, I can call forth the **Five Kuriboh Brothers**!" The five colored puffballs appear.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Elma ATK/1600**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuriboh Brothers x5 ATK/300**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 6500

"Oh no, I'm so scared," he says in a mocking voice.

"Now, I activate their effect. By discarding one trap from my hand, I can then activate Kuriball!" They tower up before performing a Rollout attack. The white furred brother devours the other four and then smashes into Grarl. As they scatter and retreat back to Yami...

"What the hell!?"

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/1500, Guardian Elma ATK/1600**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuriboh Brothers x5 ATK/300**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 6500

"Now, your Guardian Grarl is only half the monster it was. Now my brothers, fuse together and form Kuribabylon!" One henge later and a horned teal Kuriboh is left in play.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/1500, Guardian Elma ATK/1600**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuribabylon ATK/1500**  
Rafael's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 6500

"One problem, your mutant hamster is at only fifteen hundred."

"True, but before I attack I play **Mystical Space Typhoon**!"

"NO!"

"Yes! I destroy Gravity Axe!" The whirlwind shatters the weapon, lowering its strength, "now Kuribabylon, attack Guardian Grarl!" Kuribabylon let out a tiger-like cry and stabs... Guardian Elma's shield, which shatters and blocked the attack.

"What in the world?"

"Explanation: Guardian Shield blocks one attack of a monster that targets a Guardian Monster. However, in doing so, I lose five hundred points."

Yami placed a card on the field.

**Rafael:** Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/1000, Guardian Elma ATK/1600**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Kuribabylon ATK/1500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 6500

_Why? I have never before met a duelist who would refuse to allow even one of his monsters to go into the card Graveyard... but why would a man like him hold such an evil card like the Orichalcos?_

"Rafael! Don't you see what is going on? If you work for a man like Dartz, you'll never truly flourish your skills as a duelist!"

"Shut up Pharaoh! Master Dartz has opened my eyes to the absolute truth! This world is evil, and you are part of its problem! And with Master Dartz, I have the power to rid of you once and for all!" He revealed the card he drew.

"No Rafael! Stop!"

"Too late!"

=0=0=

The lobby was filled with unresponsive bodies of fallen men and women.

"Damn, what happened...?"

"All of them are unconscious..."

Harry gasped. "Guys!"

Everyone else ran to the elevators. There against the side of the closed doors was Mai.

"She lost her soul I guess..."

"So, who's going to carry her?' Honda questioned, as Kaiba looked up to the lights above.

=0=0=

"Rafael! You're making a mistake!"

The seal formed, and slowly its power was increasing.

"RAFAEL!"

The doors opened behind Yami, revealing the Kaibas, Honda carrying Jonouchi still, Anzu, Harry, and Cassandra.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/1000, Guardian Elma ATK/1600**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Kuribabylon ATK/1500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 6500

"Oh no..."

"Rafael, what have you done?" Yami whispered, as the dark aura slowly faded away, and the seal's glow dimmed to its normal light.

A smirk slowly formed over his lips. "Now, that's more like it..." A chuckle left his throat, as he opened his eyes, which was now tinted red. The Orichalcos materialized upon his forehead.

* * *

R&R folks.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"You may have had a taste of its boundless energies, but I shall prove that it holds no equal."

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Elma ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Kuribabylon ATK/1500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 6500

"That's the man who defeated Yugi!" Harry realized.

"What?" Seto muttered, shocked.

"Now that my monsters have the power, time to destroy you! Guardian Grarl, attack his mutant rodent now!" Guardian Grarl snarls and unleashed a powerful punch, destroying the five brothers.

"You triggered my trap! **Rope of Life**! Since you destroyed my monster, I can discard my hand in order to bring back one monster from my graveyard, and I choose Kuribabylon!" The monster returned, and gained a small attack boost.

"Hmph, very well. I place a card face down and end my turn."

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Elma ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuribabylon ATK/2300**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 5000

"I hope he can win this duel..."

"No sweat. That man won't win this time around..."

"Now, I revert my monster back into the five brothers!" A poof of teal smoke and the five furry huggable creatures reappear, "and now... I shall call upon a new form!" Each brother flies to five corners before flying headfirst over the field. A poof of pink smoke, "I now form **Kuribandit**!" and a sailor-themed Kuriboh appears, causing Rafael to chuckle in amusement.

"I wouldn't be laughing yet, Rafael. Now, I activate **Curtain of Black Magic**. I now summon forth my most powerful monster. **Black Magician** (7/2500/2100)!"

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Elma ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuribandit ATK/1800, Black Magician ATK/2500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"I hope he know what he's doing. Using Curtain of Black Magic forced Yami to pay half his Life Points," Harry whispered.

"Black Magician, attack now with Black Magic Attack!"

"Reveal **Guardian Formation**," Rafael commands.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Guardian Formation, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Elma ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuribandit ATK/1800, Black Magician ATK/2500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

Guardian Elma, the target of Black Magician, performed a backward somersault over the magical energy blast and lands on her feet in the back row.

"You should have known Pharaoh! The Seal of Orichalcos allows me to use my Spell and Trap Zones as Monster Zones! So, unless you want to destroy Elma, you must get through my other monsters first!"

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuribandit ATK/1800, Black Magician ATK/2500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"Time to lose. I play this, **Celestial Sword - Eatos**!" The majestic blade appeared in a bolt of lightning, as he drew from his deck.

_No! He's about to summon Guardian Eatos!_

An amused smirk forms. "Time to lose to the monster that destroyed you in our last duel. **Guardian Eatos** (8/2500/2000)!"

The white falcon formed, and unleashed its cry as it grew larger, transforming into the human spirit of the animal. She appeared from the golden glow, wings spread true as she slowly opened her eyes and gazed out before her.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Celestial Sword - Eatos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/2500, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuribandit ATK/1800, Black Magician ATK/2500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

She looked around, and then it happened. Green tendrils of energy came from the seal and struck her. She cried out in pain, as the Orichalcos' magical force slowly destroyed her will to fight off the infection of power. She soon gave in, as her once pure wings of white changed to the darkest of black. Rafael however paid no attention, as her once serene grace of calm was now twisted to that of loathing and a sadistic grin equal to that of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Look at what you done! She's been infested by the evil magic of the Orichalcos!"

"Of course, and now that she's stronger, I can do you in Pharaoh," said a smiling Rafael. She gripped the handle, and pulled the blade from the floor.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Celestial Sword - Eatos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/3300, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Kuribandit ATK/1800, Black Magician ATK/2500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"I am afraid you'll have to wait. Observe!" Kuribandit shatters, "tributing Kuribandit, I can draw five cards, but only keep spells or traps. Any monsters I draw go to the graveyard." With the five he drew, he's only left with two.

"Shit! He forgot about that sword's effect! It can drain any monsters from his graveyard and add its strength to Eatos!"

"Unless Yugi had devised a plan, it could very well be worth the risk."

Rafael grins. "Eatos raise your sword and draw three souls from his graveyard!" Yami's Duel Disk shook, before it slowly rose into the air, dragging his arm with it. Three souls appeared, the three monsters he had discarded, and they were now absorbed into the blade, further increasing her aura of power.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Celestial Sword - Eatos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/7000, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"Son of a bitch," Harry, Cassie, and Mokuba mutter.

"Seven thousand attack points?"

"That's just insane!" Honda yelled.

"Time to pay up Pharaoh! Not only will you become a two-time loser, but your soul shall be sealed! With the power my guardian has, this duel is over! Guardian Eatos, attack now!" She unleashed a battle cry as she flew towards Black Magician.

Honda, Anzu, Seto, Mokuba, Harry, and Cassandra stare in horror... until the sword turned to stone. Black Magician didn't even flinch as it slowly cracked, and then shattered away. She lost all of the power.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/3000, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"What in the world is going on!?"

"Allow me to explain. You see, when I discarded three monsters, two of them was this monster: my **Electromagnetic Turtle**. You should know of its effect, Rafael. However, to explain the destruction of your sword, my second monster card is this. This is a rare card known as **Spell Eating Slime**, a level 3 monster with zero attack and defense points. Its effect can only be used if it's in the graveyard. With it, I can destroy one Spell Card in play, and Eatos lost the Celestial Sword, thus returning its power back to three thousand points."

"Spell Eating Slime? I never heard of that card before," Mokuba mumbled.

"I have," Harry spoke up, "it's part of the archetype of Slime monsters. There's **Spell Eating Slime** (3/0/0), **Trap Eating Slime** (3/0/0), **Attack Point Slime** (7/0/2500), **Defense Point Slime** (7/2500/0), and **Star Level Slime** (8/XX00/2000)."

"Eh?"

"Attack Point Slime's effect allows it to absorb the attack strength of the two monsters used via sacrifice to summon it. The same deals with Defense Point Slime, just with its defense status instead. Spell Eating Slime can destroy one Spell Card in play if it's in the graveyard, and Trap Eating Slime deals the same effect towards any trap card in play."

"And what about Star Level Slime, Harry?" Kaiba questioned.

"Star Level Slime has the attack strength of double X and double zero. It's a level 8 monster, and the three monsters used to summon Star Level Slime determine its attack total times two. So, if the three monsters sacrificed are two level four and a level three monster, the total power equals eleven. Meaning its attack strength times two is twenty-two hundred."

"That was a good card combo," said Honda, while Anzu was happy.

_He dare mocks my power of the Guardians.... he'll suffer for it._ "I end my turn!"

"You should have thought more clearly. Poisoning your monsters with the Orichalcos will only lead to betrayal... I should know myself..."

"You used it just once and all fo a sudden you're an expert? Just make your damn move, Pharaoh!"

"As you wish! Now, I summon **Big Shield Gardna** (3/100/2600) in Defense Mode!" The brute of a man with the giant shield forms, "Next I switch Black Magician into Defense Mode. I end my turn here with a card set facedown." Black Magician kneels to one knee, and keeps the staff close to him, ready to block an attack. Behind the trusty mage, a card forms.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/3000, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician DEF/2100, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"You should know Pharaoh, you can't win a duel playing defense, however I doesn't matter!" He draws two cards, "because Guardian Eatos shall now eliminate your most cherished monster, Black Magician!"

Eatos unleashed her cry, and unleashed what looked like a mouth energy beam.

"Pharaoh!" Anzu cried.

"Oh shit!' Harry cursed.

"Activate **Magical Hats**!"

A hat engulfed Black Magician, then swallowed Big Shield Gardna, before shifting into four identical hats before one is destroyed... along with Big Shield Gardna.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/3000, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** Spell/Magical Hats, 0 Facedown, Black Magician DEF/2100**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"What the fuck is going on?" Rafael demanded.

"Awesome! Magical Hats shielded Black Magician!"

"Yeah, but now Rafael has three chances to guess which one holds Black Magician," Mokuba said.

"Now Rafael, three hats, and one shields my trustworthy mage. So, come and give it your best shot!"

Rafael glared. If he wants it, I'll give it to him. "Elma! Slice one of those hats!" She threw her dagger, and it slices an empty hat before the dagger kicked back, and landed back in her hands again, "now, just a fifty-fifty chance. Grarl, eliminate the left hat!" He grinned, thinking he chosen the right target... Black Magician reveals himself from the other hat, as both hats shatter along with the Spell Card.

"Oh no!"

"Black Magician survived, and you used all your chances."

_This fool... I was about to win the duel and seal his soul forever! Arugh, no matter! I'll win anyway. He can't escape me this time around..._

"I'm not finished Pharaoh! I play **Rod of Silence - Kay'est**! This summons forth **Guardian Kay'est**!" Backup Gardna wielded the weapon released from the tower of crystal ice, as the mermaid appeared with a nasty smirk, the Orichalcos empowering her upon her arrival and the seal burning upon her forehead crown she wore.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Rod of Silence - Kay'est, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1500, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Magician DEF/2100**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"I end my turn."

"Oh man, that was a close call," Honda sighed.

"I agree," said Anzu.

"Timaeus... if he can draw it, he can still win the duel," Harry whispered. Kaiba silently agreed.

"I activate **Graceful Charity**."

_Alright now... this is my only shot._ He drew three cards... and glanced at the card he was hoping to draw. Rafael felt a disturbance in the air. Glancing at the card, the color of the card slowly filled in, changing from grayscale to its rich full color of an activated Legendary Dragon card.

"Sorry Rafael, but I drew it. My **Eye of Timaeus**! Now, come forth to me my dragon!"

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Rod of Silence - Kay'est, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1500, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Black Magician DEF/2100**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

The energy released from Black Magician as the dragon is summoned pierces through the roof, breaking through before the energy tore through, evaporating the stone and concrete foundation into the skies above. From the bus Otogi drove, he and the others inside saw as lightning flashed, before Timaeus was summoned forth with a loud roar they heard.

"Timaeus! Oh no! Yami's in trouble!"

"The only reason Timaeus could be summoned is because the Pharaoh is currently in a duel, but with whom is the question," Rebecca's father spoke.

"Hey! Is that Black Magician?" Rebecca pointed out. The purple mage flew towards the dragon, before they fused as one. When the light faded, Timaeus lowered down to ground level, through the Great Hall of an office. Runes of unknown variety formed as glowing marks all over the dragon, as the mage stood on top its head.

The fusion of Timaeus and Black Magician created **Amulet Dragon**.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Rod of Silence - Kay'est, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1500, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Amulet Dragon ATK/2900**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"Now, Amulet Dragon gains a boost of attack power for each Spell Card in my graveyard... and I have a total of eight. That equals to twenty-four hundred. It's power now peaks at fifty-three hundred points now, Rafael!"

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Rod of Silence - Kay'est, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Eatos ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1500, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Amulet Dragon ATK/5300**  
Rafael's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"Now! Amulet dragon! Attack Guardian Eatos!" Black Magician commands the dragon to attack, and Timaeus unleashes its power in the form of a devastating beam of magical energy. Eatos cries out as she was obliterated under the assault. Rafael cries out, as the world around him turned white. Feather fell as she looked at him.

_Eatos no! Come back! I still need you!_

She only smiled softly to him, before she faded into the white background.

"You're going to pay for this Pharaoh!" Rafael roared, as reality returns to him, "no one destroys my monsters... do you hear me?"

The barrier around the Orichalcos slowly radiates a glint of green light, revealing the round shielded barrier that was once invisible to the naked eye. The power appeared to increase, and the Orichalcos flickered, calling forth, absorbing the rage coming from Rafael. As he turned his glare form his Duel Disk, to Yami, the seal on his forehead was flickering slowly between green and red.

"Guardian Eatos is a creature of purity and light.... when she's destroyed, you've unleashed a creature of evil and darkness..." The ground in the center of the field slowly sunk downward, until it formed a large bottomless black hole. Black smoke began to slowly trail upward, and an aura of pure evil radiated from the hole itself. It however actually came from the monster that was coming forth.

The creature was wrapped in bandages. The hair was dirty blonde, in sharp locks of hair cascading down its back and around the shoulders and chest. It was clad in dark plated and segmented armor around the forearms, along the torso, crotch, lower legs, shoulders, and the boots it wore. The shoulder gauntlets were a large triple pauldron shaped at a triangular point, and deadly hooked blades jutted from the gauntlets on the arms. It wore the same dress-like outfit that Eatos wore, however the new attachment was a tattered black cape-like cloak. The face was covered by a bone white mask, with a slanted sickle of an eye opening, revealing its red gaze, which glowed softly with the seal forming upon its forehead.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Rod of Silence - Kay'est, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1500, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/3000, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Amulet Dragon ATK/5300**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"Now... I equip my new monster with this. My **Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe**, and its power increase my Guardian of Darkness five hundred points for each monster in my graveyard." It grasped forth from the closing portal, a rusted and wicked scythe.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Rod of Silence - Kay'est, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Backup Gardna DEF/2200, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1500, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/3500, _Guardian Elma_ ATK/2100**  
Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Amulet Dragon ATK/5300**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"But I thought you despise having monsters in the graveyard!"

"I despise you even more, so what are a few monsters in the grave if it means the chance of eliminating you once and for all? With the points you have, and the monsters I have, you'll be history soon enough."

"Try me," he responded.

"Very well, if you wish to lose. Now... switching my Guardian into attack position, I activate its effect and destroy all of my other monsters, to increase his strength even more..."

"Rafael, wait a minute! Don't you see what you're doing!? The Orichalcos is clouding your mind!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Pharaoh," Rafael responded, as Dreadscythe swung his scythe, and brutally sliced down the other three guardian monsters. Kay'est held a brief moment of sadness in her eyes, before she too was killed by Dreadscythe. As a result, its power... it increased, "and now... four monsters mean Dreadscythe now gains two thousand points."

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Amulet Dragon ATK/5300**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 3000

"Oh shit, now Dreadscythe has more attack power!"

"No... Amulet Dragon's in trouble..."

"Now Pharaoh, time to say goodbye to your dragon. Go Guardian Dreadscythe; eliminate that dragon and that Black Magician from the field!" It unleashed a wind of black energy, as it slices through Amulet Dragon, destroying it. Black Magician cried out as he collapsed to the ground, before he is stabbed in the chest by Dreadscythe's reaper scythe. Black Magician shatters as well as Guardian Dreadscythe slowly levitated back to his position before Rafael.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

"I end my turn... now... in a few more turns, this duel will be over, and you'll be sealed away."

"No, now how can he win without his dragon?" Kaiba muttered.

Yami however was confident in his ability, as he drew. "First, **Treasure from Heaven**!" Both duelists now hold six cards in their hand, "Next, I summon **Watapon** to the field, but then tribute him for **Black Magician Girl** (5/2000/1700)!'" The pink ball of fluff appeared, but instead immediately tributed, and in its place was the sexy Black Magician Girl, otherwise, known as Mana.

"I set this down and end my turn." A card materializes before Yami, while appearing beside Harry was Maya, and Kochi beside Cassie, in their spirit forms.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician Girl DEF/1700**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

Rafael drew two cards form his deck, and grabs one card. "I have just the card I can use... **Obedience**! This switches your female magician into Attack mode once I attack. You'll soon be down to your last few Life Points, and nothing you can do can save you now, Pharaoh... Go and destroy her now, Guardian Dreadscythe!"

Mana cried out as an aura surrounded her, and she was forced to stand, just as Dreadscythe came down upon her, ready to swing the scythe with the oversized sickle. She cried out in fear, as did Maya. "**Magical Pigeon**!" She's suddenly gone under a hat, which was sliced in half... releasing two white pigeons.

The two pigeons fly away, only to perch on the Spell Card Yami activated. Harry smirked. "Oh yeah, that was a good call. Magical Pigeon allows Yami to switch out Black Magician Girl, and summon two Pigeon Tokens in her place for one turn."

"You may have been lucky, but it runs out soon enough. I place this down and end my turn." The two pigeons return to the card, and transform back to the female mage once the pink smoke cleared. She stuck her tongue out at Dreadscythe. Dreadscythe gripped the weapon tighter, determined to kill the female mage.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl DEF/1700**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

"Why drag this out? It's pointless to continue the duel, when I have all the cards and the favor in my deck."

"I am aware of it; however I will not give up so easily. Because I have faith in myself, and in the Heart of the Cards!"

"Don't you forget Pharaoh; you were once ruled under darkness!" Rafael yelled.

_I know, however I have since then conquered the evil within my own heart... and I shall do the same for him... and purify the evil that has clouded his heart and his mind. And this card I drew shall work._

"I know firsthand what the Orichalcos can do to you. How its power can easily crush your will to fight against it... when you lost Eatos, you took out your rage upon your other monsters, needlessly sacrificing them just to empower one monster that is very well the embodiment of the evil this card unleashes."

"So?"

"The darkness has taken control of you, transforming you into a man you're not truly are. If you want to save yourself, you must fight it head-on!"

"Heh, whatever Pharaoh! I don't need to be saved. All I need is to defeat you!"

"If you don't trust my words, this shall reveal yourself. **Underworld Circle**!"

"What!?"

"Underworld Circle? Damn..." Cassie whispered. Both monsters vanished form the field, surprising everyone but Yami as he activated the card. Soon, the barrier of the Orichalcos begins to spin faster and faster, until a dark aura begins to fill the playing field, completely blocking everyone form view. It looked similar to that of a pseudo-Shadow Realm, minus the random crackles of black lightning.

"Why do I have a feeling that barrier of darkness resembles the Shadow Realm?" Harry thought aloud.

"We can't even see what's going on," Anzu said.

_Let's just hope the Pharaoh is the winner once that aura of darkness disappears,_ Maya thought.

* * *

It was unexplained as to the destruction of Celestial Sword - Eatos, so this is my reasoning, Spell Eating Slime, an OC monster.

**Spell Eating Slime 3/0/0 Aqua/Effect/Water  
**_This card's effect can only be activated in the Graveyard. Negate and destroy 1 Spell Card your opponent has in play._

**Trap Eating Slime 3/0/0 Aqua/Effect/Water  
**_This card's effect can only be activated in the Graveyard. Negate and destroy 1 Trap Card your opponent has in play._

**Attack Point Slime 7/0/2500 Aqua/Effect/Water  
**_Increase this card's ATK by the number of points the previous 2 cards possessed when this Monster is summoned to the field._

**Defense Point Slime 7/2500/0 Aqua/Effect/Water  
**_Increase this card's DEF by the number of points the previous 2 cards possessed when this Monster is summoned to the field._

**Star Level Slime 8/XX00/2000 Aqua/Effect/Water  
**_Increase this card's ATK by the total count of levels from 3 monsters Tributed to summon this monster to the field times two._


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The clouds high above the building was swirling ominously and bolts of lightning arc across the skies. Sometimes, lightning began to generate around the dome of dark energy, radiating from the ions in the sky high above through the hole in the multiple floors and the roof itself. Harry and Cassandra were now thinking that somehow, it had become a Shadow Game with the Orichalcos active still... nothing to do but wait...

=0=0=

Fog from as far as the eye can see... This fogged up cemetery, was the physical manifestation of the card Graveyard. This duel was still active; however, Yami couldn't even find his opponent. As he wandered, is eyes darting form tombstone to tombstone, displaying the names of various monsters.

"This wasn't part of the plan..."

He looks up, as he saw a dark shadow ahead of him. Moving closer, it revealed Rafael.

"Rafael..."

Then they heard something. Up ahead, was Rafael running as if something was chasing him. However, he was at the age when he had returned to civilization.

"What in the world? That's me..."

The young Rafael runs pats them, and of into the distance. The older Rafael gave chase to his young counterpart, and Yami chases after.

=0=0=

"Hold on! It's dangerous! We may not even know where we are!"

"Maybe you don't, but I do," Rafael told the Pharaoh. Before them were three casket-shaped tombstones, buried in the ground. The Orichalcos symbol is displayed on all three.

"Where are we?"

Dartz laughter echoed, causing them to turn around, as he appeared. However, rain began to fall, and the fog began to clear up, as a memory started to play. This was one of Rafael's memories of the past.

"I remember now... Master Dartz took me to this place once before..." Rafael and Yami watched the memory play itself, as thunder rumbled softly high above the heavens. As he watched... another surfaced within his mind. The night on board the cruise ship, the night he was forever separated by his family, and the years he spent in isolation, fending for himself...

_"I'm your new family now, Rafael..."_

He shook his head to clear his mind, as young Rafael slowly walked past him. And Dartz kept watch, ordering him to keep digging into the ground, to find what he searches for until it was held within his grasp.

"Rafael... I... I don't understand what this means."

They continued to watch, as the memory flash forward, as the hole grew bigger and bigger, until a speck of green was unearthed. Removing more of the soft earth, unveiled the Doma Duel Disk, complete with a full deck. However, something grabs his shoulder, and he turned around. It was Guardian Eatos.

_"Ignore that creature; this is your future now, Rafael. Go, and activate the Seal fo Orichalcos, so that you may be reborn!"_

Rafael looked at the card, before he placed it into the field slot, and the Orichalcos now begins to course through. Eatos could only stand helplessly as the seal slowly transformed him, into the man of today. At the same time...

_"You have been reborn!"_

Eatos was under assault by the energy of the Orichalcos, as she fell into the pit. Rafael turned to the pit, but a blast of flames and black smoke emerged, and crawling out, was Guardian Dreadscythe. And if you were to get a closer look at the black tethered cape, it was in truth black raven wings. Dreadscythe was also a female. She was the dark soul of Eatos, transformed by the Orichalcos.

_"This is your new guardian now, Rafael..."_

And then the memory disappeared. The rain stopped, and their seal formed, as they were forced apart, and stood on opposite ends.

"Now do you see Pharaoh? Why I serve Master Dartz? He has opened me to the truth. He helped me when I was by myself..."

"If you are so loyal to Dartz, why do you always disobey him?"

"He helped me move on."

"Wake up Rafael! Dartz is a madman!"

"Pharaoh... I believe the time for word sis no more. If you do not mind, I wish to finish this duel!"

Dreadscythe reappeared.

=0=0=

"You guys!"

The gang turned around, and saw Otogi running into the office, followed by Arthur, Rebecca, Lily, and the Order of the Phoenix.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw Timaeus high in the sky... it appears we were right..."

"Oh, wait a minute. Lily... aren't they your friends?" Anzu questioned, spitting the wizards and witches.

"Of course Anzu," Lily said to the teenager, "they tracked me down... and I got them to come along."

"Hey! The barrier's disappearing!" Harry spoke up, causing all attention to return to the duel. The darkness was fading away, and the Orichalcos was the only thing left in place.

"Hold on..." Cassie said, "If I'm correct, Underworld Circle forces both players to discard every monster card from their decks for the rest of the gaze, and monsters from the card Graveyard can only be used, Black Magician Girl is gone, but Dreadscythe should have vanished too."

Rafael heard the girl and smirked. "Pharaoh, your friend Cassandra is correct. Normally Dreadscythe should have been destroyed because of your Spell Card; however, I activated one of its special effects. You see, if I discard one card from my hand, it can revive itself."

"What? How could it do such a thing?"

"It was created to have a mind of its own, Pharaoh," Rafael explained, "which means not even I can get rid of it."

"Because of the effects of Underworld Circle, I have access to every monster in my graveyard. However I cannot say the same for you."

"Didn't you hear me? I don't need them. All I got is my Guardian Dreadscythe."

Yami glared.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown,**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

"With the power of Underworld Circle, I use its effect, and summon form the graveyard **Black Magician**!" The mage returns to the field, arms crossed, eyes casted in a glare towards the man before him, "I place this down and end my turn."

"Fine then, my move, Pharaoh!"

"Don't forget, as long as my Spell is in play, I can summon more monsters, and I choose Jack's Knight!"

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Jack's Knight ATK/1900**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

"Ikasu!" The Domino Trio exclaim.

"They don't scare me! They're still weaker than my monster! Go Guardian Dreadscythe, attack Black Magician now!"

"Not so fast! Reveal **Zero Gravity**!"

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Guardian Hunting, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Trap/Zero Gravity, Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Black Magician DEF/2100, Jack's Knight DEF/1000**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

"What in the world?"

"Well, Zero Gravity May revert all monsters from Attack into Defense, but **Guardian Hunter** switches Dreadscythe from Defense into Attack. Now, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

"Oh no, this is bad," Mokuba whispered.

_You better not lose, Yugi,_ Kaiba thought.

A swing of the scythe, and with the trap's effect, destroys both monsters.

"My move! And I summon to the field **Black Magician Girl**!" The lovely female Spellcaster makes a return appearance, catching the staff she tossed into the air like a baton.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

"Now, I activate **Altar of Restoration**! Discarding two cards from my deck, I can rescue one card form my deck, and I choose the **Eye of Timaeus**! And I fuse Timaeus together, with Black Magician Girl!"

The teal dragon of legend reappears, shocking Kaiba, and the Yugi-tachi to cheer at the turn-about of the duel. Timaeus roared as Mana is engulfed in an aura of light. Soon it shatters away, revealing her in her knight armor costume. She takes her place on top of dragonic steed, armed with the straight edge sword and a shield.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

"Holy shit," said Sirius, as he and the Order backed a bit at the raging dragon before them.

"Now, attack Timaeus and Mana! Eliminate Guardian Dreadscythe!" A card is discarded, and Timaeus unleashed a blue beam of energy, while the sword that glowed in pink fired a similar smaller beam. The attacks merged as one, and became a helix spiral traveling towards Dreadscythe, tearing across the cement floor across the large office that had taken most of it as the dueling arena...

The cheers turned to silence... as Dreadscythe stuck around. Mana couldn't believe her eyes. Neither could Yami.

"What the-" Harry began.

"Fucking-" Cassie said next.

"Hell," Mokuba finished.

"But... it should have been destroyed... uh, right?" Honda spoke up.

"You don't listen well, do you? Let me clarify things. Dreadscythe cannot be destroyed..." Another card vanished from his hand.

"I place a card down and end my turn..."

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 1 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

_He better not screw up. Only I deserve the glory of defeating Yugi..._

"Now then, time to take you down."

"Not so fast. Remember Underworld Circle? This allows me to summon **Queen's Knight**!"

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 1 Facedown, Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ATK/2600, Queen's Knight ATK/1500**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 2800

"Whatever. It's worthless anyway..." He discarded a card to the graveyard. However, he made the mistake of sending it face up. Yami, with his keen eye, was able to catch a glimpse of the Monster Reborn card before it vanished.

"**Orichalcos Sword of Sealing**!" A large blade appeared, and suddenly drops down and pierces Timaeus' left claw, "That's gonna leave a mark, eh Timaeus? Now, Guardian Dreadscythe, attack his monster now!"

A swing of the scythe, and the bema of energy shaped like the scythe destroys the dragon fusion... the calculation is one hundred points above the total Yami had... however...

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Trap/Reduction Barrier, Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 0010

"Reduction Barrier... this saved me from losing the duel. It reduces damage dealt to my Life Points and I'm left with just ten percent."

"He saved himself," Honda muttered.

"But for how long? He only has ten Life Points left, and his opponent is still past the five thousand mark," Lily explained.

"You're just stalling defeat, Pharaoh," Rafael said.

"I'm fighting with every last Life Point that I have, Rafael. That is a promise I intend to keep."

Rafael scoffed. "Whatever. Now make your damn move."

He drew. "First, I activate Underworld Circle's effect, and summon **Big Shield Gardna**! Then I activate **Pot of Greed**!"

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5500**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 0010

The two cards he drew, was exactly what he needed. Claw of Hermos, and Spider's Web...

"I activate this card: **Spider's Web**!"

"What is the meaning of all of this?"

"I'm going to save you from the darkness that has clouded you, Rafael, and this card allows me to use a card from your Graveyard. I select the last card you discarded." The card popped out, and Rafael glared before revealing Monster Reborn, and then threw it towards Yami, who caught it.

"Now then, with this, I plan to bring back a card that you are most familiar with, Rafael. Only with her light can she break through the darkness, and save you."

"Whatever," Rafael drawled, not impressed. Dreadscythe gripped the scythe tighter.

"I use Monster Reborn..." With a glare, he activates it, "and summon from your Graveyard, **Guardian Eatos**! This is the creature that you deserted, who now serve me to free you form your clouded judgement."

"Eatos..."

She appeared in a flare of white light, as the lighter half of her soul emerged. Because fo that, Dreadscythe's attack lowered by five hundred.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5000**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600, Guardian Eatos ATK/2500**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 0010

"Guardian Eatos... what is Yami going to do with that card?" Harry asked Anzu.

"I have no clue, Harry..."

"And now... with this card... I shall win." _This is for you, Jonouchi,_ "Now, I play **Claw of Hermos**!" The others stared in shock, as Yami activated Jonouchi and Lily's shared dragon power. The red dragon appeared with a mighty roar, as hsi presence changed the atmosphere of the duel.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

The red legendary dragon roared as Hermos emerged, ready to serve.

"Oh no, not that!"

"He must have added Hermos to his deck... damn... maybe Yami does have a chance to win this duel," Harry thought aloud, but mostly to himself.

"Now, I fuse Hermos and Queen's Knight to form **Goddess Bow**. With it, this doubles the attack strength of my Guardian Eatos!" The elegant and crafted bow appeared, and she grasped the weapon and pulled the draw string back.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown, Guardian Dreadscythe ATK/5000**  
Yami:** Spell/Goddess Bow, Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600, Guardian Eatos ATK/5000**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 0010

"What are you up to, Pharaoh? Both of our monsters are even now, however mine will just revive itself if destroyed!"

"I still got a few more surprises left in store for you, Rafael... Guardian Eatos!" Energy gathered into the arrow that magically materialized in the draw, "Unleash the power of Goddess Bow, and destroy Guardian Dreadscythe!"

She released it, as the magic pulsed through the now glowing arrow. At the same time Dreadscythe counterattacked, unleashing a devastating wave of energy from its giant scythe of a weapon. It split the arrow; however... it multiplied into five.

"Goddess Bow's effect activates. Every time Guardian Dreadscythe revives itself, Eatos can attack again and again! And with each revival, you lose one card."

The energy arrows struck the dark female, as flames erupt around, slowly disintegrating her until just the evil mask remained. However weakened, Guardian Eatos gently grasp the bone white mask, and held to close to her chest as her wings spread, and she slowly took flight, higher and higher through the roof.

"No! Come back!" Rafael yelled out.

She only smiled softly as she vanished beyond the clouds high above the building. The ethereal light that shined through the hole faded away.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 1 Facedown,**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 0010

"At one time, they served you with upmost respect, but now you have abandoned them Rafael. Then Dartz came, and he brainwashed you into forgetting everything you once held, including the monsters that you said protected you..."

Rafael was on the ground, on his knees, looking down to the ground as Yami spoke these words to him.

"He had fed you lies, and help fuel your rage, saying such lies about your family abandoning you... and in a moment of weakness, you allowed yourself to be blinded by the evil magic of the Orichalcos... But I can tell that the real Rafael is somewhere within the darkness, fighting for a way to get free from the prison that locked your goodness away. And the only way I know to help you see yourself, is to force you to see the darkness."

"The only problem however, Pharaoh... is that the Seal of Orichalcos must have a soul at the end of the duel..." He slowly looked up at him, his face a blank slate of emotion, "so why don't we see how this duel goes, hm?"

"Rafael, wait a minute!"

"Sorry Pharaoh. Now that Guardian Dreadscythe is gone, I can now invoke the power of your Spell Card Underworld Circle. I bring back **Guardian Ocarina** (4/1300/2100)!" Guardian Ocarina was a Rock type monster that looked similar to that of the Easter Head statues, only there were four holes in the side of its head, and a long curved horn with an opening that extended to the stone lips of the monster.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Soul Charge, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Guardian Ocarina ATK/1800**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 0010

"Then I activate Soul Charge, this allows me to bring back even more monsters!" The monsters that appeared, was Guardian Grarl, Kay'est, Elma, and Backup Gardna.

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Soul Charge, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Guardian Ocarina ATK/1800, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Elma ATK/2100, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1500, Backup Gardna ATK/1000**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600**  
Rafael's LP:** 5200  
**Yami's LP:** 0010

"Oh man, five monsters in one turn..."

Harry frowned. "He's safe for now. Soul Charge prevents monsters summoned by its card effect from attacking this turn. However, Grarl can attack since it was brought back with Underworld Circle."

Rafael looked to the sky seen in the hole of the ceiling. "My monsters are free... no longer do they exist within my Graveyard. For you see, my four monsters cost me five hundred Life Points when summoned via Soul Charge."

**Rafael:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Soul Charge, Spell/Guardian Treasure, 0 Facedown, Guardian Ocarina ATK/1800, Guardian Grarl ATK/3000, Guardian Elma ATK/2100, Guardian Kay'est ATK/1500, Backup Gardna ATK/1000**  
Yami:** Spell/Underworld Circle, 0 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600**  
Rafael's LP:** 0000  
**Yami's LP:** 0010  
**Winner:** The Pharaoh!

The seal began to shrink around. Yami had won... but it was Rafael who sacrificed himself, juts to save the creatures that he had cherished. However, twinkling lights began to descend from the hole in the ceiling, as Guardian Eatos slowly levitated down, stunning the audience. Yami watched.

"Guardian Eatos..."

She smiled softly, as the evil of the Orichalcos was purged from the monsters, returning them back to their normal, kind, selves. The humans of the group smiled softly, while the others stared at their master.

"You made the right choice, Rafael... you saw the evil in you, and fought against it... by saving the ones that you cherished the most."

"Eatos..."

She smiled with a motherly tone, and slowly pulled the man she saw as a son close into a hug. He then felt someone hug him from the sides, and saw his siblings. Looking around, he also saw his parents.

_I see now... this is a vision... I was never alone... they were still here, watching over me..._

Rafael gained a smile, as in reality, the Orichalcos pulsed. The stone cracked... and then disintegrated, thus the Orichalcos lost its overall power and faded away. Rafael was spared from losing his soul.

"Rafael..."

"The seal is gone..."

The Yugi-tachi rushed over to the man, surprising them all as he stood up.

"Wait, shouldn't his soul have been taken from the Orichalcos?" Cassie asked.

"I think... he was spared. Somehow... the power of light broke the seal and saved him."

_"Hmhmhmhm... well, that was a heart breaking duel... about to make me sick."_

_That voice!_ Harry thought, snapping to attention. The Order of the Phoenix looked around, as Moody tried to locate where that voice was coming from. However, it was coming from everywhere around them.

_"Ah, now I'm noticed, good... I saw it all. I'm surprised you haven't been collected, then again, the Pharaoh must have done something."_

"Malfoy," Harry hissed.

_"Want me, Potter? Come meet me on the roof of the building."_

"Son of a bitch!" Harry rushed off, pushing past the others. Cassie called out to him and gave chase.

"Damn it," Mokuba muttered and chased after Cassie. Kaiba followed, then Yami, then Honda and Anzu, followed by Lily, and the Order chased as well. The door kicked down as Harry began going up the staircase, panting a bit as he kept running to the top.

The door to the outside was kicked open, and everyone poured outside onto the roof. Nearby, was the large hole that Timaeus in Amulet Dragon form flew in from the previous duel. However, standing at the opposite end of the large roof away from the hole in the roof was the youngest and the last non-soulless Malfoy. A duel that no one had ever thought would happen... two former Hogwarts students, facing off one another. One defends his very life. One gets revenge because of the damage done to his family name. One student was a Ravenclaw. The other student was a Slytherin.

Harry Potter vs. Draco Malfoy...

"Harry, get back here!" James called to his missing son.

The Order all had their wands out, except Lily. He ignored them as Lily managed to get them to lower their wands. The two walked up to one another, and then stopped when they were within dueling distance.

"You destroyed my family... Rain told me you did."

"I never did anything!"

"SHUT UP! My father is in Azkaban because of your actions during Battle City! You tipped off the Ministry about some supposed illegal actions my father was doing, and they threw him in Azkaban for it!"

"What the fuck is your man problem?" Harry cursed Draco.

"What the fuck is my problem? The fucking problem is your existence! You think you're all that just because you're a Ravenclaw instead of a Gryffindor, like the rest of your miserable excuse of a family."

Harry snarled.

"When you came barging back into the school on that day, I saw the power of the Orichalcos, just like the rest of the school had. My father's in prison after what you did to him, my father's blood traitor of a brother stolen my entire family's money and left us living on the streets like a bunch of mudbloods. Because of you my life was ruined. Then Dartz came to me... he sent me a letter, he gave me four cards... and he gave me a stone of the Orichalcos, and all I had to do to get that power was to seal four souls of four students from each Hogwarts House... Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Alicia Michaels, and Ginerva Weasley..."

"You sold your own soul just for power and revenge?" Harry questioned with a demanding edge.

"Yes I did... and it felt great. It felt so wonderful... I still remember the look on Mai's face when I suddenly appeared, and caste the Crutatious Curse on her before I sealed her away, and left her body to be found. And now it's your turn Potter! I'm going to get rid of you forever, and bring back glory to the Malfoy name! And I'll do it by taking your soul..."

Rain was the one who in truth tipped off the Ministry about Lucius Malfoy, tipping off about a lost list of dangerous magical artifacts that several granted the man a Life Sentence or two to spend in Azkaban Prison, the other was he had the Dark Mark, and was in truth a Death Eater paying off high Ministry employees just to get them to stay in the dark about certain other illegal activities all done in the name of his master, Lord Voldemort. In that falsified memory Draco witnessed in the letter, Draco saw Rain eavesdropping on Harry Potter making a tip call to the UK Ministry via Phoenix Mail. In truth, Rain had Imperioed a Metamorphmagus from Japan, and forced him to transform into said duelist, and tip off the UK Ministry, while Charter Malfoy, before he was lost to the Orichalcos, had Polyjuiced Rain as an eavesdropper.

Draco's mind was twisted with information that were all false and not much truths, that coupled with the influence of the Orichalcos stone worn around his neck, thus caused him to develop... a sort of psyche. Where in his mind, the only way he'll reclaim his former family honor, was to do away with Harry Potter. He brought his left arm up as the Doma Dusk Disk activated, the blade shooting out at the end of the formed plates. Harry had no choice but to fight back. There was no way Draco will listen to reason, not if he was this influenced by the Orichalcos. But that would only mean... another innocent soul will be lost. He switched his Duel Disk on, and his shuffled deck was slotted in.

"You'll never win, you bitch."

Draco smirked. Lightning flashed across the dark cloudy skies, and the clap of thunder soon followed.

"I beg to differ, Potter... you're going to lose. Just ask your friend Mokuba. He knew a bit of my deck... I would have won had he not pull off that little tactic of his, summoning XYZ-Dragon Cannon and his little trick with Magical Trick Mirror." He chuckled, as his eyes left Harry, and now focused on Lily, who recoiled in fear.

"My, my... a mother and a son on the same team, who'd have thought? I would have guessed you would never speak to them again... your mudblood of a mother, your bastard of a father, the rest of your family. Wasn't they who have neglected you just because some old man with a unhealthy obsession of lemon candy proclaimed your brother a survivor, proclaiming him like some sort of worshipped god just because someone failed to kill him?"

Harry closed his eyes, remembering it all.

"You know I'm right Harry..." Draco pulled something from his pocket and threw it, and Harry on instinct caught it. He was now staring at the Seal of Orichalcos, "You know I am right. You were left all alone while James and Lily focused their attention on Chase, your godfather Sirius, father of his own neglected offspring foregone his duties just to teach Chase everything about being a prankster, and your other uncle Lupin, always thinking you were just another kid who just happened to live in the Potter Mansion..."

Harry began to shake, as he kept staring at the green rings of the Orichalcos. "Go on Harry... you know you want its power... the Orichalcos can set you free."

The others gasped. "Harry no! Don't use that card!" Yami yelled.

"Son! No please! Don't listen to him!" Lily cried, tears starting to fall, "Please... I know I was never a good mother, but I want to change! Please, even if you no longer are part of the family, you're still my son!"

"Son, don't use that evil magic card," James whispered, grasping Lily close to him.

"Don't listen to them Harry, they're a bunch of liars and hypocrites. They don't care about you at all... they'll use you, and then toss you aside like yesterday's garbage. They'll just lie to you again, and again, and again... they are like sheep, answering the call of the loudest voice. With your talents, your power... you can help me and my master instead of fighting against us. Power that you hold can truly flourish. All you have to do... is call upon the Orichalcos."

Draco smiling, rather lovingly. "Please, Harry... call upon its power, and all your fears and nightmares will simply disappear..."

Harry slowly looked up from the card to Malfoy. He then ripped it in half and threw it away.

"I got just two words for you, Draco Malfoy: Fuck you..."

Draco now glared. "You just made your only and last mistake in your life, Potter..."

"Fuck you, and fuck Dartz! I won't be tempted by such evil power... they may have abandoned me, and I may have grown up with just Cassie by my side, and Claire as well until she had passed away, but I have friends who I can trust, and I have people who care for me, respect me, love me..."

Maya materialized, hugging Harry from behind as she too glared at Draco.

"I have all the power I could ever have all within my deck. I have the Heart of the Cards to guide me... I have everything I need. The Orichalcos can never give me anything else, and it never will. Get your game on, Draco, 'cuz I'm going to kick your ass!"

"You'll fail, Potter. Just wait, when this duel is done for, I'll be standing over your soulless body, and then I'm going after your friends next, starting with your mudblood mother."

They glared at one another.

"Let's duel!"

Another clap of thunder roared across the dark skies, as a brisk wind blew through.

* * *

Now... the real fun begins. I must say, alot of angst and drama near the end, especially with Draco Malfoy channeling Chris Jericho (before he got fired from RAW by Stephane McMahon)... this shall be very fun to write out, hehehe. Now, as for Guardian Ocarina... it's an OC monster FYI. Gotta end the duel somehow... just shows how different it is despite it being close to the anime; just gotta remember we have Harry Potter elements in this crossover. Oh, and I am very surprised NO ONE saw the Devil May Cry cameo in the storyline, when Dartz called upon the Orichalcos to track down every stone across the Earth... one ended up in Mallet Island...


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Better place this up once again. I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it, nor do I own anything that revolves around the YGO series. Both series are copyrighted to their individual creators and whatever companies and publishers represent them. I only own Original Characters, Original Card Information, plot twists, and this idea of a crossover. You know the rating already.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Draco's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

The wind died down, and each player drew five cards. Draco made the first draw and grinned. Oh how luck smiled upon him. "I activate **Wave-Motion Cannon**!"

"Wave-Motion Cannon?" Lily asked in surprise. He glanced over at Yami, "what does that do?"

But Yami's face had gone white with horror. "Oh, shit..." he whispered, "This is trouble..."

If the Pharaoh swore, it was indeed trouble. Before Lily could inquire further, her attention was grabbed by the hissing sound that suddenly erupted and a fog of steam coming from behind Draco Malfoy. She and the others watched as a huge, white cannon, appeared from among the mist and aimed its nose at her terrified son, gushing blasts of steam.

"Well now Potter, during each of our Standby Phases, one counter is placed on my ultimate weapon. At any time during the first Main Phase of my turn, the card can be discarded, and the opponent receives damage equal to the amount of Wave-Motion Cannon's counters, multiplied by one-thousand. You're going to lose Potter... in just eight turns."

"That's just insane!" Honda yelled.

"Wave-Motion Cannon is a very powerful Spell Card... it's also one of the rarest cards sought after. If that punk tributes his Spell Card on the eight turn, Harry's going to lose the duel."

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown,**  
Draco's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Let's hope I draw the Seal of Orichalcos before the eighth turn... now, I place **Space Pirate Grunt** (2/300/750) in Defense Mode!" Harry blanched as a normal black Space Pirate appeared, pincers snapping wildly.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown, Space Pirate Grunt DEF/750**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown,**  
Draco's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"The hell? Space Pirates?"

"Got a problem?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Space Pirates. Isn't that from the Metroid series?" Honda questioned.

"Yes it is. Draco's Space Pirate cards are all effect monsters. Otherwise stated, not only are they treated as Insect monsters, but they are also treated as Fiend-type monsters." The Yugi-tachi looked from Mokuba, back to the duel. Harry drew, and the machine's gears switched on, and began to produce energy, as a sphere of fiery light materialized above the cannon.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown, Space Pirate Grunt DEF/750**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown,**  
Draco's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Alright... time to duel... I activate **Monster Reborn** and **Cost Down**! I discard one card from my hand, and summon **Pretty Girl Maya** (6/2300/2000) in Attack Mode, and then revive this monster, **Black Magician Sekai** (7/2500/2000)!"

Maya materialized into a solid state, and smirked as she brandished her staff. Appearing beside her was Black Magician. The difference between the loyal mage of Yami's, was Sekai's color scheme is navy blue robes, with red and green highlights. His skin was a bit on the pale skin, his eyes were a brilliant teal blue, and his hair was as dark as the feathers of a raven. The magical staff he brandished held four pronged hooks that jutted from the base of the crystal, and met at a near point overtop the large crystal sphere.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown, Space Pirate Grunt DEF/750**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Maya, destroy that bug and Sekai, direct attack!"

Maya and Sekai unleashed a wave of pink hearts, and a sphere of glowing purple and green energy. The hearts shredded the insect, while Draco took the direct attack from the adult male mage.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 5500  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"I end my turn by setting this card facedown." One card materialized behind the two Spellcasters. He just glared as he got back up, and drew. The machine produced another counter.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry:** 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 5500  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Lucky break... but it won't help you."

Harry looked at his hand. He held Soul Unison, and Yureru the Red Mage.

"I summon **Drillago** (4/1600/1100). Now, attack Potter directly!" The mass of walking drills appeared, and charged past, knocking the two Spellcasters to the ground as Harry was struck in the chest by the machine monster.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Harry:** 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 5500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

_Damn it... I can't take much damage to my Life Points. I may have my Healing Maiden on the field, but the increase of Life Points determines how many turns have passed revolving mine..._

Harry drew from his deck.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Harry:** 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 5500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

He overlooked his hand, and then grabbed one card. "Time to take you down. I play Soul-"

A beam of black light strikes his card right out of his hand. "**Illegally-Made Wand** negates your Spell Card. Discard it, fool."

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Harry:** 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

"Shit... Maya attack! And Sekai, follow up!"

Drillago is shielded by a swirling barrier.

"**Negate Attack**."

Harry glared and ended his turn.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Harry:** 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

"I sacrifice Drillago, and summon forth **KiHunter** (5/2000/1000) in Attack Mode!" Appearing was what looked like an oversized alien praying mantis. Something twitched along the back, and it hopped into the air as a soft buzz of the wings kept it aloft in the air.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, 0 Facedown, KiHunter 1* ATK/2000**  
Harry:** 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

"Next, I activate **Axe of Despair** and equip it to KiHunter, and then use this last card. **A Poor Man's Last Resort**. I get to refill my hand."

"What!?"

Draco sneers.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, KiHunter 1* ATK/3000**  
Harry:** 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

"I activate **Monster Reborn**, to summon **Drillago**!" In a swirl of lights, the machine returned. However, before he could command the attack, a sword drops down and pierces the center of the field, as a figure drops down and pries it out of the ground. That weird Spanish-like music played in the background as a cold wind blew through; ruffling the cape the warrior is wearing.

"You shall not cause harm, for I have arrived."

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, KiHunter 1* ATK/3000, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Harry:** Trap/Emergence of the Masked Warrior, 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600**  
Draco's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

"Oh well..." Harry smirked, as Draco growled and waved his turn off. Metaknight joined the two mages.

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, KiHunter 1* ATK/3000, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Harry:** 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600**  
Draco's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

"Now... you may have destroyed Soul Unison, but I have another card in my hand and I just drew it. Pegasus did warn me in a letter that this would come in handy, and he was right. I activate **The Power of Soul Unison**!"

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, KiHunter 1* ATK/3000, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, 1 Facedown, Petty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500**  
Draco's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

"And this card is a very useful card."

"What the hell does that do?" Draco demanded.

"For one thing, if my opponent destroys a Soul Unison monster, Maya returns to the field in the place of the destroyed Soul Unison. Also, if Soul Unison itself is in the graveyard, I can draw it out and add it to my hand." He did so with a smile.

"Alright, now Harry's going to invoke Soul Unison!" Cassie cheered.

"Activate **Soul Unison**!"

Sir Metaknight is now enveloped within a white aura before transforming into a sphere of light and shoots towards Maya. She is struck in the chest and she levitates before Harry as a white blinding light bathes the roof. All of her clothes disintegrate from her body, leaving her completely nude before black cloth wraps around her entire body, leaving her feet, neck, head, and hands bare. A royal purple cape clips to her, by shoulder gauntlets that snap into place. Armor formed around the upper torso, white with gold trim around the edges with an M symbol displayed on the left shoulder pad. Her hair was let loose, but Metaknight's mask forms and completely covers her face. Armored gauntlets compact and form around her arms, followed by white gloves with plates sewn over the knuckles, with white streamline armored boots with yellow gold trim and gold plated shoes. Completing the look, a white metal belt forms around her waist, where the Galaxia Sword now rests at her left hip. She lands, grasping the blade and drawing it free, as the blade is lit in its own aura.

"Soul Unison: **Knight Soul** (7/3300/3000)!"

**Draco:** Spell/Wave-Motion Cannon, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, KiHunter 1* ATK/3000, Drillago ATK/1600**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 1 Facedown, Black Magician Sekai ATK/2500, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300**  
Draco's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 6400

"I remove from my graveyard Sir Metaknight, and take Drillago out permanently!" Maya smirked, as she leapt high into the air, and with a cry, sliced down. Drillago slowly split into two separate halves before she jumped back just as the machine monster combust, sending scrap metal raining everywhere, shattering as they hit the ground, "I end my turn. Take your best shot you blonde fuck!"

Draco snarls. "Fuck you. I tribute **Wave-Motion Cannon**!" The machine draws all six Spell Counters, and unleashes a torrential blast of energy.

"Harry!" The Yugi-tachi cries.

"Not so fast, I activate **Barrel Behind the Door**!" The energy blast is absorbed all in one into a large Egyptian-styled pistol. The attack is repelled and it envelopes Draco. However once the attack faded away, he was engulfed in an aura of pure black energy. It was the same aura that Marik used to shield his Life Points during Battle City. Thunder rumbled in low tones through the sky.

"**Dark Aura** shields me... too bad!" He laughed as the dark aura slowly evaporated away. Leaving his Life Points unharmed, "KiHunter, attack Black Magician!" Sekai cried out as he was slashed down the chest, and shatters away as the result.

**Draco:** Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, KiHunter 1* ATK/3000**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300**  
Draco's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 5900

"I end my turn, foolish Potter." A card materialized before the blonde.

Harry draws from his deck. "I use my facedown card, **Healing Maiden**. Since it has been three turns since I placed it, I now gain three thousand Life Points."

"Hold on there, Potter! I use **Ditto**! This is a Spell Card that mimics the last action used in the game that deals with Life Points. Since you gained three thousand Life Points, I do as well!"

**Draco:** Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, KiHunter 1* ATK/3000**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300**  
Draco's LP:** 7500  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

Harry felt something wet hit his nose, and he looked up. One rain drop became three, then seven... and then a soft cascade began to weep upon London. The others huddled under the incline of the roof near the fire escape exit. Arthur Hopkins pulled out an umbrella that he had found on the double Decker bus, and pops it open. Mokuba stays close to Rebecca who hides under the umbrella. Harry took off the vest and tank, left in just the fishnet shirt as he tossed the two clothing items towards Seto, who catches them and hands them to Lily almost instantly. Cassie began to drool having ecchi thoughts run through her mind. Odd enough, similar thoughts ran through Rebecca's mind.

_I wonder what Mokuba looks like drenched in water and shirtless..._ Rebecca thought.

_I wonder what Harry looks like soaking wet..._

//Dreamscape//

The girls in their own minds were under a lovely and beautiful tree with bloomed cherry blossoms. Also, it was raining, with a bit of light trying to break through the clouds. It was a romantic scene, as in each girl's mind, Mokuba leaned against the tree, half wet as he was in a erotic-like pose. A similar pose is struck with Harry in Cassie's dream, however the green-eyed teen had his right foot propped up planted against the side of the tree, as rain dripped down on him. Oh yeah, and did I mention they were shirtless? And then... each girl saw the other guy enter the scene.

With Rebecca, Harry walked out from behind the tree and slowly traced his hands up and down the smaller boy's slim torso while Mokuba closed his eyes and let out a soft moan of delight. She watched, cheeks growing hotter as Harry's right hand traced down his stomach, and dug into the pants the boy wore. With Cassie, Harry was sitting down when Mokuba flipped off from a branch overhead, hooked by the legs upside-down. He smiled down towards Harry, before flipping around and lands on his feet, before slowly he sat down in the older boy's lap as Harry slid his hands and caressed his lower back causing the younger Kaiba to shiver at his touch. Mokuba in return began to unbutton Harry's jeans, and then with a foxy smile, he pulled down on the zipper.

Both boys leaned close, and their lips locked in a soft, but very arousing kiss.

//End Dreamscape//

Both girls faint with flushed cheeks, surprising the group of teenagers. (**A/N:** And there's your only bit of yaoi in this fanfiction. For some reason, there are bound to be a few fangirls out there who would like this one-shot pairing. I'd be surprised if there are.) However, Harry with Rapid-Fire Magician summoned, was too absorbed into the duel. He had ended his turn after attacking the KiHunter, and only destroyed the Wing Counter (damage calculation applied normally of course). Of course, it was already Draco's turn.

"I end my turn placing KiHunter into Defense." The bug made a type of bug noise as it folds its reaper-like appendages inward to itself.

Harry drew, and commanded an attack, destroying KiHunter. Draco glared and drew, and then grinned. "**Pot of Greed**!" Two more cards drawn, "excellent... now then, I activate this. This is Space Pirate Army. It allows me to summon five Space Pirates from my deck to the field, and I choose **Space Pirate Grunt**, **Space Pirate Commandos** (3/1200/1400), and **Space Pirate Elites** (4/1800/1400)!" More Space Pirates appeared to the field. The commando types were of a greenish tint, and the Elites were of a darker bluish purple with tints of red.

**Draco:** 0 Facedown, Space Pirate Grunt ATK/300, Space Pirate Commando x2 ATK/1200, Space Pirate Elite x2 ATK/1800**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Soul ATK/3300, Rapid-Fire Magician DEF/1200**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

"Heh, now... I activate this Ritual Card and tribute all of my pirates..." Each Space Pirate vanish, as Draco takes out a card from the deck, and slaps it onto the Duel Disk. Suddenly, Maya is snatched from behind. A large dragon/pterodactyl like monster unleashed a loud screech of a roar. Harry could not believe what Draco Malfoy Ritual Summoned.

**Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates** (9/3800/4000) flew towards a nearby tower of the building and brutally slammed the teen mage into the side. She cried out in pain as Ridley roared, flying off along the tower before slamming her against the floor of a raised roof and kept flying, dragging her through. Rapid-Fire Magician took aim as Ridley flew up again, and unleashed a blast of magic. Energy surged through the dragon, causing Ridley to drop his captive. Maya grunts as she landed painfully against the ground, but slowly she got up. Rapid-Fire Magician ran up to her and helped her up as Ridley, who had crashed against the ground near Draco shook its head, and unleashed a roar at them as Maya's Soul Unison shattered.

**Draco:** 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/3800**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Rapid-Fire Magician DEF/1200**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

"Attack!"

Rapid-Fire Magician shoved Maya away as Ridley impales him through the chest with his harpoon point of the tail, destroying the mage.

**Draco:** 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/3800**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

Maya crawled back to Harry quickly, and got up, as she held onto hr weapon. Ridley roared loudly, as Draco unleashed a dark laugh. Harry growled and drew, and invoked Soul Unison once more. This time, Maya's clothes vanished before Yureru's costume fitted itself around her. The hat vanished, and her hair spilled all around her, cascading like a curtain. Red hakama pants wrapped around her legs, and her footwear was now traditional geta sandals and socks. The outer kimono was loose with a pink sash tied around her waist, with a large bow in the back. The undershirt was a fishnet shirt, revealing her cleavage that was half-exposed. The sleeves were short, and hanging of the end were tassels stitched directly to the fabric of the outfit. A Priestess staff replaced her original weapon, with dangling bells hanging off the four rings attached to the larger bladed ring, with a star pendant in the center with a fused orb of crystal.

"Soul Unison: **Mage Soul** (7/3400/2950)!"

**Draco:** 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/3800**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Mage Soul DEF/2950**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

* * *

Yeah, I did do it... I placed Ridley in a crossover story. Can you guess which scene this near emulates?

**Mage Soul 7/3400/2950 Fairy/Fusion/Effect/Fire**  
_Increase this card's Attack by 200 for each Pyro-Type or FIRE-Attribute monster in play (including this card). Each time you gain Life Points, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

**Yureru the Red Mage 5/2100/1800 Fairy/Effect/Fire  
**_Each time you gain Life Points, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

**KiHunter 5/2000/1000 Insect/Effect/Wind  
**_Add 1 Wing Counter to this card when summoned to the field. When this card is attacked during your opponent's Battle Phase, the Wing Counter is destroyed instead, and this card loses 1000 ATK. (Damage calculation applied normally when Wing Counter is destroyed.)_

**Space Pirate Commando 3/1200/1400 Insect/Effect/Dark  
**_This card is also treated as a Fiend-Type Monster Card. If this card attacks a face-up Defense Position monster, destroy the monster with this card's effect without applying damage calculation._

**Space Pirate Elite 4/1800/1400 Insect/Effect/Dark  
**_This card is also treated as a Fiend-Type Monster Card. During your Main Phase, this card may destroy 1 face-down Monster Card. If so, this card cannot conduct the Battle Phase the turn this effect was used._

**Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates 9/3800/4000 Dragon/Ritual/Effect/Fire  
**_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Card "The Dragon Eyes Awaken". This card is also treated as a Fiend-Type Monster Card. When this Monster Card is successfully Ritual Summon, select 1 monster your opponent controls and destroy it._

**Healing Maiden - Normal Spell  
**_Increase your Life Points by 1000 for each turn this card remains set._

**The Power of Soul Unison - Continuous Spell  
**_As long as this card remains on the field, you can reuse the Spell Card "Soul Unison". While this card is in play, if a monster successfully destroys a Soul Unison Monster, Special Summon to the field "Pretty Girl Maya". If "Soul Unison" is in your Graveyard, you may recover it and add that card to your hand._

**Ditto - Quick-Play Spell  
**_Replay the last effect regarding Life Points._

**The Dragon Eyes Awaken - Ritual Spell  
**_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates". You must also offer monsters whose total Levels equal 9 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The heavy clouds that remained since the duel of Rafael and Yami opened up with more dangerous claps of thunder. However, the two duelists facing one another paid no attention. They were starting to get wet from the rain that slowly began to grow heavy. Thankfully their decks were clad in rainproof sleeves to keep the moisture locked out. There was also a roof incline for the entire group to hide under, near the roof exit Harry followed. Of course, because of the hole in the roof nearby, the building was getting wet within. But who cares. Oh, and on a side note, the girls were awake once again, but now couldn't help but think that hot yaoiness of the daydream they had.

"Finally... I have it..." Draco cackles, as thunder rumbles high above them, and he looks up with dark narrowed eyes, and a sweet sick smile. "Time to lock you away for good... I activate **The Seal of Orichalcos**!"

Green rings rotate around, forming a rune before the Orichalcos materialized its ancient symbols. Green light began to shine forth as the circle expanded, lightning flashing across the darkness, until it engulfed Harry and his summoned monsters. The green lines burn itself into the ground completing the star-like symbol of the Orichalcos with a pulse of magic. The aura of darkness that channeled through Draco slowly faded away, and a sick smile formed over the teen's lips, his storm gray eyes tinted red, and the Orichalcos now burned brightly upon his forehead.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/3800**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Mage Soul DEF/2950**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

Ridley unleashed a more dangerous screech, as the purplish red dragon tinted to a darker blackish hue. The eyes glowed menacingly, as the Orichalcos branded itself upon the dragon's forehead.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Mage Soul DEF/2950**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

"Now... I play this card. **Seer Natsume's Eyes**. First discard your entire back to the bottom of the deck, and shuffle afterward. Next, we draw the same number of cards again." Both teens folded their cards and placed them at the bottom of their decks before shuffling five times, before Draco and Harry drew three new cards.

"Now attack, and shred through that Soul Unison form!" Ridley roared and exhaled a barrage of flames, burning Maya as she collapsed near Harry.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya DEF/2000**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

"I end my turn."

Harry snarled and drew from his deck. Yes! This shall help. "I activate **Sealing Swords of Light**!"

Ridley roared as a cage of swords crashed around the space dragon.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300**  
Harry:** Spell/Sealing Swords of Light 3, Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya DEF/2000**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

"I end my turn."

Draco ended his turn with a glare. Harry drew a non-unison monster, and ended his turn. Draco ended his turn again, not finding the card that could help him. The same with Harry; draw one card and end turn. Draco drew a Trap card, and ended his turn setting it down on the field. The swords vanish as Harry drew.

"I first summon Red-eyes Black Chick, then tribute it for **Red-eyes Black Dragon** (7/2400/2000)!" The baby dragon grew into the full adult form of Red-eyes, before glowing. Maya levitated into the air as Red-eyes shot towards her in a beam of reddish black light. Once the transformation ended, she spreads her black wings, clad in feminine slim armor, reminiscent of Lord of the Red.

"Soul Unison: **Black Dragon Soul** (7/4300/2300)!" A flaring aura erupted around her as her attack status increased by three hundred points.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Black Dragon Soul ATK/4600**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

"Maya, attack with Pyro Destruction Drill!" She shot high into the air before coming back down, spinning rapidly as flames and energy coursed around her like a spinning drill. The attack however collided with a barrier that sprung up around Ridley. It reached out, grabbed her thus stopping the attack, and threw her away. She crashed along the ground, and skidded to a halt before Harry. She got up glaring as **Mirror Barrier** now shielded the space dragon.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Mirror Barrier, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Black Dragon Soul ATK/4600**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

"Too bad Potter. Now, my turn... I activate **Magical Stone Excavation**. Discarding two cards... I can take one card back from my graveyard into my hand." He discarded two cards, and took back his Monster Reborn, "now... I use **Monster Reborn**, and summon back **Orichalcos Shield** (5/0/3000)!" Appearing in a flare of green magical flame was a large 3x3 size round shield. On the surface was a dome of green crystal, with the glowing symbol of the Orichalcos tracing itself along the surface of the defensive weapon, "surprised, Potter? Orichalcos Shield is a card only usable by me."

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Mirror Barrier, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300, Orichalcos Shield DEF/3000**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Black Dragon Soul ATK/4600**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

"What kind of monster is that?"

"Who knows... let's hope Harry can destroy those two monsters and fast."

"But with Mirror Barrier shielding the dragon, Harry can't destroy it."

Harry drew. "Excellent! I activate **Dust Tornado**! Say goodbye to your mirror barrier." A swirl fo feathers and wind shatters through the barrier, "Maya, destroy Ridley now!" Maya leapt into the air; however, once again Ridley surprised her and everyone else by stopping the attack.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Countermeasures, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300, Orichalcos Shield DEF/3000**  
Harry:** Spell/The Power of Soul Unison, Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Black Dragon Soul ATK/4600**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 8900

"What in the fucking hell!?"

Draco sneered. "Ridley, counter attack!"

The dragon threw her back, and impales her in the stomach with the harpoon edge of the tail. She grunted as she collapsed near Harry... and shatters.

"Maya!" He cried out in horror, as Draco erupted into a dark laugh.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300, Orichalcos Shield DEF/3000**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown,**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 4300

"**Countermeasures** is a Trap Card usable by a Space Pirate monster. I can destroy one monster, regardless of the effect by your second Unison card, and send that bitch of yours to the Graveyard. And then, the attack of your monster's attack is taken out of your Life Points."

"Motherfucking bastard!" Harry swore, as thunder crackled in the dark skies.

"Thank you... now then, it's my move. And I equip Orichalcos Shield to Ridley." The crystalline shield glowed before attaching itself to the dragon's chest. It then mutated, forming crystal armor along the forearms, the legs, and the rest of the body, followed by a helmet more fitted to Ridley similar to the Orichalcos Soldier.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Shield, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown,**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 4300

"Now then, with this equipped to my dragon, Ridley is no longer affected by Spell, Trap, or Monster effects controlled by you, Potter. Plus, it gives him a brand new look."

(**A/N:** Ridley's form looks similar to that of his Phazon infused form in the Metroid Prime series, but heavily influenced with the signs of the Orichalcos glowing upon its chest plated armor.)

"This is the end for you Potter..." He sneered, "ATTACK!"

Ridley roared and lashed out with its tail to impale Harry in the head. His friends cried out, and Seto was on edge. However, he looked up, and the tail impaled a wall of crystal that sprung around him. It breaks through, but struck a swirling barrier. The Orichalcos Shield also disintegrated away.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/4300**  
Harry:** Trap/Mirror Wall, Trap/Negate Attack, 0 Facedown,**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 4300

"**Mirror Wall** and **Negate Attack**, bitch." A now weakened Ridley screeched its enraged cry.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/2200**  
Harry:** Trap/Mirror Wall, 0 Facedown,**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 4300

"How did you destroy Orichalcos Shield!?"

Harry smirked. "I had another Dust Tornado in my hand."

Draco was pissed, as he ended his turn immediately. Harry drew from his deck, and held the card that could help him. "**Magical Cauldron**!" He selected five cards, one of which was Maya, and both Soul Unison cards, and shuffled them into his deck, before drawing two cards...

_Damn it! I didn't draw the cards I needed!_

"I end my turn with this card set on the field."

A facedown monster card forms. He didn't pay Life Points for Mirror Wall, so it's destroyed.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/2200**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 4300

Draco snarled, and ordered an attack. As Ridley attacked with its tail again, it is deflected by the side of the sword held by Celtic Guardian.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/2200**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 4300

"Sorry, can't be destroyed by Ridley since his attack strength is higher than Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

Draco snarls and ends his turn, as Harry now drew.

"Oh yeah... I play **Pot of Greed**!" _C'mon, show me what I need... YES!_ "Celtic Guardian shielded me, but now I must regretfully part company." The elf smirked at Draco, who scowled, "I summon **Pretty Girl Maya**!" Celtic Guardian vanished, and Maya made her appearance back into the duel, this time she was pissed off at the dragon.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/2200**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 4300

"Now I activate **Eye of Timaeus**!"

The Yugi-tachi cheered as Timaeus made his long awaited appearance to the duel, roaring at Ridley. The witches and wizards but Lily backed a bit, intimidated by seeing the teal dragon this up close.

"Now, activate Cross Mode!"

Maya began to glow as she soon emerged into **Timaeus Cross** (6/2300/2000).

"Wow... I never seen anything like this before," said Sirius.

"I agree," James spoke up.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, Ridley - Dragon Lord of the Space Pirates ATK/2200**  
Harry:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Timaeus Cross ATK/2300**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 4300

"You're done for Malfoy. I tribute half of my Life Points to use Timaeus Cross' special ability. Destroy Ridley with your Holy Shot, Maya!"

She cried out as the buster she formed of Timaeus' head gathered in energy, before firing a bema of white light, piercing through the dragon's chest. Ridley roared as he self destructed, and shatters piece by piece.

"Finally that dragon's gone!" Honda cheered.

"And now Harry's back to having the advantage in the duel."

Cassie clasped her hands together. _Please win, sweetie..._

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Timaeus Cross ATK/2300**  
Draco's LP:** 7200  
**Harry's LP:** 2200

"Attack him directly!" She flew towards Draco, and landed a hard axel kick to the side, as he fell against the ground, in pain.

"Damn, that had to hurt," Cassie mutters.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Timaeus Cross ATK/2300**  
Draco's LP:** 4900  
**Harry's LP:** 2200

Draco got up, and spits blood as Harry ended his turn. "You... you bastard... **Ultima**!" A powerful explosion rocks the building and sends his enemies crashing against the seal's barrier. Both Harry and Maya got up, in a lot of pain. His Life Points were dangerously low.

"I summon **Space Pirate Charge** (4/1900/1400)! Destroy them and end the duel!" The bug that appeared opened its pincers and charged its internal weaponry. The transparent image of Axe of Despair is absorbed into the creature, increasing its attack power before unleashing a blast of purplish white energy. It explodes... and sends **Kuriboh** flying right into Harry's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Kuriboh cooed and disappears.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, Space Pirate Charge ATK/3400**  
Harry:** Spell/Eye of Timaeus, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Timaeus Cross ATK/2300**  
Draco's LP:** 4900  
**Harry's LP:** 0200

"Discarding Kuriboh nullified all damage done to me..."

Maya smirked. Draco swore loudly, but Harry didn't care a wit, as he drew Blue-eyes White Dragon. "Activate Cross Over!" A barrier of light surrounded Maya, before her black silhouette is formed over by Blue-eyes White Dragon. The barrier shatters, revealing **White Dragon Cross** (8/4300/3500). He draws Burst Stream of Destruction out of his deck.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, Space Pirate Charge ATK/3400**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: White Dragon Cross ATK/4300**  
Draco's LP:** 4900  
**Harry's LP:** 0200

"I summon **Minerva the White Fox** (8/3000/2600) in Attack Mode!" Minerva giggled as the sexy teenaged humanoid kitsune appeared next to Maya.

**Draco:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Axe of Despair, 0 Facedown, Space Pirate Charge ATK/3400**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: White Dragon Cross ATK/4300, Minerva the White Fox ATK/3000**  
Draco's LP:** 4900  
**Harry's LP:** 0200

"I think this is the end, guys," Mokuba said.

"Yup. Harry has it in the bag now."

Harry smirked as Draco began to panic.

"Maya, destroy his monster!" Maya unleashed a powerful bolt of white lightning, which fried Space Pirate Charge to a crisp. Harry smiled, although it was a sad one. Draco was an innocent soul corrupted by evil. It isn't really his fault. His family is justified as a dark arts family, and always will be. He activated a Spell Card, as Minerva now wields the **Crescent Blade of the Celestial**. Her attack points increase by eleven hundred.

"You're finished, Malfoy... this is for Cassie... for what you tried to do to her when we were twelve years old!" Fear shined in the blonde's eyes. He remembered what he tried to do three years ago; he attempted to rape the half-blood daughter of Sirius Black, Cassandra Black. Now... his attempt for that has finally came back to swiftly kick him in the ass.

"ATTACK!"

No one said a word, as Draco's last bit of Life Points hit zero.

Harry Potter won.

Draco fell to his knees, and simply looked up to the sky, as tears ran down his pale face, mixed with the cold unforgiving rain. The seal shrank smaller and smaller until it surrounded him completely. He was silently crying, even as the seal collected his soul, extracting his life energy and pulling it away into a stone slab somewhere in this world. Dartz smiled, as a new soul was added to hsi collection. When the Orichalcos disappeared, Draco Malfoy quietly collapsed to the cement roof. Other than the brewing storm, no one in the audience said anything. This duel was by far, the toughest Harry had ever faced. And through the strings of a master manipulator, an innocent yet tainted soul was gone, stolen by the Orichalcos. The Duel Disks were shut off, but Maya stuck around, as a spirit hovering beside Harry. In no time... the storm completely died away. It was no longer raining; there were no more flashes of lightning, or claps of Thor's hammer striking above the heavens... just a cold wind blowing through.

"It's done... he's done for..."

He felt arms wrap around him, and he did nothing. Cassie pressed her forehead against his cold wet back.

"Hopefully those nightmares will now go away..."

He turned around and held her properly. They shared a quick kiss.

* * *

**Crescent Blade of the Celestial - Equip Spell  
**_Equip only to a Spellcaster or Warrior-type monster only. Increase the monster equipped with this card by 1100 Attack Points. When this monster does battle with a DEF set monster that is lower than the ATK of the monster equipped with this Spell Card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

**Minerva the White Fox 8/3000/2600 Fairy/Effect/Light  
**_This card can be Special Summoned if the Player has less than 2000 Life Points. If Special Summoned this way, remove this card from play when destroyed. For each Trap Card activated, inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

**Black Dragon Soul 7/4300/2000 Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Dark  
**_This card gains 300 ATK for every "Red Eyes B. Dragon" in your graveyard. This card can use any "Red Eyes B. Dragon" support Spell Card while in play._

**Seer Natsume's Eyes - Normal Spell  
**_Both players must discard their entire hand, and return them to the bottom of the deck. Shuffle your deck afterward. Both players must then draw the same number of cards from their decks and put them into their hand._

**Countermeasures - Normal Trap  
**_This card can only be used by a Space Pirate Monster. Counter your opponent's attack and destroy the attacking monster regardless of effect. The Player's Life Points gets subtracted from the monster's total attack strength._

**Orichalcos Shield 5/0/3000 Rock/Union/Earth  
**_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a face-up monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster will be unaffected by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards, or Monster Effects controlled by your opponent. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)_

**Space Pirate Charge 4/1900/1400 Insect/Effect/Dark  
**_This card is also treated as a Fiend-Type Monster Card._

Done... and now, we focus on Dartz...


	34. Chapter 33

I haven't been feeling all that great lately, so it may be awhile until I can do more updates. Sorry folks, but I've come down with something.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

The Order of the Phoenix, which consisted of McGonagall, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, both the Potters and the Longbottoms, and Arthur Weasley walked past the teenage couple, as Moody with his boot tipped Malfoy onto his back. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing normally, but he was unresponsive.

"His soul's been collected, so he won't wake up..." Harry said.

"Harry, are you alright?" Yami asked the teen, walking up to him with the others joining.

"Yeah, I'm alright..."

And then, the building began to quake.

"What in the world?"

The quaking slowly increased.

"Shit! The building! It's collapsing!"

"Oh no!"

"We have to get out of here and fast!" Honda yelled.

"Hurry!"

Harry turned around. There in the doorway was Rafael.

"Rafael..."

"You should hurry... get out of here while you still can," he said, amongst the shaking and rumbling to the slowly crumbling building.

The ceiling split into a wide crack, as various inclined roofs crumbles inward. The nearby satellite is loosen form its bolted foundation and collapses down into the crack, as a nearby elevator collapses, sending debris shooting outward. Rebecca clung to Mokuba.

"Oh shit, there goes out ride!"

Rafael took a running leap, and jumped across the gap.

"Mr. Kaiba!"

Everyone looked up, hearing the increasing roar of a heli. It was Isono.

"Isono!" Harry cried.

"Damn it, let's get going, quickly!"

Everyone ran to the heli that landed onto a nearby heli pad. Rafael, was a bit weak still from his duel, and Yami was helping the man. Moody was carrying the soulless Draco Malfoy. Cassie cried out as she tripped and fell. Harry rushed back to pick her off the ground and quickly race to the heli.

"Yami! Hurry up!" Harry yelled as he rushed in the heli.

"We're almost there," Yami told Rafael.

Suddenly, the metal staircase buckles, and splits. It slowly begins to tip from the weight on the failing staircase.

"Pharaoh!" Honda and Anzu shouted.

Rafael grabs Yami, and with all his might tosses the spirit high and onto the platform above, just as the stairs finally give way. Rafael grips the side fo a steer girder, as Yami peers over. He then snatches something thrown by the man.

"Pharaoh, don't lost it! If you're planning to take out Dartz, you'll need to hold onto that. It will show you where he is!"

"Rafael!"

The platform then begins to show signs of destruction, as a crack below Isono splits, and he had nearly fallen in.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have go, right now!"

He rushes in, and Seto walks in as well, as the heli now begins to take lift.

"Oh no! Yami, get in now!"

"Go Pharaoh, forget about me and find Dartz! Stop him!"

"Rafael! No!" The girder he clung to buckled, and he lots his grip and disappeared down the crevice of the roof.

"Yami! Jump now!" Harry yelled as he gripped the side. The roof collapses inward, and as he leaps onto the heli, the platform is destroyed. The building soon crumbles as its foundations now resembles ruins.

"Wait! Those other people inside the building!" Cassie realized.

"We moved them out of the building and into a safer place," said Sirius to Cassie.

She sighed in relief. Harry and Yami look out as the quaking ended, and the building soon ceased its destructive collapse. Smoke rose into the air. However, now what was left behind... was another building foundation. It resembled some sort of evil base. It was like a coliseum, with fanged horns sprouting into the air.

"Check it out," Anzu whispered.

"Looks like some sort of ancient temple or something."

"There is more to Dartz than meets the eye, I suppose," Yami said, as he looks at the chip device Rafael threw to him before he had vanished in the building's destruction of what is now its outer walls, "Kaiba?"

"What is it?"

"Some sort of computer chip... Rafael gave it to me..."

Kaiba takes it, and taking out his PDA, inserts it in. A beep dings, and he is surprised. On the screen displays a map.

"Looks like a map..."

"I bet it leads to Dartz," said Harry.

"Isono! Follow these directions!" Isono snatched sit, nearly dropping it, and sighed. However, everyone turns back around, as the roar of a Tomcat is heard.

"Look, I think one of them is signaling for us to follow," Harry points out.

"Like we got a choice in the matter..."

"I hope our trailer will be fine," Rebecca said quietly.

=0=0=

"Hear me ancient spirits of the Orichalcos, return to me at once," Dartz commands.

Soldiers of the Orichalcos who still exist in the world now begin to take flight as beams of green light. From all across the globe, the Orichalcos Soldiers return to their master, their tasks completed. The entire world is at half the population it once was.

"Come home to me my children, we must begin the next phase of our plan..." A dark chuckle escaped the man's lips. In the ruins of the building that surrounds the exposed temple, Rafael climbs out of the debris. Injured yes, but he was fine. And so was Mai who he carried in his arms.

It was the noon hours, and the flight was long and quiet. They were flying over the Atlantic Ocean now. James looks out, and sees something in the distance.

"What is that?"

The others looked out.

"Looks like a military warship," said Harry.

"From the American Government?" Cassie questioned.

As the heli is directed to land on the ship, everyone climbs out.

"So uh, please tell me you're good guys?"

"I hope so," said the captain of the ship, "we do help protect and serve the public."

"So uh, what are we doing here anyway, uh, sir?" Harry asks in a polite tone.

The man snorted a bit. "We tracked you down because as crazy as it sounds, we think the only way to save the world lies in a simple Duel Monsters card game."

"That's right. A mad man is using the game of Duel Monsters to wipe us out."

"I see... so you wish for us to do your dirty work, is that right?" Kaiba questions.

"That is correct. There is no one on board who knows how to play the game Duel Monsters, but only the best experts... which would be the small group among you. You see, we have been following Dartz around for months on end, however the man leaves behind no evidence, so my men and I are unable to do a thing against him." The others glance around, "we're telling you. This man is no ordinary criminal. If we don't do something, he could very well get away with global genocide."

As the ship soon ceases movement, the heli flew off again. The US Navy watches as the Kaiba Corp. heli flies off towards the destination ahead. Where the skies were darker, and brewing a stationary storm. As they few closer, the storms began to batter at them, causing turbulence. Harry tripped on his feet, and unfortunately for Sirius, his head smashed into his crotch causing the man to whimper and hit the floor clutching himself.

"Isono! We should have been there already!"

"Sir! It's this storm! The weather is too rough and is causing flight trouble!"

"Look, I think that's it," Mokuba stated. The others managed to fit through the door into the cockpit. Off in the distance of this brewing storm, was some sort of spiraling tower. On the top of the flat land was a smaller temple surrounded by greenery.

"I think Dartz wants us to come..."

"No turning back," said Cassie.

Kaiba nods. "Yes... let's go."

=0=0=

"So, who's going to duel this freak of nature?" Harry questions as they entered the building. All around, were wandering souls of the captured. Cassie clung to Harry when they heard a groan, coming from Bandit Keith.

James and the others nearly freaked out when they saw the Dark Lord, wandering around the hallway like a lost soul. Minerva gasped when they stumbled upon Dumbledore's soul. His eyes, twinkling and full of life, was dull and nearly listless. As they pass the hallway, they soon enter another room. All around were motif designs of the snake.

Harry walked up to the three snake statues with the open fanged mouths. They were bare.

"Well, so much to reclaiming the God Cards," he said.

"Dartz must have kept them on his person..."

"Hey guys! I found a doorway here!" Cassie shouted.

The group traveled in two parties, the duelists, and the non-duelists. Soon they exited the long and dark hallway, barely lit, into a room filled with people chiseled in stone.

"Guys... I think this is where those who lost their souls are held..."

"Holy... it's Mai!" Harry pointed out.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, seeing his hikari's soul held in bondage.

_"Well, well, well... what a lovely reunion. Too bad your friends are a bunch of stiffs,"_ spoke an amused voice.

Two poles which held a pan of flames erupted, and two piles shot towards the ground and erupted. The flames soon vanish, and the witches and wizards all held their wands as Dartz appeared out of the fire.

"Dartz," Yami mutters.

"You were expecting someone else?" He questions, smirking, "Due to the carelessness of my employees, I'm the only one left. Oh, it's so hard to find good help these days..."

"Can the small talk. I want my company back that you stolen from me," Kaiba demands.

"Well, we all want something; however... in the end do we really get what we truly desire? As for me, what I desire are the souls of the chosen..." With a wave of his hand, several slates clear away revealing five blank stone slabs all lined in a row.

"It'll take more than a few tricks to scare me!" Kaiba yells.

"Now, release our friends, Dartz!"

Dartz smiled, eyes closed. "I'm afraid that's not possible. As we speak, their life energies are being harvested, absorbed into the Great Leviathan, so that it may fully emerge into our world, and bring forth paradise..."

"Oh man, this is scary," Anzu whispered.

"My ten thousand year collection is almost complete. All I need left are five souls who wield the Legendary Dragons, and Leviathan shall awaken once again."

"Wait a man minute! Ten thousand years?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." A smile, "ten thousand years of souls, collected."

"Don't you have any idea what kind of chaos you have created with your evil ways? Huh?"

"Evil? I'm afraid you are mistaken, Mr. Potter. Each and every one of them deserved this fate! Why don't you all take a look around, hm? You see..." A wave of his hands, and lights burst into life, brightening the large chamber, revealing souls that have been sealed away. Just near Moody's feet, were two slabs that held the souls of Dumbledore and Voldemort, "Some of my favorite conquests are in this very room."

"Damn, look at some of these guys..."

"So, some of these people existed in the past?"

"Now you're catching on," Darts chuckles, "it's quite the history lesson... one of my most favorite collections happens to be the first wizard of your kind... I believe you people know him as Merlin. His image is near Mrs. Potter's feet." She looked down, and gasped, stepping back as if she was committing a crime. There on its image was Merlin himself in a calm pose.

"For ten millennia, I have been collecting souls upon souls. Ever since the Great leviathan has been put to rest, I have been working on my plan for so long, to one day revive the almighty creature, and resurrect it into our world with countless energy of man and beast."

"C'mon! You expect us to believe that shit?"

"Oh ye of little faith," Dartz says in a disappointed tone, "duel me and you'll understand my power..."

He brings his arm up, and the Doma Duel Disk materializes onto it.

The five duelists prepare themselves, decks slotted in, and Duel Disks switched on.

=0=0=

Back in London, Rafael had collected Valon's soulless body, and had him placed in the back, while Mai was resting in the front. "Don't worry; Dartz is going to pay for what he's done... I swear it."

=0=0=

Dartz fingers five cards, and draws them out into his hand. The others drew five cards as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the game commence..."

**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 8000

"Oh man, this is it..."

"Let's hope they win," said Mokuba.

The others stayed behind the Order of the Phoenix, as they kept themselves armed with their wands.

"I'll go first!" Harry announced, "By placing three cards facedown and ending my turn."

Three cards materialize.

"Alright now, my move! I place a monster facedown in defense. Next, I activate the Spell Card **Forced Activation**!"

**Harry:** Trap/Emergence of the Masked Warrior, 2 Facedown,**  
Cassandra:** Spell/Forced Activation, 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Lily:** 0 Facedown,**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, **  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 8000

One card that Harry placed down rose to the air. "Now... Forced Activation bypasses that card's requirements. Now, **Sir Metaknight** (7/2600/2400) can be summoned to the field!" The masked Star Warrior appears, and draws out the Galaxia Sword, "I end my turn."

Now it's Lily's turn. "I place **The Tricky** (5/2000/1200) in Attack Mode! Next I place a card facedown and end my turn." A card materializes before her, as The Tricky makes a cackling appearance.

"Now, my turn, and I activate **White Dragon Ritual**!" Kaiba announces.

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600**  
Cassandra:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** Spell/White Dragon Ritual, 0 Facedown,**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, **  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 8000

"I discard Vorse Raider, and now I get to summon **Paladin of White Dragon**!" Appearing to the field was a bluish teal dragon, similar like Blue-eyes, but riding it was an armored lancer, "but wait, there's more. I now Tribute Paladin of White Dragon in order to summon forth my ultimate fighting machine: **Blue-eyes White Dragon** (7/3000/2500)!"

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600**  
Cassandra:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, **  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 8000

"As much as I like to take you out, I'm not permitted therefore I'll let Yugi make his move now."

"My pleasure!" Yami draws, "I activate **Black Luster Ritual**! Sacrificing Valkyrion the Manga Warrior I now summon **Black Luster Soldier**!" The soldier clad in blue and yellow armor makes his appearance, armed with his trademark sword and shield.

"Our monsters should give you plenty to deal with, so I end my turn."

"Hm... they may work for your card tournaments but I play a complete different game. This is a game where the winner takes all! And the loser pays the ultimate price!" The card he drew and takes into his hand is raised, and glows as a wind generates within the chamber.

"This card has been born from darkness itself!" He shouts, as the wind extinguishes the flames of the torches. Everyone shielded themselves form the harsh blowing winds, as Dartz smiled, "Witness the power that has existed since the dawn of time. The very power that shall strip you of your souls!"

"Oh shit," Harry and Cassie swore.

"Witness my power, you fools!" The Orichalcos begins to glow, as the dreaded icon forms around him, and then expanded outward, drawing all five duelists into its barrier and locking everyone else outside.

A sudden pulse of darkness screams through the chamber, and the temperature itself suddenly took a chilled drop. The five duelists felt weak all of a sudden, feeling the seal's ancient magicks radiating all around them.

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600**  
Cassandra:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown, **  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 8000

"Wow, do you feel that?"

"If you mean that freaky vibe in the air and the sudden drop in temperature, then yes I do, Mokuba," said Honda.

"I never felt such an evil intent of power in all of my life," said Arthur Hopkins, "it's so suffocating..."

"Oh god, I hope they'll be alright..."

The five stared in horror, as Dartz opens his eyes once again. However, unlike other duelists who used the Orichalcos, Dartz remained perfectly normal. He had no seal forming upon his forehead, and his eyes did not tint to a sinister red. "Now that I have set the tone for the duel, allow me to continue..." He slaps a card down, "arise, **Orichalcos Gigas** (4/400/1500)!" The hulking brute of a monster appears, and gains an increase of power.

"Fuck... we fought that thing before. Last time, it was nearly impossible to beat..."

"And now, I tribute five hundred of my Life Points." He places a card on the field and activates the Spell Card-attribute Monster, "I now am allowed to summon **Orichalcos Kyutora**. And thanks to the seal," Appearing was a spiny teal green monster. The eye opens, and the seal forms over the black pupil, "it gains an additional five hundred points."

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600**  
Cassandra:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/900**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 7500

"Hm... before I end my turn, I play **Pot of Greed**." He draws two cards, and then smiled upon Harry, "you're turn, Mr. Potter."

Harry draws Maya. _Yes! Luck of the draw... alright, time to show this bastard the power of Soul Unison._ "Alright now Dartz, stand back! I play my facedown cards **Soul Unison** and **Cost Down**. Discarding one card from my hand, I summon **Pretty Girl Maya** (5/2300/2000)!" Maya giggles as she makes her stunning entrance into the duel, and stands by her bonded.

**Harry:** Spell/Soul Unison, 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300**  
Cassandra:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/900**  
Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 7500

"Now, fuse together!"

"Not so fast..."

The unison that was in the middle of its transformation, reverses and shatters, separating the two Duel Monsters.

"What in the world?" Maya whispered.

"What did you do!?"

"I activate these two cards from my hand. The Trap Card is one of a kind. This is **Soul Unison Destruction**. This handy Trap Card removes from play any and all Soul Unison monsters, and for each card you take out, you lose one thousand Life Points."

"... Seven... no... I LOSE SEVEN FUCKING THOUSAND LIFE POINTS!?" He all but screamed. He has a total of seven Soul Unisons, which means each card is one thousand Life Points deducted from his score.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300**  
Cassandra:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Soul Unison Destruction, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/900**  
Harry's LP:** 1000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 7500

Dartz chuckles. "But that isn't all... the Spell Card I activated as well is called **Flare**. You lose an additional one thousand Life Points." An explosion of fiery magic erupted around Harry, causing him to shield himself.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300**  
Cassandra:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Flare, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/900**  
Harry's LP:** 0000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 7500

"You lose, Mr. Potter!"

A horrified expression washes over Harry and Maya's faces. Harry screams as the Orichalcos forms a seal around Harry, as its energies rip through his body, and collected his soul. Maya screamed as her spirit dissolved away, as the Duel Disks shuts off. The seal vanishes and his body was ejected out from the seal with a pulse of magic.

"Harry!" Cassie screamed in fright.

"Oh no," Yami whispered, stunned.

"How... one move..." Kaiba mutters.

"Son... no!"

"Harry!" James cried, rushing over and picking the soulless body and holds him close.

"Harry!" The rest of the Yugi-tachi had rushed over, disbelief over what had just occurred.

"The first of five collected." He peers behind him, and Harry's frightened image forms over the first blank slate, "who shall be next?"

"Son! No! Wake up! Please son! Wake up!" James cried out. Harry however made no movement. He was now the first of the last five victims of the Orichalcos.

"You fucking bastard!" Cassie yelled, as she drew, "You'll fucking pay for that!"

Dartz smirked.

When she looked at the card she drew, she began to laugh. The man simply raised an eyebrow.

"Your monsters are pathetic. You see... I have just drawn a card that will take you out permanently, you fool! Now, witness my power! I activate the Ritual Spell Card **One-Winged Transcendence**! I sacrifice from my hand **Helga's Hardworking Hufflepuff**, and from the field **Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune**," The gates began to form behind the teenager, as both monsters formed, and then vanished as beams of energy, "in order to summon forth **Kochi the One-Winged Angel** (9/3000/3200)!"

The one-winged angel uncrosses his arms, and his wing spreads true, as a light of an aura filters around him before fading away. He brushes the hair from his eyes and smiled softly. "Next, I activate **Transcendent Wings of Arcadia** and **Excalibur**!" The legendary sword is now wielded by the humanized Kochi, while his wing grows larger, and now glows under a golden light.

**Cassandra:** Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, Spell/Excalibur, 0 Facedown, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/900**  
Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 7500

"Fifty-two hundred?" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Hmph, impressive play Miss Black. However I am afraid... it will not do you any good."

"We'll see about that! Kochi, attack that fucker now!"

Dartz smiled as Kochi rushed the field, ready to slice through Orichalcos Gigas. "Hmph. **Apparition Trap**, activate!" Gigas vanished, and in its place was what looked like a floating mechanical looking hand with a gear around the wrist. Dust blew back as a jet propulsion kept it aloft in the air. The hand reaches out and grasps the blade halting the attack cold.

**Cassandra:** Spell/Transcendent Wings of Arcadia, Spell/Excalibur, 0 Facedown, Kochi the One-Winged Angel ATK/5200**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Trap/Apparition Trap, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown,  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 7500

"Now, the Trap I used is known as Apparition Trap. This allows me for one turn switch out one monster I have ion the field, and switch it for another in my deck or my hand. And I choose **Time Bomber** (6/0/0). When my Tome Bomber is attacked, his effect activates. It allows him to destroy the opposing monster. Sure I lose one thousand Life Points as the result, how in retaliation, you lose Life Points in total to your monster's attack points."

BOOM!

**Cassandra:** 0 Facedown,**  
Lily:** 1 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown,**  
Cassandra's LP:** 2800  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 6500

"Damn it! Dartz is taking them out one by one!" Honda swore.

Cassie got back up after the explosion had passed. "You..." she ends her turn, setting a card down. Orichalcos Gigas returns back to the field.

Lily glared. "You... I won't forgive you for what you did." Dartz just watched as she made her move. She showed the card to the two, and they nod as she places it on the field.

Cassie presses a button on her Duel Disk, and the others watched as one of her cards rise into the air. "Before Kaiba makes his move, I activate my facedown card: **Ultima**! This is a card I snatched from Draco Malfoy's deck. You lose some Life Points, Dartz!" A blast of green magical powder erupts in the chamber, and the man is not impressed.

"My move now! And I use Polymerization, to fuse my other two Blue-eyes to form Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three dragons fused as one, and the stronger form was left in its place, as she unleashes her battle cry.

"Now it's my move..." he draws, and smirks, "And I play MY Polymerization, and fuse Kaiba's dragon with Black Luster Soldier. Now, combine together to form **Master of Dragon Soldier** (10/5000/5000)! Black Luster Soldier now rides Ultimate Dragon as its powerful steed.

**Cassandra:** 0 Facedown,**  
Lily:** Spell/Direct Attack, Spell/Wand-Waving AK, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, **  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Master of Dragon Soldier ATK/5000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/900**  
Cassandra's LP:** 2800  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 4500

"I activate **Direct Attack** and **Wand-Waving AK**!" Lily announces, as the card reveals itself, "these cards shall be used in conjunction with Master of Dragon Soldier! Wand Waving AK allows one monster you have on the field to be destroyed, and with Direct Attack, you'll be cut down to nothing!"

"Go Master of Dragon Soldier, prepare your all powerful energy! Dartz, you're about to lose! Time to pay for your sins!" Their power increased more dramatically.

"Chaos Sabre!" The four Duelists command.

Black Luster Soldier unleashes a battle cry as his saber glow sin a pink aura, as the three dragon heads unleash a tremendous blats of energy, with the pink blast of energy fired from the blade weapon. They fuse as one, and shatter through Orichalcos Gigas thanks to Wand-Waving AK. As a brilliant flare erupts, Dartz evil laugh echoes. As the light dims, it is revealed, that Kyutora was absorbing every last ounce of energy from Master of Dragon Soldier.

"Sorry... but your attack was in vain, Pharaoh. Now watch this." The energy build-up increases as a blinding light flashes through the chamber. Everyone shields their eyes, as the beam of light shoots high to the ceiling, and pierces through the opening in the darkened rooftops.

=0=0=

"Where are we?"

"Why are we floating in space?" Kaiba questions.

They were surrounded by the darkness of space in its true form. Stars, nebula clouds, everything about outer space was exposed, and they were still within the glowing Orichalcos Seal.

Dartz materializes into view, with a soft smile.

"Where did you take us?"

"We haven't left, my friends." He chuckles.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why... this is how the seal communicates," He looks around, "or in this case, this is how it shows us visions of what is to come, or has already occurred. You see, darkness has always infested our entire planet, and the human race always has a shred of darkness within their very hearts. When a human consumed by darkness come into contact with the Orichalcos, it sets free their inner darkness. Ten thousand years ago, the Orichalcos arrived it the planet, and I was the first human to come into contact with its power."

"You mean take control of your mind?"

"Such ignorance is expected from you, Pharaoh. You after all shut down your mind to such things... such as the truth, just like my people did so very long ago..."

As the world around them disappears, a new vision forms. Bright blue skies, green lands as far as the eye can see, and down below in the oceans surrounded by two sides of land, was a large island of a city. The lost city of Atlantis...

"What is that?"

"A vision... this is Atlantis, as it was ten thousand years ago. It is just a shame Mr. Potter cannot witness this... behold the paradise known as Atlantis! A wondrous world isolated from the rest of the planet, or so I thought. For you see, humans and ancient creatures existed side by side. A place where peace and tranquility has existed. However, it was not to be all... one day... darkness descended upon us, bringing forth destruction to parts of our land, our peace, our tranquility, and the heavens cried with rain of fire, brining to us a strange substance, that would soon be our very undoing..."

_The Orichalcos,_ Yami thought, as the vision played itself.

=0=0=

The vision swirled, and day became night. A place once of peace and of legend now became one of fantasy science fiction, a world where age-old relics became that of highly advanced technological devices. A world that would never be seen in ten millennia, and would not exist for a very long time yet; and high above, in the main palace of this advanced world, was Dartz himself, clad in royalty. As he walks to the edge to view his city from his palace balcony, he watches the various transport vehicles fly through the skies, weaving in and through various aerial traffic, as on the ground men, women, children, and teenagers, humans alike went on their business. In a world were humans and monsters existed in peace, is now human-dominated. And in a world where technology makes advancements into their society, greed begins to grow, and with greed comes violence.

=0=0=

"The city of Atlantis grew more powerful in terms of technology, and our race grew darker and darker with greed and violence. If I did nothing, I would soon lose control over my people. When I turned twenty one, I took control of the empire after my father, former King Ironheart."

"Ironheart was your father?"

"Yes he was, the old foolish man left a legacy that was worthless for me to fill, however I took control anyway. I never knew that the Orichalcos was testing us, and then the day came... when its test began."

=0=0=

One night, the Orichalcos energy began to filter through, until its power explodes forth in a dome of green. As a result, its test revealed the truth of the human race. All around, men and women, children of all ages, began to mutate into the darkness of their very hearts. The first person to experience this was a homeless man living in the slums of Atlantis, as his clothes rip to shreds, and his skin follows, as left behind was a monster of evil sin. Those wicked on the inside became their true form from the outside, as witnessed by Dartz, when his love begins to mutate as well.

"Leona!" He cries, and watches in shocked reaction as her right arm explodes, and transformed into a demonic form. The beautiful queen screams and runs away in fear and fright, and Dartz gives chase. However, reaching her, he I shocked to see that the Orichalcos has twisted the darkness which existed within her heart into her true form.

=0=0=

"I was surprised. My civilization was crumbling at the seams. Men, women, and children were transforming, their evil being brought forth into a physical form. I did not understand why, and I would not know until the Orichalcos sought me out to answer all of my questions. It was then I had learned the truth. My people were evil, and I was given the task of wiping them out. However, I was but one man, so the Orichalcos gave me a gift. Lurking within the planet itself lays a great beast of ultimate power. The Great Leviathan was mine to control, and the Orichalcos allowed me the power to control it, to take upon my task, to purify the world. However, one man stood in my way..."

//FLASHBACK//

"My son!" Ironheart calls to Dartz, "you must destroy those Orichalcos stones so that we may return to the life we once knew!"

"Foolish father, do you really think we can go back to the way things were? The human race is evil, and the Orichalcos has merely shown us the absolute truth of our race."

"But Dartz!"

"Silence old man," Dartz interrupts. Ironheart and Chris both were quiet, as Dartz remained half hidden by the curtain, "the Orichalcos has shown me the truth, and with it I shall purify the world. It has given me the tolls and the power to carry out its wishes, and you old man, will not interfere..." A sinister laugh escapes as the stone he held glowed, levitated into the air, before exploding, summoning a seal which then summons an Orichalcos Soldier. The numerous soldiers that were summoned now surrounded a terrified Chris, a stunned Ironheart, and a snarling Silver Fang.

Ironheart took his sword form its sheathe, and holds it in a defense stance as Chris cowers near him.

"Father, what is this?"

"Dartz, what are these creatures?"

"Oh? They are my tools. Meet my Orichalcos Soldiers... now, if you follow in my footsteps, you will be spared, however go against em and you'll suffer the same fate as the rest of the evil humans in the city."

"Never!" He yells.

"Hmph. You made a foolish choice, old man!"

Ironheart grabs Chris and drags her away, slicing one soldier back as Silver Fang follows after the duo. As the three make their escape through an underground hidden tunnel, outside on the balcony Dartz now stands before his army of soldiers. "My children listen to me! Go out and conquer the planet Earth. Destroy the humans and its intoxicating evil, and we may conquer the world!"

A sinister laugh escapes him, as thunder roars across the darkness.

=0=0=

Elsewhere, Ironheart, Chris, and Silver Fang walk through the darkness, the storm pouring down upon them, as their only light was a lit torch the old man holds. They soon made it to their destination, and entered the cavern. Chris squeezes through the opening and into a vast open cavern, followed by the wolf, and the man enters last.

"This way."

She follows, and in the next room, were three dragons carved in stone.

"Grandfather... what are these monsters? Why are they carved in stone?"

"We are going to ask for their help... to stop your father is under that evil influence of the Orichalcos."

Outside, an aurora filters the sky, and a gateway opens up. Emerging through the ground in three explosive lights was Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos.

//END FLASHBACK//

"You see... my father has opened up a gateway into the Dominion of the Beasts, and summoned forth his own army to fight against mine, and the Battle of Atlantis begun. Neither side in the end won. My father's army of creatures vanished and was sealed away across the planet as time went on, and the Leviathan's energy was drained and also sealed away. His monsters wouldn't be released until they were called upon again... as for me; I spent ten millennia collecting the energy necessary to revive the Great Leviathan once again."

"Hold on!' Lily interrupted, "Master Dragon of Soldier's attack is five thousand points, so you don't have any more Life Points!"

"Mrs. Potter... unfortunately your attack failed..."

=0=0=

Back in the chamber, everyone looked to the seal as the duel materialized back into existence.

"Hey! They're back!" Mokuba cheered. However, everyone was shocked, as Kyutora expels a glowing cloud of energy which dissipates.

"Like I told you... thanks to Kyutora's effect, I suffer no damage so this duel is still on. And right now, it's my move now. Orichalcos Gigas, return!" The demon returns, stronger than ever.

**Cassandra:** 0 Facedown,**  
Lily:** 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, **  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Master of Dragon Soldier ATK/5000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/1400**  
Cassandra's LP:** 2800  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 4500

"Face it you'll never defeat me! My turn now... Now, since it returned, I can't draw, however I got all that I need. Now, I activate this card. This shall give me more power to deal with you fools. I call upon the magic of **Orichalcos Deuteros**!" Waves of magic began to radiate outward, filling the chamber one again with its ancient energies. The witches and wizards were frightened by the heavy influence of the magical energy more powerful than their own, as the waves of magic caused everyone within the seal to glow. Soon, the seal pulsed and a second border began to mark itself around the first rune, "welcome my friends to the second level of darkness!"

**Cassandra:** 0 Facedown,**  
Lily:** 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, **  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Master of Dragon Soldier ATK/5000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/1400**  
Cassandra's LP:** 2800  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 4500

=0=0=

Meanwhile, during all the chaos that has happened, Rafael made it to the island using the same aerial transport, and embarked with this bike and began to drive up the spiral staircase.

=0=0=

"What in the world was that?"

"Ah, curious, aren't you all? Orichalcos Deuteros adds another layer to the Seal of Orichalcos. Now, for every one of my turns, I gain five hundred Life Points for every monster I have. Since I have two, I gain one thousand Life Points."

"What!?"

Dartz chuckles softly. "Orichalcos Gigas, attack!"

"Oh shit!" Cassie swore, as Master of Dragon counters, and destroys it. However, in a chain reaction, first Orichalcos Kyutora absorbs all the damage and reduces Life Point damage to zero. Next Gigas returns, with nineteen hundred points this time.

**Cassandra:** 0 Facedown,**  
Lily:** 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Master of Dragon Soldier ATK/5000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/1900**  
Cassandra's LP:** 2800  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 5500

Cassie draws. _Kyutora has the ability to draw in attack damage... and Dartz must be planning on foolishly attacking to increase Gigas' attack power even more. But in order to do so, it must be attacked seven more times... hm... I can set or use Spell Cards because I used Ultima, and it'll be two turns until I'm allowed to. I took a risk, and now it's backfiring on me..._

"I summon **The Golem of Third Reality** (3/100/3000) in Defense Mode!" Appearing before her was a towering stone golem, with glowing white eyes, with giant rock hands.

**Cassandra:** 0 Facedown, The Golem of Third Reality DEF/3000**  
Lily:** 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Master of Dragon Soldier ATK/5000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/1900**  
Cassandra's LP:** 2800  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 5500

"Hm, you made a foolish mistake summoning a monster with higher points than your Life Points. I activate this Quick-Play Spell Card called **Finishing Touch**. This destroys your monster, and subtracts the points of whatever position it's in from your Life Points!" A whirlwind of energy washes across the field, and a giant animated slash mark slices the monster vertically before it's destroyed. The seal reacts, and steals Cassie's soul, expelling her from the dueling area. Sirius runs to his daughter, and holds her close, tears flowing from his eyes as remained unresponsive to his pleas.

**Cassandra:** 0 Facedown,**  
Lily:** 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Master of Dragon Soldier ATK/5000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Finishing Touch, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/1900**  
Cassandra's LP:** 0000  
**Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 5500

"Two down, three to go," he snickers.

Lily draws from her deck. "Yes! I activate **Claw of Hermos**!" The red dragon appears with a loud cry, "now, I fuse Hermos with this card in my hand. I create the **Order of the Phoenix**!" Firebird appears as a glowing symbol of a phoenix shines high above. The phoenix itself stays on the shoulder of Tricky. Ending her turn, he summons the Order of the Phoenix members.

**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Lily of Life ATK/1500, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Master of Dragon Soldier ATK/5000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/1900**  
Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 5500

"My move... I place one card facedown, and then I summon **Blade Knight**!" The blue armored knight appears, drawing its weapon.

_Kyutora's effect will stop any damage from being inflicted, and that eyesore staying on the field means attacking Gigas is pointless... so far Harry and Cassie were knocked out of the duel... but if I attack Dartz directly, I may have a shot._

"Now, since I have one card left in my hand, Blade Knight gains four hundred additional points."

**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Lily of Life ATK/1500, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blade Knight ATK/2000**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Master of Dragon Soldier ATK/5000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Orichalcos Gigas ATK/1900**  
Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 5500

"Go Yugi!"

"Time to finish where I left off!"

"Hold on Yugi, I tribute Blade Knight to activate **Reflect Satellite**!" The card vanishes, as a bema of light summons a satellite dish behind Dartz, "Now Yugi, once you attack, the damage is directed to Dartz's Life Points. Enough to wipe him out!"

"Right! Attack and end the duel with Chaos Sabre!"

The attack is fired... reflected... and deflected by a barrier sacrificing Orichalcos Gigas.

"What!?" The three Duelists exclaim.

"Sorry, but I am afraid you failed again."

"How!?"

"By using the power of Orichalcos Deuteros. It generates a forcefield, and shields me whenever my Life Points are targetted. And also.... it means that your dragon just redirected its attack back at itself... you know what that means, right?" He laughs as the energy collects and unleashes itself upon the ultimate Dragon fusion monster.

"Not so fast! **De-Fusion**!"

Black Luster Soldier leaps off Ultimate Dragon, as the dragon also moved out of the path. Both monsters return to their masters.

"Well... you may have avoided destruction but I assure you, there is more yet to be discovered... First off." He draws, "I activate this card with a discardment of my **Timeater**. That allows me to summon **Mirror Knight Calling**!"

**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Lily of Life ATK/1500, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK/4500**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Mirror Knight Calling ATK/500**  
Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 5500

"Now... with this card, it calls to me four **Mirror Knights**." Four identical knights appeared to the field, carrying a sword and mirror shield.

"What? Four monsters in one turn?" Anzu cried out.

"That bastard," Honda curses.

"Fools, you'll never get past my monsters, and with Orichalcos Deuteros, I gain three thousand Life Points!"

**Lily:** Spell/Order of the Phoenix, 0 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000, The Stag of Light ATK/1900, The Lily of Life ATK/1500, The Wolf of Darkness ATK/2400, The Grim of Death ATK/2100**  
Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK/4500**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Luster Soldier ATK/3000  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Mirror Knight Calling ATK/500, Mirror Knight x4 ATK/500**  
Lily's LP:** 8000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yami's LP:** 8000  
**Dartz's LP:** 8500

"Oh man, now Dartz is close to nine thousand total," Mokuba muttered, Rebecca clung to his arm.

"Now... pay very close attention to the mirrors," said Dartz, as they reflect Kaiba, Lily, and Yami in their reflective surface.

"What's going on here, Dartz?" Kaiba demands.

"They reflect their targets power, and increase their strength to the target..." After increasing their power of two chosen monsters, they charge and attack, destroying the monsters and the last two strike down Kaiba and Yami.

"Now, with Mirror Knight Calling, my Mirror Knights are indestructible with their shields. Now then I activate **Life Decrease to Direct Damage**. Tributing eight thousand Life Points... Lily is out of the duel! I will then end my turn by playing **Orichalcos Jar of Offerings** to refill my hand to the previous amount I held." Lily screamed as the seal surrounded her, and collected her soul. She reappears next to Cassandra behind Dartz, as the seal ejects her out of the arena.

"No!" James cried. He first lost his son, and now he lost his wife.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Mirror Knight Calling ATK/500, Mirror Knight x2 ATK/500, Mirror Knight ATK/3000, Mirror Knight ATK/4500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 0500

"You... this has gone on long enough. Activate **Card of Demise**. I refill my hand, as long as I discard it in five turns." He fingers five cards and draws them out. "Next I use **Silent Doom**, bring back **Blade Knight**, and then sacrifice it for **Kaiser Glider**!" A brownish tan monster appears before Seto, growling softly. He places a card facedown and ends his turn. With Kaiser Glider on the field, it shields Seto from attack due to its card effect.

Yami looked over at Kaiba, before he looks over to the four knights. _We must work together as a team... Dartz has already collected the souls of Harry, Cassandra, and Lily._ "Alright Dartz! My move!" _Mirror Force! This shall help!_ "I place one card facedown and summon **Big Shield Gardna** (4/100/2600) in Defense Mode!" Two cards form, as one card generates Big Shield Gardna.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Kaiser Glider ATK/2400**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Mirror Knight Calling ATK/500, Mirror Knight x2 ATK/500, Mirror Knight ATK/3000, Mirror Knight ATK/4500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 7500  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 0500

Dartz draws. "Now, that was pathetic... since it's now the start of a new turn, I gain three thousand Life Points."

_Once Dartz make an attack, I can spring Mirror Force, and counteract his mirrors with my own, and destroy them._

"Hold on, activate **Ring of Destruction**. I use this card on Mirror Knight Calling. Since your Mirror Knights are only indestructible with that monster in play, it's now destroyed!" The ring fires out, across the air before snagging the crystal, thus destroying it into shattered fragments.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Kaiser Glider ATK/2400**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Mirror Knight x2 ATK/500, Mirror Knight ATK/3000, Mirror Knight ATK/4500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 3000

The helmets crack, shatter, and fall to the ground, revealing familiar faces. Everyone is stunned at this revelation.

"Yugi!" Yami cries.

"What the hell?" Kaiba yells.

Dartz cackles softly. "If you attack your friends... you would have destroyed them forever... it's pointless because I control their souls, Pharaoh." Their lifeless eyes show their mind control, as the Orichalcos still shined on their foreheads. Yugi, Mai, Jonouchi, and Pegasus.

_No... if I had attacked using Mirror Force, I would have wiped them out... with my own hand, _Yami realized in fright.

"And you cannot destroy my knights, without destroying the souls of your friends..." Dartz smiled, ushering in a diabolical laughter.


	35. Chapter 34

**Harry and Cassandra:** Previously on _The Orichalcos Effect_...

**Harry:** The fate of the planet rested on the five of us. The duel to end all duels began.

**Cassandra:** Things were going well... until he began taking us out one by one. First Harry lost the power of Soul Unison, and then was taken out while he was down. And then I suffered a similar destruction upon my monsters.

**Harry:** And then, the same happened to my mother...

**Cassandra:** And now, it leaves Seto and Yami... but those Mirror Knights... they hold the souls of Yugi, Jonouchi, Mai, and Pegasus captive, and if they're destroyed, we may lose their souls forever... if Dartz wins, then both worlds are doomed.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Sirius wouldn't let go of his fallen daughter, as James held Harry and Lily close to him. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix just stared at the lifeless forms of four captured souls, controlled by this evil man, a man who has existed for so very long. "Well, I believe there is no need for any introductions, gentlemen," said Dartz with a wicked smile. The four souls of Yugi, Jonouchi, Mai, and Pegasus stared lifelessly at Yami and Kaiba.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Kaiser Glider ATK/2400**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Mirror Knight Mai ATK/500, Mirror Knight Pegasus ATK/4500, Mirror Knight Yugi ATK/3000, Mirror Knight Jonouchi ATK/500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 3000

"Not funny, Dartz," Yami hisses with anger.

"Maybe not to you..."

"Dartz..."

"Stop the magic act and let's duel, now."

Dartz smirked. "Oh, but we ARE dueling, you insignificant twit," the man replies, "It's just that we're playing by MY rules. I figure these four would be the best to distract you... after all, what better way to defeat the Pharaoh than by his own hikari, hm? Then again, I could have used these people instead." A flick of his wrist and the four knights vanish, only to be replaced with Dumbledore, Voldemort, Harry, and Cassandra. The Order gasped silently in terror seeing Voldemort and Dumbledore standing side-by-side, "I see... the rest of you find this frightening, hm? Two wizards who are mortal enemies fighting for me. Hmhmhmhm..." He flicks his wrist, and the original knights reappear in place again.

"Although, these four shall do. You should however thank me for allowing you to see your friends once more... because it is the last you'll ever see these four when their souls are absorbed forever."

"Dartz! You leave them alone, now!"

"Or else what, Pharaoh? What will you do hm? Get angry? Of course... you SHOULD get angry. BE angry at me, that way the darkness can spread, and the Great Leviathan will absorb even more energy when I seal your soul away... hmhmhmhm..."

The bystanders are unable to do a thing but witness and observe this ultimate Seal Duel.

"Now where was I? Oh yes..." He smiles, "Mirror Knight Yugi, time to attack your yami."

Yugi began to twitch, however the teen refused to move, even though the Orichalcos was commanding him to do so. His will was fighting.

"Hm? What is this... it appears he's still loyal to you even after you betrayed him. No matter..." He cancels the attack, and Yugi's fidgeting movements cease, "I lay a card facedown and end my turn. And let's not forget Orichalcos Deuteros' effect. I have five monsters on the field so I gain twenty five hundred more Life Points. Let's see what you can do, eh, Kaiba?"

The man glares and draws from his deck. "I use **Pot of Greed** to draw twice, and then I use this card: **Cost Down**! Discarding one card from my hand, I can then summon **Different Dimension Dragon** (5/1200/1500) without needing a sacrifice!" Appearing to the field was a light emerald colored dragon with smooth wings in two sets, releasing a cry, "This card is not destroyed as a result of battle if Different Dimension Dragon is attacked by any monster with the attack of 1900 or less. And don't forget Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed as well with its effect."

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Kaiser Glider ATK/2400, D.D. Dragon ATK/1200**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 1 Facedown, Mirror Knight Mai ATK/500, Mirror Knight Pegasus ATK/4500, Mirror Knight Yugi ATK/3000, Mirror Knight Jonouchi ATK/500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 5500

"Well, what are you waiting for, Mr. Kaiba?" Dartz questions, that smile still present.

"Kaiser Glider, attack Knight #3!"

The others gasped.

"But that's Mai!" Honda yelled.

"Seto, wait a minute!" Mokuba yelled.

"Kaiba..."

"No Yugi, this bastard took control of my company, and I don't care what king of tricks he'll use. I'm going to win this duel by any means necessary! Look, what Dartz is doing is trying to stall us, so I will do whatever it takes to stop this madman, understand?"

"Well... so you are willing to destroy an innocent soul?"

Kaiba smirked. "Hmph, I'm the head of a world-wide multi-currency company. I destroy innocent souls of business everyday."

"That young man is just cruel," Alice muttered.

"Kaiser Glider attack!"

Yami frowned. _We can't attack them... if we destroy them, we'll lose their souls forever..._

The Ra-looking monster (well, it does in my point of view), unleashes a blast of energy from its mouth, and the attack collides against her, shattering her Mirror Shield.

"Now Different Dimension Dragon, attack her again!"

"Kaiba! Stop!"

D.D. Dragon gathered in a well of colored energy, before a rainbow-colored beam of light is unleashed in full force. It explodes... and when the smoke cleared, Jonouchi's mirror shatters. The young man sacrificed his Mirror Shield to save Mai from destruction.

"Jonouchi saved Mai..."

"But that means..."

"Jonouchi only has one more attack before he's destroyed."

"But, how could that be?" McGonagall thought aloud.

"Aren't they supposed to be mindless because of that green magic?"

"Well, it appears young Katsuya Jonouchi tributed his own shield just to protect the woman he loves. Touching, isn't it? It means your attack has been blocked."

Kaiba snorts a she places a card down. "Figures he'd mess things up. I lay one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Back to me." Yami draws.

"Yugi, you know what you must do!" Kaiba argues to his partner, "You must destroy them if we are to defeat Dartz in this duel!"

_But... but I can't harm my friends!_

"Yugi! None of them has a shield so attack!"

Yami glared, as Dartz watched with amusement, seeing this tormenting the spirit of the Puzzle ever so greatly. After a short internal debate... Yami sighed. "I have no choice... but to end my turn..."

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed in shock.

Dartz smirked. "Couldn't do it, hm? Spineless coward, fine. It's my move now, and finish what you couldn't start. First off I gain more Life Points, bringing me back to the original setting of eight thousand thanks to Orichalcos Deuteros."

He snags a card from the deck.

"If you won't attack, then I'll do it for you, with the Spell Card **Twin-Bow Centaur**!" The card flashes, activates, and appearing in the center of the dueling field was a statue of a centaur. However this centaur statue was styled in a mirror flip form, each side holding a bow and arrow, and was headless on both ends.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Kaiser Glider ATK/2400, D.D. Dragon ATK/1200**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Twin-Bow Centaur, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 1 Facedown, Mirror Knight Mai ATK/500, Mirror Knight Pegasus ATK/4500, Mirror Knight Yugi ATK/3000, Mirror Knight Jonouchi ATK/500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 8000

"Now, this card shall choose a monster on my side of the field, and one on your side of the field gentlemen... and remove that selected monster from the game permanently. Hm, I think I'll choose Kaiba's Kaiser Glider," One takes aim, while the other points, "and Mirror Knight Jonouchi."

"If that arrow hits Jonouchi, we'll lose his soul permanently," Honda says, "and then we'll never get him back!"

"But if it target's Seto's monster instead..."

Both arrows tighten, as Kaiba glared. Dartz smiled wickedly. "Kaiba or Jonouchi. Let's see, shall we?" With a coin, he flicks it into the air. As it falls it enlarges, and reveals heads. The arrow facing Kaiser Glider is lit in flame. "Oh, it appears you're the unlucky one this time, Seto Kaiba." It fires, and destroys Kaiser Glider.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out.

The man grunts, as the arrow struck him in the left shoulder, immediately dissipating.

"Unfortunately, I hate to end things on a sour note, but the Spell Card once put into effect forces me to end my turn immediately."

"You Now, I believe I will do what your twin-ended donkey failed to do... and remove Jonouchi from the game! Go Different Dimension Dragon; destroy that second rate Duelist now!"

"Kaiba! Stop it now!"

"TOO LATE!"

The attack is fired.

"No! If it hits Jonouchi's soul will be lost forever!"

The attack closes in, and then explodes full force... destroying the shield Yugi used to block the attack.

"What in the hell?"

"Yugi... he sacrificed his shield to save Jonouchi," whispered Anzu.

The Order of the Phoenix was very surprised at this sudden twist in the duel.

"Hmhmhmhm... how cute, I guess friendship DOES conquer all. And since your friends are loyal to one another, I can fully destroy you both!"

"That is enough Dartz... I won't allow you to use my friends in your selfish games. I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon**! I destroy your **Twin-Bow Centaur**!" A massive gust of wind generates through, and shatters the statue, before the winds slowly die away, "I'll end my turn here."

"Fool... very well then, Pharaoh. My move." He snatches a card off his deck and held a wicked gleam in his dual-colored eyes, "You just wasted a turn to destroy a card I don't need. I summon to the field **Orichalcos Diablos** (4/1500/0)!" A pyro of flames formed, and from the center of this fiery raging inferno, was a rock-like creature with portions of itself made of magma-like skin. The portions of the skin made of a solid red material were mostly the head, around the upper arms, and around the torso. Upon its forehead, in between the fang-shaped horns, the Orichalcos marks itself, as it spreads forth fiery magma-like wings.

"And now, for the effect of Orichalcos Deuteros, I gain 3000 Life Points."

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, D.D. Dragon ATK/1200**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 1 Facedown, Mirror Knight Mai ATK/500, Mirror Knight Pegasus ATK/4500, Mirror Knight Yugi ATK/3000, Mirror Knight Jonouchi ATK/500, Orichalcos Diablos ATK/2000**  
Kaiba's LP:** 4600  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 11000

"Now Mr. Kaiba... I'll get rid of four thousand of my Life Points using the same card I used against Lily, to kick you down to just your remaining six hundred." He discards it, as Life Points decrease on both accounts, "and now... I'll make sure to put that soul of yours to good use, as soon as I seal it. Orichalcos Diablos, attack him now!"

"Oh no! If that attack connects Seto will lose his soul," Mokuba yells, gripping Rebecca's hand.

The demon roars, and punches the ground, unleashing a shockwave of fire racing towards D.D. Dragon.

"Not so fast! I activate **Attack Guidance Reflection**, and I block your attack, and am allowed to change its path." He glances at Yami, who gave him permission. The attack is switched to Big Shield Gardna, who blocks the attack with a heightened boost. However afterward, it's been shifted into Attack Position.

"Well, that was interesting..."

"Thanks to Kaiba's trap, your turn is done, Dartz."

"Yes, yes, just go on Kaiba and make your move."

"You better not screw this up for me Yugi; you need my help in this." He draws, and Kaiba looks his hand over, _damn it... because of that Spell Card of his, he sacrificed his Life Points, just to weaken me greatly. I don't have any monster that I could use..._

D.D. Dragon folds its wings over, body tucked, and lowers closer to the floor. "I switch my dragon into Defense Mode. Next I end my turn placing these two cards facedown on the field." Two cards materialize, "Yugi, if we are to win, you must destroy those Mirror Knights!"

**Kaiba:** 2 Facedown, D.D. Dragon DEF/1500**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna ATK/100  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 1 Facedown, Mirror Knight Mai ATK/500, Mirror Knight Pegasus ATK/4500, Mirror Knight Yugi ATK/3000, Mirror Knight Jonouchi ATK/500, Orichalcos Diablos ATK/2000**  
Kaiba's LP:** 0600  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 7000

_But I can't abandon Yugi... I can't destroy him or the others... it's too much of a risk!_

The blank look in the boy's eyes was frightening Yami. This was a dilemma.

"Y-Yami... you have to attack..."

The two Duelists stared in shock. The others stared as well, as Yugi tried to fight off the will of the Orichalcos again.

"Please... it's the only way..."

"Yugi..."

"Hm, well, little Yugi has a stronger will than I thought," Dartz mumbles.

"But Yugi, if I attack, I'll be risking your destruction... I can't lose any of you!"

Kaiba crosses his arms. "Yugi, do you realize you're talking to a hologram with your head on it?"

"Kaiba... you are clueless..."

Dartz chuckles a bit, as Yugi was silenced once more. "Well? Let's go Pharaoh. I'm getting impatient here."

Yami glares, as he grabs a card form his hand. "First I place my Gardna back into Defense Mode, and then place this card facedown, and I end my turn."

"Please tell me this is a joke?" Kaiba questions in disbelief.

**Kaiba:** 2 Facedown, D.D. Dragon DEF/1500**  
Yami:** 2 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 1 Facedown, Mirror Knight Mai ATK/500, Mirror Knight Pegasus ATK/4500, Mirror Knight Yugi ATK/3000, Mirror Knight Jonouchi ATK/500, Orichalcos Diablos ATK/2000**  
Kaiba's LP:** 0600  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 7000

Dartz chuckles in amusement, causing all attention to shift onto him.

"Really now Pharaoh? Still won't attack? And even after little Yugi told you to... it's apparently there's nothing all of you cannot accomplish. First I cut Harry's power at its knees before kicking him while he's down, and then I took out Cassandra's most powerful monster in her deck, and did the same to her. Finally, Lillian suffers the same. Why don't I just put you out of your misery, shall I?"

However, before he could make his move, the sound of a motorbike roars. The Order spring their wands... and are surprised to see Rafael drive out from a nearby opening of the chamber, land, and skid to a halt. Rafael disembarks off the bike, and Dartz frowns.

"Surprised to see me? And after everything we've been through. Don't answer that, because I have heard enough of your lies. The Pharaoh opened me to the truth."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Because of the Pharaoh, the Seal was never able to take my soul, and because of him I was set free from the hold it grasped me in, not unlike the others that you can kidnapped and sealed..." He looked over the four knights, and then towards the wall, where Valon was held, Amelda, "the Pharaoh's light, Pegasus, Mai, the Jonouchi boy, Valon, Amelda... it seems you even kidnapped the souls of Mr. Potter, Miss Black, and Mrs. Potter. Now, release them all now, or you'll end up on that wall!"

"Well... it appears that the Orichalcos may have taken what was left of your brain cells."

"What?"

"You gullible oaf, do you really think the Pharaoh rescued you from the darkness, or did he just trick you?" A smirk is seen.

"No! Stop it! You're messing with my head!"

"Hmhmhm, or maybe... you're just like everyone else! Just take a look around you!" Dartz exclaims, arms spread, "every single one of these fools had darkness in their hearts, and each one of them was captured by the Seal of Orichalcos! They're evil! And I was chosen to wipe them out! Don't you see, Rafael? You just can't walk away from the darkness, its part of who you are... darkness will always exist in the world... no matter what you do, you can never destroy it."

"I'm through with your plans! The Pharaoh and his friends have shown me was loyalty and respect truly was. I used to be like them, before you came into my life and poisoned my mind with the Orichalcos!"

Dartz began to chuckle in amusement, before a full blown laugh escaped.

"I missed the joke."

He stops and smiles, arms crossed. "No, you ARE the joke. The Orichalcos didn't poison your mind; it showed who you truly are on the inside, a man filled with hatred and rage, just like everyone in this room." He points his finger at the rest of the audience, "no matter what their denials, each and every one of them have darkness within."

"Oh, and what does that make you?" Anzu yelled.

"Me?" He closes his eyes and smirks, "I guess you can call me a pioneer. And my task is nearly completely." He opens his eyes once more, "I shall soon have enough souls to reawaken the Great Leviathan, and rebuilt paradise! For over ten thousand years, I have been gathering the spirits of man and beast, so that I may complete my plan and bring Leviathan into existence. However, time was shortly running out, so I needed help. So... I used the power of the Orichalcos to find and locate... some new employees. Now you see, don't you Rafael?"

He glances over at the stone slabs holding Valon and Amelda. "The three subordinates that I required must have suffered from a sort of tragedy, and also hold a reason to hate this world as much as I do. When I had found you, Valon, and Amelda, I knew I have found exactly what I have been searching for."

He looks back at Rafael with a smirk. "However, certain events must be forced, in order for things to officially take place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess I have to spell it out for you. Fine, let us start with Amelda! You see, Amelda lost his family to the army and the military tanks of Gozuboro Kaiba in his conquest to take control over his town."

Kaiba glared, absolutely hating his wicked stepfather.

Mokuba's eyes closed a bit, remembering how evil their stepfather was. He could feel they were looking at him. "Mokuba... is this true?" Anzu questioned the boy.

"It... it is true... he was that evil..."

Dartz smiled having heard Mokuba. "Yes he was, unfortunately... on that day Gozuboro didn't do shit. You see... it was all my doing, and he was none the wiser. One of Gozuboro's finest accomplishments and it was me in disguise. I wa the one who ran the army tanks through the town, leveling it to the ground, destroying lives left and right, and ridding Amelda's family until he was the last survivor."

Kaiba's eyes widen in horror. Yami couldn't believe. Neither could Rafael, the Order, or the Yugi-tachi. A wicked grin forms. "Now, let us move onto Valon. The poor lad grew up an orphan... he was raised on the streets, always fighting gang members left and right, getting into situations that would nearly kill him at times. He had one home, and a soul as violent as his was welcomed in a church run by a kind old nun... the old woman cared for Valon as if he was her own son, until one day... his life was ruined when the nun was murdered, left trapped in the church as men in black suits burned it to the ground. That was Valon's first step down into darkness, after being arrested for tracking the men down and brutally beating them until they were no longer recognizable, he then was shipped from prison to prison, detention center to detention center, until one day one center he ended up at he met with the Headmaster, who interests his life with a game of Duel Monsters."

He sighed softly. "The Headmaster worked for me, and I in essence controlled that prison, and the private island it held, where I had the Headmaster set Valon free with one of my Duel Disks, his own deck given to him, and the Seal of Orichalcos. You see Rafael... the men who burned down the church and destroyed his life, it was my doing. When he killed those men in revenge, I had necessarily molded him into being my puppet. And then under the guise of a caring father figure, I rescued him, and the fool never knew the truth... and finally, we have you Rafael. Poor Rafael, it was your birthday, and you were on a cruise with your mother, father, brother, and sister... I believe the last gift you would ever receive from them was Guardian Eatos, the same spirit that still shields you even after you betrayed her... TWICE! You do remember that stormy night, do you?"

"No! Not that!"

"OH yes... a tidal wave came surging towards the ship, led by the captain... but it was not the captain's fault... with the power I hold, I had led your ship astray..."

"But why!?"

"Hm, I think you do need to pay attention more one of these days, it would be a great help of that pea brained head of yours. You held potential... and just like Mr. Potter and Miss Black, you held the power of a spirit within your heart, the same spirit who sees you as her own son: Guardian Eatos. In order to make you the perfect yes man, I first had to get rid of a few... unneeded objects, mainly your family. Once I did, you would soon grow a hate for the human race, and it all started after the ship sunk. After I had completed that task, imagine my surprise when she came and saved you. Ever since then, you grew up isolated from the rest of civilization until you were finally rescued. And then, history leads to now. Don't you see now, Rafael? I had the three Legendary Dragons to content with, each dragon held by two chosen duelists. I needed your inner fury, so I made... adjustments in your life."

"Rafael! Don't listen to him! He's only trying to enrage you!"

"You... YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Rafael roared in rage, "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

The Doma Duel Disk activates, and began to glow brightly. Everyone watched, as the form of Guardian Eatos slowly spreads her wings, and then takes flight, grasping Celestial Blade - Eatos. However, Rafael's anger was blindly causing him to subconsciously tune into the power of the Orichalcos, evident by the seal beginning to glow upon the man's forehead.

"Holy shit! Do you see what I see?" Sirius cried.

"The Seal of Orichalcos," Remus mutters

"But, I didn't see him play that card," said Anzu.

"Rafael! Stop it! You must take control of your anger!" Yami yells.

Eatos' form slowly shifted to its dark angel persona, as she levitates before her son, energy gathering into the heavenly blade.

"Unfortunately, Pharaoh, the Orichalcos can never be truly extinguished. It will always exist as long as darkness exists, and Rafael unfortunately never gotten rid of his darkness. The seal burns deeply within him, but now... he belongs to me! His soul is mine!"

The Orichalcos pulsed, and he roared to the skies above. Eatos cried as the overflow of energy backfires, and she dissolves away. The seal grew smaller until the energy tore through him. His screams are soon silenced, against the laughs released from Dartz, as his soul was finally captured.

"The Orichalcos captured his soul!"

Everyone rushed to the fallen man, but there would be nothing they could do. His soul was now part of the collection, as the slate near Valon is now occupied by Rafael.

"Another soul, another step closer to completing my goal..."

A draw. He looks over his hand, and then stares back at his opponents as he activates his facedown **Orichalcos Jar of Offerings**, to refill his hand to the previous amount. Lucky him... He picks another card, and smiled. "Now gentlemen, it is time to experience the third level of darkness, for the card I hold shall make the seal even stronger!"

"What?"

"This can't be good."

He sneers at the two. "I activate **Orichalcos Tritos**!" A heavy wave of magic radiates through the chamber, "this is the most ancient magic of the Orichalcos yet to experience!" He unleashes a terrifying laugh, as the Order forced everyone to back away, as a third rune marks its territory around the second seal.

**Kaiba:** 2 Facedown, D.D. Dragon DEF/1500**  
Yami:** 2 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 0 Facedown, Mirror Knight Mai ATK/500, Mirror Knight Pegasus ATK/4500, Mirror Knight Yugi ATK/3000, Mirror Knight Jonouchi ATK/500, Orichalcos Diablos ATK/2000**  
Kaiba's LP:** 0600  
**Yami's LP:** 7500  
**Dartz's LP:** 10000

"But how could the seal possibly get even stronger?" Yami questions in disbelief, not even contemplating how all of it was possible.

"I'll tell you how, Pharaoh. You are dealing with a magic that is more powerful than the darkest of shadow, much more powerful than today's modern magical force, and a magic that has existed since the dawn of time. That's how. Now Diablos, use your effect and shift Kaiba's dragon into attack position!"

The dragon glowed, and was forced form defense, as Diablos roared, lit in a fiery aura. "Now Kaiba, with the statistics displayed, you're about to lose. Bring me his soul! Attack with Magma Put Shot!"

"Not so fast! Activate **Shrink**!"

The third seal glowed a darker green, before Kaiba's Spell card is destroyed.

"Fool, you are dealing with a magic force far beyond your understanding. Each seal is more powerful, and with Tritos, it is unmatched by any other card in the game! Now, Diablos, complete your attack!" The magma creature unleashes its energy blast attack.

"NOT YET!" Yami interrupted, "Reveal facedown card! **Attack Ambush Shield**! This allows me to sacrifice Big Shield Gardna, and transfer its defense to Different Dimension Dragon's attack."

Kaiba stared in awe. Big Shield Gardna as a result is sacrificed. And its defense power was transferred to D.D. Dragon, bringing it to 3800. D.D. Dragon counters, breaks through the other attack, and eliminates Orichalcos Diablos. However, Orichalcos Kyutora absorbs attack damage and renders Dartz' Life Points completely safe. It however... left Yami wide open. And so, Dartz commands his four knights to attack, and they do so. First Yugi rushes and slices Yami across the chest followed by Jonouchi, then Mai, and finally Pegasus... who Yami blocks the sword with the Duel Disk causing a small cut to form in the metal casing.

_Pharaoh! Please tell me you still have the card I gave you!_ Pegasus suddenly spoke to the Pharaoh telepathically, _please! It is the only card that can unlock the hidden power of the Legendary Dragons!_

"What are you waiting for? Attack him!" Dartz commands with force. Pegasus' actions are controlled one again, and when he swings again... Yami catches the blade dead in its tracks.

"I use the Spell Card **Shirahadori**. I stop your last attack from connecting." Pegasus breaks free and leaps back to his spot.

"Well, you may have saved yourself from losing Pharaoh, but the last three attacks took their toll on you. I'll just end my turn and place this facedown. Make your final move, Kaiba."

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, D.D. Dragon ATK/3800**  
Yami:** 1 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 1 Facedown, Mirror Knight Mai ATK/500, Mirror Knight Pegasus ATK/4500, Mirror Knight Yugi ATK/3000, Mirror Knight Jonouchi ATK/500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 0600  
**Yami's LP:** 3500  
**Dartz's LP:** 10000

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Kaiba asks.

"I'm fine. Don't worry..."

Kaiba glances back at Dartz. _I hate to admit it, but if I don't do something fast, I'm going to lose._ He glared, remembering the first words Amelda told him, and then the stunning revelation Dartz announced, _he may have framed my family into destroying Amelda's life, but taking my company was crossing the line._

"Unlike your cronies I refuse to end up like them!" Kaiba draws and activate the card he drew, laughing triumphantly as Dartz is surprised, as is Yami, and the rest, "You fool! Whenever I am about to lose I always draw what I need! Now I activate **Fang of Critias**!"

The black dragon forms, and roars as energy trails off it negating the thick magic of the Orichalcos seals.

"Damn, he played that card without even looking at it!"

Dartz growled. "First Hermos and now Critias..."

"Now, if I am right, your previous card you planned to use was your Mirror Force, correct?"

"Of course," Yami replied.

Kaiba nods, and turns back. "I reveal Yugi's **Mirror Force**! I combine Mirror Force with Fang of Critias!" Both sources merge together, expelling radiant light. Once vision returned, Critias had formed into a four-winged dragon, with reflecting armored hides and wings, unleashing a deadly cry at Dartz, "Meet **Mirror Force Dragon** (8/2800/2500)!"

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, D.D. Dragon ATK/3800, Mirror Force Dragon ATK/2800**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, Spell/Orichalcos Kyutora ATK/1000, 1 Facedown, Mirror Knight Mai ATK/500, Mirror Knight Pegasus ATK/4500, Mirror Knight Yugi ATK/3000, Mirror Knight Jonouchi ATK/500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 0600  
**Yami's LP:** 3500  
**Dartz's LP:** 10000

"Bloody hell, that is one wicked dragon," Sirius said in awe.

"I quiet agree," said Moody.

"What are you going to attack?"

"I think you know... now, Mirror Force Dragon, attack the Pegasus Knight now!"

"Wait a minute! Why Pegasus...?" Honda questions.

The answer was the shield deflecting the attack back. And of course, Kaiba uses Mirror force Dragon's effect as the shield shatters, absorbing the damage.

"I could use the power I absorbed, and deflect the attack back to your knights!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Yeah! If they're destroyed, wouldn't that mean their souls will disappear forever?"

Dartz. "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Kaiba! Wait a minute!"

"Can it Yugi! Dartz! Don't think I'm that gullible like the rest of these people! Don't you know how I am? I created this technology! I created the holograms, which YOU manipulated to look like those four fools! Now, Mirror Force Dragon, attack with Reflect Force Blast!" The dragon attacks and the four knights are bombarded under a rain of energy from the now exploded ball of rainbow energy released from Mirror Force Dragon.

Yami gasps. "YUGI!"

And then, the four souls smile, surprising him.

_We're fine, Yami..._

_Kaiba... you did it,_ Pegasus thought with a happy tone.

_Kick this freak's ass, Yuge,_ said Jonouchi.

_Make him pay for what he did to us,_ Mai says.

The four knights vanish.

"Hm, fortunately or me I'm safe, however... before my Kyutora goes away, he absorbs the damage that would have originally been dealt to my Life Points and render me safe. However... instead of being destroyed, it evolves!" As it closes its eye, it began to glow in a sinister aura, flashing wildly. The two shield themselves as a tremendous explosion rocks the chamber, and slowly, from the smoke rises a towering behemoth of a monster.

"Holy shit... that thing is..."

"No way man. Twenty thousand points."

"No, that thing could wipe us out in a single turn!"

Dartz smiled. "Yes unfortunately... it can and it will, because the two of you have created this unstoppable monster! Now, activate your special ability! Release **Orichalcos Dexia** and **Orichalcos Aristeros**!"

The two arms separate, and slowly levitate to the front row of the field.

"Now, allow me to explain. Dexia is the perfect sword, 3000 points higher than the monster it battles with, and Aristeros I the perfect shield, 3000 points higher in retaliation. You'll never defeat me now!"

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, D.D. Dragon ATK/3800, Mirror Force Dragon ATK/2800**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/20000, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/500, Orichalcos Aristeros ATK/500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 0600  
**Yami's LP:** 3500  
**Dartz's LP:** 10000

"Now, I activate **Martyr Curse**!" The Trap Card reveals itself from its facedown position, "Now, this trap card allows me to do battle with a monster, plus its nasty effect cancels all special abilities it contains. So I choose your Mirror Force Dragon. With its effect canceled, you can't repel my attacks with its Reflection ability. Now, Orichalcos Shunoros, destroy that dragon now so I may have Kaiba's soul! Photon Ring Blast!"

The towering behemoth unleashes a blast of energy in the form of a glowing wing, and slices through like butter, destroying Critias. Kaiba is then struck, and he crashes against the seal's barrier. Everyone is shocked.

"Kaiba! Kaiba!"

"Hmph... four souls... and one to go."

"Kaiba!"

"I'm... not done... reveal trap..."

**Kaiba:** Trap/Wish of Final Effort, 0 Facedown, D.D. Dragon ATK/3800,**  
Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/20000, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/500, Orichalcos Aristeros ATK/500**  
Kaiba's LP:** 0000  
**Yami's LP:** 6300  
**Dartz's LP:** 10000

"It's called **Wish of Final Effort**. This transfers my destroyed monster's attack strength to Yugi's Life Points," he gasps, as pain coursed through his body, "Yugi... don't you dare screw this up."

"Kaiba!" He rushed over and grabbed him.

"Win this duel, Yugi..."

He slipped into unconsciousness, as the seal glowed, and then collected his soul, firing it towards the blank slate next to Lily... as a result; Yami is pushed away as the seal ejects Kaiba out of the duel, and towards the ground. Mokuba cried and rushed to his fallen brother, begging him to get up. Dartz was highly amused by this.

"Unfortunately my young friend you are begging life into an empty shell. Your brother is sealed next to Lillian Potter. His energy has been offered to the Great Beast!"

"No... Seto-niisan... GIVE HIM BACK TO ME NOW!" Mokuba screamed.

"Hmph..."

Then... a quake began to emerge. Everyone was startled, looking around as bits of debris and dust began to fall. Outside, Isono and his friend were both startled from the sudden quaking, looking around as darkness slowly began to erupt all around. Everyone around the world who still have their souls intact were panicking over what was happening. The Earth was slowly being swallowed by darkness, and supernatural weather events began to emerge. The clouds of darkness slowly blanket major areas of the world, and in London, the other Order Members who stayed behind were horrified to see the dark clouds unleashing bolts of green lightning. They also kept the panicking Hogwarts students from... well, panicking.

A loud roar filled the very planet, as back to the duel, Dartz smiled hearing the deep cry of the Leviathan.

"Do you hear that? Because of Kaiba's generous offer, the Great Leviathan is about to awaken!"

"YOU LET MY BROTHER GO NOW!"

"SILENCE!" Dartz commands. Behind him, a giant eye materializes in air, and unleashes a wave of magic, smashing into the entire audience.

"NO! What have you done!? Anzu! Honda! Mokuba! Can you guys hear me! ANYONE?"

However, no one responded. The Yugi-tachi was out cold. The Order of the Phoenix was out cold. It was just Dartz and Yami now...

"What have you done to them?"

"What? Can't I have a little moment of privacy? After all, I just wish for some quality time. Their souls are far too weak anyway, however... hm."

"However what?"

"Maybe I should show you something... the day we met."

"What!?"

"Not officially, but I was there... I saw you... allow me to show you!"

A tremendous surge of light fills his vision, and when it cleared... the seal was empty.

=0=0=

"Where are we?"

"Behold, Pharaoh, your Palace of Egypt in 3000 BC!"

Dartz smiled, as the vision filters into the palace, where Yami saw himself clad in the clothes of that time, standing next to the Priest, who would become Seto Kaiba's reincarnation. Behind them was the court. He also saw the past selves of Harry and Cassandra.

"Pharaoh, please allow me to take care of this intruder!" Past Seto says to Past Yami.

"Yes Pharaoh, we can do away with this sinister evil!" Past Harry and Past Cassandra say.

"No, allow me to do so," he tells the three, as Diabound Colonel unleashes its strike.

"My Pharaoh, look out!"

"Great Deity of Darkness, I invoke thee... heed my call! Arise! Obelisk the Great War God!" A tremendous surge of energy erupted forth, as the God of War appears upon its summoner's beck and call. The three step back as the Pharaoh glares at the demon that dares try to invade the palace, "The power of the shadows, is in my hand!" Obelisk blocks the attack, and Diabound Colonel's serpent side hisses, "Obelisk, destroy this malevolent intruder with your Hand of God!"

Obelisk unleashes it terrifying attack, smashing Diabound Colonel against the nearby pillar, smashing through it, and into the wall behind it. The demon slowly rises up.

"Kochi!"

"Maya!"

The two monsters were called forth by their summoners, and together with Obelisk, Diabound was sent on the retreat.

=0=0=

"But why are we watching this? Was that really me in the past?"

"Yes it was. It was on that day, I knew that my plan to resurrect the Great Leviathan would come true... ever since that battle, I was forced to spent my time wandering the planet, never aging, but growing more powerful. However I was but one man, with a task too big to accomplish alone, and then I felt your power... it was your magic over the shadows that I became interested, and that I soon began to come up with a plan."

=0=0=

The dark demonic creature flies across the night sky, stirring up chaos among the loyal subjects of the nearby village that surrounds the very palace. From the palace temples, a tremendous beam of light erupts, and the skies echo with the cry of Osiris the Sky Dragon.

"Stay here, I shall go after that demon."

"Please Pharaoh," pleads Past Harry, "stay safe."

"I shall..." He snaps the reigns, and his trust steed rides away from the palace, as Osiris follows after its summoner. Past Harry and Past Cassandra watch, holding hands.

The villagers were running to safety, as the Pharaoh's guards went around gathering people and taking them to safety. However, he was unaware... that someone held a deep interest in him. A man named Dartz, clad under a hooded cloak. As the Pharaoh rides past, Dartz turns his eye to the figure riding into the distance chasing the flying demon escaping.

=0=0=

"I sensed your power, and I knew my time would come, unfortunate it wasn't time yet to interfere. So I waited..."

"But if you were there on that night, why didn't you confront me back then?"

"Because there was another individual wanting to destroy the world... He was in my way, but fortunately for me, I would soon get my chance at your power... and I did..."

The vision shifted from 3000 BC, to the late 1900s.

"It was on this date that Yugi Mutou, a naïve young man, received the box containing golden puzzle pieces. And it was he would spent hours each night completing this golden puzzle, until the last piece of slipped... and the Pharaoh's power is awakened, thus reintroducing to the world the Shadow Games... the Pharaoh's rivals," Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura, "and two loyal friends..." Harry Potter and Cassandra Black...

"You should be flattered. I have never before in my life met such a slew of strong souls."

"You're sick!"

"I'm sick? Please! You are the one who ushered the Age of Shadows, nearly destroying mankind with the Shadow Games!"

"You lie!"

Dartz however continued. "I saw it all. The way you and those able to do so, conjure up shadow creatures to do your bidding. You are evil Pharaoh! And Once I finally take your soul and offer its great power to the Leviathan, I shall complete what I have started centuries ago!"

=0=0=

The seal glowed, and Dartz and Yami reappeared, the vision vanishing. They were back in the chamber.

"Do you know why you were sent here? It was no fluke. Five thousand year old spirits don't suddenly appear after so long. You were brought back here because of fate, so you can save the world... by offering your soul to the Great Leviathan..."

"Pharaoh..."

Dartz's eyes snap towards the two fallen bodies of Harry and Cassandra, as they began to shift.

"What in the world?"

Yami turned around, and was shocked. Harry and Cassandra were moving.

"Cassandra? Harry?"

"Pharaoh," Harry spoke in a female's voice, "please... don't listen to that bastard... you must win..."

"Please Pharaoh," Cassandra spoke in the opposite gender voice, "Dartz must not win... you have what it takes to defeat him."

"... Maya... Kochi... is that you?"

"Yes, Pharaoh... we're safe..."

Maya, in control of Harry's body, got up, helping Kochi, who controlled Cassie's body.

"Well, well, well... so, I must be speaking to Maya and Kochi, the two spirits who dwell within Mr. Potter and Miss Black, before I captured their souls."

"You will not win this duel," they tell the man, "Our Pharaoh will triumph!"

Dartz smiled humorously. "I doubt it. Just take a look at the field you two! My monsters are indestructible!"

**Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/20000, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/500, Orichalcos Aristeros ATK/500**  
Yami's LP:** 6300  
**Dartz's LP:** 10000

=0=0=

In another realm, the giant eye of the Great Beast watches, as various souls of the captured humans float around in a green bubble. In this realm, surrounded by these souls, was Katsuya Jonouchi, who had awaken, and felt very groggy.

"Eh... where am I? I remember being trapped in a duel... but..." He then fully snaps awake, "oh yeah now I remember!"

"Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi looks to his left, and grins. "Yugi!"

"Jonouchi! I'm glad you're alright!"

"Same to you!"

"Oh please bubble boy," says a familiar voice. The two boys turn to see Pegasus floating nearby.

"Pegasus!"

"If we don't figure out a way to escape we will never get out of this place!"

"So, where are we anyway?" He looks around and then spots familiar forms. "Wait! These... these are the souls captured by the Orichalcos!"

He spotted Valon, Amelda, Mai, Rafael all floating in a cluster. Nearby, he spied Lily.

"Damn it, when I get my hands on that fucker, I'm going to rip him apart!"

The three look below, and saw Harry and Cassie in the same bubble. A little cramped, but comfortable since Cassie was in his lap. At this angel... looks... weird.

"Harry! Cassie!"

The duo look up.

"Jonouchi! Yugi! Pegasus!"

"Harry! Cassandra! How did you get trapped in here?"

"Dartz! That fucker killed the power of Soul Unison at a thousand points per soul, and then kicked me down with Flare. I lost in one friggin move!"

"Wait a minute, why are you both in the same freaky green bubble?"

"We wanted to feel each other again... and when we managed to push our bubbles together, they fused into one..."

"Well, at least you're not having sex, now that would have been awkward."

"SHUT UP!" They scream at Jonouchi. Yugi blushed, but was trying not to laugh. Pegasus face palms.

"Sweetie?"

Now they turn to Lily, who was waking up.

"M-mother... Mother! Over here!"

"Huh... Harry!" Lily cried for her son, "where are we, son?"

"If I have to guess... we're where the Orichalcos keeps the souls of the imprisoned..."

There were many souls floating in this realm. Muggles, wizards, and witches of all ages, male and female. There were even a few Duel Monsters scattered here that were of human trait.

"Mrs. Potter, how did you get sealed?"

"Life Decrease to Direct Damage... he used it on me to take me out of the duel..."

"And he used some monster to completely destroy Kochi the One-Winged Angel when I had it powered at 5200..."

"So, it's just the Pharaoh and Kaiba, right?"

Cassie points to his right, and the youn man groans. There floating unconscious was Seto.

"This sucks..."

"Severus!" The couple cry.

Snape looks down, and gasps. "Harry... Lily... Cassandra... so, you were captured by this Green Magic?"

"Severus... what happened to you?"

Snape frowned. "The school was attacked, as we evacuated the populace. I however stayed behind with Flitwick to fight back against the Death Eaters who were under mind control of that Orichalcos magic, and those demonic creatures attacking us with those Duel Monsters... Flitwick was captured, and I only fought harder... but I too fell eventually. However I saved Minerva by shoving her down the passage hidden under the statue of the One-eyed Witch's Hump, before sealing the entrance permanently."

Lily frowned.

"Unfortunately... I had the displeasure of having THESE two as company..." He jabs his thumbs to the unconscious Dumbledore and Voldemort floating behind his bubble. He then blinks twice, seeing his two favorite ex-students in the same green bubble casing, "why are you two stuck in the same bubble?"

The two blush. "Jonouchi already asked us the same question."

Then they heard distant cries, directing their attention up ahead. They didn't notice that they were slowly being pulled forward to the giant eye up ahead. Those close to it were vanishing one by one, as their cries for help vanished when they were swallowed up by the Great Leviathan.

"Holy mother of Kami, what in the world is that thing!?"

"Are you an idiot?" Pegasus sighed, "That's the Great Leviathan!"

"It looks like that same giant eye that appeared above the Earth months ago!"

"No1 I don't wanna be soul food!"

"Calm down Jonouchi!" Yugi tells his friend.

"How? With Kaiba stuck here with us... it means the Pharaoh is fighting Dartz all by himself!"

Harry shakes his head. "But he's not alone! He still has us. We still have faith in him..."

"And he has Maya and Kochi as well," Cassie speaks up.

"The Pharaoh can still win his fight against Dartz. All he has to use is use the card that I created for him. With it, the Legendary Dragons' ultimate power can be unleashed," said Pegasus, "You see... it was when I began my quest into creating the game of Duel Monsters. I had discovered that ancient kings, queens, those of royalty, have been ushering in dark rituals to conjure up these spirits of monsters that existed within another world alongside ours. The Dominion of the Beasts. It was a widely believed theory during the time I created Duel Monsters, until I have found out the truth. You see, the three guardians of this gateway were three powerful dragons: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos."

"Alright... so, what else do we NOT know?"

"Well, Harry, what you and the others not know of was they held a much more powerful, ancient secret, so I sough tot create a card that helps unlock it. However, I couldn't find much information. I spent years searching for it, while my game went on to becoming popular slowly but surely around the world. I search the microscopic world for the tiniest of clues, to the vast reaches of outer space and still nothing."

Pegasus frowned. "Other than a stone tablet hidden deep under the sands of Egypt, I could find no clues to these dragons. And then it dawned on me... what if they are not really dragons after all: What if they're humans?"

"What!? Humans, Pegasus?"

"But how is that possible Pegasus?" Harry questions.

"And what does this have to do with the card you gave to the Pharaoh?" Cassie questions as well.

"You see, it begins back with the Battle of Atlantis, when a sorcerer used his magic to change three brave knights into dragons. And now, the Pharaoh must unlock their power and true forms, or else we'll forever disappear!"

As the cluster groups slowly trek further and further towards certain doom...

=0=0=

The Pharaoh was certainly having trouble. Not only would he have to fight Dartz by himself, but now, he has to content with the possible threat of another war ravaging the planet, and the ever looming danger of the rebirth of Leviathan.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/20000, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/500, Orichalcos Aristeros ATK/500**  
Yami's LP:** 6300  
**Dartz's LP:** 10000

Yami's turn had passed, and now it was back to Dartz, who gains fifteen hundred Life Points for the three monsters on the field. Next, is the effect of Dexia, points higher than the monster it attacks, which would be Celtic Guardian.

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/20000, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/1500, Orichalcos Aristeros**  
Yami's LP:** 6300  
**Dartz's LP:** 11500

"Now then... I am afraid Pharaoh, that you are going to lose. Your Celtic Guardian is no more. Orichalcos Dexia, attack his elven knight now!"

The arm straightens up, and opens the snake like fingers wide as energy collects within.

"NOT SO FAST!"

The trap is sprung: **Soul Shield**. The attack is fired, and it collides with a barrier that suddenly sprung around Celtic Guardian. The elf knight grunts as the energies are trying to rip through to get at him.

"I protect Celtic Guardian, and to do so I give up half of my Life Points! That shields him from destruction!" The energy blast fades, and so does the barrier. Shunoros' attack power decreases.

**Yami:** Trap/Soul Shield, 0 Facedown, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF/1200  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/15700, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/1500, Orichalcos Aristeros ATK/500**  
Yami's LP:** 3250  
**Dartz's LP:** 11500

"Hm... not bad. But what is the use anyway? Why must you drag out this duel? The score boards aren't pointing in your favor, Pharaoh, and your friends are unable to support you, because they are on the other side... give up Pharaoh. It would do the world a huge favor if you do... you can save the world by forfeiting."

_Maybe he's right... maybe I would do the world much better by surrendering my soul... and be with my friends..._

"Yes... listen to reason Pharaoh... you were brought into this world to pay for your misdeeds... all you have to do is place your hand over your Duel Disk, and surrender your soul. What are you waiting for, Pharaoh? Set yourself free... join your friends one last time before paradise is rebuilt once again..."

"I must surrender my soul..."

"Yes Pharaoh, keep listening to the voice of reason inside your head...

"Pharaoh! Don't you dare! Don't you dare give up!" Maya yells, "Dartz is trying to trick you!"

"If you give up now, the whole world is doomed, Pharaoh! Please, you mustn't give up now! You can still win this duel! Remember Heart of the Cards! That philosophy has never failed you before so why should it now?"

"Silence!" Dartz commands, sending a shockwave of magic to blast back the two spirits controlling Harry and Cassandra's bodies. They were blown back and slid down the walls, now unconscious.

"Do not listen to them Pharaoh... go on and embrace your fate..."

He smiled wickedly, as the Pharaoh's trembling hand was hovering near over the Duel Disk. The spirit himself, he felt trapped, surrounded by a heavy liquid that was growing darker and darker as he fell into its depths. Memories were flashing through his mind's eye, Kaiba's last play before he was sealed, from when their adventures began, to the sacrifice Yugi made in order to save the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, from memories of finding the soulless state of Jonouchi, the recent losses of Harry, Cassandra, and even Lily...

"Hmhmhmhm... go sacred seal of the Orichalcos, encircle the Pharaoh now!" He commands. The chamber is aglow with its radiant energies, as the first layer of the seal slowly begins to shrink, "Yes Pharaoh, just stay still, and it will all be over..."

He smiled as the Pharaoh stayed still. However, just as the seal was about to make forth its latest collection, the ancient magicks of the Sennen Item the Pharaoh wore began to react with a golden light. A shield sprung around, and instantly repelled the Orichalcos back, shocking Dartz.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

The golden light flared around, as the Eye of Ra began to shine brightly.

"NO ONE CANNOT REPEL THE ORICHALCOS! YOU SHOULD HAVE LOST THE DUEL!"

And appearing one by one, were the spirits of the Pharaoh's friends and allies. Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Rebecca, Otogi, Harry, Hopkins, Cassandra, Lily. Even more spirits came: Valon, Amelda, Rafael, Mai, Pegasus, Ginerva, Severus, Weasley, James, Minerva, Alastor, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, and Dumbledore. Dartz could not believe what he was witnessing.

"No! But how is this possible!?"

One by one each apparition vanished until all there was left physically was Yami, who was glowing in a brilliant aura much like the Puzzle.

"You forced me to gaze into myself, to view the darkness, but all I saw was the light."

"Then you gazed in the wrong direction!" Dartz yelled.

"I learned that no matter what darkness may exist, light shall always be there to brighten the world, brighten the lives that exist, brighten the souls that freely exist... friendship does and will always triumph over any ancient magical force!" He looks up, and glared at Dartz as he snags one card from his deck, "and evil will never win! I will finish this duel, and for the sake of my friends I WILL WIN!" and draws it as the whirlwind of gold light vanishes.

_It's the card Pegasus gave to me!_

"Well? Get on with it," Dartz says, annoyed.

"Do you have any idea what I have just drawn? I have drawn the card to unlocking the Legendary Dragons!"

"You lie!"

"I don't lie! I have drawn **Legend of Heart**! First, I give up one thousand Life Points, and remove Celtic Guardian from the game!"

"You can win this..." The elf closed his eyes as he disappears.

**Yami:** Ritual/Legend of Heart, 0 Facedown,  
**Dartz:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Orichalcos Deuteros, Spell/Orichalcos Tritos, 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/15700, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/1500, Orichalcos Aristeros ATK/500**  
Yami's LP:** 2250  
**Dartz's LP:** 11500

Yami smiled, as three swords appeared to the field in a blaze of glory. The flames vanish, as the dragon cards appeared. Each activate, as the three dragons were summoned, unleashing their proud cries.

"Now, I summon Critias, Timaeus, and Hermos in their true form!" Each dragon takes flight as high above the chambers they fly into the skies, and vanish within the clouds swirling above the island.

_**Finally! After ten thousand years, we've been set free!**_

"NO! NOT THEM! ANYTHING BUT THEM!"

Three bolts of lightning strike the ground before the Pharaoh, and in place emerged the Legendary Knights of Atlantis. Each knight was dressed the same, however each represented the color of their given name of legend, and their armors variant according to their dragon forms.

"I am he who is known in legend, known as Timaeus (8/2800/1800)!" The teal knight with the light blue cape, drew his sword and held it at the ready. His hair was in short blonde locks, and his right eye held a scar over it from the inflicted injury casted upon him by Dartz during the Battle of Atlantis.

"I am thee knight of legend, known as Sir Critias (8/2800/1800)!" This knight was clad in bluish gray tones, with a goldenrod cape, and he too held his sword ready for battle. His hair was in short long locks of chestnut, and his eyes were the shade of gray.

"And I am the third knight of Atlantean legend, Sir Hermos (8/2800/1800)!" The final knight drew his weapon, and prepared to do battle in red armor, a royal purple cape, and reddish brown locks with yellow-green colored eyes.

The three knights cross their swords in a regal stance. "In the name of Atlantis: We have been reborn!"

"NO! But I took care of you centuries ago!" Dartz exclaimed.

Each one shifted stances, before slamming their powerful blades, sending three shockwaves that travel to the edges, up the barrier, and collide in the center of the roof, shattering the seal permanently.

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Legendary Knight Timaeus ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Critias ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Hermos ATK/2800  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/15200, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/0, Orichalcos Aristeros ATK/0**  
Yami's LP:** 2250  
**Dartz's LP:** 11500

"Did you really think your darkness can match up to us? It is nothing while in our presence!" Hermos yells.

"Or did you truly forget our last encounter, Dartz?" Critias questions the evil man.

"After all, I truly remember mine," Timaeus says, jabbing at the scar dealt upon him, "and I have a score to settle with you!"

Yami glares at Dartz, who was clenching his fist tightly in rage.

"Timaeus! Attack Orichalcos Aristeros!"

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Legendary Knight Timaeus ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Critias ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Hermos ATK/2800  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/15200, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/0, Orichalcos Aristeros ATK/2800**  
Yami's LP:** 2250  
**Dartz's LP:** 11500

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Legendary Knight Timaeus ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Critias ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Hermos ATK/2800  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, _Orichalcos Shunoros_ ATK/15200, Orichalcos Dexia ATK/0, Orichalcos Aristeros ATK/3100**  
Yami's LP:** 2250  
**Dartz's LP:** 11500

Timaeus roars as he leaps into the air towards Aristeros, and slices the sword. "Critias! Hermos! It's your turn!" The two men double team, and connect with their attacks. At here, Yami ends his turn.

"You bastard!" Dartz screams, ripping a card from his deck in rage, 'Orichalcos Shunoros, attack Critias now with Photon Ring Blast!"

"Not so fast Dartz!"

"What!?"

"Critias: Defend!"

The man brought the sword to a straight pose, and holds it true before him, as the energy ring generates.

"Critias has a special ability that he can use, and his effect allows him to bring back one Trap Card from the Graveyard, and I choose the reflecting power of **Mirror Force**!"

"No!' Dartz screamed, "it's can't be!"

The attack is launched, as the trap card reappears, and its power is directly transferred to the sword. Critias stays true in his form as the energy ring collides with him, trying to push him back. However, the knight in dark blue holds his own, as the power of Mirror Force generates through.

"I am afraid this is the end for you Dartz! With Mirror Force, your attack is redirected back towards YOUR monsters!"

"You can't do that!"

Critias smiles. "We just did! Take this Dartz!" He swings down, and the attack is cut in half, as waves of rainbow energy travels outward, and washes over the entire seal-free dueling arena. The attack smashes through Shunoros, and its two arms, ripping through its ultimate defenses like rice paper.

As the smoke clears, Shunoros revealed heavy damages to the giant statue-like pot. The arms were nothing more than ruins along the ground. "Excellent Pharaoh... bravo." The smoke began to draw into the giant statue, before imploding on itself, crumbling down, and ripping an opening through the fabric of dimensions into a world of darkness. "However... did I forget to mention Shunoros has a special ability of his own?"

As the destruction calmed down and what remained of it vanished in pieces, the wormhole that began to open was torn wide open in a swirling red portal that led into a pitch black space. Within the darkness, lurked a giant serpent. The knights and Yami were shocked.

"When Shunoros is destroyed, my **Divine Serpent **(12/∞/∞) was born!"

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Legendary Knight Timaeus ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Critias ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Hermos ATK/2800  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, Divine Serpent ATK/∞**  
Yami's LP:** 1350  
**Dartz's LP:** 5600

"You see, there is a price for me in having this creature on the field. First off I must discard my entire hand to the Graveyard, and then I must give up every single Life Points. Oh well." He discards, as his points strike zero.

"But that means you lose the duel!"

"Under normal conditions... however... Divine Serpent's effect allows me to stay in the game even if I have zero Life Points, so go ahead, try and destroy it."

**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Legendary Knight Timaeus ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Critias ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Hermos ATK/2800  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, Divine Serpent ATK/∞**  
Yami's LP:** 1350  
**Dartz's LP:** 0000

"That monster... it's infinite..."

"Yes, and that means you don't have a single monster that can stand up to it... one strike, and you're history, and your soul shall belong to me!"

Yami was staring down at his deck, as Dartz chuckled.

"For this game to move on, you must play a card..."

"Fine then!" He draws... **Black Magician Girl**, _Mana... I remember what you told me about the fate of both worlds. I gave you my word I would not fail you... I may be the only one left to stand against Dartz, but there is no way I will quit now!_ "I place one card down and end my turn."

"Heh, very well. I discard ten cards so that I may attack with my new creature. Divine Serpent, attack one of his knights now!"

The snake sticks itself out form its inky black wormhole, and unleashes a devastating blast of bluish spiraling energy. It washes over Timaeus, and the man cries out as he was eliminated from the duel. Critias and Hermos were now mad with anger over the fate of their leader.

Dartz chuckled. "And then there were two... but more importantly, you just lost what was left of your Life Points..."

**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Legendary Knight Critias ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Hermos ATK/2800  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, Divine Serpent ATK/∞**  
Yami's LP:** 0000  
**Dartz's LP:** 0000

"That means you lose the duel!"

The seal forms around them again, and begins to circle around Yami who was within the smoke still. Dartz's laughter is cut short as the seal shatters.

"What's this!?"

The smoke clears, revealing Mana standing beside Yami, casting her glare at Dartz.

"But how!?"

"You told me to play a card so I did. This is a powerful trap called **Relay Soul**. When my Life Points reach zero, it allows me to summon one monster... I chose Mana... so now we are in the same situation. Both of us now have our fates held by the two monsters we have to represent our continuation in this duel. You have Divine Serpent, and I have my female mage by my side."

Mana cranes her head to Yami, who smiled softly in her direction. "I trust her dearly. I promised her that I would not fail her. Even if I have once strayed off the path, the darkness that tried to control me was defeated so that I may continue on my journey, and stop you and your plan of destroying the planet with your Great Beast. At first it was just me and Harry... and then we gained allies from Cassandra and Kaiba... and finally Lily and Jonouchi... one by one you have taken them from me, but I still remain, and I will never give up!"

She smiles back, as she takes her position on the field in Defense Mode.

**Yami:** Trap/Relay Soul, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl DEF/1700, Legendary Knight Critias ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Hermos ATK/2800  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, Divine Serpent ATK/∞**  
Yami's LP:** 0000  
**Dartz's LP:** 0000

"Touching. You may have altered the rules to our game; however... it isn't good enough. I still have all the power in my deck."

"I still have my friends to support me, Dartz, however you have no one!"

"Fool! I have everything I want, and the power to back it up! Go, **Impact Revival**! It revives one monster that was destroyed this turn and gives it an extra five hundred points!"

It vanishes, and returning to the field, injured, but stronger, was Timaeus, much to Yami's shock.

**Yami:** Trap/Relay Soul, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl DEF/1700, Legendary Knight Timaeus ATK/3300, Legendary Knight Critias ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Hermos ATK/2800  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, Divine Serpent ATK/∞**  
Yami's LP:** 0000  
**Dartz's LP:** 0000

"Timaeus? But why revive him?"

"Because I though tit would be fun to prove you are powerless. And also, this card allows me to attack again!" He discards ten, "time to say goodbye!"

"Oh no!"

"Divine Serpent, attack and end the duel now!"

It reappears, and unleashes its devastating energy blast. It instead targets Mana, who could only watch in horror as the giant overkill attack draws near. The sheer magnitude of the attack was even blowing back at her clothes and her hair wildly.

_His soul is mine..._

_If Mana's destroyed, all hope is lost!_

* * *

We're close to the end... I also seen my doctor, and I got a bad case of the flu. So until I get better, I'm going to continue updating my stories to the best of my ability. I am surprised though... despite my flu, I managed to write up a total of 12,494 word(s) in this chapter alone.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"Go Legendary Knight Hermos! Absorb the ability of my Celtic Guardian!" The elven warrior reappears, only to vanish as its power was absorbed into Hermos' blade. He suddenly jumps in front of Mana and splits the attack in half. Both halves of the attack barrels past her, inches from touching. However, because of Celtic Guardians' effect, now Hermos cannot be destroyed by a monster of 1900 or more.

"In the name of Atlantis..."

"We shall..."

"Protect he who released us!"

Dartz snarls, as his plan to winning the duel was foiled.

"Your attack has failed!"

He draws a card.

"Lesson one, Dartz... attack points don't mean everything in a duel."

"Hmph, so you foil one attack and you're king of the world. Whatever, Pharaoh."

Yami closes his eyes, thinking back to everything that has happened, the lost of comrades, his friends, allies, innocent people who have gone their way to offer whatever help they could... if he didn't do something now, he would be failing them all. _Heart of the Cards, guide me..._

"Hermos and Critias, prepare to attack! Go and strike down his Divine Serpent!"

"At once, Pharaoh!" Hermos cries, as Critias takes the initiative into the command.

"Feel the Sword of Wisdom!" He shouts, as the flash of light erupts from the blade striking the large skull of the demon.

Hermos follows his brother in arms into the portal, and stabs his weapon as well. "Feel the Sword of Renewal!"

"Hmph, too weak, Pharaoh."

"Oh? I don't think so."

The man looks back into the portal, and gasps in surprised reaction. They were still in the duel.

"Impossible! But they should have been destroyed the moment they collided with my serpent!"

"Has your memory faded over the years? Each knight has a hidden power waitin to be used against you and your evil magic! Critias! Absorb the power of my **Attack Guidance Barrier**!"

**Yami:** Trap/Relay Soul, Trap/Attack Guidance Barrier, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl DEF/1700, Legendary Knight Timaeus ATK/3300, Legendary Knight Critias ATK/2800, Legendary Knight Hermos ATK/2800  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, Divine Serpent ATK/∞**  
Yami's LP:** 0000  
**Dartz's LP:** 0000

The sword glows, before a fiery bluish teal aura now engulfs the weapon. The snake is still hissing out in pain.

"What the fuck!?"

Yami smiled. "Now, the new target from the Sword of Wisdom is Hermos!" Dartz stared, as the attack power is sent coursing across the head, and strikes Hermos' weapon. He stands his ground as the power courses through him. "And now, time to activate Hermos' ability. First I tribute my three magnet warriors, as their power gets added to the Sword of Renewal!" Each warrior leaps into the portal, and transform into energy as the sword absorbs all three beams of light, "in response, the attack is carried back towards Critias!"

Dartz widens his eyes, unable to believe what was about to happen. "No!"

"Yes! Each attack passes through each warrior, in a never-ending cycle. Each pass that forms, the power increases high and higher, until the strength reaches infinity!"

"But... but it just leaves us in a freaking lock!"

"Oh? But I have one knight left to use, Dartz!"

The two knights back away as the energy has carved a burning infinity symbol upon its giant forehead. It gives chase, as it was pissed off.

"Critias, Hermos, merge together with Timaeus!" The two knights glow and fuse with their glowing leader. In the end, the glow vanishes, and left in place was a taller, powerful, giant of a knight clad in golden armor, "meet a knight with a power greater than infinity! **Knight of Destiny** (12/∞/∞)!"

**Yami:** Trap/Relay Soul, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl DEF/1700, Knight of Destiny ATK/∞  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown, Divine Serpent ATK/∞**  
Yami's LP:** 0000  
**Dartz's LP:** 0000

"A power greater than my Divine Serpent? That is utter bullshit!"

"See for yourself! Knight of Destiny! Attack with Sword of Justice!"

The symbol grows larger; marking over the serpent with blood pouring down its face tries to counter attack. However, Destiny was faster, as the mighty warrior attacked first, and had put an end to the so-called unstoppable creature.

Inside the other realm, the same giant cut that formed over Divine Serpent made a tear in its space form as well. Those who were awake were all talking at once seeing what others saw.

"Wow... Look at that," said Jonouchi.

"Yami... its Yami, he has won. He had to!" Harry cheered.

"It must be a way out of this world!"

Back in the Earth Realm, the snake was crying out in pain as the fires of the Sword of Justice ate away at its demonic presence. Dartz however was still in shock and awe over what had just occurred.

"No... it took ten thousand years... for my conquest to end so soon. I only needed one more powerful soul and the Great Beast would awaken from its slumber!"

Something cracked.

"I am afraid this is the end for you Dartz!"

**Yami:** Trap/Relay Soul, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl DEF/1700, Knight of Destiny ATK/∞  
**Dartz:** 0 Facedown,**  
Yami's LP:** 0000  
**Dartz's LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** The Pharaoh!

"And this is where our duel finally ends..." The mark in the air was left behind, like a tear into the fabrics of time and space itself... The three knights separate, and reappear before Yami, as Mana stands up again, and holds a tight grip on her staff. "Now, release my friends, and everyone you have held captive!"

Dartz snarls, until a quake begins to form... as a portal opens from below. Dartz vanishes within the ray of light that fires high into the air, and strikes the very skies above the island. A cyclone forms behind, the cause of the stronger quake, as the two men who were waiting outside, are stunned to see another beam of light firing high into the air. All around the Earth, the change is noticed. Dark clouds swirl as they began to center in on the island itself. From North America's New York City, Europe's London, France's City of Paris, everywhere around the world, darkness was slowly swallowing up the planet.

_"Central command to USS Courage! Come in! A storm of unknown origins is developing and quickly spreading across the globe. Maintain coordinates and switch to Yellow Alert!"_

The naval base USS Courage could only wait and hope for the best outcome... survival...

A green pulse of magic filters the air.

=0=0=

Within the realm a similar pulse of magic breaks through, but one of Atlantean origin...

_**With the power of our Atlantean magic, we release the chosen duelists!**_

The balls holding Kaiba, Jonouchi, Yugi, Lily, Harry and Cassandra captive are drawn from this realm, and back to the Earth Realm.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! Let me out too!" Severus yelled. He doesn't want to be stuck here anymore, afraid that Voldemort would awaken.

"Oh be quiet," Pegasus yelled back, "they said chosen duelists, and I doubt you're a duelist yourself, wizard."

=0=0=

"Chosen Duelists of the Prophecy, by the power of Atlantis, we release thee!"

As the balls of light escape, the cut vanishes, and left behind, was a slowly opening green portal of energy. Yami catches Yugi's light, as Kaiba's and Lily's enters their body. The other two descend into the bodies of Harry and Cassandra, and the last ball of light descends into Jonouchi's chest back in the heli. Yugi is slowly absorbed back, and the three knights, with their task finally complete vanish. Mana smiles and she too vanishes.

Kaiba's eyes slowly open, and he slowly gets up, looking around.

"Huh...? Mokuba...? Mokuba! Wake up!"

The boy groans, as he slowly awakens as well. Just like that, everyone else began to wake as well. Whatever was keeping them out cold, was now broken. When Honda looked around, he saw Kaiba was awake.

"Oh, you're here."

Smack!

Harry and Cassie both smacked Honda over the head. Their Duel Spirits were floating beside them, but transparent. "Was that really necessary?" they ask him.

"Fine, fine..."

Harry bends down, and shakes Anzu up, who does awaken.

"Oh, my head," Sirius groans.

"Somebody get the number of that Hippogriff?" James muttered, shaking his head clear of the cobwebs.

The rest of the Order were getting back up to their feet.

"James!"

James snaps to his right, and saw Lily standing there.

"Lily!"

She wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh James!"

"Lily-flower... I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Wait... is that Yugi?" Honda questioned.

While happy revelations went abound, the others crowded around, as the one who saved them all was staring at that strange portal hanging in the middle of the air.

"No, it has to be the Pharaoh... I think..."

"Well... he does look shorter..."

"Y-Yugi?"

He turned around. Yes, it was Yugi Mutou...

Tears slowly poured, and Anzu cried out in happiness. "Yugi!" She rushed him, and Yugi was surprised, as Anzu wraps her arms around him tightly, crying, "oh Yugi! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"A-Anzu! It's okay! I'm back..."

"Yugi! Where is my best bud!"

Jonouchi rushed into the room.

"Jonouchi!" Harry and Cassie cry out.

"Oh yeah! The Yugi-tachi is back together again!" Anzu cheers, wiping the tears away, as Jonouchi gives Yugi a hug.

"Oh yeah, I missed that spiky little head of yours!"

"Hey Jonouchi!" Yugi laughed, before Honda joined the group hug, finally by Harry and Cassandra. The Order watched form the sidelines, along with Seto and Mokuba, Rebecca, her father, and Otogi. Yes, everyone was fine.

Yugi's eyes regain their focus after his small talk with Yami.

"So... we're all free, but judging by Rafael's still motionless state... everyone else is still trapped..."

"I'm afraid to even know what this weird portal is," Moody said, fingering the wand he has hidden on himself.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Everyone turns around to see Isono rushing into the room, "you must come out here and take a look at this!"

=0=0=

Everyone did come outside, Rafael's body levitated by Moody's wand. Everyone was shocked to see the green beam of light shooting high into the air. Kaiba's case: "Oh great..."

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Oh my... do you see what I see?"

Slowly rising from the raging waters... was some sort of... waterlogged temple...

"It's... It's Atlantis!" Harry exclaimed.

"The Lost City of Atlantis?" Minerva asked in a stunned manner, "but how?"

"Is that... really Atlantis?" The thing was large in itself, as it fully rose out of the water. Now, it began to float higher and higher into the sky, until it was no bigger than the side of the full moon.

"Hm, a huge, big island-looking thing of ancient origin, rising right out of the ocean itself? I say it fits the bill," Harry says.

"Dartz must be out there still..."

"He must have awaken the Leviathan himself... somehow... in some way..."

"Wait... that's the monster Dartz kept talking about, right?"

"Yup..."

The Navy back in their position was able to catch a good glimpse of the rising city that was lost to history now revived to this day and age. The storms was battering against the naval warship, as reports given was hurricane like gale winds causing torrential damage, and tidal water waves. One report... one such wave would reach costal to the east in ETA one hour. One hour... and lives along the water edges of Europe, and other nearby lands would be devastated.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm going up there to find out," Kaiba said.

"Great... tell us what happens when you come back," Honda says.

"Hold on guys. I'm going too," Yugi speaks up.

"What?" Anzu shrieks, causing the guys near her to temporarily lose hearing. For Remus and Sirius, it's a minute longer.

"Not without me you're not!" Jonouchi told Yugi.

"We're going too," Harry speaks. Cassie nods.

Lily steps up, releasing James' hand. "I've been involved, so if you're going, then so am I."

"Sweetheart, wait a minute."

"Yugi, you just got back, and now you want to walk into Dartz's hands again?"

"I know you don't want me to go... but I have to Anzu. There are many people still trapped on the other side. We must rescue them."

"... Okay... please, be careful Yugi. I don't want to lose you again..."

He smiles warmly.

"Mr. Kaiba more bad news!"

"Now what?" the man grunts.

"There's been a report made by the US Navy about a hurricane that would reach the eats coast in less than an hour."

"Hurricane?"

"With all of this chaos happening, it would be at a category higher than the rated scales... something of this magnitude could cause many deaths and countless destruction. Half o rEurope could very well be destroyed by this event."

Kaiba turns and walks back into the building.

"I'm leaving. Time to find that man..."

"Hold on!"

"Seto... wait a minute..."

"Mokuba, stay here where it's safe."

"Yo! You're not going to take ALL of the credit!" Jonouchi yells, catching up to Kaiba.

"Don't you have somebody else to annoy?"

"Hm... nope, not at the moment."

"Son of a bitch..." Harry mutters, before he chases after the two. Cassie follows her boyfriend.

Lily quickly kisses James and tucked her wand into his pocket. "Don't wait up." She follows her son and Cassie.

Yugi runs to catch up; leaving the others to pray things would be alright... but not after Anzu gave a now blushing Yugi a kiss for good luck.

=0=0=

Yami had made the switch around with Yugi, and has also collected the three God Cards again. However, they were found in the same room they passed the first time around. Yugi theorized they were held under the Orichalcos, and when Dartz was defeated the first time, the seal that shielded them broke. Now, they were back in the other chamber where the strange portal was at.

"Why must the bad guys always have an ultimate final boss before the world can be saved?" Harry thought aloud.

"Because most evil bad guys always pull stuff like that on the good guys," Jonouchi replied, "ya know, I could have sworn this chamber was once paper walled with captured souls..."

"Dartz... he must have collected them while we were distracted by the city of Atlantis rising form the ocean."

Yugi digs into his deck, and produces Kaiba's Critias and Jonouchi's Hermos. "You two will need them back. After all, we all share their power as a team." They're taken back.

"Good, now all we have to do is find that snake."

_"Well then gentlemen and ladies... come right this way,"_ Dartz calls to them from the portal itself, _"The party has just begun..."_

The six heroes walk into the portal.

"We're going back to London," McGonagall tells the others.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

James turned to the muggles.

"We got nothing else to do, and we have people who we have to rescue..."

"Going to magic away huh, very well then. We'll let the others know you went and headed back to London."

"I just hope Lily will be fine..."

Remus places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Lily's a tough witch. She'll be fine."

"Everyone, Portkeys ready," McGonagall says. The Order each grab their phoenix medallions, and they all vanish in a swirl of golden red magic. The Yugi-tachi were definitely surprised.

"Okay, I know that modern magic exists, but I can never get used to that," Honda says.

=0=0=

Like some sort of weird video game, the portal teleports them onto the island itself, miles high and away from the land island of the now abandoned Doma Organization. They look around, seeing how indeed the city appears to be ancient, and marked with the passage of time. Much of the stone shows its wear and exhaustion.

"So, this is Atlantis... this place must have been beautiful a long time ago," Lily whispers.

"Maybe, but now...this place is very much different..."

"So... go to where that green beam is?" Harry asks, pointing to said energy.

"Let's go," said Yami.

The six rush off. As they managed to pry the door open, they run up various staircases, until they made I to where Dartz was at... however, as they finally make it there, they were in for a surprise. Dartz, sitting down in a throne chair, was now sealed in crystal.

"Okay..."

Yami walked up, but once he touches the crystal statue, it shatters into dust particles, and scatter back into the winds, away from the ruins of the still structured temple.

"Okay, what happened?" Jonouchi asked.

"Dartz must have left his body somehow..."

"Please, it has to be another trick."

_"Is that your answer to everything, Kaiba? You REALLY need a new catchphrase!"_

"Where are you?"

Dartz appears in the black shadows in the ceiling. _"I am right here... with the Great Leviathan."_

"Hold on Dartz! You told us you needed the souls of the six chosen duelists!" Yami yells.

_"True, I did say that didn't I? But unfortunately... I was able to find a worthy substitute... a soul worthy of the Chosen Ones!"_

"You...!"

_"Bingo!"_

The beam of light splits into many rays, and arc outward like coils, travel to the bottom, and then fires into the ocean. Soon a giant whirlpool forms, and the others minute the Order of the Phoenix watch in amazement, as a giant serpent possibly longer and larger than Osiris flies high into the sky. It wraps completely around Atlantis, as the rest of it sticks out like a coiled reptile, unleashing a loud and deadly cry. With the soul of Dartz, it has finally been reborn into the world.

_"Fueled by my spirit, the Great Beast has returned!"_

The beast rears itself into full view of the duelists, shocking them. "Holy crap, that thing could pick its teeth with an Egyptian God!" Jonouchi exclaims.

"Yes, and its here to conquer the world," says Yami, glaring at the monster.

"Hey, you guys see what I see!" Harry shouts, pointing to something that was sticking out like some sort of blemish.

"Is that a zit?"

No. It was Dartz. Where monster and human met, the color contrast mixed, from darker tones to a color of slate to purplish gray, and the man's hair was now sea green. Also, he was solidified still, fused to his ultimate creature.

"Holy, it's Dartz!" Cassie cried.

"He DID fuse with his monster!"

"Why do I have a feeling he's ripping of somebody?" Harry questions, eyes still on the form of Dartz fused frozen to his beast.

//In the Realm of VII//

A powerful blast of energy tears through the fighting grounds, sending many of Cloud's comrades. As Cloud grabs his sword and charges, he was swatted back by one of the giant flipper-like hands of this demonic form of Sephiroth. As the fight continued, and Cid unleashed his power of **Highwind** Limit Break, on the very top of the hulking behemoth, Sephiroth suddenly felt... as if someone was mimicking him. Fused on top of a towering imposing giant of a monster to strike fear into your enemies... However, the onslaught of Cloud's **Omnislash** forces him to retaliate with a Stigma Beam attack from its core body, breaking him from his previous thought.

=0=0=

"Who do you got in mind?" Jonouchi asks.

"Have no fucking clue..."

"This is so Ultimate Final Boss," Cassie mutters.

Dartz's voice echoes, his voice sounding amusement over Cassie's words. _"Well, I must admit I didn't plan on things like this to happen, but after what the Pharaoh did to me, I don't have much choice in the matter, however in the end I'll still get what I want."_

"That's it! I'm not going to stand around talking to some mutated hood ornament! I'm just going to blats you into next week!" Kaiba yells.

_"Hahahahahahaha! Well, I just like to see you all TRY TO!"_ The Leviathan rears back, and roars at them. The sheer wind form its roar pushed them back briefly, before it leans back more in anticipation.

"Alright! Enough talk! Time to fry this overgrown snake!" Harry shouts, switching his Duel Disk on. Cassie follows suit.

"Ya! I got your back Harry!" Jonouchi flips his Duel Disk on.

Yami and Kaiba also switch theirs on.

"I summon **Black Magician**, **Summoned Skull**, and **Kuriboh**!" The mage, the demon, an the cute fuzz ball forms.

"I'm kickin' things off with good ol' **Flame Swordsman**, my **Jinzo**, and my favorite **Red-eyes**!" The fiery swordsman, the psychic, and the black dragon appears.

"My turn! I bring forth **Chaos Command Magician**, and my Order of the Phoenix: **The Stag of Light**, **The Lily of Life**, **The Wolf of Darkness**, and the **Grim of Death**!" The four creatures of Lily's all form, the wolf and grim howling their readiness. Behind them was the heavy-dressed red mage.

"**Pretty Girl Maya**!" The spirit forms into a solid state, "**Godric Gryffindor**, **Salazar Slytherin**!" The two Hogwarts founders appear, along with their chosen weapons of the sword and the dagger, "**Minerva the White Fox**!" The foxgirl takes her place next to Maya.

"And now, come to me **Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune**!" The single winged fox appears in a wave of feathers, wing spread, "**Helga Hufflepuff**, **Rowlena Ravenclaw**!" The lady founders of Hogwarts were summoned, "**Gentlemen Shardal**!" The slick aqua-haired man appears, quickly forming a dense sphere of crystal in his right hand, while the ladies each pull out their wands.

"And now, I summon **Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon**!" The three-headed dragon roars into existence, "then I'll add **Gadget Soldier**, and **Vorse Raider**!" The last two monsters take place.

"And now!" Yami and Harry call out, "We summon Timaeus!" each hold Timaeus' card.

"With the power of Critias!" Kaiba and Cassandra command, each pulling their dragon card out.

"And the unstoppable Hermos!" Jonouchi and Lily cry.

"We summon you!" They shout. The clouds glow, and their powers pooled forth, forming the three legendary dragons of power. Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos.

"And now I activate Legend of Heart! Come forth to me Legendary Knights of Atlantis!"

The three dragons glow, until the three armored knights of Atlantis take their shape and place in this ultimate battle.

"Wait a minute! They're really knights?"

Leviathan roars in challenge.

"Alright! Now go, and attack the Great Leviathan!" Yami roars. All the summons begin their battle against the Great Leviathan. The three knights rush into battle, unleashing their battle cries as they lash out with their powerful swords. Along the attack came the weapons wielded by Vorse Raider, Flame Swordsman, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin.

"Crystal Eye!" Shardal shouts, thrusting the sphere of crystal slamming into the snout of the giant towering serpent, and not causing much. More attacks came, from Black Magician, Summoned Skull, the artillery from Gadget Soldier, spells fired by Helga and Rowlena. Ultimate Dragon unleashes her powerful Neutron Blast, intermixed somehow with a Hadoken attack from Minerva, and the fiery blast from Red-eyes Black Dragon. Jinzo generated as much psycho energy as it could before unleashing it Hadoken style.

Sharp golden feathers rained down like kunai from Kochi's now glowing gold wing, as Maya unleashed her Heart Slash attack. The two wizards joined the two witches, as they pulled their wands out together and unleashed more chaos. "Bombarda Maximus!" The stag's antlers were glowing as it gallops through the air, and impaled the side of the head protected under the aura of the Lily, as the grim and the wolf unleashed shadowy energy claw attacks or expelled grayish blasts of energy from the mouth. All energy attacks form the monsters streamed across the air, and explodes wildly against the dragon, causing it to roar out in pain.

"Maya! Soul Unison!" Harry calls out.

Maya glows as Harry's Blue-eyes takes shape, before fusing with his female mage.

"Soul Unison: **White Dragon Soul**!"

Harry immediately activates Burst Stream of Destruction, and Maya flies high overhead as the dragon roars at her, and slowly moves away.

_"How pathetic! When do you plan on attacking for real?"_

Maya snarls as the dragon arm forms, and energy was streaming wildly into it.

"HOWLING DRAGON CANNON!" She unleashed the power of the attack, and the giant beam of light splashes, erupting into a powerful explosion that nearly blinds everyone. She floats back next to Critias as the Blue-eyes Buster dematerialized.

From the smoke, Leviathan emerges, back further, roars yet again.

_"THAT WAS WEAK!"_

"Timaeus! Use the power of **Multiply** and **Kuriboh**, and unleash the power of ten thousand knights!"

"Go Sword of Justice!" Timaeus prepares himself, "end this battle!" He unleashes a blast of energy, and upon collision, multiple explosions erupt all over the dragon, causing it to shriek in pain.

"Go Sword of Gryffindor!" Godric cries and he swing out, as a bird of fire was released. It grows larger as it travels towards Leviathan, and explodes upon colliding, adding even more explosive force.

Kochi glowed, before the fox became human, and was now armed with Excalibur. "Tera Flare!" The man roars, releasing a sharp beam of light into the air. A ping is heard, before the clouds suddenly rip apart as a powerful golden red-orange beam of energy immediately screams down, and strikes the dragon from above. As a result, an explosion too big for words, causing everyone to get knocked off their feet or pushed back with force as the energy of half a nuclear explosion erupted (or animation form of Bahamut Zero's ending attack).

"Oh hell yeah!" Jonouchi cheers, getting back up.

"Direct hit!" Cassie shouts.

However, it was but in vain.

_"Mwahahahahaha! Coulda fooled me!"_

The light cleared, and Leviathan was still in the battle. It was now a slithering coiling snake in the air, its yellow eyes gazing upon those foolish to try and kill it.

_"I must admit, that WAS impressive, but then again, you will never defeat me you fools!"_

"No... It was my most ultimate attack," Kochi whispered.

"Oh shit!"

"All those attacks and not a single scratch!?" Kaiba yelled.

"I think we may have just pissed it off," Cassie said.

It unleashes its gathering energy in a powerful explosive beam of purple.

"Timaeus, absorb Big Shield Gardna's power, and generate its powerful shield!"

"All together!" The wizards and witches shout.

"HIYA!" Timaeus swings, releasing a radiant barrier.

"BARIUS!" The four Hogwarts founders scream, casting extra fortified protection barriers with the first barrier. The attack collides. The shockwaves erupt from the strike, and all monsters were destroyed one by one. Maya and Kochi screamed, the human now a fox, as they slammed back into their human bonded. The three knights pull together to also shield the Chosen Ones.

"Fuck! It's too powerful!" Lily swore, surprising Harry for a moment.

"Our monsters! They're all gone!" Kaiba cried in anguish.

"And I think it's going to attack again guys..."

'We still have the Knights of Atlantis."

The Leviathan roars, ready to attack again, until it was distracted by the glow of an aurora forming across the skies of the planet. Everyone looked up, surprised as well.

"Hey... it's an aurora."

"The gateway, its opening again, just like on that night..."

_"Monsters, unite! Together, we can help save the human world by defeat the Great Beast!"_ Mana's voice calls out. All around, monsters from the other side appear. Various monsters of various types, elements, each of them were ready to attack, _"GO!"_

They follow Mana's command, as each monster now unleashing their fury upon the Great Leviathan in an ever-constant barrage. "Timaeus! I need your power of fusion!" Maya calls, forming again. Timaeus acknowledges her command and lends a portion of his strength to her. She soon retains her Timaeus Cross.

"Alright now! Let's try this again! Go Metal Cross!" Harry orders, as Maya emerges in Metal Cross. She looks like as she did in Metal Soul, however this time her cross form is equipped with mechanical wings of a fighter jet, and on the outer armor of the legs were jet engines which adds to her power of flight in this form. Finally, add a pointed beak-like blast shield to cover her face.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for!?"

Jonouchi grins. "Alright! Go **Gearfried**, **Rocket Warrior**, and **Gilford the Lightning**!" The two warriors and missile-themed monster form, all ready to fight.

"I play **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**, **Blade Knight**, and **Kaiser Seahorse**!" The three monsters are summoned.

"**Mecha Metaknight**! **Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**! **Sekai, Magician of Black Chaos**!" A mechanical form of Metaknight forms, equipped with rocket boosters, mechanical wings, and its right arm clenches, and transforms in a dazzling display into the large golden pronged Galaxia Sword. Behind it was the phoenix form of Nephthys, and Sekai levitated beside Mecha Metaknight.

"I'll add these three!** Buster Blader**, **Black Luster Soldier**, and **Valkyrion**!" The three powerful sword users appear on Yami's call.

"**Kochi the One-Winged Angel**, let's try it again!" Kochi remerges, once again armed with his favorite accessories, "and following up, the five adult Charmers! **Avalanching Aussa**! **Storming Wynn**! **Blazing Hiita**! **Raging Eria**! **Fallen Dharc**!" The four female adult charmers appear, surrounding the male adult charmer, all of them ready to attack, as Kochi, summoned directly from will forms high above with the Excalibur held at the ready.

"**Cyber Phoenix** and **Chaos Command Magician**!" The last two monsters take shape.

All of them lead their assist in conquering the Great leviathan, overwhelming the beast with their combined powers. All the sword users unleashed their attacks up closer and personal, while those with magic unleashed them from a set distance, with raining missiles, energy attacks, spells, everything they could throw at it.

"Tera Flare!"

Kochi unleashed the attack, and immediately all fighters retreated as fast as they could, as the attack connected.

_"You tried this before! What makes you think it will work again, fox?"_

"Uh... guys?"

The scales of the Leviathan unleash spikes of sea green energy, shredding through many Duel Monsters, destroying many of the summons. Once again, Maya and Kochi crash into Harry and Cassie, in their default forms, and fade back into their humans.

"Harry! Cassandra!" Lily rushes to help them back up.

"Damn it!"

"Stay strong guys!" Jonouchi shouts.

Dartz evil laugh pierces the very air, as it attacks them once again. The three knights stay strong, and hold their defense as they try to shield their Chosen. However, the power was too much for them, and they were slain, shattered as the attacks barrel around them, causing more destruction.

_"Oh, so much for your last line of defense, eh?"_

"Bring it on ya mutant freak show!"

Harry and Cassie were up again, but Harry groaned. "Jonouchi... why did you have to insult it?" Harry asks.

Reason: it attacked them again, this time sending what looked like slimy tentacles of black ichor at them. They were all snagged, and no matter how hard they struggled to free themselves, they were unable to escape. The Leviathan draws them in as Dartz laughs wildly.

_"NO!"_ Mana cries, seeing the Chosen have been captured by the Leviathan.

_"Don't worry; you'll be reunited with your friends again! Inside the belly of the beast! Mwahahahahaha!"_

"You son of a bitch," Harry swore, struggling still to get free. They all were trying to get free.

_"I am afraid resistance is futile. But do not fret, for in a few short moments, your energies shall be absorbed by the Great Leviathan. But don't take it from me... take it from them!"_

Their cries could be heard all around. Souls of the humans and captured monsters, all pleading for freedom, crying for help.

"What do you mean!?"

_Pharaoh..._

"Huh... Rafael?"

_Lily... Harry, Cassandra, please help me..._

She gasped. "Severus..."

"Severus-sempai..."

_Kaiba..._

"Amelda!"

_Please, save us!_

_Jonouchi..._

"Oh no! Mai! Valon! What Dartz said was true!"

"Everyone capture by the Orichalcos has been absorbed by the Leviathan..."

"This feels so wrong!" Harry grunts, as the ichor began absorbing them.

"At least you're not Quagmire."

"Shut up! This is no time to be joking around!"

"Your mother's right. I'm not going down without a fight!" Kaiba shouted.

_"I hate to point out the obvious, but you're waist deep in the Great Leviathan's Pit of Despair... and sinking fast. My friends, there is no way you can escape!"_

"We gotta do something! We came too far now to give up! We have to save everyone from a dying fate! Crap!" Jonouchi cursed, as it began to devour him away into its inky darkness.

"Shit!" Kaiba swore, as more ichor begins to devour the young man. Lily screamed as she was the first to vanish.

"MOM!" Harry cried out, before a slimy tentacle slaps around his head, and pulls him in. Cassie screamed and she disappeared. Then Jonouchi, then Kaiba...

"You'll never win Dartz!" Yami yelled.

_"Oh, Pharaoh, always desperate to say the last word... I have already won this war... and soon, your energies shall belong to me... now, do me a favor... and just give in!"_

"NO! I won't... give up!" He tried to free himself, but now he was constricted in his movements, and slowly he began to sink.

_Pharaoh! I got it!_

_Yugi! What is it?_

_If we could hear the people within, maybe they could hear us!_

_Yugi... it's worth a shot!_

Yami closes his eyes, and his struggles ceased.

_Everyone! Listen to the sound of my voice! Inside each and every heart is a glimmer of light in this sea of shadows! Separate we may seem insignificant, but together we radiate enough light to radiate throughout the darkness! Now, if you can hear me, focus on the light deep within you! It's the only way to save ourselves!_

Deep within the Leviathan, many souls heard the plight of Yami, as many began to dwell within themselves, to see their inner light.

_Remember those who care for you!_

A tear escape Mai, as her inner light began to glow, from the memory of Jonouchi, making his promise to save her from the darkness, to Valon saving her from her own path to a downward spiral.

_Remember those who helped you!_

Rafael's inner light begins to shine. From his escape, being helped by Yami, who stayed behind to try and rescue him despite risking his own life.

_Remember what you fight for!_

Amelda's light, his little brother the only fleeting memories of his mother who he still loves dearly to this very day.

_And remember why you never give up even during the hardest of struggles!_

More lights began to emerge. Dumbledore in his fight against Voldemort, a similar reason for the Dark Lord (surprisingly enough), Haga and Ryuzaki, for never giving up even after all the bad times that has befallen them, Severus for bravely fighting to protect the lives of the children during the invasion, Lily never giving up in getting back into the heart of her son, and Valon for his ever continuing struggle against the hardships in his life.

_And remember... your inner light._

Harry and Cassandra begin to glow as well.

_"At last! I have done it! I have finally amassed the souls to finally rid the world, and change it!"_

Suddenly, streams of golden light begin to stream out, escaping the demon and striking the Duel Disk the Yami's.

_"Lights...? Yes! The spirits trapped within! Let us go, and lend our spirits to the Pharaoh!"_ Mana shouts, as she flies towards the Duel Disk as well, transforming into spiritual energy. Many Duel Monsters converge, offering their power as well.

_Our power... we lend our strength!_ Harry and Cassie's voices echo, before Yami is swallowed up after it had absorbed every last ball of light from every imprisoned soul, monster, and those form the other world.

It caused a sudden pulse of power to reverberate.

_"What is this?"_ He roared, feeling a strange power deep within. It was causing a lot of pain to him, _"My control is slipping! NO!"_

Deep within, the Puzzle shines in a brilliant aura, as the Eye of Horus shines upon the spirit's forehead. Within this sea of shadows, his light is brightest. Nearby, similar glowing marks form on the heads of Harry and Cassie.

"In the name of our Pharaoh," Harry whispered.

"In the name of our Pharaoh," Cassandra whispered.

"In the name of the Pharaoh, I command thee! Awaken from your ancient slumber!"

Deep within the beast, three beams of light: red, blue, and yellow, strike out, piercing through the demonic serpent.

_"It can't be!"_ Dartz roars.

"Now I call upon... the three gods of Egypt!"

Dartz screamed in pain as he felt the souls of the Chosen have escaped his grasp. Beams of light now explode forth, breaking through the solid ichor. A ball of light is expelled, and deposits back on the floating island near the ruins of the top temple Yami, Kaiba, Jonouchi who fell face first, Harry, Cassandra, and Lily.

"Hold on, how'd we get out?" Jonouchi asked, getting up quickly.

High above the clouds came three different colored lights.

"By summoning them..."

Emerging from the heavens themselves was **Obelisk the Great War God**, **Osiris the Sky Dragon**, and **The Winged Dragon of Ra**.

The three titans take their position, answering the call of the Pharaoh.

"Obelisk... Osiris... and Ra... The three Egyptian Gods," Harry whispers.

Lily never thought she'd never see these creatures in person again. She has seen all three of them in separate battles... either in a Memory Pensive shown to her by James, or during the Battle City finals before she was captured by Marik. But never would she have ever imagined seeing these three gods again.

In swirling flares of magic, Maya and Kochi remerged beside their companions.

_"Impossible! How did he revive the Egyptian Gods!?"_

Leviathan roars and quickly made to escape. The three gods were angry this demon dares try and escape punishment. They gave chase, even after the four vanished high beyond the clouds. The Puzzle begins to glow. T_he gods may need my help!_ The sphere of light fires high into the air a blast of golden light, leaving Yugi back into control of his body. Harry and Cassandra glow as well, before two streaks of similar lights follow the first.

Yugi looked up, as did the others seeing the lights fly into the sky. _Well Pharaoh, it's up to you..._

"Harry... Cassandra..." Lily whispered, _please stay safe..._

=0=0=

Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra were unleashing their battle cries, as they flew through the thick smog of dark clouds that blanketed the planet. Following close behind, was the Pharaoh, Harry, and Cassandra. Soon, they all smash through the top of the clouds and into the higher skies of the Earth, where darkness did not reign, and where the rich blue skies of the light still survived.

Obelisk, Ra, and Osiris were at one end, and before them, was Dartz and the Leviathan. In three flashes of light, emerged the Pharaoh, Harry, and Cassandra.

"Your move," said the Pharaoh, Harry, and Cassandra.

_"You DARE defy the Great Leviathan!? You have a lot of learn, Pharaoh! You and your two servants!"_

The Great Beast unleashes a terrifying screech of wind.

"Egyptian Gods!" They scream, "COUNTER ATTACK!"

Obelisk smashes his Hand of God into the side of the Leviathan; however it got stuck, as it tries to absorb it back into itself. Dartz laughs away, as they tried to fight the ultimate monster. Ra and Osiris rush to the aid of their God of War, a powerful thunder attack is unleashed alongside a tremendous volley of fire, causing a mighty explosion to form.

_"FOOL!"_

The three gods are blown back, and Yami, Harry, and Cassandra glared at Dartz.

_"My powerful creature has existed long before your gods were born, and Leviathan shall rule this world long after they die! Now Leviathan!"_ The beast prepares a charge of dark energy as it rears it's head with a mighty cry, _"ATTACK!"_

A beam of energy is fired, and it streams straight towards them.

"Obelisk the Great War God!" Harry commands, "Hand of God!"

Obelisk roars, as it clenches its fist in retaliation, and brings it back as energy is drawn.

"Osiris the Sky Dragon!" Yami commands, "Super Evangelism Wave Thunder!"

Osiris opens its main mouth, as a titanic well of energy rumbles deep within its throat, gathering in attack power.

"Winged Dragon of Ra!" Cassandra commands, "Nova Force Cannon!"

Ra screeches, as its ring cannon begin to glow, and gather in a sphere of fire that grows larger and larger each passing second.

"ATTACK!" They issue, and the three gods unleash their power as one.

The beam of gray and black streaks towards the oncoming beam of gold and spiraling red and blue. They smash together, and the resulting force of power explodes, generating a giant ball of light that pierces through the dark clouds. On the floating island, Kaiba, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Lily watch in silence, as did the others back on the abandoned land island. The powerful glow can be seen from the USS Courage. And on the east coast of Europe near a deserted strip of beach was the Order of the Phoenix and the rest of Hogwarts, witnessing the brilliant flare of a power struggle between three gods of Egypt, and a creature that has existed since the dawn of time. James held his son Chase close by. Many of the magical children are unable to believe what they were witnessing. No one in the Wizarding World ever would have thought a power unlike their own force of magic would ever exist.

_"Fool! I have the souls of the captured! My beast is fueled by darkness itself!"_

"WRONG!" Yami roars, "My gods are fueled by the souls of the light! The light of which they gave, so that we may triumph over evil!"

"And with our power," Harry and Cassandra shout, "MAY YOU BE BANISHED!"

Their inner power begins to shine forth, enveloping the reincarnated couple. Leo and Karasu have emerged, and together, expel their power, allowing the gods to experience the boost that was needed to push back Dartz's final attack. The now strengthened attack barrels through the beam of gray and black, and smashes into the Leviathan's mouth in another explosive collision.

_"No! What have you done? What have you fools done to me!?"_

The power was slipping, and the Leviathan has been defeated at last. The souls of the captured were escaping, flying free, saved from the sea of darkness that was the Great Leviathan. Explosions rippled through the body of the sinking serpent, as the Pharaoh, Leo, and Karasu watch on with satisfaction. Down below, Kaiba, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Lily spot the Leviathan sinking form the skies above, as spheres of light have been released. The souls of human and monster were now free from imprisonment. The souls float about in the skies as the Leviathan sunk into the ocean, down into the murky depths, forever destroyed. Leo and Karasu gaze to their Pharaoh, and they smile before they vanished, and Harry and Cassandra emerged in an unconscious state. Yami holds them close by.

_So, this was the inner power of which Isis spoke of during Battle City,_ Yami thought.

Mai and Valon's souls flew off, returning back to they bodies, as did many other souls. Amelda had a heartbreaking reunion with his brother Mikey, as Rafael with his family. Their souls were never gone; for they have always been with them all along, and they would always watch over the two men. The souls of the past either fly or fade away to head off into the afterlife. Severus' soul flew before Lily, and the man smiled. He then flies off to the east as the darkness dissipated, and the hurricane slowly vanished from existence. The Order watched form their position as many souls flew close to them. Three followed the first, and entered the bodies of Snape, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Ginny.

The four open their eyes, and slowly get up. "They did it..." Severus whispered.

"Ginny!" Her family cried out as she was engulfed in a family hug.

"Albus," McGonagall whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks, as the old man chuckled softly, getting help from James to stand. His old bones popped here and there. Flitwick chuckles as well, as the short little man rolls back to a standing position. More souls came, as the three other students captured by Draco returned to their bodies. And Draco's soul returned as well, however he looked around, as he saw many of the Professors looking at him.

"Where am I? W-What happened?" He questioned in a frightened voice, too real for it to be faked, much to the surprise of many Gryffindors.

"Do not judge this young man, the evil power has clouded his heart but now he has been purified..." Everyone gasped. There was Merlin, "the evil magic is now gone, and the world has been saved by the Chosen Ones... our very world has been spared destruction..." The aged magician slowly disappeared before their eyes, however his last words echo, "Now it is time to face the time of peril... HE has returned..."

"Voldemort," Dumbledore says instantly, and all but him flinch.

Two souls shoot off, one flying down and entering Rafael's body, as the man opens his eyes while the group looks inside.

"Rafael!"

"I'm back... I've been set free, thanks to the Chosen Ones."

"You man... they did it?" Anzu asks.

"Yes, they did... they defeated Dartz and has finally destroyed the Great Leviathan, freeing everyone he has stolen over the years."

Anzu looks to the skies, seeing the various spheres of light still.

However, form the ocean, a stream of purple tries to make one last ditch effort.

"Oh crap, I think it's time to go!" Jonouchi shouts against the quaking of the island beginning to fall apart. The golden lights emerge back, and the Pharaoh made his return.

_You did it!_

_We did it. Let's go._

They merge together. Harry and Cassandra were still out cold when they returned, however Maya and Kochi took control of their bodies to get them to safety.

"We should get out of this area and fast or else we may end up killed!" Lily yelled.

They ran for it, as they traveled back, dodging falling debris until they reached the main garden area, where the portal still remained. Jonouchi leapt in, followed by Kaiba, and Lily, then Harry, and Cassie. Yugi however stopped when Yami spoke out to him.

_Yugi! Don't you feel that? We're not alone here..._

Behind the two, was Dartz, and the man was releasing wisps of black purple smoke. His dual-colored eyes looked half glazed; however, he still held a wicked smirk.

"Can't leave without saying goodbye, Pharaoh..."

Energy swirls around, forming one last effort into the Leviathan, in a weakened state. It unleashes a terrifying roar, however Yami was prepared. "Timaeus!"

The knight emerged.

"Attack!"

He strikes the beast, but gets repelled, and he screams in pain. Yami recalls the man back to safety, as Dartz chuckled in amusement.

"You poor fool... don't you get it? Not even all the monsters in the world fused together can stop my creature... now do you understand? The Leviathan is not one of your little Duel Monsters; it has always existed since time itself. It was created from the very dark soul of a human, and for as long as the human race exists, so shall the Great Beast!"

Dartz's form melts into the serpent, and the eyes glow piercing red.

"Dartz! Don't you understand!? The human race is not evil, it is the Orichalcos! The Orichalcos has control over you, just like it does with everything else it confronts! It is evil, not the humans, and not you!"

"It's just using you to do its dirty work," Yugi yelled.

"Listen to me Dartz! The Orichalcos is an evil force of nature. Think back to when you were once king of your own country, your people. You knew peace, generosity, and tranquility, and then the Orichalcos stone came, and the peace shattered. Chaos was brought to you, and it brought the greed, the sadness, the rage, and the violence. And if you are going to destroy the human race, you will have to get past me to do so!"

"VERY WELL!" The serpent attacks Yami, and Yugi cries out his name.

"NO! YAMI!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! FARE WELL, PHARAOH!"

The spirit screamed as the surge of darkness kept tearing through his willed defenses, as this towering inferno of darkness could be seen from ground level near the heli.

=0=0=

Inside Malfoy Manor, one soul emerges into a body, and red eyes snap open, and begin to glow as he sits up in the bed he now laid in. He remembered what had happened... despite this weak form of a Memory Charm he now destroyed. How he was captured by the Orichalcos, how his very magic and life energy was being swallowed by this beast of absolute power... all of it. But now, this monster was destroyed, and now he, Lord Voldemort, has been set free once again.

"I am back... I must rebuild... my army once again... time to find the Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

Final chapter next. I must say, I really did enjoy this, and plus I am finally able to reveal the "inner power" of which Harry and Cassandra wield, their incarnations: Leo and Karasu.


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_"Now Great Leviathan! Destroy the Pharaoh! Rip him to shreds with your dark energies!"_

"No! Yami!"

"Yugi! Stop!"

"Huh?"

"I must fight him by myself, and prove that I have no rage within me!"

"Stay strong!" He screams, as Yami kept fighting the evil power threatening to tear his soul apart. Dartz laughed, as nearby, a towering fiery black serpent watched with glowing yellow eyes, "remember the light of the friends! Their light gives you strength! I GIVE YOU STRENGTH!"

_He's right! Dartz cannot destroy me for as long as I hold friendship and its brightening light!_

//FLASHBACK//

"Hm... not bad. But what is the use anyway? Why must you drag out this duel? The score boards aren't pointing in your favor, Pharaoh, and your friends are unable to support you, because they are on the other side... give up Pharaoh. It would do the world a huge favor if you do... you can save the world by forfeiting."

_Maybe he's right... maybe I would do the world much better by surrendering my soul... and be with my friends..._

"Yes... listen to reason Pharaoh... you were brought into this world to pay for your misdeeds... all you have to do is place your hand over your Duel Disk, and surrender your soul. What are you waiting for, Pharaoh? Set yourself free... join your friends one last time before paradise is rebuilt once again..."

"I must surrender my soul..."

"Yes Pharaoh, keep listening to the voice of reason inside your head...

"Pharaoh! Don't you dare! Don't you dare give up!" Maya yells, "Dartz is trying to trick you!"

"If you give up now, the whole world is doomed, Pharaoh! Please, you mustn't give up now! You can still win this duel! Remember Heart of the Cards! That philosophy has never failed you before so why should it now?"

"Silence!" Dartz commands, sending a shockwave of magic to blast back the two spirits controlling Harry and Cassandra's bodies. They were blown back and slid down the walls, now unconscious.

"Do not listen to them Pharaoh... go on and embrace your fate..."

He smiled wickedly, as the Pharaoh's trembling hand was hovering near over the Duel Disk. The spirit himself, he felt trapped, surrounded by a heavy liquid that was growing darker and darker as he fell into its depths. Memories were flashing through his mind's eye, Kaiba's last play before he was sealed, from when their adventures began, to the sacrifice Yugi made in order to save the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, from memories of finding the soulless state of Jonouchi, the recent losses of Harry, Cassandra, and even Lily...

"Hmhmhmhm... go sacred seal of the Orichalcos, encircle the Pharaoh now!" He commands. The chamber is aglow with its radiant energies, as the first layer of the seal slowly begins to shrink. He smiled as the Pharaoh stayed still. However, just as the seal was about to make forth its latest collection, the ancient magicks of the Sennen Item the Pharaoh wore began to react with a golden light. A shield sprung around, and instantly repelled the Orichalcos back, shocking Dartz.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

The golden light flared around, as the Eye of Ra began to shine brightly.

"NO ONE CAN REPEL THE ORICHALCOS!"

//END FLASHBACK//

Yami glares, even as the surge of darkness kept spiraling around him in an effort to destroy him.

"With the power of the light deep within my heart, and the light of all my friends I cherish, I will seal you away! BEGONE!" The storms that were increasing again slowly began to break and fade away, as the dark serpent was being drawn, smothered under the power of the light overpowering the dark, and slowly but sure sealing the demon. Dartz cries out as his will vanishes for good.

The energy was now gone. The evil was now gone. The world was saved once again... And Dartz... as Yami thought, was set free by the evil that was the Orichalcos. As Yami collapsed, and picked up by Yugi, Ironheart, Chris, and Skye appeared in a golden glow of light, and walked over to Dartz, and helped the man up as he awoke.

"G...Grandfather?"

"Yes Dartz, you've been set free by the Great Pharaoh..."

"Oh dad, I'm glad you're back," said Chris, tears in the girl's eyes.

"Oh, Chris... Pharaoh... I thank you."

"I knew you were always a kind and noble king... you were never evil at all. It was the Orichalcos which has twisted your ways, and forced you into what it wished of you to become. It shall trouble you no longer."

"And I am glad... now I am finally with my family again."

"Yes Pharaoh, thank you for everything, you, your friends, and the rest of the Chosen Ones. You have saved my son, and saved our worlds from destruction."

"Yes... but, now what will you do?" The spirit questions Ironheart.

"We will be fine on our own, for the first time in centuries. It is time that you return to your world... through that tunnel, and join the rest of your friends."

"Yes... let's go Yugi, shall we?" Yami questions the boy.

Yugi nods with a spoke smile. "Sure."

The two look back one last time at the reunited family, before together they travel through the portal, which then vanishes.

"Hey dad, we should go to. After all, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes..."

They were the last souls to step foot onto this world. As soon as they all departed, the island began to sink to the ocean below, just as Kaiba, Jonouchi, Lily, Harry, and Cassie made it back out.

"Mokuba start the engines now! We have to get out of here!"

"What's going on!?"

"This island's going sink. Call it a hunch."

Anzu looks around. "Hey, where's Yugi? Wasn't he with you guys?"

"Uh..."

The group look back to the entrance of the temple. "Don't tell me..."

"Oh no..."

"... We don't have much time. We have to escape and fast."

Jonouchi growls, and makes to run back to the temple. "Hold on! I ain't leaving without Yugi!"

"Are you fucking nuts?" Honda calls out, snatching Jonouchi and holding him back, "we gotta get."

"I am not going to abandon Yugi now!"

"We just need to hope Yugi made it out safely..."

Everyone boarded the heli, and it soon took off, just as the last of the island sunk, and the tidal waves came crashing down.

=0=0=

In a hospital on the other side of Domino City, three souls awaken. First was Haga and Ryuzaki, who when they woke up... insert comedy relief, blame Yugi and Jonouchi, and plot up a ridiculous revenge before leaving, which is more like running out of the hospital. Amelda opened his eyes, and looked around, finding himself inside a hospital.

"Where am I?" He then spots something near him, and he picks up the action figure that belonged to Mikey.

He clutches the figure tightly, as a single tear slips from his eye.

In another part of the world... Valon awakens, finding himself at home, as the sun was setting off in the distance. The beach home sat near the ocean, with the few wild palm trees swaying in the warm breeze of the setting sun.

"I'm home... But, was that all a dream? No... Wait a minute..." He remembered the tough duel he had, and how Jonouchi pulled off the win with Big Bang Dragon Blow, and then telling the young man to save Mai from the darkness before the Orichalcos had captured his soul. As he gets up, a card hits the ground, and he picks it up, revealing Harpie Lady. He walks to the open balcony, and took a look out to se the beautiful sunset.

"Thank you Mai... I'll never forget this."

And elsewhere, riding along the beach was Mai. She wasn't ready to return yet, but until she was, the first things she's going to do was pick up the piece of her life, and get back to the person she once was. She was foolish to even allow the Orichalcos to take control over her, but thanks to Jonouchi, she was freed from its evil... and now she had a second chance to set things right in her world. She speeds of into the distance with that thought in mind.

_I'll be back, Jonouchi... just wait for me, sweetheart._

=0=0=

The Wizarding World was picking up the pieces of the damage caused by the Orichalcos. Hogwarts was closed for repairs; however it didn't leave the children free from homework. If they were able to finish assigned workings, they would still be able to pass their grades or graduate for the students of their final year at Hogwarts. But yes, things were starting to return to normal. This was just one of those things that proved that magic is not just limited to them... no, it could exist anywhere in the world, and can be accessed by anybody. There could be a few purebloods that will try and find this power, but they never will. The Ministry of Magic and all other Ministries were repairing damages done to their magical sensors, which wouldn't take even seven weeks to fully repair and have everything back into formation... And to be safe, Memory Charms were ensured that those with ill intent may never remember this event, of the existence of the HQ to the Order of the Phoenix. Now, there was a meeting held, and it had to deal with what had occurred earlier today, since now it's nearing the noon hours here in the Atlantic area of the world.

"The Orichalcos, a powerful source of magic, now no longer exists, and every soul captured has been set free. Unfortunately, it also has released Voldemort."

"Which means the time of peril will be You-Know-Who..."

"Yes, exactly, James. We will resume operations as usual, and better protect the world so that Voldemort may never discover other ancient forms of magic."

"What about Lily, Harry, and Cassandra?"

He shakes his head. "So far, I have heard nothing... we all however see that island of the lost Atlantis city sinking into the ocean... I just hope they did make it out alive."

"Harry and his friends did see us use our Portkeys, and they know that wizarding magic exists."

"Yes, and yet they have all been involved in adventures that detailed forms of magic such as that Shadow Magic we witnessed last summer, and this year the evil of the Orichalcos which affected both of our worlds, wizarding and muggle. We just hope for the best, and take care of damage control. Hopefully, in a few days, civilization shall return to normal, as best it could..."

Severus groans, as his Dark Mark burns.

"The bastard... is calling for his loyalists again... didn't think it'd take him this long."

"Go Severus."

The man growls. "If only Harry and Cassandra were still around..." He leaves the meeting, and once outside, disapparate away.

In America, Pegasus had already returned to work in I2. And already, he was working on something. "Hehe, I hope Harry likes these cards." The man who enjoys toon monsters was already hard at work creating more monster cards.

=0=0=

In the Atlantic Ocean, Yugi has washed ashore some remote island. The water nipped at the ankles of his legs, as Mana's voice called ou to the boy.

He wakes up, and looks around. "Uh... where are we?"

"I think we must have washed ashore... however I think someone may have guided us here."

A brilliant glow flashes before them as the aurora radiates in the skies, and the three knights and Mana appear.

"Mana and the three Legendary Knights!"

The young woman smiled. "Yugi, Pharaoh, thanks to you and the Chosen, not only is your world safe form destruction, but our world is safe as well. You have also broken the evil spell which has kept the knights imprisoned in dragon form, and now they can truly flourish as they did so long ago, and protect our home land for the years to come."

"Mana..."

She smiles.

"We will never forget the bravery."

"We'll never forget you and your friends."

"For as long as we reign."

Yami smiled, as he stands next to Yugi. "Well, we'll never forget you guys as well. Thank you for everything."

"My Pharaoh. Thank you... oh!" She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a card, "here, I have something I wish to give to Harry."

"What is it, Mana?" Yami asks, as Yugi accepts the card.

"It is a portion of my fusion powers that he may use to keep his Cross Power," Timaeus tells the Pharaoh, "that way; he will never lose sight of the power he uses to shield those from the wicked."

"Very well. We will hand this to Harry. Because of your bravery, your dedication, you have sparked a light so bright, that no evil darkness can penetrate it."

The three knights all nod and smile. "Yes. Until we meet again, Pharaoh. Farewell!" The three knights then take to the skies, and they return back home.

"There comes a time we may be needed again, Pharaoh," Mana says, as she faces them alone now, "however, I know that you will be there to fight the darkness if the world is threatened again. If a time ever comes, I'll always be within your deck." She giggled softly, and levitates higher into the sky, "until we meet again!"

She flies off to the distance following the three knights.

"Wow... those weird lights are back."

Everyone was looking outside.

"They are returning home. Now the danger has passed so they are no longer needed in our world," said Arthur.

"And there's Black Magician Girl," Jonouchi pointed out.

The three knights halt, as Mana flies close to the chopper, as Maya pressed her hand against the glass.

"I'll see you soon, little sister."

"Big sis..." Maya smiles. Mana smiled back, before she leaves them. They soon vanish through the gateway, which seals up one last time, and the aurora dissipates. Jonouchi pulled out his card, as did Lily. The card shatters into a golden light and vanishes until its power would be called upon once more. The same happens to the cards of Critias held by Kaiba and Cassandra. Harry's vanish as well. The older Kaiba just smirked to himself.

"Holy shit! There's Yugi!"

The heli flies toward the island, and lands, as the Yugi-tachi all pile out. Honda, Anzu, Jonouchi, Harry, Cassandra, Otogi, and Rebecca, they all gather around their friend, as Yami watches with an ever present warm grin and hearty laugh, as the smaller boy was hugged by Harry, then piled by the other guys.

"C'mon guys, lets' get going. I'm sure there's someone else trying to take over the world back home."

Honda smirked. "And the scary thing is he could be right."

"Yeah, that Voldemort character," Anzu says, remembering the Hogwarts incident.

"He has Dumbledore who can kick his ass," said Harry.

"Harry, hold on!" Yugi calls out, running up to the older teen and his girlfriend.

"Uh, what is it Yuge?"

The boy hands him a card.

"Mana told me to hand this to you. It's a parting gift from Timaeus. His portion of fusion power for your Cross Modes..."

Harry smiled more. "I see... this shall help." He adds it to his deck, "Though I now need to reedit this deck... I think I'm going to cut out my Soul Unison cards and stick to my Cross Over ability."

"Whatever you want to do Harry," Yugi says.

Yugi turns around, and faces Yami, who stares back. They knew what they must do. Before all of this craziness began... find the secrets fo the Pharaoh, and hopefully, put the Pharaoh's spirit to rest. And finally, this whole adventure will end, because the mysteries will be solved. The mysteries surrounding the Pharaoh, and Harry and Cassandra's involvement...

_Let's go Yami._

_I'm right behind you, Yugi._

The spirit fades back into Yugi, and he runs on board, as the heli takes flight.

"Isono, we're going to London. We need to drop Mrs. Potter off home."

"Yes sir!"

It flies towards the east, in the direction of London.

"Mom... Are you going to be alright?" Harry asks her.

She turns to face Harry.

"You... you just called me mom..."

Harry had some tears in his eyes. "Well, of course I did... why wouldn't I?"

Lily cried and hugged her son, and Harry hugged her back. "Oh Harry, I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom..."

Everyone was touched by this heart-warming scene. Even Seto couldn't help but smile. Lily lets go of her son, and smiled softly.

"Son, I know how much you and Cassandra really love each other, so can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

She gained a cheeky smile. "Don't give me grandchildren yet, okay?"

Harry and Cassie face fault.

"MOM!"

"MRS. POTTER!"

And cue the laugher.

=0=0=

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Two jets of green light strike Gregory Rain and Charter Malfoy, killing them.

Lucius Malfoy snarls, and kicks Charter in the face hard with the shoe he worn transfigured to stone. It caved his face him.

"That is for trying to take control of my family you bloody wanker!"

"Lucius, enough."

"I am sorry milord." Mr. Malfoy bows low to the Dark Lord.

"You have regained your properties... but now we must plan... return home now... I believe I may have a use for your son. Now is his time to prove himself to the family, and join me in purifying this world of dirty blood."

"Yes milord." He kissed his master's robs at the hem, and then vanished.

Voldemort hisses sinisterly, and calls his pet, which slithers over and begins to devour her two human treats.

* * *

And that's the end. Finished with the second installment. When I return, I'll go into Grand Championship, which I will have it start on a different date than in canon since I had things all switched up in this storyline. Now, I trully enjoyed everyone's thoughts on this crossover. And yes, Voldemort IS back. He was captured by the Orichalcos, and he was freed when the Leviathan was defeated... you win some, you lose some. Dumbledore's back though so... things are back to normal. I had alot of new cards introduced, some used to alter spots here and there, others from other genres of anime and video games. In my first story (if you still haven't figured it out, and for those new to my stories), I used the concept of Rockman EXE 4 and 5 for the portion of my Soul Unison cards. And then in this story, I again used Rockman EXE, but focused on the Cross Modes used in EXE 6 in conjunction of the fusions with Eye of Timaeus. In the next story, I will think of something to use, something fresh... if the year in this story's timeline is right... I can finally add Final Fantasy VII elements (not that I already had). I guess ALL OF YOU will just have to wait and see... gives me time to get better, AND think up some plot twists to include my crossover fusions, and also focus more on the Wizarding World and Voldemort after Grand Championship... still need to finish the original plot of the wrong BWL and Harry-killing-Voldemort scenario.


End file.
